Portal de Dimensiones
by LxLawliet
Summary: HunterxReader Un accidente. Un nuevo mundo. Una nueva vida. ¿Una nueva vida? ¿Nuestra protagonista decidirá regresar a casa o vivir aventuras lejos de ella? Sumérgete en el mundo de una universitaria otaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Este es el primer fic que escribo. Me inspiré de un sueño muy loco que tuve xD Dénle una oportunidad, ojalá y se diviertan leyéndolo tanto como yo me divierto al escribirlo.**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de HxH no son de mi propiedad, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Advertencias: Referencias y posibles spoilers de otros animes (y del mismo HxH sino han terminado de ver la serie). Problemas cotidianos. Lenguaje vulgar. Y MUCHO humor sin sentido.**

* * *

 _Inhalo. Exhalo. Repítelo. Más despacio. Intenta controlarte. Siento que el aire se me escapa. Corre; no, no puedo. Mejor camina. Camina, pero no te detengas._

 _Es increíble cómo la vida puede cambiar en tan solo un instante; basta sólo un segundo para que todo lo que conozcas se desvanezca. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Intentaba responder a esa interrogante mientras luchaba por seguir caminando a través de la carretera, la única cosa que alcanzaba a visualizar. Tal vez era la sangre escurriendo de mi frente que me impedía ver algo más; o eran las heridas sangrantes de mi cuerpo que me hacían perder el conocimiento poco a poco; pero el dolor de mi cuerpo no me dejaba desvanecerme completamente._

 _Debería rendirme, después de todo no llegaré a ningún lado; después de todo nadie vendrá a ayudarme; después de todo…es lo que siempre hago._

 _Ya no puedo más. Me dejo caer en el asfalto mientras cierro mis ojos lentamente. Entonces distingo una luz blanca acercarse…_

 _Y todo se volvió negro…_

* * *

Suena la alarma de tu despertador. Amas esa canción, pero odias levantarte temprano; ojalá no termines odiándola. Ironías de la vida, te sorprende lo rápido que el amor se convierte en odio, o viceversa. Te estiras perezosamente y te levantas de la cama para comenzar con tu vida aburrida. Comienzas con tu rutina de ejercicio, pero antes vas al baño a hacer tus necesidades, ¿quién no se levanta con ganas de orinar? Pones la música a todo volumen para que tus hermanos se despierten.

—« _El karma mocosos, ustedes no me dejan dormir en la noche y yo no los dejo dormir en las mañanas_ »— piensas mientras ríes malvadamente.

Es lo malo de tener que compartir, prácticamente, habitación con tus hermanos; y más cuando tienes problemas para conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué tus hermanos tenían que ser tan desconsiderados? Te lo preguntabas cada noche.

Pero volvamos a tu vida rutinaria: Despertar, ir al año, hacer ejercicio (una hora si no tenías demasiada flojera), porque esos kilitos de más no iban a bajar solos, así que lo soportabas; sólo un poco. Después de terminar tu _exhaustivo_ entrenamiento, desayunabas y luego limpiabas tu casa, que la mayor parte del día se te iba en eso. Y si te lo preguntas, sí, tus hermanos nunca ayudaban, simplemente ensuciaban.

Lo bueno de estar de vacaciones es que no tienes que hacer tarea; lo malo, ya no tenías excusas para no hacer tus deberes domésticos.

Estabas en tu segundo semestre en la universidad. Amabas tu carrera. ¿Y quién no? Estudiabas la licenciatura de idiomas, y las clases de japonés eran tus favoritas. Tu sueño era poder ver anime sin subtítulos, naturalmente.

— (T/N), deberías empezar a empacar las cosas que te llevaras para las cabañas— dijo tu mamá al entrar a tu habitación.

—Nah, no voy a ir—contestaste.

—No empieces de nuevo, ya hablamos de esto, no te quedarás sola en la casa.

—Pero ma, ya estoy grande, me puedo cuidar sola—comenzaste a argumentar de nuevo. Odiabas que te trataran como a una niña. Por Dios, casi cumplías los 21—. Además tengo que estudiar.

— ¿Estudiar qué? Si estás de vacaciones. Nomás te quieres quedar a ver tu pornografía china— te respondió desdeñosamente.

— ¿Pornografía china? ¿Yo? Claro que no. Es pornografía _ja-po-ne-sa._ —Hiciste énfasis en japonesa. — ¡Es broma ma!—dijiste tratando de esquivar a súperchancla.

—Síguele con tus bromitas y la próxima vez no fallo—dijo súpermamá antes de salir de tu cuarto.

—Pues si tú empezaste—murmuraste.

— ¿Qué dijiste gasparín?—te gritó desde la cocina.

—Nada—respondiste cohibida. No te gustaban las bromas hacia tu piel. No era tu culpa que el sol en vez de broncearte te dejara como camarón. Por eso casi no salías afuera.

—Más te vale.

—« _Súperoído_ »—pensaste.

No querías ir a ese tonto viaje a la playa. Y no es que no te gustara la playa, al contrario, amabas el mar. Igualmente amabas a tu familia; pero no te agradaba tu padrastro. Jamás te cayó bien, y eso que ya llevabas AÑOS conviviendo con él. Pero su relación fue de mal en peor, hasta llegar al punto en que ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Además, siempre que tenían sus salidas "familiares" tu mamá y él discutían por cualquier cosa. Y así era siempre; simplemente ya estabas cansada de escucharlos. Preferías quedarte en casa viendo anime o películas y jugando videojuegos, disfrutando de las cortas vacaciones de la universidad.

Sin embargo, aún tenías esperanzas de que te dejaran la casa para ti sola. Todavía tenías tiempo para convencerla. Definitivamente tendrías las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.

* * *

Y allí te encontrabas. Sentada en el asiento trasero del carro junto a tus hermanos. Con tus audífonos puestos escuchando música a todo volumen. Estabas molesta; MUY molesta. A pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, en estos momentos te estabas dirigiendo hacia las "mejores vacaciones de tu vida", y sabrá Dios cuántas horas tardarían en llegar. No puedes hacer nada, salvo rezar para que tu celular no se descargue antes de llegar y morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

 _Oscuridad. Todo a mí alrededor era abstracto. Podía sentirme, más no moverme. Era como estar dormida y despierta a la vez. Podía escuchar mi respiración; parecía como si alguien más me susurrara al oído. Sentía una presión por mi cuerpo, como la sensación de cuando te sumerges en el agua. Comencé a escuchar otras voces, pero sus ondas melódicas se distorsionaban y no entendía lo que decían. Intenté moverme, abrir mis ojos, pero el resultado fue nulo. Tenía miedo. Era la segunda vez que sentía esta clase de temor; tan desesperante, tan agobiante. Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Me sentía tan impotente. Poco a poco empecé a mover mis dedos de las manos; luego los de mis pies; y luego abrí mis ojos muy lentamente. El vacío estaba desapareciendo. Otra vez esa luz blanca me cegaba…_

* * *

Te despertaste al escuchar la discusión en el coche. Miraste el cielo nocturno por la ventana, comenzaba a llover. Intentabas encontrar alguna estrella en ese cielo oscuro y no escucharlos. Se te hizo raro que no hubieran discutido antes. Ya todo estaba normal de nuevo. Deseabas estar en otro lugar en ese mismo instante; donde fuera menos allí. A veces querías perderte y empezar una nueva vida. Comenzar de nuevo; donde no hubiera nadie que te reprochara tus errores, que no te juzgaran por ser como eres, no sentirte asfixiada; únicamente querías ser… _libre_.

— _Eso sonó como algo que diría_ _Haru*_ —reíste internamente, intentando volver a dormir.

La discusión comenzó a subir de tono. Más agresiva. Tu padrastro iba aumentando la velocidad del auto. Tus hermanos se despertaron. Tú solamente querías arrojarte por la puerta.

Un giro brusco por la intersección fue suficiente para acabarlo todo. Los gritos, los pensamientos, todo.

La luz blanca apareció.

 _Y todo se volvió negro…_

* * *

 _ ***Es una referencia a Haruka Nanase del anime Free! para quien no lo conozca.**_

 _ **\\(^0^)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Abriste los ojos y lo primero que observaste fue el techo. Blanco. _Blanco_. Tu cabeza empezó a doler; era un color demasiado brillante y extrañamente _familiar_. Recorriste con tu mirada la habitación; era sencilla pero acogedora, a tu derecha se encontraba una ventana que alumbraba el cuarto y abría paso a una brisa fresca provocando el movimiento de las cortinas. Todo parecía un sueño. Tu mente se sentía despejada, tu cuerpo ligero; era la sensación de levantarse de un sueño muy largo.

Antes de que pudieras pensar el qué hacías allí, la puerta se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas masculinas.

—…ha mostrado buenos signos de recuperación, pero en este tipo de casos hay que esperar a… — El hombre se sorprendió al verte despierta—…que despierte. Vaya, esta mañana he tenido muchas sorpresas. ¿Cómo se siente?

Intentaste responder un "bien" pero tu garganta estaba tan seca que tu voz apenas fue un susurro.

—Tranquila, toma un poco de agua. — Te acercó un vaso. Mientras bebías el hombre volvió a hablar— Soy el doctor Guinto, y él es Leorio Paladiknight, estudiante de medicina— Leorio respondió con "un placer", mientras el doctor continuó hablando; pero tú ya no lo escuchabas.

 _Leorio._

 _¿Leorio?_

¿Habías escuchado bien?

—« _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_ »—pensaste repetitivamente mientras seguías con tu cara de póker observándolo—. « _Esto no puede ser, es un sueño ¿verdad? Pronto despertaré en mi cama ¿verdad?… ¿Por qué no despierto? Esto está mal, mal, mal, mal mal mal mal mal muuuuuuy mal. ¿Estaré loca? ¿De verdad es Leorio? ¿O solo un tipo haciendo cosplay? ¿Por eso el doctor lo mira raro? ¿O es a mí a quien mira raro?_ »

— ¿Hay algún problema señorita?— El doctor Guinto interrumpió tus pensamientos.

Moviste la cabeza negativa y afirmativamente. Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí preocupados.

—No, digo sí, es que…— Te aclaraste la garganta. —Soy (T/N) —dijiste rápidamente para salir de la incómoda situación.

—Eso es bueno ¿verdad doctor?—murmuró Leorio al oído del doctor— El que sepa su nombre.

—Lo es. Excelente—le respondió—. Ahora, señorita (T/N), ¿podría respondernos algunas preguntas?

Asentiste.

Empezó a preguntarte cosas como tu nombre completo, edad, nombre de tus familiares, número telefónico, etcétera. Leorio escribía tus respuestas en una carpeta.

— ¿Fecha de nacimiento?—preguntó Guinto.

— (T/F) de 1995—respondiste.

El doctor te observó un poco extrañado. Él y Leorio se miraron insólitamente.

— ¿Podrías decirme la fecha de hoy?

—Mmmm…julio del 2015—respondiste dudosa al mirar sus expresiones.

—Estamos a finales de septiembre del 2005—mencionó Leorio con un deje de preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Estaba en mi cuarto…y una chancla me golpeó—dijiste recordando a súperchancla—. ¡¿Por eso estoy en el hospital?! ¡¿Por qué una chancla me golpeó?! —reíste a lo absurdo de la situación.

—No lo creo—respondió con seriedad Guinto—. Una pareja de turistas te encontró desangrándote a mitad de la carretera. No pienso que una "chancla" pueda romper cuatro costillas y ocasionarte lesiones por todo el cuerpo. Fue una suerte que ninguna perforara un órgano interno. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es la herida de tu cabeza. Leorio, ¿puedes quedarte con ella? Iré a pedir que le tomen una _TC*_.

—Sí doctor.

Guinto salió y la _jirafa_ de Leorio, como lo apodaste (no era tu culpa que le sacara como veinte centímetros al pobre doctor elfo), acercó un taburete y se sentó a tu lado, se le notaba un tanto incómodo.

—Así que…—comenzó para romper el hielo.

—Así que estoy loca.— Terminaste por él.

—No quería decir eso.

—Pero yo sí; estoy comenzando a creerlo—susurraste lo último.

—Espera, tranquila, comencemos de nuevo—dijo intentando cambiar de tema—. Así que…

—Así que me encontraron en medio de la calle.— Lo volviste a interrumpir.

— ¿Vas a dejarme terminar? —suspiró resignado—Da igual. Sí. Eso es lo que me dijeron. Ya llevabas dos semanas aquí cuando yo llegué.

— ¿Dos semanas?—preguntaste sorprendida— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Alrededor de un mes.

— ¿He estado durmiendo alrededor de un mes? Con razón me siento tan bien—exclamaste e intentaste levantarte, pero inmediatamente volviste a acostarte por el dolor—. Como nueva.

—¡No seas tan descuidada! Cuatro costillas rotas no son un chiste. Tienes que reposar.

—Ya reposé mucho. Por cierto, si estamos en septiembre significa que ya pelearon con las arañas ¿verdad?— Lo dijiste tan naturalmente que Leorio no sabía si había escuchado bien.

— ¿Eh?

—Con las arañas, ya sabes, las patas de Chrollo, su _crew*_ , su _raza*_ , sus compinches, sus esclavos, como sea que les llamen.

Leorio seguía con la cara de idiota. Comenzaste a molestarte.

—Cuando Kurapika pelea contra Uvogin y tú y Gon y…espera, tal vez sea spoiler. Tendré que seguir la regla. Spoiler Alert: Cuando Gon, Killua y tú hacen sus tranzas con los pulsos para ganar dinero y entrar a la subasta y comprar ese juego que hizo Ging y…

—Espera, espera espera, ya lo entendí. ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso?!— La cara de Leorio no tenía precio.

—Si te lo digo no me vas a creer.

—Escúpelo niña.

—Vengo de otra dimensión.

* * *

 _Vengo de otra dimensión…_

Al carajo con eso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería algo así? Leorio se estaba comiendo las uñas mientras recordaba lo que le dijiste. Eso lo puso algo nervioso. Te observaba entretanto te preparaban para la tomografía.

El doctor Guinto lo había interrumpido antes de que pudiera argumentarte algo. Dijo que en un par de horas más te realizarían la TC. Te dijo que descansaras y a Leorio se lo llevó a revisar a otros pacientes.

Esas fueron las horas más largas para él; intentó componerse pero cada segundo lo ponían más alterado. ¿Quién rayos eras? Esa pregunta no dejaba su cabeza. Tenía que hablar seriamente contigo.

Intentó concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Mientras tanto tú tarareabas y decías que jamás te habías metido en un súperescáner gigante.

¿Que quién rayos eras?

« _Una maldita demente_ » pensó.

* * *

 ***TC: Tomografía Computarizada**

 ***Crew: Banda, amigos, pandilla**

 ***Raza: Forma mexicana de decir "crew"**


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquí Diosito? ¿Por qué no en _Gintama_? Allí son más divertidos. O en _Naruto_ , ninjas sexys; espera, mejor no, no quiero quedar atrapada en su relleno; ¿ _Bleach_? Bleach es una buena opción, con shinigamis sexys, además necesita mucha ayuda en estos momentos. O mínimo uno de deportes; tener mi harem de basquetbolistas sexys en _Kuroko no Basquet_ , o un grupo de nadadores sexys y ser _Free!_ juntos… ¿Pero por qué _Hunter x Hunter_? No es que no me guste, pero hay otros animes que me gustan más, como Gintama, Gintama es genial, Gintama es…

— ¡Ya cállate!— Leorio te gritó enojado—Rayos, no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Volvamos al principio. Según lo que me has dicho, nosotros formamos parte de una serie, que le dicen _anime_ en tu "dimensión".

— ¿"Nosotros"? Yo no formo parte de su elenco, yo soy genial. Y sí, es como un _reality show_ para que me entiendas mejor.

— Con el "nosotros" me refería a mis amigos y a mí. ¿Un _reality show_? ¿Te refieres a algo así como _Ball Dragon_ o _Moon Sailor_ o _Rutona_?

Lo miraste por un momento seria. Después comenzaste a reír a carcajadas.

— _¿Ball Dragon? ¿Rutona?_ ¿Enserio? ¿Y a _Bleach_ cómo le dicen? _¿Chblea?_

— Oh, ¿la conoces?

-Jajajajajaja ay ay, mis costillas.— No podías parar de reír.

— ¿Te estás burlando? Esa tomografía no detectó el derrame cerebral que tienes— dijo con desdén.

— Ya, no te lo tomes todo tan enserio. Solo bromeo— dijiste intentando controlar tu risa.

— ¿Podemos tener una charla normal? No sé cómo lograste convencerme de "dimensiones paralelas" y "acosadoras" que saben hasta cuando cago. Eso es escalofriante ¿sabes?

— Soy sincera contigo. ¿O acaso prefieres que te mienta?

— Prefiero la sinceridad por más macabra que sea.

— Entonces te hablaré de los _fanfics_ que hacen de ti y Kurapika…

— Es suficiente con eso.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que le contaste a Leorio todo sobre tu "mundo" y su "mundo". Al principio desconfiaba de ti, pero gracias a tu celular (que se encontraba en el bolsillo de tu pantalón) no tuvo otra opción más que creerte. Se te hacía raro que tu celular aún tuviera carga, y más que tuviera internet. Benditos celulares.

— Hablé con Kurapika—dijo Leorio mirándote fijamente—. Le hablé sobre ti. No le conté todo por teléfono, claro. Iremos a verlo.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntaste confundida.

— Supongo que quieres saber cómo llegaste aquí para volver a tu casa. No sé con quien más recurrir en este tipo de situación. — Se disculpó con la mirada. — El problema será el sacarte del hospital.

— Pero si ya casi no me duelen mis heridas, ya estoy bien—sonreíste estilo _Gai sensei._

— No es eso. Hay que hacer mucho papeleo para dar de alta a alguien. Además, el doctor Guinto duda de tu salud…

— Pero si ya te dije que estoy bien.

— …mental.

— Oh.

— Y no puede aparecer un familiar mágicamente.

— ¿Por qué no? Falsifica los papeles.

— ¡No haré eso! Es un delito. Ya hice suficiente al modificar tu historial médico. No me arriesgaré a ir a la cárcel, o peor, que me nieguen la cédula.

— ¡No lo modificaste! Lo corregiste. Mido 1.65 no 1.63.

— Te midieron perfectamente mocosa. Y por el amor de Dios ¡Son solo DOS centímetros menos! No hay mucha diferencia, sigues estando enana.

— ¡Ah! Haré como que no escuché lo que CLARAMENTE sí escuché. Jirafa. — Te ponías _diva_ cuando cuestionaban tu estatura.

— Solo te ignoraré.

— Solo consigue a los familiares falsos. Quiero conocer a _Kurapikachu_.

— No lo haré— dijo ignorando el apodo a Kurapika, ya se había acostumbrado a tus sobrenombres raros.

* * *

—No puedo creer que lo hiciera— murmuró Leorio mientras viajaban en la aeronave.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras. — Lo señalaste acusatoriamente. — Debería denunciarte con la policía.

—No te queda decir eso a ti. Especialmente a TI. Yo soy el que te demandará por extorsión— dijo mientras se recargaba en el asiento—. Me gasté casi todos mis ahorros en pagarles a "tus familiares", y aparte tuve que pagar los gastos del hospital y falsificar información.

Lo miraste detenidamente, pensando en todo lo que había hecho. Jamás en la vida alguien te había ayudado de esa manera; y te sentiste mal por lo cruel que sueles ser a veces con tus bromas, pero no eras desagradecida, de verdad apreciabas lo que estaba haciendo por ti. Desafortunadamente eras muy vergonzosa cuando se trataba de expresar tus sentimientos. De solo pensarlo los colores se te subían al rostro.

—Gracias—susurraste desviando la mirada hacia la ventana para que no notara tu sonrojo. Era un buen hombre, lo admitías, ni siquiera te reprochó por la ropa que tuvo que comprarte, ya que la anterior estaba rota y manchada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché—dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí, por eso te pones roja?

Eso no hizo más que aumentar tu sonrojo.

—Retiro lo dicho.

Leorio estalló en carcajadas, de no ser por la aeromoza que le dijo que guardara silencio se hubiera ahogado en su propia saliva.

* * *

Aterrizaron en Yorbian. La ciudad era magnífica. Nunca habías salido de tu ciudad natal, así que ver algo diferente te emocionaba mucho. No esperabas por recorrer la ciudad entera. Pero aún tenías esa pregunta que siempre rondaba tu mente: ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de las líneas negras de los bordes? No entendías cómo no se daban cuenta que eran dibujos, se notaba a leguas. Te preguntabas cómo serían las caricaturas allí, si las ven iguales a ellos o simplemente no existen en este mundo. Aunque eso sería absurdo.

—Camina más rápido niña— Te apuró Leorio.

—No me digas qué hacer niño subdesarrollado— le respondiste hostilmente—. Y para tu información soy más grande que tú.

—Mira, puedo creer todo lo que me has dicho, pero ¿tu edad? En eso sí que dudo. No pareces de 21.

—Claro que tengo 21. — La jirafa se te quedó viendo sarcásticamente. — Ok, tengo 20, no es mi culpa que me vea más joven. Además, mi versión animada no ayuda mucho.

—Estás normal, no "animada". No quiero imaginarme cómo serás cuando estés animada. — Palideció al pensarlo. — Por cierto, eres muy bonita; nunca he visto a una mujer con tus rasgos faciales.

—Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso. Y obviamente lo soy; no soy de este mundo ¿recuerdas? ¿Has visto los garabatos de _Togashi_? Pareciera que odia su serie. Hasta Yu Yu Hakusho tiene mejor animación que ustedes.

—Ya me estás molestando de nuevo. — Una vena resaltaba de su frente.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¡¿Dónde rayos está _Kurapikachu_?!

—Nos encontraremos con él en el parque. Y ojalá ya esté allí, no quiero soportarte solo por más tiempo.

—Me amas. No lo niegues.

—Tanto que me dan ganas de ahorcarte.

Sonreíste socarronamente. Caminaron un par de cuadras más hasta llegar al parque. Estabas emocionada y nerviosa a la vez. Buscabas con la mirada alguna cabellera rubia, pero no había ninguna. Comenzaste a divagar en tus pensamientos, preguntándote si había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda a Kurapika; ¿no hubiera sido mejor ir con el presidente Netero?

Tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

—Leorio.

—Hey, Kurapika— le devolvió el saludo.

Estabas de espaldas a ellos. No podías moverte; tu corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte que te dio pena que lo fuera a escuchar, te daba vergüenza voltearte y darle la cara. Dios, tu cara estaba roja, lo podías sentir. Te daba vergüenza todo. La voz del futuro médico te sacó de tu trance.

—Ella es del problema del que te hablé.

Respiraste profundamente antes de girar hacia el rubio. Levantaste el brazo para estrechar su mano.

—S-s-soy (T/N), u-un gusto c-conocerte—tartamudeaste.

Miró a Leorio y a ti sorprendido. No se esperaba esta clase de "problema". Se aclaró la garganta para componerse un poco y se dirigió a ti.

—« _No noté su presencia_ »— pensó—. El gusto es mío (T/N), soy Kurapika—sonrió amablemente mientras estrechaba tu mano.

—Bueno, esas fueron las presentaciones. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar?

—Leorio— Kurapika reprochó—. No debes ser tan descortés.

—No soy descortés, sin embargo hay cosas más importantes que discutir.

—Me disculpo por su comportamiento— _Kurapikachu_ te dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré—respondiste inocentemente.

— ¿Esto es una clase de alianza?

—Síganme. — Kurapika ignoró a Leorio.— El señor Nostrade permitió que se quedaran en la mansión.

Siguieron a Kurapika y subieron al coche. Te sentaste en la parte trasera y _Jirafa_ en el asiento del copiloto.

—Tu jefe es muy considerado—comentó Leorio. Tú solo observabas por la ventana y mirabas de reojo a Kurapika.

—« _De verdad parece niña, es más bonita que yo_ »—pensabas.

—En realidad le dije que serías parte del personal. Estamos en una crisis económica en estos momentos.

—Tú también eres muy considerado—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, si me hubieras contado bien la situación en la que te encontrabas, tal vez habría hecho algo más.

— ¿Le hubieras dicho que contratarías a dos personas más? Es un tema delicado Kurapika, no ibas a creérmelo. Entre más pronto nos deshagamos del problema todo estará bien.

— ¡Leorio!— Kurapika frenó estrepitosamente. — ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!—Suspiró antes de añadir con ligero sonrojo. —Lo siento, simplemente creo que es grosero que llames _problema_ a la mujer que te dará un hijo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué?— Interrumpiste tus pensamientos cuando escuchaste _mujer_ e _hijo_ en la misma oración.

—No estoy al tanto de su situación, pero tienes que responsabilizarte de esto. Sería una deshonra para un hombre el querer deshacerse de…

— ¡¿Qué demonios te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?!—explotó Leorio.

—Dijiste que tenías un gran problema y que no sabías qué hacer. Y luego apareces aquí con una chica. Y pensé que tal vez la habías embarazado, así que…— Kurapika parecía incómodo al hablar.

Tú no parabas de reír. Él ver sus caras era increíble. Kurapika era demasiado inocente y Leorio…

—Te conocen perfectamente—dijiste entre risas.

— ¡Tú cállate!—contestó rojo de la ira.


	4. Chapter 4

Leorio nunca había sido una persona muy paciente cuando se enojaba, y tú siempre te las arreglabas para eliminar la tolerancia que tenía hacia ti. ¿Por qué se sentía excluido de la plática? Después de resolver el malentendido Kurapika y tú no habían dejado de hablar. Al parecer, el tema favorito de la charla era él. Leorio. Y sus momentos vergonzosos. Le contabas a Kurapika los fracasos que tuvo al intentar ligar a las enfermeras del hospital o a la chica del aeropuerto que al final resultó ser un chico. "No sé por qué no me sorprende" respondía Kurapika y después reían a carcajadas.

No podemos culparlo, después de todo estabas hablando cómodamente con Kurapika sobre sus desafortunados intentos de conquista.

—« _Bastardo_ »— pensaba Leorio al observar a Kurapika mientras éste reía. "El bastardo de la cadena" ni siquiera se disculpó con él por la gran ofensa que cometió, solo lo hizo contigo—. « _Como si hubiera sido la única ofendida en todo el asunto, es una ofensa que piense eso de mí en primer lugar, ¿soy tu amigo, no? ¿Y por qué me siento excluido de la conversación si hablan de mí? ¿Desde cuándo esa mocosa es tan educada? ¿Por qué actúa tan tímida alrededor de Kurapika? ¿Por qué demonios no lo ofende como a mí? Mugroso cara de niña…_ »— Y continuó ofendiéndolo en su mente, sin darse cuenta que Kurapika y tú empezaban a hablar de temas más serios.

—Así que el líder de las arañas fue quien robó los poderes de Neón. — Te miró fijamente. — ¿Estás segura?— Asentiste. — Entiendo porqué Leorio creyó en tu historia, tienes unos ojos muy puros; pero no puedo descartar la posibilidad de que seas cómplice de La Araña y te hayan enviado con otro propósito.

—Oye Kurapika— Leorio salió de su trance de ofensas hacia su amigo al notar el ambiente y se unió a la conversación—, ¿qué te hace decir eso? Parecía que creías en su historia.

—Sé que puede venir de otro…mundo, pero eso no explica el por qué sabe todo eso.

—« _Kurapikachu siempre tan calculador_ »— pensaste—. Tengo pruebas, puedo mostrártelas si…

— ¡No! No no no no no—interrumpió Leorio—. Confía en mí Kurapika, no querrás ver eso, no pude dormir en una semana. — Comenzó a sacudirlo por los hombros.

—Suéltame Leorio, estoy conduciendo, si tiene pruebas quiero verlas. No confío en tu versatilidad para discernir— dijo al quitárselo de encima.

—Te lo advierto Kurapika, cuando lo veas no habrá vuelta atrás. Te sentirás observado.

Ciertamente Kurapika estaba poniéndose nervioso al ver la angustia de Leorio y, tú cara inocente no hacía más que empeorar el asunto; pero tenía que comprobar si las pruebas que poseías eran confiables. Por tu lado, ya no te sentías tan confiada al hacerlo, una cosa fue mostrarle tu celular a Leorio; en ese momento no pensabas más que demostrarle que no estabas loca. Pero ahora la situación era diferente, Kurapika era diferente, de alguna forma te sentías intimidada. No querías que pensara que eras una rara, o peor, una acosadora. Debías pensar en otra alternativa.

— ¿No has hablado con Killua?—continuaste al ver su expresión de confusión—. En estos momentos ellos están en el juego de Greed Island, no sé exactamente la fecha pero Gon y Killua descubren el nombre de Chrollo en el juego. Es entonces cuando Killua sale del juego nuevamente para avisarte.

— ¿Nuevamente?—preguntó.

—La primera vez sale para tomar el examen de Cazador. Por cierto, es el único en pasarlo—dijiste orgullosa.

No lograbas descifrar la cara de Kurapika, sentías que analizaba cada rasgo de ti por el retrovisor intentando encontrar un fallo en lo que decías; eso te ponía nerviosa, jamás te gustó que la gente se te quedara viendo y menos que te tacharan de mentirosa. Y eso no lo permitirías, no señor, ese _monito chino_ no se impondría. Así que ocultaste tu nerviosismo y lo miraste retadoramente. Kurapika suspiró.

—Bien, si eso sucede confiaré en ti. No obstante… si no llegara a suceder, tendrán que mostrarme esas pruebas. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí señor!— contestaron Leorio y tú aliviados de su respuesta.

Solo faltaba esperar y desear no haber cambiado algo drástico en la historia original.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo transcurría mientras esperaban la llamada de Killua. Kurapika estaba más tranquilo después de que Senritsu mencionara que no mentías. Ella fue la única persona en la que confió para decirle la verdad sobre ti, para los demás eras conocida de él desde hace tiempo. Al verte joven Neón te eligió como su 'dama de compañía', tú lo veías más como si fueras su 'amiga', ya que solamente hablabas con ella o iban de compras, cosas típicas de chicas. Pero al parecer ella no conocía el significado de "amistad"; prácticamente ordenaba a todo mundo, era caprichosa y obsesiva con las personas a su alrededor. Pero no la odiabas, solo te caía un _poquito_ mal… Está bien, te caía MUY mal, pero solo cuando activaba su modo "niña mimada". Pensabas que era infantil que se aferrara a cosas que su padre en ese momento no podía solventarle.

—Tienes que darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a esta etapa. Toda su vida ha vivido con lujos, no es fácil deshabituarse. — Senritsu hablaba contigo en la terraza.

—Lo entiendo. Pero a veces me dan ganas de golpearla. — Senritsu comenzó a reír al escuchar tu comentario. — Lo digo enserio, y eso que nunca en la vida he golpeado a nadie. Yo ni siquiera tengo un salario, y no me quejo. Es suficiente con tener qué comer y dónde dormir.

—Kurapika y Leorio están haciendo un buen trabajo para que la familia salga de esta situación.

—Por supuesto, tienen a dos _especialistas_ , uno en 'estafas' y el otro en 'habilidad'. — Las dos comenzaron a reír.

Observabas el cielo despejado. No podías negarlo, la vista era magnífica; hacía sentir a cualquiera feliz, sin preocupaciones, como si solo existiera ese momento. Sin embargo, para ti, había algo que te inquietaba profundamente: el no recordar. No eras una persona con muy buena memoria, algunas cosas se te olvidaban muy rápido, pero jamás habías tenido una laguna mental. Sentías que olvidabas algo importante; al meditar eso te perdías en tus pensamientos e ignorabas todo a tu alrededor. Senritsu solo te observaba.

—Nunca había escuchado unos latidos como los tuyos. — Saliste de tu trance al escucharla. — Tan melancólicos— completó sonriéndote suavemente—. En cierta forma son hermosos; siempre he pensado que hay belleza en la tristeza. Y tus latidos son hermosamente melancólicos. Lo único que me inquieta es… el porqué.

Desviaste la mirada nuevamente hacia el paisaje. Cerraste los ojos sintiendo el viento acariciarte el rostro, deseando que te susurrara la respuesta. Pero no lo hizo. Optaste por ignorar el torbellino de sentimientos en tu interior, aunque intentaras explicarlo no hallarías las palabras para hacerlo.

—Mi corazón late como todos los demás. Pero tu habilidad es única—dijiste intentando cambiar de tema.

—Preferiría mi antigua apariencia. Sin embargo no puedo negar que he aprendido muchas cosas siendo de esta forma. A veces tienes que perder algo para darte cuenta de su verdadero valor.

—Tú no quieres que Kurapika pierda lo importante que tiene para darse cuenta que lo es, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Por eso lo apoyaré en las decisiones que tome. El rencor en su corazón es demasiado grande. Quisiera encontrar una forma de ayudarlo.

— _«_ _Rencor ¿eh?_ _»—_ pensaste—. No creo que se pueda ayudar a una persona así- dijiste fríamente.

Senritsu iba a hablar, pero fueron interrumpidas por Leorio.

—Allí estás. (T/N), Kurapika te manda llamar.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no rompí el jarrón.

—Killua está al teléfono.

—Oh, era eso— reíste nerviosamente—. ¡¿Killua?! ¡¿Al teléfono?! ¡¿Ahora?! —reaccionaste al digerir sus palabras.

Leorio asintió.

 _Oh. My. God._

Y todo se volvió negro…

* * *

 **Leorio: Deja de terminar así los capítulos. ¿Qué no tienes imaginación?**

 **Yo: No :P teehee**


	6. Chapter 6

Después de tu "desmayo", seguiste a Leorio por los pasillos de la mansión. Kurapika se encontraba en el ventanal del fondo del pasillo, junto al jarrón roto.

—Me dijiste que no era sobre lo del jarrón— reprochaste a Leorio.

—Yo nunca dije nada.

— ¡Traidor!— Intentaste golpearlo, pero Leorio logró esquivar tu ataque tirando en el proceso un florero.

Ante el ruido Kurapika volteó a verlos y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Leorio.

—Yo no fui— dijo el estudiante de medicina.

—Leorio siempre rompe todo— comentaste con tono decepcionado.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende— dijo Kurapika mirando el otro jarrón roto.

—Ese no fui yo. Dile la verdad (T/N).

—Yo he estado con Senritsu todo este tiempo. No sé de qué me hablas.

—Perra— Leorio comenzaba a rechinar los dientes.

— ¡¿Qué me dijiste _bitch_?! No te escuché. — Lo golpeaste en el estómago. Cada vez que Leorio intentaba responderte lo volvías a golpear.

—No es nada; ya sabes, Leorio haciendo de las suyas— respondió Kurapika a Killua que se encontraba al teléfono—. Sí, dame un segundo. (T/N). — Estabas a punto de estrellarle un jarrón en la cabeza a Leorio cuando Kurapika te llamó.

— ¿Si?— respondiste con una sonrisa.

Kurapikachu te extendió el teléfono. Observaste el celular y luego a él y, así sucesivamente pasando tu mirada del teléfono a Kurapika hasta que comenzaste a sudar y negar rápidamente.

—Necesita que le cuentes algunas cosas— dijo condescendientemente.

—Bien. — Estabas muy nerviosa, pero sabías que no escaparías de esta.

El rubio te pasó el celular. Inhalaste profundamente y acercaste el teléfono a tu oído.

— ¿B-bueno?

— ¿Tu eres (T/N)?

—S-sí

—Ohhh, genial. Kurapika me contó de ti— su voz sonaba muy entusiasmada.

—Supongo— reíste nerviosamente.

—Dijo que predijiste exactamente lo que le diría. ¿Tienes poderes psíquicos? ¿Cómo es el lugar de donde vienes? ¿Puedes hacerme una predicción a mí también? A Gon le fascinará cuando le cuente. Tenemos que conocerte.

—E-espera, ahh, una pregunta a la vez— respondiste un tanto nerviosa—. Bueno…creo que puedo hacerte una predicción. — Escuchaste como Killua gritaba de alegría. — « _No pasará nada si lo hago ¿verdad? Después de todo no creo que cambie algo drástico si les digo algunas cosas_ »— pensaste.

Le contaste a Killua lo que sucedería en Greed Island; lo del exorcista de nen, el verdadero motivo de Hisoka, el enfrentamiento con Reiza, las cartas que los llevarían con Ging o Kaito, entre otras cosas. Te sentías cómoda hablando con él, tal vez por eso se te soltó la lengua y djiste de más; pero eso no importaba, Killua se mostraba interesado en cada palabra que decías, y en cierta forma, te hacía sentir bien.

—Wow, eso es mucha información para digerir. Pero te lo agradezco. Sin embargo, ¿no me pedirás algo a cambio?

« _¿Un favor sexual?_ »

—Ehh…no. ¿Debería?

— ¿No hay alguna regla para dar toda esa información?

—No que yo sepa.

—Mmmmmm…okay. Entonces, nos vemos pronto. Dile a Kurapika que no se crea mucho. Hasta luego.

—Bye. —Colgaste. — ¿Acabo de hablar con Killua? Acabo de hablar con Killua. Oh por Dios. — Comenzaste a gritar como toda una _fangirl_. Tu cara estaba roja y tu corazón latía a mil por hora. —Me dio las gracias y dijo que era genial y, y, y que me daría algo a cambio y, y…

— ¿Estás bien?—te interrumpió Kurapika.

—Sí, genial, por supuesto, absolutamen… ¡ah!— Te caíste por culpa de Leorio que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Comenzaste a reír como desquiciada mientras rodabas por el piso. Kurapika te miraba con cara de _WTF_.

—Bien, supongo que te preguntaré más tarde qué fue lo que te dijo. — El rubio huyó del lugar, empezabas a asustarlo.

— ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida! Killua quiere conocerme. —Leorio se despertó por todo el escándalo que estabas haciendo.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

Mientras tanto Killua regresaba a Greed Island. De verdad quería conocerte, no todos los días se encontraba con una alienígena.

—« _Gon se morirá de la envidia cuando le cuente que hablé con un ser de otro planeta_ »—pensaba el albino con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Leorio: ¿Cuántos jarrones había en ese pasillo?**

 **Yo: No tengo idea, yo no vivo allí.**

 **L: ¬¬**

 **Kurapika: Ese jarrón era de colección Leorio, tendrás que pagarlo.**

 **L: ¡Que yo no lo hice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias** _ **Shiro**_ **por dejar un comentario, me alegra saber que a alguien le gustan estas ideas locas :')**

 **Igualmente gracias a todas las lectoras/res que se dan una vuelta por aquí xD**

 **¡OSU! \\(^0^)/**

* * *

Estabas desbordante de alegría, y no era para menos. Después de la larga espera por fin se reunirían con Gon y Killua.

La impaciencia era tan grande que no pudiste ni dormir. Las horas pasaban tan lentas, al igual que un niño esperando abrir sus regalos la mañana de navidad.

Leorio, Kurapika y tú se encontraban en los jardines de la mansión, platicando como los adultos que eran…

—Por lo menos yo no escribo con jeroglíficos como tú, ya sé que estás estudiando para doctor, pero no te pases.

…o eso intentaban.

—Por lo menos yo sé leer.

Auch. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Kurapikachu dile algo. —Pusiste tu cara de perrito triste.

—Leorio, déjala en paz—dijo dándole una mirada gélida al futuro médico.

— ¡Ja! Gané. Punto para el gran Leorio. Siempre acudes a Kurapika cuando no sabes qué decir—rió con cara de presumido.

—Buchi* de jirafa.

—Enana.

Y de nuevo comenzaron a pelear. Kurapika solo suspiraba resignado a la situación, ya se había acostumbrado a sus tantas peleas verbales. Para él era difícil de creer (incluso viéndote), que esas palabras salieran de tu boca, y más con esa cara de "no rompo un plato" o, en tu caso, "no rompo ni un jarrón".

El Kurta investigó sobre mundos paralelos en el sitio de Cazadores, sin tener buenos resultados o alguna pista. En realidad, no encontró absolutamente nada. Visitó las bibliotecas cercanas obteniendo el mismo resultado. No había nada, y mucho menos un caso parecido al tuyo; era la primera vez que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Ah, allí están. ¡Kurapika! ¡Leorio!—gritó Gon acompañado de Killua y Senritsu.

—Gon, qué gusto verte de nuevo. A ti también Killua.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea. ¿Dónde está?—respondió el albino ignorando el saludo de Kurapika.

—Es verdad, ¿dónde está?—concordó Gon.

—Aquí, (T/N)… ¿eh?— El Kurta miró la silla en la que estabas sentada, ahora vacía. — ¿A dónde…?— Leorio apuntó con el dedo 'debajo de la mesa' contestando su pregunta.

En cuanto escuchaste la voz de Gon te escondiste, no sabías ni el porqué lo hiciste, los nervios te ganaron.

— _«_ _Tranquila (T/N), todo está bien; solo son dos mocosos, dos mocosos…_ _»—_ te repetías mentalmente. Tenías que controlarte, si no lo hacías saltarías a ellos a abrazarlos y a pellizcarles sus lindos cachetitos. No era tu culpa que fueran tan adorables. Definitivamente era el día más feliz de tu vida.

Al intentar salir de tu escondite te golpeaste la cabeza, tirando la mesa y a Leorio en el proceso.

— ¡¿Lo haces a propósito verdad?!—te gritó. Ibas a disculparte pero al mirar que era _don jirafón_ no lo hiciste— ¡Hey, no me ignores!

—¡Ah! Allí está Gon. Te lo dije, es un alienígena— dijo el ex asesino con ojos brillantes.

 _«_ _¿Eh?_ _»_

 _«_ _¿Alien...qué?_ _»_

—Ohhh, es verdad. Pero—replicó Gon pensativo— creí que sería más…verde.

 _«_ _Ni que me vistiera como tú mocoso_ _»_ _._

Los dos niños te observaban fijamente, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión al ver algo nuevo. Quedaste en shock, ¿de verdad parecías un extraterrestre? Este tenía que ser el día más feliz de tu vida, pero todo lo que habías creído se derrumbó. Killua Zoldyck quería conocerte porque pensaba que eras un alien, y no una persona genial como creías, Gon igual. Y al parecer también era el día más feliz de su vida; no te atreverías a desilusionar esas caritas tan inocentes, ¿o sí?

Leorio por su parte no paraba de reír, Kurapika y Senritsu trataban de ocultar su risa sin mucho éxito. Así que tomaste una decisión.

— _Hola terrícolas_ —dijiste usando un tono espacial, que te hacía sonar más como un robot y no como un alien—. _Yo también estoy sorprendida que luzcan como nosotros, los aliens, porque yo soy un alien, no humana como ustedes, sino un alien, porque soy un alien._ — Terminaste de decir con un ligero sonrojo. — _«_ _Nadie se tragará esta actuación_ _»_ _._ —Y no eras la única en pensar eso, todos los adultos tenían una gotita en la frente.

— ¡GENIAL!—dijeron al unísono los niños.

— _«_ _¡Cayeron! ¡De verdad me creyeron! ¿Por qué son tan inocentes? Ahora me siento mal por mentirles. Pero me sentiría peor si rompo sus ilusiones. ¿Qué hago? Mami ayúdame_ _»_ _._ — Los tres adultos ignoraron tu mirada de súplica. — _«_ _¡No me ignoren perras! ¡Los mataré! Es broma, no los mataré, pero por favor ayúdenmeeeeee_ _»_ _._

Gon y Killua te arrastraron con ellos para que les contaras cosas de extraterrestres. Hora de usar la imaginación.

—Deberíamos ayudarla—dijo Senritsu apenada.

—No—respondió Leorio—. Hay que dejar que se responsabilice de sus actos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

 _«_ _Maldito_ _Kurapika Uchiha_ _traidor_ _»_ _._

* * *

Intentaste hacer de tu mundo más interesante de lo que realmente era. Plagiando historias por supuesto, no tenías tanta imaginación. Por suerte ellos creían todo lo que les decías.

Los traidores se unieron a la conversación, obviamente no te echaron de cabeza por tu mentira, sino que se divertían con ella. Deberías estar agradecida, sin embargo decidiste odiarlos.

—Todo lo que dijiste que pasaría sucedió—mencionó Killua—. Tengo que admitir que fue un poco escalofriante.

— ¿Todos los de tu raza pueden ver el futuro?—preguntó Gon emocionado.

—La mayoría tienen otros tipos de habilidades, son raros los que son como yo. — Tenías que verte genial.

— ¿Cuáles son sus otras habilidades?— Leorio comenzó a molestar. Lo miraste despectivamente. Kurapika se compadeció e intentó cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto Gon, ¿no ibas a ir con tu padre?

—Es lo que le dije, pero me ignoró completamente—dijo molesto Killua.

—Ya te dije que quiero presentarte con él. No quiero que sea tan fácil. Prefiero tardar más en encontrarlo contigo a mi lado.

—Tonto.

« _¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Killua sonrojado! Ya puedo morir en paz_ » _._

—Iremos a ver a Kaito.

—Antes de eso Gon, hay algo que quiero pedirles—comentó Kurapika—. ¿Podrían ayudar a (T/N) a regresar a su _planeta_?

 _«_ _"_ _Gracias" Kurapika. Ahora soy un marciano_ » _._

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya quieres regresar?— Gon parecía decepcionado.

—N-no es eso… — No podías contradecir a esa carita. —En realidad, no sé cómo volver.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu nave espacial?—preguntó Killua.

—No vine en una nave.

— ¿No? ¿Qué clase de marciano no tiene una nave?

« _No "ayudes" Leorio_ » _._

—Bueno… « _Piensa en algo rápido_ »…tenemos otro sistema de transporte… « _Eso es, soy una genio muajaja_ » _._

— ¿Qué tipo de transporte?

« _Cállate Leorio. No me hagas cagarla más_ » _._

—Es… « _Piensa, piensa_ » _…_ un portal _…_ « _¡¿Eso es lo mejor?!_ » _…_ Sí, un portal de dimensiones. Un portal que te teletransporta… « _Por el amor de Dios, que alguien me calle_ »… Y ese portal, está conectado con muchas otras dimensiones. Creo que así llegué aquí, realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien—dijiste lo último en un susurro, después de todo no era totalmente una mentira.

—Entiendo. Eso es un problema.

—Es lo mismo pensé yo _Lukia*_ — Leorio estaba serio.

—Qué inmaduro _Liorio_.

—He estado buscando información—empezó a hablar Kurapika—. Sin embargo, no ha sido una búsqueda fructífera. Pero… he encontrado bibliotecas que poseen libros muy antiguos en otras partes del mundo. — Extendió un papel sobre la mesa. — En este momento no puedo salir de la ciudad, es por eso que les pido que la lleven a esos lugares, tal vez encuentre información útil. Aquí les apunté los nombres de las bibliotecas y los lugares donde se encuentran—señaló el papel.

—Kurapika… —dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?

—Sí. — Se aclaró la garganta— Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo me ayudaste con la hija del jefe todo este tiempo—sonrió.

—Ehhhh, aquí hay algo raro. — Killua les dirigió una mirada pícara.

—Eso mismo pienso—concordó Leorio con una sonrisa burlona.

Gon los miraba con cara de "no entiendo nada".

—Aquí no hay nada raro. — Kurapikachu trató de disimular su sonrojo.

—No lo niegues. — Intentaste molestarlo.

—Cierto Kurapika, no niegues tus sentimientos.

— ¡Senritsu! ¿Tú también?

Todos comenzaron a reír. Excepto Kurapika y Gon.

—No entiendo nada.

—Nunca lo haces niño—le contestó Leorio.

—Da igual. Nosotros ayudaremos a (T/N) a volver a su hogar, ¿verdad Killua?

—Seguro.

—Gracias. — De verdad les agradecías lo que hacían por ti. — Pero no tengo dinero, no puedo pagar todos esos viajes.

—Eso no es problema. Tenemos dinero suficiente—dijo Gon.

Killua puso su cara felina. — En realidad solo nos queda tu dinero Gon. Ya me gasté el mío en chocobots jeje.

— ¡Killua!

—No te preocupes. Podemos ganar más en el Coliseo del Cielo.

Gon solo hacía pucheros.

« _Tengo que aplastar esas mejillas_ » _._

—Muchas gracias chicos—dijo su amigo rubio.

—Iremos al Coliseo del Cielo y después a buscar pistas.

— ¿No iríamos con Kite primero?

—Cierto. Entonces primero iremos al Coliseo del Cielo, después con Kite a averiguar cosas de Ging, mientras investigamos cómo lograr que (T/N) vuelva a su casa y viajar a muchos lugares en el proceso, enseñándole nuestro mundo y así hacer que quiera quedarse y evitar que regrese a su planeta. Ah, y después encontraremos a Ging juntos para presentarle a mis dos nuevos amigos— terminó de decir con una sonrisa marca colgate.

« _Siempre quiere hacer todo a la vez_ » _,_ suspiró Killua.

« _Eso suena más a un plan de secuestro_ » _,_ pensaste.

« _¿Desde cuándo son amigos?_ » _,_ pensaba _Liorio_.

« _¿Es correcto que le deje esto a Gon?_ » _,_ se preguntaba Kurapika.

« _¿Cuándo tendré más diálogos?_ » _,_ lloraba internamente Senritsu.

—Okaaaay…—dijeron todos al unísono.

Tu aventura apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 _ ***Aunque es incorrecto, coloquialmente en algunas zonas de México se utiliza el término BUCHI para referirse al cuello de una persona.**_

 _ ***En un capítulo de la versión del 99 Liorio llama a Killua Lukia.**_

 **L: ¡Me llamo Leorio, no Liorio! ¡LEORIO!**

 **Yo: Lo que digas Liorio *comiendo chocobots*. Si tienen alguna duda o quieren que los personajes principales les contesten algunas preguntas dejen un review :D**

 **L: ¿A quiénes les hablas?**

 **Y: A nuestros lectores.**

 **L: Si nadie lee esto.**

 **Y: T_T**

 **L: Tendrías más si no me hiceras tanto bullying ;)**

 **Y: Nunca :3**

 **L: -_-'**


	8. Chapter 8

Habías preparado tu equipaje, bueno, si a una mochila se le podría llamar equipaje. Poseías únicamente el cambio que te compró Leorio y un cambio extra que la tacaña de Neon no quiso de toda la ropa que se compró. No entendías porqué teniendo tanta ropa siempre usaba los mismos harapos. Y lo mismo podrías decir de Leorio, que siempre usaba su traje apestoso; Kurapika tenía dos opciones: usar su ropa de _princeso_ o su traje de mafioso. Así que no te sentías tan mal, es decir, podría ser peor, como tener un solo conjunto al igual que Gon. Ese pobre niño siempre vestía de verde, ¿se creía _Link_? Pobre. Vivir en el bosque le afectó de sobremanera. Mirar tanto verde no es bueno para la salud, como ser vegetariano.

Te despediste de todos con los que estuviste conviviendo en la mansión. Del señor Nostrade y su rara hija, de tus compañeros de trabajo y de los personajes extras que nunca nadie recuerda sus nombres.

Extrañarías mucho a Senritsu, que aunque no tuvo muchos diálogos, fue con la que más hablaste en tu estadía en la mansión. Echarías de menos a tu rubio favorito, y no, no es de _Naruto_ de quien hablamos, sino de Kurapika. Y extraordinariamente también extrañarías a Leorio, que no los podría acompañar debido a sus exámenes en la escuela. Ya había retrasado mucho sus estudios.

— ¿De verdad no puedes acompañarnos?—le decías con tristeza a Kurapika.

— ¿A mí no me vas a preguntar lo mismo? Yo tampoco puedo acompañarte— Leorio quería hacerse notar.

—Lo siento— dijo Kurapika.

— ¿Tendré que secuestrarte para que vengas?

—Oigan, yo también estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no me raptas a mí?

Kurapika rió ante tu comentario— Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo. Además, este lugar es muy pequeño para ti; necesitas ver el mundo y encontrar una forma de volver a tu hogar.

—Siempre serás mi pokémon favorito, Kurapikachu. Por más que camine no encontraré otro igual a ti— No resististe la tentación de hacer una referencia a _Pokémon Go_.

—Si van a besarse háganlo rápido—Killua intervino con su _súpercamara_.

Empujaste a Kurapika lejos de ti, no te habías dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Los clichés de los animes comenzaban a afectarte.

—No, no no no, s-solo somos amigos— Los dos balbuceaban nerviosos.

—Ehhhh, se mandaron a la _friendzone_ mutuamente.

—Aún sigo aquí saben.

Dejaron en "visto" a Leorio de nuevo. Se fue a una esquina a llorar.

Pero Gon llegó a salvar el día.

— ¿Leorio está en la zona de la _friendzone_?

O lo intentó.

—Gon, no puedes poner "zona" junto con "friendzone"—corrigió Kurapika.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque la palabra ya está implícita en "friendzone"—contestaste científicamente.

— ¿En qué parte?

—En "zone".

— ¿No estábamos hablando de la _friendzone_?— A Gon se le estaban quemando los cables.

—Sí

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Entonces de qué estábamos hablando?

Pusiste los ojos en blanco.

—De la _friendzone_ — Comenzabas a molestarte.

—Gon, por lo menos sabes lo que significa "friendzone"?—preguntó Killua.

—No—dijo inocente—. Pero me gusta como suena.

Definitivamente apretarías sus cachetes hasta que muriera de asfixia.

—Bien, nuestro vuelo está a punto de salir, será mejor apresurarnos— Killua dijo rápidamente al notar tu instinto asesino.

Ya era tiempo de despedirse. Te dirigiste a la "zone" donde estaba Leorio.

—Gracias. De no ser por ti yo…no sabría qué hubiera hecho.

—No tienes que agradecerme…

 _«_ _Qué lindo_ _»_ _._

—…Deberías disculparte por todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

 _«_ _Retiro lo dicho_ _»_ _._

—Solo bromeo. No te lo tomes todo tan en serio— Te sacudió el cabello—. Alguien me dijo eso una vez.

—Esa persona te mintió— Lo abrazaste. Sentiste las ganas de llorar, odiabas sentirte así de frágil. En este tipo de situaciones todo lo que guardadas quería salir, así que decidiste hablar para impedirlo, diciendo lo primero que se te vino a la mente—. Apestas.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír— Oye viejo la matarás con tu hedor—comentó un tipo _random_.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡¿Y tú, no puedes tener un momento serio conmigo?!

—¡Auxilio! Este tipo me acosa.

Leorio empezó a perseguirte, pero corriste más rápido que él. Te dirigiste con Gon y Killua para abordar la aeronave.

—Lo siento señor, sin boleto no puede pasar—le dijo el guardia de seguridad. Tú le sacabas la lengua del otro lado del mostrador.

—Adiós _Liorio_. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme! ¡Te ignoraré!

Te despediste con la mano hasta desaparecer tras la puerta. Kurapika se acercó a Leorio lentamente.

—¿Crees que vayan a estar bien?

—No tengo idea.

—Aún tengo muchas dudas— Leorio lo observó expectante—. No logro explicar el por qué mi habilidad _nen_ no funciona con ella.

— ¿Usaste tu habilidad?

—Sí, usé mi cadena sin que se diera cuenta. Pero no funcionó, por eso recurrí a Senritsu. Llegué a la conclusión de que puede anular el _nen_ , pero no habilidades físicas. Creo que ni ella lo sabe.

—Anular el _nen_ ¿eh?

—Y eso no es todo— Le dirigió una mirada seria—. Tú también te diste cuenta de eso. Es como si tuviera un estado _zetsu_ permanente.

—Qué chica tan rara. Y… ¿llegaste a una respuesta?

—No. Tengo algunas hipótesis, solo especulaciones, en base a lo que me contaste y lo que he visto.

— ¿Cuáles son?

—No quiero precipitarme, Leorio. Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo del todo.

—Dime— exigió saber.

Kurapika suspiró— Tal vez esté muerta.

— ¿Muerta? ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Si estuviera muerta tu compañera no escucharía su corazón latir.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que es una hipótesis—dijo un poco molesto—. No obstante, no puedo descartar esa posibilidad. No sabemos mucho sobre dimensiones paralelas. El que no recuerde cómo llegó aquí es un obstáculo que nos impide avanzar.

—Pasajeros del vuelo E-34227 favor de abordar— Se escuchó por el altavoz.

—Ese es mi vuelo. Hasta pronto Kurapika, no te desaparezcas mucho tiempo.

—Estaré en contacto— Antes de seguir su camino, Kurapika añadió—. Leorio, si llegara a tener razón… ¿qué pasará?

El hombre le dio la espalda a su amigo.

—No lo sé.

Y empezó a caminar.

 _«_ _Eso es algo que ella decidirá_ _»_ _._


	9. Chapter 9

Tenías que admitirlo, ver el Coliseo del Cielo en persona no se comparaba en nada al verlo por la pantalla de tu computadora. Era impresionante. Mirabas con asombro el rascacielos que se perdía entre las nubes, te morías de ganas por subir al último piso y mirar todo desde allí. Las alturas te fascinaban.

— ¿Yo también puedo inscribirme? Quiero ser maestro de piso, así seré rica.

—Los tres podemos ser maestros de piso— dijo Gon entusiasmado.

— ¿Por lo menos sabes luchar?— Killua arruinó tus ilusiones.

—No, pero puedes enseñarme.

— ¡¿Aaahh?!

—Yo creo que puedes ganar con tus habilidades psíquicas; ya sabes, haces que el sujeto pierda la consciencia o lo sacas del ring— Gon hacía movimientos raros con sus manos.

— ¿En qué concepto tienes a los poderes psíquicos Gon?— Te preocupaba más saber de dónde había sacado eso. ¿Qué pensaba de los alienígenas?

—Gon, los poderes psíquicos no le ganan a la fuerza física— Killua golpeó a su amigo en la frente.

—Yo creo que ella puede ganarle a cualquiera de aquí.

—Por supuesto Gon, no le hagas caso al _racista_ de Killua.

— ¡¿Racista?!

—Sí, obviamente yo le ganaría a cualquier debilucho de aquí— La nariz te crecía como pinocho.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso mocosa?— Un sujeto con cara de malandro se les acercó— No me agradan las personas presumidas como tú, ladran pero no muerden.

—¿Y usted es…?

—Soy…

—No nos importa—interrumpió Killua indiferente—. (T/N), Gon, vámonos.

— ¡Esperen mocosos! El asunto es con la niña— Se dirigió a ti— ¿Por qué no tenemos un enfrentamiento? Claro, si puedes llegar al piso 70.

Killua y tú se miraron por unos segundos.

—Puff… Jajajajajaja— Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿Dijo piso 70?

-Creo que escuchaste bien compañero— dijiste al albino con tono democrático— ¿Por qué no le muestras el nivel que tienen ustedes?

—Ella puede derrotarte con los ojos cerrados— Gon no les estaba prestando atención a ustedes.

—Entonces que lo haga así.

— ¿Qué? Gon, no tienes que seguir— Trataste de calmarlo y salvarte en el proceso, esto no iba para nada bueno.

—Y no sólo eso, ni siquiera tendrá que moverse.

—Gon no sigas por favor—dijiste entre dientes.

—Ya quiero ver eso. Sin embargo, tendré que esperar meses a que llegues a mi piso— rió con burla el malandrín.

—Ella puede llegar en menos de una semana.

—No le preste atención, los niños nunca saben lo que dicen— Intentabas taparle la boca a Gon.

—No lo logrará ni en tres días.

—Claro que sí, hasta puede llegar en un solo di…— Lograste callarlo con un apretón de mejillas. Por fin lo habías hecho.

—Muy bien, nos veremos en tres días— Después de decir eso se alejó.

— ¡Goooooon! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

— No me gustó cómo te habló- dijo firmemente.

—A veces eres muy impulsivo—comentó Killua.

—Piensa antes de hablar _duendecillo_ , yo no sé nada sobre peleas— Ahora tendrías que huir del país.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Nosotros lo venceremos por ti.

—Killua tiene razón, lo pondremos en su lugar.

—Qué rápido cambias de opinión Gon. Pero no se retrasen con el malandrín ese, hay que ganar dinero rápido para continuar nuestro viaje.

— ¡Osu!

Era tan fácil convencer a los niños, por eso los amabas. Se creían cada cosa que decías.

* * *

— _¿De verdad puedo acompañarlos? Es decir, ¿no me piden ser una peleadora para quedarme en una de sus habitaciones?_

— _No. Eres nuestra acompañante así que no hay problema_ — _contestó el albino._

— _Entonces… ¿en cuál habitación me quedaré?_

— _¡Conmigo!_ — _dijo Gon rápidamente._

— _¡No! Se quedará conmigo._

— _¡Yo lo dije primero Killua!_

— _¡Tú te mueves mucho en la noche!_

— _¡Tú también!_ — _Los dos empezaban a gritar por el pasillo._

— _Niños, niños, tranquilos. Podemos dormir todos juntos y hacer una pijamada_ — _dijiste con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia…_

Eso es lo que habías imaginado. Pero la realidad fue otra: Los chicos compartirían habitación mientras tú tendrías una para ti sola. Killua dijo que tenían que descansar bien para los combates; adiós pijamadas. _"Entre más rápido mejor"_ te había dicho antes de dejarte sola en la habitación. Y allí te encontrabas mirando por la ventana intentando no llorar _._ _«_ _Estúpido Killua, siempre arruinando mis ilusiones_ _»_ pensaste antes de irte a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente decidiste ver el enfrentamiento de Gon, no tenías ganas de ver al "matador de ilusiones" en ese momento.

El combate fue demasiado rápido y aburrido. Gon ni siquiera usó su movimiento especial que tanto deseas ver. Pero era de suponer, habían alcanzado otro nivel entrenando con Bisky. Si los combates seguían así, en menos de una semana emprenderían su viaje.

Felicitaste al duendecillo por su victoria y juntos fueron a buscar a Killua. Lo divisaron al final del pasillo junto con otra persona.

—Gon, mira a quién me encontré.

— ¡Wing-san!

 _«Este tipo vive aquí o qué»._

—Gon-kun, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde está Zushi?

—En este momento estaba dirigiéndome con él. Ya está en el piso 200.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Podemos acompañarlo?

—Por supuesto— Wing reparó en tu presencia—. Veo que tienen una nueva amiga.

—Es (T/N), una alienígena—contestó Gon.

Tomaste al pequeño "duende boca suelta" por la camiseta y lo alejarte un poco de los demás.

—Gon, creí que habías aprendido la lección con lo que pasó antes. No hables tan fácilmente de mis poderes o mi procedencia _alien_.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Has escuchado esa vocecita en tu cabeza que dice que te calles cuando la estás _cagando_?

—Pero no tengo ganas de ir baño—dijo confundido.

Te diste una palmada en la frente— Okay, olvídalo. Solo…no le digas a cualquiera mi identidad ¿sí?

—Okay—respondió sonriente.

Mientras tanto con "matador de ilusiones" y "cuatro ojos".

— ¿Alienígena?

—Es una larga historia— Como siempre Killua no da muchas explicaciones—Mejor nos ponemos en marcha.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al piso 200. Wing te miraba de reojo, pensando que no lo notabas. Comenzaba a incomodarte un poco, ¿acaso se había enamorado de ti?

—¿Es seguro para ti ir al piso 200?

O, era eso.

Le preocupaba que no resistieras la presión del _nen_. Ciertamente no lo habías pensado. Pero no retrocederías, ya estaban en el elevador.

—Sí, estaré bien.

— ¿Estás segura? No sabes usar _nen_ ¿o sí?-preguntó Killua en un susurro.

—Estaré bien, ya dije.

No tenías miedo, al contrario, estabas emocionada por sentir esa presión. No es que fueras masoquista, era pura curiosidad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Diste un paso al frente; luego otro, y así hasta que comenzaste a caminar por el pasillo. La experiencia fue decepcionante, era como caminar por los mismos corredores de los otros pisos, no había nada especial. Sin embargo, notaste la ligera capa de _nen_ que cubría a tus acompañantes; a simple vista era casi transparente, y no del tono blanquecino como en el anime, era más como ondas de calor alrededor de ellos. Observaste tus manos para ver si no desprendías lo mismo. Nada. Y aun así no sentías la más mínima presión. Killua te observaba fijamente. Al darte cuenta decidiste preguntarle una duda que tenías desde hace un tiempo.

—Oye Killua, ¿por qué usan _"san"_ o _"kun"_ si no estamos en Japón?

— ¿Japón?— Se miraba confundido, como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra.

—Olvida lo que dije. Supongo que es de los misterios del anime, como que ustedes no vean las líneas negras que los dibujan o que hablen una combinación de japonés y español. Hablando de las líneas negras, como que casi no las noto a menos que me concentre en hacerlo, ¿será que ya me acostumbré o me estaré convirtiendo en una caricatura satánica?

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—Nunca nadie lo hace—suspiraste.

—Aquí es— Wing señaló la puerta enfrente de él.

Tocó la puerta y a los segundos se abrió dejando ver a un niño con traje de karate. Era tan pequeño.

— _«_ _Contrólate (T/N), contrólate. Pero es tan adorable, parece una pulguita. ¿Desde cuándo una pulga tiene tantos músculos? ¿Desde cuándo tengo el síndrome Hisoka?_ _»_ — Debatías con tu conciencia mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos.

 _«_ _Al diablo el control_ _»_ _._

Te abalanzaste sobre Zushi abrazándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Qué lindo eres! ¿Puedo abrazarte? ¿Sí?— Lo apretabas más fuerte con cada palabra que decías.

Se estaba poniendo rojo, no se sabía si porque lo estaba abrazando una mujer o, porque lo estabas asfixiando.

— ¡Lo vas a matar!—te gritó Killua tratando de quitarte a Zushi.

— ¡No! ¡Es mío!— No lo entregarías tan fácilmente.

Gon y Wing observaban todo con una gotita en la frente. Al final Zushi se desmayó.

* * *

Te cubrías la cara con tus manos por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quería hacerlo.

—N-no se preocupe, ya estoy bien— te respondió Zushi que ya se había despertado— _«_ _Por un segundo creí que moriría_ _»_ _._

Gon sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?— le preguntó Killua.

—Porque tenía razón. Sí puede dejar a las personas inconscientes con sus poderes.

—Esos no fueron poderes.

— ¿Poderes?— intervino Wing.

—Sí, es una alienígena. Tiene poderes mentales.

—Gon, ¿qué te dije sobre hablar de más?—dijiste entre dientes.

—Pero ellos son mis amigos, no son cualquier gente.

 _«_ _No puedo refutar eso. Para ser un niño a veces dice cosas muy serias_ _»_ _._

—Eso es imposible—dijo Zushi—. Los marcianos no existen.

—Prefiero el término alienígena. Es más… elegante—mencionaste mientras pasabas una mano por tu cabello para ocultar tu nerviosismo— _«_ _Pero tienes razón_ _»_ _._

— ¡Es verdad! Nosotros ya hemos sido testigos de sus habilidades. ¿Cierto Killua?

—Sí— contestó no muy convencido.

— ¿Qué tipo de habilidades?

—Predijo exactamente lo que pasaría cuando estábamos en _Greed Island_ y te noqueó con sus poderes mentales.

— _«_ _Gon, tu devoción es alargadora, pero no me la merezco_ _»_ — Llorabas internamente.

—¿Por qué no nos hace una demostración?— intervino nuevamente Wing.

 _«_ _¿Qué no hace otra cosa más que intervenir?_ _»._

—Estoy de acuerdo con Wing-san. Así Zushi tendrá que creer.

— _«_ _Gon, suenas como en Peter Pan 2, cuando tratan de hacer que la hija de Wendy crea en las hadas. Ya basta, me haces sentir mal al jugar con tu inocencia_ _»_ —pensaste antes de responder un "sí" a la propuesta para no decepcionarlo.

¿Qué ibas a hacer ahora?

 _«Pos me mato»._


	10. Chapter 10

Te encontrabas en medio de la habitación, tratando de mentalizarte (orando para que un milagro pasara) y explotara la lámpara que estaba delante de ti, ya que esa sería tu "magnífica" demostración ante tu pequeño público.

— _«_ _¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar la boca?_ _»_ —pensabas. La mirada de Gon te ponía nerviosa, paseaba sus ojos de ti a la lámpara esperando el momento del truco. Sin embargo, ni truco, ni habilidades poseías. Pero valía la pena intentarlo, por el _pequeño duende_ ; no querías decepcionar a más personas como siempre lo hacías. Además, quién dice que no tienes poderes, el hecho de estar dentro de un anime ya cuenta como uno; si tus poderes ocultos no salían a la luz ya inventarías una excusa.

Respiraste profundo. Extendiste tu brazo a la lámpara, y pronunciaste las palabras mágicas: _¡KABOOMM!_

 _«_ _… …_ _»_

Te quedaste inmóvil unos segundos, procesando lo que había sucedido. Dudabas si era un sueño, o te estabas volviendo loca, o alguien más lo había hecho o, definitivamente salió tu poder oculto; pero la lámpara realmente explotó. En cientos de pedazos diminutos.

Gon saltaba de alegría diciéndole a Zushi "te lo dije"; el niño karateka miraba con asombro los escombros en el suelo al igual que Wing; Killua sonreía de lado y tú… bueno, tú estabas igual que Gon.

— ¡¿Lo viste?!— Desbordabas de alegría.

— ¡Sí! Yo les dije que podías hacerlo.

—Yo…lo hice…explotó ¡aahh, jajajaja!—gritabas y saltabas junto con Gon.

— ¡Eso fue genial!— dijo Zushi.

— ¡Si!— Al ver a los demás te diste cuenta que tenías que parecer confiada, así que aclaraste tu garganta e intentaste calmarte un poco— Lo sé, ¿acaso dudaban de mis habilidades?

—Yo no—dijo Gon convencido.

—Me disculpo por mi incredulidad— Zushi inclinó la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, al principio todos dudan— Se te empezaban a subir los humos de nuevo.

—Bien, resueltas las dudas, ¿por qué no vamos a comer? Muero de hambre— Killua se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ustedes vayan. Yo me quedaré a limpiar—dijo Wing.

—Yo lo hago, después de todo fui yo quien lo hizo.

—No te preocupes, disfruten la comida.

— ¡Osu!— respondieron antes de salir. Esa palabra era pegadiza.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de allí. No te habías dado cuenta del hambre que tenías hasta que la comida llegó a su mesa. Tragabas en vez de comer, ni siquiera masticabas la comida; al parecer descubrir tus nuevos "poderes" te abrió el apetito. Pero no eras la única, Gon y Killua tragaban peor que tú, el único normal del grupo era Zushi.

Mientras comían, intentabas explotar el salero de la mesa. El niño "normal" te preguntó cómo explotar cosas con la mente.

—El truco está en la mirada. Tienes que observarlo de manera retadora, como ordenándole. Pero no como delincuente Zushi, tiene que ser más elegante. No, Gon, esa mirada es como la de un maníaco. Tampoco hagas viscos los ojos Killua— Reías ante sus intentos de miradas "elegantemente retadoras". Te divertías mucho con ellos, ni siquiera con tus "amigas" reías tanto. Con ellas era solo hablar de chicos o maquillaje, no es que no te gustaran estas dos cosas, sin embargo no son temas en los que tengas mucha experiencia. Preferías hablar de anime o videojuegos, eran tu especialidad, o simplemente bromear de cualquier tontería. A veces te sentías excluida del grupo, por eso intentabas encajar de cualquier manera, incluso perdiendo de vista tu propia personalidad. Pero no amargarías el momento con esos recuerdos, disfrutarías cada instante que tuvieras ahora.

* * *

La noche llegó, y con ella la magnífica vista nocturna que adornaba tu cuarto. Habían pasado todo el día con Zushi recorriendo la ciudad y contándole sobre su misión de ayudarte a volver a casa. Después de eso Gon y Killua tuvieron sus últimos combates, ya que mañana partirían.

Estabas en tu habitación intentando hacer explotar más objetos. Tenías que aprender a controlarlo si querías combatir contra las Hormigas Quimera. Sin embargo, ya llevabas un buen rato y no lograbas nada.

—Vamos tele, explota. No, mejor no, luego nos la cobran. Mejor el florero, de todos modos ni me gustan— Estirarse tu mano repitiendo las palabras _"kaboom" "kaboom"_ para que explotara.

Tu frustración fue interrumpida por una risa.

—No lo lograrás por más que te esfuerces— La voz de Killua sonaba divertida.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿C-cómo entraste?— Te había asustado un poco.

—Por la puerta. ¿No te diste cuenta, señorita _alien_?

—Exploto cosas, no las detecto— Volviste con el florero. Él comenzó a reír de nuevo— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De que sigas con esta farsa— te respondió—. Fui yo quien hizo explotar la lámpara. Es divertido ver cómo tú te lo creíste sabiendo que era imposible.

—Tú… No sé de qué hablas— Killua te vio con cara de "¿en serio continuarás con esto?"— Okay, soy un fraude. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde tu saludo de _"hola terrícolas"_ — Te imitó—. Eso fue patético. Solo una persona tan distraída como Gon pudo tragarse una actuación tan barata. Le pregunté a Kurapika después y él me dijo todo. Rompiste mis ilusiones ¿sabes? Así que pensé: ¿Por qué no romper las de ella también?

No podías creer lo que escuchabas— ¿Así que todas esas veces que mataste mis ilusiones fueron a propósito?

—Se podría decir que sí. Eres fácil de leer.

—Eso es mentira, tengo fama por tener cara de _póker_.

— ¿Fama inventada por ti?

Comenzaba a fastidiarte— ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste? Pudiste dejar que me descubrieran.

—No quiero que Gon se decepcione como yo.

—Aww, qué lindo. ¡Pero eres un demonio! Debiste decírmelo, así no hubiera actuado alrededor tuyo, te burlabas de mí ¿cierto?

—Sí jeje.

Más que enojarte con él, estabas avergonzada.

— ¿Y Zushi y el señor Wing?

—Les dije la verdad sobre ti. Wing se dio cuenta que fui yo quien te ayudó, no tuve otra opción.

—Genial. Ahora quedé como una farsante delante de ellos— Te cubriste el rostro— Y, ¿por qué viniste a decirme todo esto ahora?

—Mañana iremos con Kite y comenzaremos a buscar información para ayudarte. Necesito saber todo lo que recuerdes o pistas que nos puedan ayudar— Se sentó en la cama.

—No tengo nada… Todavía. Además, no te diré a ti solamente.

— ¡¿Ahh?!

—Se lo diré a ti y a Gon. Si ya todos saben la verdad, no veo por qué él no puede saberla.

—Oye…

—Se lo diré— lo interrumpiste—. Pero no ahora, encontraré el momento adecuado.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces—suspiró mientras se levantaba para irse.

—Espera. Ahora que lo pienso, tú fuiste el que causó todo esto.

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta?— Te sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo esquivando el florero que lanzaste.

Definitivamente era un demonio.


	11. Chapter 11

Te despertaste más temprano de lo usual, no dormiste bien; últimamente tus noches de insomnio incrementaban. Te levantaste de la cama y te acercaste a la ventana, observando la ciudad hasta que el sol salió alumbrándola. Hasta el momento todo iba bien; probablemente, la angustia de saber que una hormiga gigante se encontraba en una cueva comiendo pescados y murciélagos le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera. Sacudiste la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos negativos; te dirigiste al baño a prepararte y estar lista para el viaje.

Saliste de tu habitación al mismo tiempo que Killua y Gon salían de la suya. Miraste con desdén al primero y saludaste alegremente al segundo.

—Gon, buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Buenos días (T/N). Muy bien— te contestó con una sonrisa—. Íbamos a buscarte para ver si estabas despierta. Al parecer gané.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ganaste?

—Gon apostó a qué estarías despierta y yo a que seguirías durmiendo. Ahora tendré que pagar el desayuno— dijo decepcionado, lanzándote una mirada de reproche, como si hubieras sido la culpable de que perdiera.

— ¿Por qué mejor no apuestan con qué mano los golpearé: Derecha o izquierda?— dijiste sonriendo. ¿Qué se estaban creyendo? Te utilizaban como un objeto.

—Derecha— contestó Gon.

—Error: Con las dos— Levantaste los dos puños para pegarles.

—Error: Ninguna de las dos— Ambos mocosos esquivaron tu ataque y huyeron—. Jamás nos atraparás— gritó Killua.

Comenzaste a perseguirlos, ellos corrieron por el _lobby_ hasta tomar el elevador y se metieron en él antes de que los alcanzaras. Las puertas se cerraron justo en tu cara. Sentiste un líquido espeso salir de tu nariz.

—Oh oh, sangre. _Genial_ — Inclinaste la cabeza hacia arriba tratando de parar el sangrado.

—Usa esto— Tomaste el pañuelo que te ofrecían.

—Muchas gracias— Te giraste para agradecerle al hombre— _«_ _Holy shit_ _»—_ No era nada más ni nada menos que el mago más sexy, malvado y gay de todos los tiempos—. Hisoka.

—Veo que me conoces.

—Sí, d-digo, es… Es famoso por aquí. Cualquiera sabe quién es usted.

—No me llames de usted, me haces sentir como un viejo cortejando a una hermosa niña.

 _«_ _Pero si sí lo eres, aparte pedófilo. Pero está bien guapo_ _»_ _._

—No me has dicho tu nombre— interrumpió tus pensamientos.

—(T/N)— Extendiste tu brazo.

Hisoka en vez de estrecharla, llevó tu mano a sus labios.

—Un placer.

Un hormigueo te recorrió el cuerpo. Escuchabas los latidos de tu corazón resonando en tus oídos, el calor invadía cada parte de tu ser. Era mucho más alto que tú, no tanto como Leorio, pero te sobrepasaba por mucho, no podías evitar sentirte pequeña a su lado.

—G-gra-gracias po-por el pa-pañuelo— Retiraste lentamente tu mano de la suya, tenías que alejarte de él.

 _«_ _Pero no quiero. Me asusta pero me gusta_ _»_ _._

—Puedes conservarlo— te dijo con una sonrisa seductora— ¿Usarás el ascensor?

No te habías dado cuenta que las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas.

—S-sí, tengo que buscar a mis amigos. Fue un placer conocerlo, conocerte— corregiste rápidamente.

—No hay prisa por despedirse. Puedo ayudarte a buscarlos, también iba al piso de abajo.

—Emmm…— No alcanzaste a responder porque te introdujo dentro del ascensor- _«_ _Cálmate (T/N), esto no será como en '50 sombras de Gray'*. Aunque no sería tan malo recibir tu primer beso de Hisoka_ _»_ _._

El pasar de los segundos era una eternidad.

 _«_ _Me siento como Light esperando a que pasen los 40 segundos para matar a Higuchi*. Si vas a besarme hazlo ya shinigami_ _»_ _._

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente. Llenaste tus pulmones con oxígeno; habías aguantado la respiración todo ese tiempo.

— _«_ _No era para tanto_ _»_ — pensaste—. _«_ _Ni me gusta 50 sombras de Gray de todos modos_ _»_ — Ilusiones rotas de nuevo.

Ahora que había un poco más de gente alrededor, pensaste con más claridad. No creías que a Gon y a Killua les haría mucha gracia encontrarse con Hisoka. Tenías que deshacerte de él… u olvidarte de los mocosos y huir con el pelirrojo a escribir su propio libro de '50 sombras'.

— ¡Hisoka!— Era la voz de _"Freaks"._

Adiós libro.

—Gon— respondió el aludido—. Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces con (T/N)? Déjala en paz.

—No tienes que ser tan agresivo. Solo la ayudaba a encontrar a sus "amigos" que la dejaron sola en el corredor— Te pasó su brazo por tus hombros—, ¿verdad?

—C-claro. Él no me hizo nada malo.

 _«_ _Desgraciadamente_ _»_ _._

—Suéltala entonces— Killua apartó al pelirrojo de ti—. Ya terminaste tu buena obra del día.

—Y yo que creí que éramos amigos después de lo de _Greed Island_.

— ¡Ja! ¿Después que nos mintieras? Lo dudo— respondió sarcástico el albino.

— ¿Su amiga tuvo algo que ver con que lo supieran?

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en eso— Gon se puso delante de ti. No se dio cuenta que ese movimiento defensivo confirmó la sospecha del mago.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse violento, Gon.

 _«_ _¿Por qué lo dice como si tuviera un orgasmo?_ _»_

—Cumplí con mi deber de ayudarla, así que me voy. Ya nos encontraremos de nuevo, (T/N). Adiós— Se despidió de los niños con la mano y desapareció entre la multitud.

— ¿Por qué aparece en cada lugar dónde estamos?— dijo para sí el Zoldyck.

— ¿(T/N) estás bien? Tienes sangre— Gon estaba preocupado.

—No es nada. Me salió un poco cuando me golpeé con la puerta del ascensor. Hisoka solo me ofreció su pañuelo— Les mostraste el pedazo de tela manchado con tu sangre. Killua te lo arrebató y lo arrojó al bote de basura.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Sabes cuánto pagarían las _fangirls_ de Hisoka por eso?! ¡Millones! — Tratabas desesperadamente recuperarlo.

—Ya deja eso— El albino te arrastró lejos del bote de basura.

— ¡Mi dineroooooooo!

Gon los miraba con una gotita en la frente.

.

.

.

 _"_ _No deberías ser tan descuidada", "¿sabes lo que ese loco puede hacerte?", "¿por qué las mujeres son tan débiles?", "blah blah blah";_ Killua no había dejado de sermonearte en todo el desayuno, estabas perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Tú padre?

—Sí papá, lo que digas. Sé lo que hago.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasa si descubre tu identidad? No pensaste que tal vez…

— ¿Que tal vez Hisoka ya sabía que estaban aquí?— lo interrumpiste— ¿Por qué otra razón estaría en un piso menor que el 200? Lo más probable es que los haya divisado cuando los perseguía y se acercó a mí por esa misma razón, no porque pensó que era linda, ¿sabes lo decepcionante que es eso? No, no lo sabes. Y lo más probable es que ya sepa que fui yo quien les dio toda esa información por culpa del "disimulado" de Gon. ¿Y dices que yo soy fácil de leer? Por favor. Además, nada de esto hubiera pasado si se hubieran dejado golpear. Por ende, es tu culpa; como también fue tu culpa toda la farsa del alien— terminaste alzando la voz más de lo que querías, la gente volteaba a ver a su mesa—. Métanse en sus propios asuntos— les dijiste ya exaltada. Te sentías molesta y no sabías exactamente la razón.

Killua te miraba sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final no lo hizo. Y entonces te diste cuenta de tus palabras.

— ¿Farsa del alien?— Los ojos de Gon reflejaban la tristeza de un niño cuando le quitan su juguete.

—No, no. Quise decir… me re refería a…— Era el momento de la verdad— Gon, en realidad…

—Creí que no alcanzaría a despedirme. Me alegra encontrarlos— Zushi se acercó corriendo a ustedes.

 _«_ _¡Salvada por la campana!_ _»_

—Qué bueno verte— Te abalanzaste sobre él aliviada—. Eres mi salvador.

— ¿P-por q-qué?— No se acostumbraba a tus abrazos todavía. O a tus momentos de acosadora.

—Por nada.

— ¿Y Wing-san?— preguntó Gon.

—Mi maestro se disculpa por no poder despedirse personalmente. Sin embargo les desea buen viaje.

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Osu!

— ¡Ya fueron muchos "osus"!

—Killua rompió la cadena yaaay, perdió— Chocaste tu mano con la de Gon— Ahora morirá— dijiste con tono lúgubre.

— ¡¿Ahhh?!

—Cien flexiones Killua— lo retó su amigo.

—Bien. La próxima vez no perderé— Comenzó a hacerlas resignado.

Zushi se despidió con un "¡osu!" y partió. Se alejaron a un lugar más desierto para utilizar la tarjeta.

—Compañía activ…

— ¡Espera, espera!

— ¿Qué sucede ahora?— El albino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya estaba inspirado— El pelinegro bajó la cabeza.

—Hay que tomarnos de las manos. N-no es que esté asustada o algo así, p-pero se pueden perder mientras volamos.

—Pfft, bebé.

—Está bien, toma mi mano (T/N)— Tomaste la mano de Gon.

—Killua, dame la tuya. ¿Te lavaste las manos cierto?

—Tú eres la que me pegará sus gérmenes— Se hizo el indignado, pero al final te dio su mano.

—Ahora sí.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí

— ¿No vas a cortarme la inspiración?

—Gon, no seas un "Killua", por favor.

— ¡Oye! Qué rayos crees que…

— ¡Compañía activada! ¡Nigg!

Y desaparecieron.

— ¡Oye Gon! Déjame terminaaaaaaaaaar...

* * *

 _ ***Referencia a la escena del elevador donde Christian besa por primera vez a Anastacia en 50 sombras de Gray.**_

 _ ***Referencia a Death Note.**_

 **Killua: ¿Qué es eso de un 'Killua'? :(**

 **Yo: Es que eres único y especial :P**

 **Gon: ¿Yo puedo ser un 'Gon'? :D**

 **Leorio: Tú eres raro niño.**

 **K: ¿Y a ti quién te invitó viejo? ¬¬**

 **L: Quiero salir también, ¿algún problema? ¬¬**

 **K: Nos contagiarás lo 'Liorio'. _**

 **Y: Deberías aprender de Kurapika Liorio, no chilla por salir como tú.**

 ***En algún lugar por ahí***

 **Kurapika: T_T**


	12. Chapter 12

Se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata comiendo junto a Kite.

—Si no te lo vas a comer dámelo a mí— te decía Killua con la boca llena.

—No.

—Llevas una hora con el pescado en la mano.

—Intento no tragarme las espinas niño. Ni que tuviera una trituradora en mi tráquea como tú. Y qué te importa si tardo comiendo, me gusta disfrutar MI comida— Le diste un mordico a TU pez—. Jamás había comido pescado de esta forma, como brocheta. Aunque es algo incómodo, debo admitir que el sabor es exquisito.

—Hablas como un _Cazador Gourmet_ ahora— murmuró—. No necesito una trituradora para escupir las espinas, pero al parecer eres tan tonta que no puedes hacerlo tan rápido como yo…— Se detuvo abruptamente tomando su garganta con sus manos.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te tragaste una espina, _duuuhhh_?— preguntaste irónicamente.

El ex asesino asintió.

—Oh rayos— Te acercaste a él—. ¿Qué hago? Ehh… ya sé. Lo que hacen en las películas— Te pusiste detrás de Killua posicionando los puños de tus manos en su pecho haciendo presión.

Mientras tratabas de evitar que se ahogara y que todas sus _fans_ te lincharan, Gon y Kite mantenían una conversación sobre Ging.

— ¿Hola? Necesito ayuda por aquí. Chico albino muriendo, no quiero ir a prisión— Pero ellos seguían en _Gingland._

Diste un último apretón con todas tus fuerzas antes de que expulsara la pequeña obstrucción de su garganta. Killua tosió, recogiste la cosa que salió de su boca con un poco de asco.

—Esto no es una espina, es… ¿una escama?— Le diste un zape en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué demonios me golpeas?!

— ¿Quién se ahoga con una escama de pescado?— Lo mirabas con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo no aguantaste las ganas de reír— JAJAJAJAJAJA.

— ¡Cállate!— replicó sonrojado— ¡Tú eras la que me estaba asfixiando aplastando mis pulmones! Aprende a dar primeros auxilios antes de intentar salvar a alguien, tonta. Casi me matas.

—Morir por mi culpa es menos vergonzoso que morir por una escama— continuaste riendo. El Zoldyck estaba listo para atacarte con sus garras.

—Veo que tus amigos son muy dinámicos— habló Kite— Pero no es bueno hacer mucho ruido a esta hora, pueden atraer a animales salvajes.

— _«_ _¿Ahora sí nos prestan atención?_ _»—_ pensaron al mismo tiempo el albino y tú.

— ¿Qué clase de animales?— Gon siempre tan emocionado.

Kite comenzó a contarles sobre todos los animales a los que ha estado investigando; si existieran animales así en tu mundo los habrías amado también. Había tantas cosas nuevas, tanto por descubrir, que sentiste tu espíritu aventurero surgir de lo más profundo de tu ser. Hace tiempo lo habías enterrado; la desilusión mató a muchos sentimientos y sueños que anhelabas; la realidad te golpeó haciéndote caer al suelo. No todo fue como creíste que sería; pero ahora, la sensación de poder revivir ese "algo" dentro de ti, ardía en una pequeña llama que, aunque trataras de apagarla, se mantenía constante.

En un momento de la conversación te perdiste, recordaste lo sucedido temprano, cuando recién llegaron con Kite. No fue el mejor momento para aparecer a su lado, digo, cualquier persona se hubiera asustado si estás a punto de hacer tus 'necesidades' y tres mocosos aparecen salvajemente enfrente de ti. Lo bueno fue que nadie resultó herido, a excepción de Kite que cayó por el barranco en el que iba a lanzar sus orines, pero gracias a que es un Cazador profesional, no tuvo muchas heridas. Sin embargo, pensabas que seguía un poco molesto por eso, menos con Gon, al parecer ser el hijo de su mentor lo ponía en un nivel más alto que ustedes.

Dejando tus dudas de si estaba molesto o no, te preocupaba más el hecho de que no supiera nada sobre las _Hormigas Quimera_. Cuando aclararon las dudas y pidieron disculpas por aparecer así de la nada, Gon le había comentado sobre ti y tus poderes alienígenas (aún no le decías la verdad), pero Kite negó que él estuviera manteniendo una investigación sobre esos insectos. En esos momentos hacía una investigación ecológica junto a sus compañeros y otros grupos ecologistas. Además, no había recibido ningún reporte o avistamiento de alguna especie desconocida, como le habías comentado. Al ver tu cara de preocupación te dijo que averiguaría más al respecto. Después de eso se quedaron con él hasta la actualidad. Al atardecer encendieron una fogata y se pusieron a cenar los peces que Gon había pescado con su caña. Y allí te encontrabas escuchando las anécdotas de Kite, hasta que anocheció y decidieron dormir.

Te mantuviste despierta observando el cielo. Parecía hecho de estrellas. Nunca habías visto tantas de ellas juntas.

— _«_ _Esto sí es un cielo nocturno_ _»_ — pensabas. Sentiste a alguien arrastrarse a tu lado. Era Gon.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— preguntó.

—Sería desperdiciar el tiempo. No sé cuándo volveré a ver un cielo tan magnífico— sonreíste ligeramente.

—En Isla Ballena siempre hay noches como esta.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Podemos ir para que lo compruebes.

—Te creo— Se quedaron callados un momento observando el firmamento— ¿Extrañas tu hogar?— rompiste el silencio con esa pregunta. Gon te miró unos segundos antes de responder.

—A veces. Pero cuando veo el cielo, sé que Mito-san también lo hace y, de cierta forma, me siento conectado con ella— Sus ojos mostraban determinación—. Quiero conocer el mundo. Quiero ver lo que Ging ve, y saber por qué este mundo le es tan fascinante a sus ojos.

Podías sentir la ligera sombra de tristeza en sus palabras. Conocías bien lo que era el abandono de un padre. Y por esa razón entendías los sentimientos de Gon.

— ¿Y tú (T/N)? ¿Extrañas tu hogar?

—Yo…creo que sí. No lo sé— Pensaste un segundo antes de añadir—. Podría decir que sí, pero no sería una verdad completa. Quiero ser honesta contigo Gon; había veces en las que deseaba huir lejos de mi hogar, no sé si mi deseo se cumplió o si solo es un sueño, pero en este momento soy plenamente feliz. Eso no quiere decir que no era feliz en mi casa o que no quiera a mi familia y que no los eche de menos, ojalá estuvieran aquí, viendo lo que yo veo, pero… a veces me sentía sofocada. Y esta clase de libertad que estoy teniendo, no quiero que termine pronto— Terminaste de decir viéndolo a los ojos.

—Comprendo— Mantuvo su mirada fija en ti.

Hablaron el resto de la noche, en voz baja para no despertar a los que dormían. Gon te hablaba de los animales que habitaban en Isla Ballena y los insectos que atrapaba cuando era niño.

—Gon, todavía eres un niño.

—No lo soy— decía haciendo pucheros.

—Lo eres, pequeño _duende verde_ — Le pellizcabas las mejillas mientras reías.

Te mencionaba los nombres de las estrellas y sus constelaciones. Te sorprendió que supiera eso, no lo esperabas. Te contó que los marineros del puerto fueron quienes le enseñaron. Y así hablaron durante horas.

Killua solo sonreía al escucharlos.


	13. Chapter 13

_Me desperté al escuchar la voz de mi madre. Sentí mi cuello entumecido a causa de dormir en el auto. Volteé a mi lado y vi a mis hermanos dormir. Miré a través de la ventana; el cielo era de un negro profundo, y no sólo el cielo, la oscuridad engullía todo. Apenas divisaba las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra la ventana del auto, tan lentamente, que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Mi madre seguía hablando, al parecer iba discutiendo, pero no había nadie más a su lado. El asiento del piloto estaba vacío. Intenté levantarme y tomar el volante, pero no pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo no respondía; intenté hablar, pero tampoco salió mi voz. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Poco a poco todo se iba oscureciendo. Alguien ayúdeme, por favor. De pronto me sentí caer y escuché a alguien llamarme…_

—(T/N), (T/N).

Despertaste con un sobresalto.

—Perdón, no quería asustarte— te dijo Gon—. En un momento más iremos a la ciudad, es mejor que estés lista— Terminó de decirte con una sonrisa.

—Ahh…okay— Apenas susurraste.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Bien— Observaste a tu alrededor recordando dónde estabas—. Estoy bien, solo…con un poco de sueño— dijiste al ver la cara preocupada de Gon. Tu respuesta lo tranquilizó y se alejó dejándote sola.

— _«_ _¿Qué fue eso?_ _»—_ pensaste— _«_ _Un sueño o…_ — Tus manos temblaban y el cuello te dolía, lo moviste hacia los lados intentando minimizar el dolor _-… ¿un recuerdo?_ _»_ — Sentiste un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Ya estás listas perezosa?— dijo Killua— Ya nos retrasamos mucho.

— ¿Y por eso me golpeas?— Te sobaste la cabeza.

—Tenías cara de tonta, bueno, más de lo normal— sonrió ladinamente.

—Demonio.

—Jejeje— rio. Pudiste verle los cuernos y la cola.

— ¡Gon! Killua me está golpeando— gritaste.

— ¡Killua! No debes pegarle a las niñas— El pequeño duende llegó a tu rescate.

— ¡Yo no le pegué!— se defendió el albino— Está bien, lo hice, pero ella se lo buscó— admitió ante la mirada acusatoria de su amigo.

Le hacías muecas burlándote de él, Killua te devolvía los gestos. Así duraron hasta que Kite salió de quién sabe dónde y dijo que era hora de partir.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a un gran puente de madera que atravesaba el océano. La mayoría de la gente que mirabas parecían turistas, llevaban cámaras y se sacaban fotos desde cualquier ángulo. El _demonio blanco_ y tú arruinaron algunas a propósito mienttras Gon los imitaba inocentemente. Kite les daba una reseña sobre los animales marinos que habitaban la zona. Fue una charla muy interesante.

— ¿Les parece bien si nos reunimos en dos horas aquí?— les dijo el mayor al llegar a la ciudad.

—Sí— respondieron los menores.

—Me reuniré con mis compañeros y averiguaré lo que pueda sobre las hormigas quimera— te dijo el hombre al ver tu confusión.

—Oh, bien. Gracias— sonreíste.

—La Biblioteca Central se encuentra a unas calles más enfrente. Buena suerte— Kite se despidió.

—Primero busquemos un lugar para comer, muero de hambre— Killua empezó a caminar.

Encontraron un pequeño restaurante a unas cuantas calles de donde estaban.

— ¿Kurapikachu marcó este lugar en la hoja que nos dio?— preguntaste mientras comían.

—No, pero no está de más buscar en cualquier lugar que sea posible— contestó Killua.

—Cierto— No pudiste evitar pensar en el sueño que tuviste, te inquietaba. Esperabas que no fuera nada malo, ni que estuviera relacionado con tus recuerdos perdidos. Decidiste ignorarlo por el momento, ya tendrías tiempo de preocuparte después.

Se encaminaron hacia la Biblioteca Central. _«_ _Esta sí es una biblioteca_ _»_ _,_ pensabas. La única que habías visitado era la de tu escuela, pero no se comparaba en nada con ésta. Pasillos hechos con estantes repletos de libros, cómodos sillones para leerlos, el piso de mármol le daba un aspecto elegante al lugar. El paraíso de todo lector.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos?— preguntó Gon, no era de las personas que leía mucho.

—Deberíamos dividirnos. Gon, tú buscarás en la sección de Ciencias Naturales, trae cualquier libro de astronomía y física que encuentres. Yo buscaré en la sección de Ciencias Aplicadas y (T/N) en… — se detuvo al ver que no estabas— ¿Dónde rayos está?

—Se fue por allá— Apuntó hacia la sección de Literatura.

— ¡¿Y por qué no la detuviste?!

—No quería dejarte hablando solo jeje.

Mientras tanto, tú te encontrabas paseando por los pasillos buscando alguna portada que te gustara. Cuando no sabías qué leer esa era tu forma de elegir algún libro. Estabas a punto de tomar uno cuando te jalaron hacia atrás.

— ¡Oye! Ya había encontrado uno que me gustó- dijiste molesta.

—No venimos a perder el tiempo— contestó Killua en el mismo tono arrastrándote por el pasillo—, venimos a buscar información que nos pueda ser útil.

—Aquí hay mucha— Señalaste los estantes.

— ¿De verdad? ¿En la sección de Literatura infantil?— Señaló el cartel.

—Aunque no lo creas, los cuentos para niños esconden muchas cosas. ¿Qué no has leído _Caperucita Roja_? ¿Sabes lo que significa realmente ese cuento? Apuesto a que no has leído las historias originales de los hermanos _Grimm_ , solo has visto las películas de _Disney._

— _Mmirg._

— ¿Qué?

—Son los hermanos _Mmirg,_ ya leí sus versiones. Y para que lo sepas no me gusta _Yensid._

— ¿Yensid? ¿Te refieres a Disney verdad?

Killua suspiró— ¿Siempre hablas con anagramas*?

—Yo soy la que debería decir eso. Además— Te soltaste de su agarre—, puedo caminar sola

—Hacemos esto por ti ¿sabes? Pon más de tú parte.

—Yo no te he hecho nada ¿sabes? No entiendo por qué me tratas tan mal.

—Yo no te trato mal.

—Lo haces. Entiendo que te sintieras desilusionado al principio, y por eso tomaste esa actitud, pero ya pasó, supéralo, tú fuiste quien sacó la loca idea de que era un alien y quieres culparme de eso. ¿Por qué no eres como Gon? Él es tan lindo y atento conmigo, no entiendo por qué tú no…— Entonces reíste maliciosamente al darte cuenta de algo— Ya entiendo. Estás celoso.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Estás celoso.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Tienes celos que Gon me preste más atención a mí— dijiste con presunción mientras buscabas algún libro en la sección aburrida que te arrastró Killua—. Temes que te quite a tu mejor amigo.

—P-por supuesto que no.

—Te molesta que acapare toda su atención.

—N-no— Trataba de ocultar su rostro detrás de la pila de libros que cargaba.

—Entonces por qué tartamudeas.

—N-no estoy…— Lo miraste inquisitivamente— ¡No estoy tartamudeando!— gritó.

— ¡Shhhh!— La bibliotecaria le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No tartamudeo- dijo en voz baja.

—Tranquilo Killua— Lo golpeaste levemente en la frente con el libro que traías—. Ustedes tienen la amistad más linda y fuerte que he visto. Aunque intentara encajar con ustedes, sé que no lo lograría y, jamás me atrevería a hacer algo tan vil como separarlos. Aún así siento envidia, tienen mucha suerte.

El albino pensó en tus palabras mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde Gon los esperaba. Él sabía perfectamente la suerte que tenía al tener a alguien como Gon a su lado, como también conocía la soledad que detectó en tus palabras. Pensó que tal vez había sido un poco duro contigo, así que decidió ser más amable desde ahora.

—Gon, nosotros leeremos estos libros JUNTOS, mientras Killua lee esos él SOLO.

—Qué bueno, me preocupaba leer todo esto yo solo— dijo aliviado el pelinegro.

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos los AMIGOS— decías mirando altaneramente al albino— ¿Killua es algo desconsiderado no crees?

—Lo es— concordó contigo.

El acusado solo apretaba los dientes arrepintiéndose de sus pensamientos anteriores. Al diablo la amabilidad. Si guerra querías, guerra tendrías.

* * *

 _ ***Procedimiento que consiste en crear una palabra a partir de la reordenación de las letras de otra palabra.**_


	14. Chapter 14

No fue muy inteligente el querer empezar una batalla con Killua, mucho menos en una biblioteca, con libros que no podías leer. Además de odiar las matemáticas, no sabías leer los textos escritos con ese extraño abecedario que tenían. Kurapika te había enseñado lo básico, pero apenas y podías leer unos cuantos símbolos, a parte, no tenías tan buena memoria, menos si no repasabas. Así que prácticamente estabas en blanco, no pudiste ayudarle a Gon, y Killua resultó ganador. O eso creía él.

—Te enseñaré a leer— Se ofreció Gon.

Punto para ti. Pasarías más tiempo con él.

Pero _demonio blanco_ no lo permitiría.

—Yo también te enseñaré.

—No es necesario, con Gon es suficiente.

—Será un problema el que no puedas ayudarnos— No daría su brazo a torcer—. Te enseñaremos y al mismo tiempo estaremos buscando información, será beneficioso para todos— sonreía inocente (malvadamente).

No tuviste otra opción que aceptar, había convencido a todos alrededor con esa falsa sonrisa; hasta la bibliotecaria que antes lo había callado, ahora lo miraba como si fuera el niño más bueno del mundo.

Durante el tiempo que duraron en la biblioteca hiciste ejercicios de escritura que venían en un libro para niños.

— ¿Por qué usan jeroglíficos tan complicados? Te maldigo _Togashi_ , la escritura japonesa es más sencilla que ésta— Ya estabas cansada de aprenderte simbolitos raros.

—Creí que sabías leer y escribir, como puedes hablar nuestro idioma…-dijo Gon.

—Yo también me sorprendí, no me esperaba que hablaran mi idioma— Diste un suspiro de frustración—. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y no hay nadie que pueda contestarlas— Miraste a Killua quien estaba absorto leyendo— ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

—Creo que sí. Un _agujero de gusano_ es la mejor explicación que tenemos hasta ahora— Te acercó el libro para que lo leyeras. Lo viste con cara de '¿lo haces a propósito?'. Al darse cuenta de su error lo retiró—. Leeré en voz alta.

—Gracias— dijiste con sarcasmo.

—"Los agujeros de gusano son atajos en el tejido del espacio-tiempo-comenzó a leer—, que conectan dos universos paralelos. Tienen una entrada y una salida en puntos distintos del espacio o del tiempo. El túnel que los conecta está en el _hiperespacio_ , que es una dimensión producida por una distorsión del tiempo y la gravedad".

— ¿Se refiere al portal que mencionaste antes?— interfirió Gon.

—Ehhh…creo— Ahora que lo pensabas, era exactamente lo que les habías dicho— _«_ _Mi mente científica sale a la luz sin que me dé cuenta_ _»_ — pensaste.

—Déjenme terminar— Killua continuó la lectura—. "Se cree que un agujero de gusano tiene una vida muy corta. Se abre y vuelve a cerrar rápidamente. La materia quedaría atrapada en él o, aunque consiguiera salir por el otro extremo, no podría volver. Evidentemente, tampoco podría elegir adónde la llevaría".

— ¿Es lo único que dice?— preguntaste.

—Sí, lo demás es sobre la teoría de la relatividad en que se respalda. No hay pruebas concretas.

—Hay que buscar más sobre eso entonces— agregó Gon.

—No te ves muy convencida— mencionó Killua al verte hacer una mueca.

—No es eso…Solo se me hace imposible que haya entrado en un agujero de gusano. No es como si viviera en el espacio.

—No podemos descartarlo, es la única base que tenemos— Hizo una pausa—. A no ser que hayas recordado algo.

—No he recordado nada— dijiste no muy convencida al pensar en ese extraño sueño.

—Cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que sea, aunque no estés segura de ello— Parecía como si lo supiera, su mirada era intensa. Quería hacerte hablar a como dé lugar.

—Dije que no— Desviaste la mirada a la mesa— Cuando tenga algo te lo diré a ti primero, o si quieres— Lo miraste retadoramente— puedo inventar algo, ya que te gustan mucho las historias de alienígenas.

—Es obvio que ocultas algo— Frunció el ceño— Kurapika mencionó que tenías pruebas que no quisiste mostrar. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Se las mostré a Leorio— Te molestaba tanto cuestionamiento.

—Al más tonto del grupo.

— ¡Leorio no es tonto! Es buena gente. Mejor que tú.

— ¡Entonces regresa con él y haz que te ayude como nosotros!

—Tranquilos, no suban la voz— Gon trataba de calmarlos, pero lo ignoraron.

—Eres un… ¡Yo no soy la única que oculta cosas!— Lo señalaste— ¿Quién empezó con todo el asunto del alien? ¡Tú! Killua te mintió todo este tiempo Gon— Te dirigiste a él—, no soy un alienígena, si supe todo lo que pasaría fue porque en mi mundo ustedes son un programa de televisión, no porque tenga súperpoderes. Y aquí tienes tus pruebas mocoso— Le aventaste tu celular en la cara al albino—. Busca lo que quieras saber, oh espera, no puedes ¿verdad?, porque no está en tu idioma, no lo puedes leer. Esa es la prueba de que no miento, no pude haber inventado todo eso porque soy taaaaaaaan tonta. Jódete Killua.

Antes de que continuaras lanzando insultos, los guardias los sacaron a los tres por escandalosos.

.

.

.

Estaban sentados en unas bancas cerca del lugar donde se reunirían nuevamente con Kite. Te cubrías el rostro con las manos, avergonzada por lo que pasó.

—Eres muy explosiva— dijo Killua con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Y muy tonta.

—Lo sé.

—Debiste mostrarnos esto primero— Jugaba con tu celular lanzándolo al aire—. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos conflictos.

—Si lo rompes te mato— Volteaste a mirar a Gon—. Lo siento mucho. De verdad lo siento, no quería decírtelo de esa forma. Tampoco quería mentirte.

—Está bien— Te sonrió—. No fue una mentira del todo, vienes de otra dimensión. Eso es lo que importa.

—Tus palabras me hacen sentir como un objeto de colección— murmuraste.

—Por las caras que tienen pienso que no les fue muy bien- Kite hizo su aparición.

—Sin comentarios— dijiste.

—Tengo noticias. Sin embargo, no sé si sean buenas o malas para ti— Volteaste a mirarlo—. No hay indicios de ninguna especie desconocida. Las Hormigas Quimera no muestran alteraciones recientes.

—Esas son buenas noticias— Te sentiste aliviada, no tendrían que preocuparse por esos animales. Aunque la duda de saber por qué no fue como en el _anime_ te carcomía por dentro.

—Bueno, resueltos algunos asuntos, ¿qué haremos ahora?— preguntó el Zoldyck.

—Deberíamos dirigirnos a uno de los lugares marcados por Kurapika— dijo Gon.

— ¿Por qué no se quedan un tiempo con nosotros?— dijo Kite, refiriéndose a él y sus compañeros— Hay cosas que puedo enseñarles, claro, si quieren ser verdaderos Cazadores.

Como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas aceptaron inmediatamente, Gon te preguntó si estabas de acuerdo, obviamente lo estabas, no había prisa por viajar. No te molestaba quedarte allí y conocer la vida salvaje. Así que estaba decidido, pasarían un tiempo con Kite y compañía.

* * *

En cierto lugar, la silueta de un hombre se reflejaba tenuemente por la luz de las velas.

—Mi Señor, ¿está seguro de esto?— Una segunda silueta observaba lo que al parecer era el cuerpo de la Hormiga Reina.

—Tengo que ganarme su confianza de alguna manera. Pero si las cosas no salen como pienso— El hombre se acercó a la puerta, dejando ver el _colibrí_ bordado en su capa—, usaré un método más agresivo.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora ve. Encuéntrala. No toleraré otro error.

—Sí, mi Señor. No volveré a perderla de vista— Hizo una ligera inclinación.

El hombre desapareció tras la puerta, dejando tras de sí al que era su subordinado y a la Hormiga en la habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que empezaron a acompañar a Kite en su inspección biológica. Al principio fue incómodo dormir en el suelo, pero ya te habías acostumbrado, excepto a hacer tus necesidades al aire libre, preferías ir a la ciudad y buscar un baño público, del cual ya eras cliente frecuente. Gon y Killua absorbían como esponjas todo lo que el hombre mayor les enseñaba, era adorable observarlos ir detrás de él como _minions_. Pero no todo fue divertido para ti; tenías sueños frecuentes, iguales en esencia: Ibas con tu familia viajando tranquilamente por la carretera y de pronto todo cambiaba drásticamente. Casi siempre despertabas sobresaltada a mitad de la noche; en algunas de ellas sorprendiste a Killua observándote, a veces te preguntaba si todo estaba bien y otras veces solo desviaba la mirada; te preguntabas si hablabas dormida y lo despertabas, o te vigilaba por algún motivo. No eras tan distraída para no darte cuenta que estaban relacionados con tus recuerdos perdidos de alguna forma, algo que el albino también intuía. Sin embargo, no te atrevías a sacar conclusiones ni a compartirlas con los demás por miedo de que fueran reales. Vivirías el presente, te repetías incansablemente.

La relación entre Killua y tú había mejorado un poco, ya no peleaban tanto, solo se 'molestaban amigablemente'. Era inevitable, no reñir entre ustedes era como evitar que Gon usara verde en su ropa, o el verde usara a Gon como ropa (ya no estabas segura). Hablando de él, siempre se te perdía de vista al camuflajearse con la vegetación del lugar.

—¿No has considerado comprarte ropa de otro color?— le decías— Es difícil distinguirte entre tantas plantas. Hay veces en las que me asustas y pienso que eres una planta carnívora— Él te contestaba inflando sus lindas mejillas como reproche, mientras tanto Killua reía como foca pariendo. Era perturbador, un día de estos lo grabarías y le mandarías el video a _Dross*._ Hacías tus comentarios mordaces en la hora de la comida a propósito para que el albino se ahogara e hiciera sus sonidos de 'especies desconocidas', "arrrgh", "eeerght", "iaaaghhtt". Otro video para Dross. Esperabas que el _youtuber_ compartiera las ganancias contigo, necesitabas sacar fondos de algún lado.

En cuanto a los amigos de Kite, no podías aprenderte sus nombres, solo el de la tipa que se llama 'Banana', ese nombre sí era fácil de recordar; sin mencionar todo el bullying que le hacías en tu cabeza, si ella viviera en tu país tendría que cambiarse el nombre o aguantar todo los cometarios en doble sentido. A los demás los conocías por 'chica del chicle', 'el del afro', 'señor cara de oso', 'el cuatro-ojos' y 'Umpa Lumpa'. Los mirabas de vez en cuando, así que no les decías sus apodos personalmente. Te preguntabas por qué si Banana medía lo mismo que tú, se veía más alta. Llegaste a la conclusión de que sus piernas eran más largas que las tuyas. "La magia del anime", pensabas. No pudiste evitar compararlos con los dibujos 'slendermánicos' de _Code Geass_ , Kite era la prueba de ello, así que agradecías tener piernas cortas.

Le pediste a Gon que te mostrara su 'Jajanken', desafortunadamente no fue un 'jankenguu' lo que escuchaste, sino un 'piedra, papel, piedra', así que lo convenciste que decir su ataque en japonés sonaría más _cool._ Admitámoslo, escuchar un " _saisho wa guu_ " es mejor que " _muéstrame la piedra_ ". También le aconsejaste que en vez de 'jankenpaa' (papel) fuera 'jankenkamehameha', sería más popular con ese nombre.

—¡Jan-ken-ka-me-ha-me-ha!— gritaba Gon.

—Hazlo con más enjundia*— Te ponías estilo maestro Roshi.

—¡Eso es demasiado largo! Lo matarán antes que termine de decirlo— intervenía Killua.

—Dilo un poco más rápido Gon.

—¡Jankenkamehameha!

—Alarga más el 'ha'.

—¡No me ignoren!

—¡Jankenkamehaaaaaameha!

—No, no, el último 'ha'.

—¡Jankenkamehamehaaaaaa!

—¡Perfecto!

Después de eso Killua no quiso cambiar su ataque por 'Chidori'. Se enojó porque lo ignoraron, qué bebé, no tenía tanta paciencia como Leorio.

* * *

Te encontrabas escondida entre unas plantas, mirando a tu presa: una bolita de pelos parecida a Mareep*. Llamaste a los niños que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ti. Moviste los labios creando la palabra "vengan", pero Killua seguía molesto y te ignoró, Gon no entendió lo que trataste de decir.

— _Caile* pa' ca_ Gon— susurraste, no querías asustar al pequeño animalito.

—¿Qué pasa?— Se acercó a ti.

—¿Habías visto una cosita tan bonita?— Señalaste al animal.

—Ohhhh— Cubriste su boca antes de que lo asustara.

—Shhh.

—¿Qué están viendo?— La curiosidad de Killua pudo más que su enojo.

Los tres miraban al pequeño comer. Entonces, idearon un plan para capturarlo. Si la velocidad de Killua fallaba, conduciría al animalito hacia donde estaba Gon, si éste tampoco podía atraparlo, tú serías la última opción. Se pusieron en sus posiciones y dio marcha el plan.

— _¡Fierro pariente!* Ajúa*,_ ánimo equipo— Empleaste un tono norteño animando a Killua. Éste intentaba no reír ante tus extrañas expresiones, por el contario Gon se estaba cagando de la risa.

Por suerte todo salió como lo planearon. Acariciaban a la bolita de pelos, Gon lo sostenía mientras ésta le lamía la cara.

—Ya es mi turno, dámelo— Intentabas quitárselo.

—Él no quiere irse de mi lado.

—No serás una buena Cazadora— Killua se burlaba de ti—. No te quiere.

—A ti tampoco.

—Yo no quiero cargarlo, de lo contrario estaría en mis brazos.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente. Al escucharlos, Kite se acercó a ustedes.

—¡Suelten a ese animal!— Soltaste rápidamente a Killua, a quien estabas aplicándole una llave a lo Randy Orton*— Al otro animal.

—¡Oye!

La bolita de pelos huyó al escuchar los gritos de Kite. Éste empezó a regañarlos diciendo que el animal que estaban acariciando tenía un pelaje venenoso.

—¿Vamos a morir?— gritaste con desesperación.

—No. Solo se inflamarán las zonas que hicieron contacto con el pelaje o su saliva. Intenten no tocar otra parte de su cuerpo con las manos, iré a hacer un ungüento que les ayudará.

Suspiraron de alivio al saber que no morirían. Regresaron al lugar donde acampaban por orden de Kite; les advirtió que no se movieran del lugar.

Al pasar los minutos comenzaron a sentir la picazón en sus manos, pequeñas ronchas hacían su aparición. Poco a poco iban haciéndose más grandes, la comezón era insoportable. Kite llegó y les untó el ungüento hecho con plantas medicinales, les ayudó a calmar el ardor.

—La hinchazón bajará hasta mañana, será mejor que descansen— les dijo el hombre.

Sacaste tu celular y le empezaste a tomar fotos a Killua.

—¿Qué haces?— te preguntó molesto.

—¿Tú que crees? Tomándote fotos para burlarme de ti después— Su cara era graciosa con ese labio hinchado, el pobre se había tocado la boca inconscientemente.

—¡Dame eso!— Intentó arrebatártelo.

—Ustedes tienen suerte— dijo Gon. Tenía toda la cara hinchada que parecía _Quasimodo._ El lado malo de ser querido por los animales.

—Lo siento— dijeron al unísono el albino y tú. Te dio tanta pena que preferiste guardar tu teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban mejor, solo se distinguían pequeñas zonas de enrojecimiento en la piel donde habían salido las ronchas. Fueron a la cuidad y decidieron dar un paseo por la playa mientras Kite entregaba los reportes de sus investigaciones.

Sostenías tus zapatos en la mano, dejando que el agua mojara tus pies descalzos. El aroma marino inundó tus pulmones, haciéndote suspirar. Extrañabas estos momentos de soledad, donde solo eras tú y el viento, el mar y… dos mocosos lanzándote agua. Interrumpieron tu tranquilidad al salpicarte.

—¡Hey! Me mojaron.

—Solo fueron unas gotas— dijo Killua lanzándote otras "gotitas". Empezaron una guerra, los tres lanzándose agua (con arena incluida), al final terminaron todos empapados y exhaustos.

—Oh no, ya pasé mucho tiempo en el sol, me voy a quemar— Te levantaste buscando un lugar cercano con sombra.

—Deja que te dé el sol un poco, estás toda pálida.

—Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso Killua, más con ese cabello blanco, pareces fantasma.

—¡Gon! ¿De qué lado estás?

—De ninguno— sonrió.

—Una mujer tiene que cuidar su piel, no quiero ponerme roja— Divisaste sombra a lo lejos y corriste hacia ella.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí para secarme— mencionó el albino recostándose en la arena.

— _Caile_ Killua— Gon corrió detrás de ti.

—Gon, no empieces a hablar como ella— Se dio una palmada en la frente.

— _¡Fierro pariente, ajúa!_

—¡Goooooooon!— Se levantó y corrió detrás de su amigo. Si lo dejaba solo contigo ya no sería en mismo de antes— ¡No dejes que te infecte!

—¡Ni que tuviera el _virus T*_!— gritaste a lo lejos.

* * *

Se habían divertido y habían aprendido mucho en el tiempo que estuvieron con Kite, pero lo bueno tiene que terminar, y ya era tiempo que ustedes continuaran con su viaje. Le agradecieron por todo y se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver. El hombre les dijo que la próxima vez no aparecieran de la nada, al parecer no lo había superado aún. Se despidieron de todos y emprendieron camino a su próximo destino.

* * *

 _ ***Dross: Famoso por su libro Luna de Plutón, que ya está a la venta en todas las librerías de Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia y Guatemala, sé que les va a encantar.**_

 _ ***Enjundia: Fuerza, vigor, energía, potencia, brío, coraje.**_

 _ ***Mareep: Pokemon**_

 _ ***Caile: Deriva del verbo caer, usado de una forma informal para decir 'atreverse', pero se usa en ocasiones para decir 'ven' e incluso 'salte'.**_

 _ ***Fierro pariente: Fierro : Hace referencia a algo un "arre" o "venga" mientras que Pariente: no se refiere a alguien de tu familia, más bien a un amigo, a tu "compa". Se puede significar: " échale ganas", "vamos", "ánimo compa" o "ya estufas".**_

 _ ***Ajúa: Expresión de júbilo que se usa en los corridos mexicanos. También se le atribuye su uso al típico personaje norteño de botas vaqueras, camisa a cuadros y chamarra de cuero, con su paliacate al cuello.**_

 _ ***Randy Orton: Luchador profesional de la WWE.**_

 _ ***Virus T: Referencia a Resident Evil.**_

 **Leorio: ¿Cómo rayos agarró el celular si tenía las manos hinchadas?**

 **Yo: ¿Otra vez tú? ¿No fue suficiente el mencionar tu nombre en el texto? ¬¬**

 **L: Quiero ser más popular.**

 **Y: Si en la serie no fuiste tan popular dudo que lo seas en mi fic.**

 **Kurapika: Leorio, deja de forzar tus apariciones.**

 **L: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

 **K: ...**

 **Y: Hablando de forzar aparaciones -_-'**


	16. Chapter 16

Te sentiste un poco fuera de lugar en la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Después de pasar más de un mes en el bosque, el ambiente urbano se sentía pesado. Demasiada gente por las calles te mareaba, las luces nocturnas te cegaban, sin mencionar el tráfico que los aprisionaba desde que aterrizaron en la ciudad. Llevaban una hora en el asiento trasero del taxi y, al parecer, durarían un par de horas más.

La lluvia empezó a caer, bañando las calles con cierta nostalgia, haciendo buscar refugio a quienes se encontraban fuera. Observabas las nubes grises que cubrían las estrellas, esperando que alguna se mostrara tímidamente. Ibas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no escuchabas lo que tus acompañantes decían.

—Maldición— Killua suspiraba con desgano—. Si esto continúa así, tendremos que dormir aquí.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?— El pelinegro preguntó al conductor.

—No, solo unas cuantas calles más. Pero tardaremos un buen rato en llegar por esto— El conductor contestó mientras hacía sonar el claxon del taxi.

—Podemos ir caminando entonces— dijo Gon.

—¿Estás loco?— contestó su amigo— Está lloviendo.

—Solo es un poco de lluvia.

El albino suspiró resignado, sabía que no podría contradecir a su amigo cuando se decidía a algo.

— (T/N), ¿tú que piensas?— te preguntó. Eras la última esperanza que tenía para no salir bajo ese aguacero— Hey, te estoy hablando— No lo escuchaste hasta que tocó tu hombro.

—¿Mmh?— Volteaste a verlo. Killua suspiró por tercera vez esa noche.

—Gon quiere ir caminando al hotel con esta lluvia, dile algo— Si había alguien que podía influenciar a Gon, esa eras tú.

—Está bien— contestaste, tomaste tus cosas en señal de que estabas lista para salir. Killua se guardó el suspiro de resignación y no tuvo más remedio que adentrarse a las salvajes gotas de agua.

—Me gusta mucho mojarme en la lluvia— dijiste mientras caminaban por la acera—. No hay nada mejor.

Gon reía estando de acuerdo contigo y Killua lanzaba maldiciones a todo el mundo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?— preguntaste.

—El señor taxista nos dijo que siguiéramos derecho, veríamos una zona llena de hoteles— respondió Gon.

—Allí está— Señaló Killua.

Edificios llenos de luces alumbraban la estrecha calle que se cernía sobre ustedes. Todo se miraba normal, hasta bonito pensaste. No obstante, al observar detenidamente los alrededores, miraste ciertas imágenes _comprometedoras_ y demasiado 'love' en los carteles.

—Gon, ¿por qué tipo de hotel preguntaste?

—Mmm…— Puso su dedo índice en la barbilla— Uno donde pudiéramos divertirnos los tres— respondió.

Killua se sonrojó al entender el doble sentido de esas palabras, mientras tanto tú dudabas entre si ir con el taxista y asaltarlo o golpearlo o, hacer las dos cosas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que un niño querría ir a un 'Love Hotel'?. Cubriste los ojos de ambos, intentando proteger su inocencia de ese _distrito rojo._

—¡Oye! No puedo ver si me cubres los ojos.

—Los niños no tienen que ver esto, Killua— El albino se soltó de tu agarre.

—Tú también eres una adolescente, deja de actuar como adulta.

—Soy una adulta.

—¿De verdad?— Sacó tu pasaporte— Aquí dice que tienes 15.

—¿Cómo lo…?— Te sorprendía la rapidez con la que actuaba— Obviamente es falso, no tengo ningún papel original. Y le dije a Leorio que tenía 21… Bueno, 20. ¡¿Y qué demonios?!— gritaste arrebatándole el documento— ¡¿1.60?! ¿Por qué le gustan tanto las restas? Yo no soy tan pequeña, se quiso vengar ¿cierto? Ese imbécil me las pagará.

—¿No tenías 14?— intervino Gon.

—No, y tápate los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… la luz es mala para la salud— dijiste rápidamente cubriéndole los ojos—. Si Killua quiere traumarse, entonces que lo haga.

—Cumpliré 14, no soy un niño.

—Tampoco un adulto.

—Tú tampoco.

Y así comenzaron a discutir sobre tu edad mientras seguías caminando cubriéndole los ojos a Gon, tratando de salir de ese lugar indecente. Le dijiste a Killua tu fecha de nacimiento para que salieras victoriosa en la discusión, pero eso solo creó un ambiente de confusión.

—Si eso fuera cierto, tendrías 12 años… Bueno, 11.

—No me quites edad.

—Killua tiene razón— intervino nuevamente Gon, haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

—Tal vez los años varíen entre dimensiones— comentaste.

—Tal vez— dijo el albino analíticamente—. O tal vez vengas del futuro— Su mirada se tornó seria. Lo miraste unos segundos y luego comenzaste a reír.

—Pfft, qué cliché— Te burlaste.

—Gracias por tomarte en serio mi ayuda— respondió con sarcasmo.

—No te enojes, pero fue gracioso cuando lo dijiste. Ya lo había pensado antes también— Ya habían salido de la zona roja y preguntaban a la gente del lugar de algún hotel NORMAL cerca.

Killua solo bufó molesto, y tú imitaste su gesto. No lo habías dicho para molestarlo, simplemente te pareció gracioso que tuviera el mismo pensamiento que tú.

—De verdad se parecen— dijo Gon riéndose.

—Claro que no— contestaron al mismo tiempo. Se lanzaron una mirada retadora.

—Deja de imitarme.

—Tú deja de imitarme.

—¿Lo ven?

No entendías a Gon, Killua y tú no se parecían en nada; si fueran iguales no se pelearían tanto. Claro que la mayoría del tiempo lo hacías a propósito, porque era divertido y lindo ver su cara de enfado. Por otro lado, Killua pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero como es obvio, ninguno nunca lo sabría.

Corriste huyendo de un furioso Killua. Le habías dicho que no era tu culpa el que estuviera frustrado por no tener la atención de Gon. Suficiente motivo para molestarlo. Cruzaste la calle pensando en escapar, pero el sonido de la bocina de un carro te detuvo a mitad de ésta. Los faroles blancos del auto te paralizaron, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido: Imágenes pasaban a través de tus ojos tan rápidas y a la vez tan lentas, que no eras capaz de procesarlas correctamente. Ni siquiera sentiste el golpe al caer al piso cuando te empujaron.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Por qué te quedas parada a mitad de la calle?!

—(T/N), ¿estás bien?

Las voces se alejaban poco a poco, sentías un remolino en tu cabeza que te hundía lentamente. Tu vista se nublaba, sujetaste tu cabeza con tus manos intentando calmar el mareo. Fue en vano. Te sentiste caer al abismo.


	17. Chapter 17

Despertaste con náuseas, estabas aturdida. La cabeza seguía dándote vueltas; intentaste levantarte pero tan pronto como pusiste un pie en el suelo caíste, no tenías fuerza. Escuchaste una puerta abrirse, intentaste levantarte, pero tus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, volviste a caer. Un niño con el cabello negro preguntó si estabas bien mientras ayudaba a levantarte. Lo reconociste, era Gon. Te recostó en la cama y mencionó que Killua había ido a comprar medicinas para ti.

Sus palabras, su tacto... Los sentías tan irreales. Todo lo que habías vivido hasta ahora se sentía surrealista. ¿Cómo habías siquiera pensado que todo este mundo era real? Al recordar el accidente que tuviste antes de llegar aquí, entraste en un estado de negación; era imposible que tú hubieras… Sacudiste la cabeza, no te atrevías a decir esa palabra, simplemente era imposible. Lo más lógico es que estuvieras soñando, pronto despertarías en tu casa como todas las mañanas.

Pero cada vez que lo hacías era en la misma habitación.

Cuando despertaste la primera vez, lo primero que viste fueron las caras preocupadas de Gon y Killua. Los mirabas hablar, pero no los escuchabas; las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolpaban en tu mente. No te diste cuenta cuándo volviste a quedarte dormida.

Y, ahora, tu estado estaba hasta el borde. Querías que todo terminara ya; querías despertar de este largo sueño y regresar a tu vida normal; que todo quedara en un lindo recuerdo.

Gon trajo comida para ti, trataba alegremente entablar una conversación contigo. Después de que perdieras la consciencia anoche, se preocupó mucho; pensaba que seguías asustada por el incidente que pasó, así que quería hacerte sentir que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, para ti no lo estaba, no tenía idea de tus sentimientos; te resultaba molesto que no se callara y estuviera tan cerca de ti. ¿No captaba la indirecta de tu silencio?

—Cállate— susurraste.

—¿Qué?— No logró escucharte bien.

—¿Por qué no te callas?- dijiste un poco más fuerte.

A Gon le tomaron por sorpresa tus palabras, no esperaba tal agresividad en ellas.

—Lo siento— sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Supongo que aún sigues cansada.

—No estoy cansada, sólo quiero estar sola.

—¿No quieres que…— No pudo terminar la frase porque lo interrumpiste.

—¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!— Lo empujaste— ¡Quiero estar sola!

Gon retrocedió unos pasos, no entendiendo el por qué actuabas así; ni siquiera lo mirabas a los ojos.

En ese momento entró Killua y notó lo pesado del ambiente.

—¿Qué pasa?— Levantó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano— Conseguí las medicinas. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Dile a tu amigo que quiero estar sola— murmuraste con enfado. El albino no supo si se lo decías a él o a Gon.

Después de un incómodo silencio el niño pelinegro se volteó sonriente a su amigo.

—Vamos Killua, quiere dormir un poco más— dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Más?— Te observó. Tenías la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y apretabas las sábanas con tus manos— Bien, dejaré esto aquí— Puso la bolsa en el buró al lado de la cama. Te miró por última vez y salió detrás de Gon.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, comenzaste a llorar.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace un momento?— preguntó el albino a Gon.

—Creo que la incomodé un poco— contestó rascándose la nuca—. Pero es normal, debe estar cansada con todo lo que pasó, no la culpes.

—Su comportamiento es raro— dijo pensativo—. Hay algo que nos oculta.

—Si no quiere decirlo no hay que obligarla.

—Gon, sea lo que sea, es lo que la tiene así. No podemos ignorarlo más tiempo.

Killua lo sabía. Te había observado minuciosamente desde que estaban con Kite; tratabas de ocultar tu preocupación y él se dio cuenta de eso. Te había dado tu espacio, pero ya era tiempo de hablarlo de frente. Si querías su ayuda, no tendría que haber secretos entre ustedes. Y con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió contigo. Hizo caso omiso de los intentos de Gon por detenerlo, abrió de un portazo la puerta de tu habitación y entró con paso firme.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Estabas acostada a espaldas de él. El famoso 'tenemos que hablar' no predecía nada bueno.

—Sé que estás despierta.

Seguías sin moverte.

—Killua, es mejor darle más tiempo.

—Ya le dimos suficiente tiempo Gon. Si no quiere hablar por las buenas, la haré hablar por las malas— Te sujetó del brazo para girarte; en cuanto lo hizo te separaste bruscamente de él.

—¡No me toques!— Tu voz estaba ronca. Te sentaste en el otro extremo de la cama dándoles la espalda, no querías que vieran tu rostro enrojecido por el llanto— Solo quiero estar sola, ¿por qué no lo entienden?

—Y nosotros solo queremos que seas honesta— Killua se acercó a ti—. Sólo… ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?— Intentó tocarte de nuevo, pero eso sólo logró que tus emociones se desbordaran.

—¡Porque no son reales!— gritaste apartándote de él. No querías que te tocara, porque si lo hacía, te haría dudar; dudar de si era un sueño o no.

Las palabras que Killua iba a decir desaparecieron al ver tu rostro. Estabas llorando.

—¿De qué hablas?— La voz incrédula de Gon resonó en el cuarto.

—Ustedes no son reales, esto es un sueño— decías tratando de convencerte a ti misma.

—(T/N)… — Gon se acercó a ti lentamente.

—¡Aléjate!— Te abrazaste a ti misma en pose defensiva.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada.

—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No eres real! Tú… ustedes, no existen. Yo no… yo no estoy… _m-muerta_. Son ustedes…u-ustedes… los que no son reales— Comenzaste a llorar más. Las lágrimas se deslizaban amargas por tus mejillas. La sola idea de pensar que habías muerto realmente, te destrozaba. Te resultaba conveniente que todo fuera un producto de tu imaginación que aceptar lo otro.

Gon no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tus palabras; Killua estaba paralizado, pensaba que habías perdido completamente la cordura; pero sobre todo, no supo qué hacer al ver tus lágrimas.

Te deslizaste lentamente por la pared mientras repetías en tu estado de locura que no estabas muerta y que pronto despertarías. Gon trató de acercarse nuevamente a ti; sin embargo, Killua reaccionó antes y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, se dio cuenta que no era lo mejor en este momento.

Incluso detrás de la puerta podían seguir escuchando tus sollozos. Gon cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, odiaba ver a sus amigos llorar y no poder hacer nada. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos también.

Killua no se encontraba en un estado distinto al de Gon. Cuando te vio llorar no sabía cómo reaccionar, esperaba que su amigo hiciera algo, Gon siempre sabía qué decir, pero esta vez no; miró su cara de pánico, por eso prefirió alejarlo de ti.

—¿Qué hacemos Killua?— Su voz denotaba impotencia.

El albino no respondió. Si Gon no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situación, mucho menos él.

* * *

 **Creo que este ha sido el capítulo que más me a costado hacer; al intentar imaginar cómo actuarían los personajes principales en este tipo de situación, espero que no hayan quedado muy Ooc.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustaría saber qué piensan ustedes de la protagonista, si de verdad murió en su mundo, es una viajera del tiempo (como dijo Killua) o simplemente está loca.**

 **Creo que todavía no voy a mitad de la historia y ya tengo finales para cada opción xD**

 **Saludos a todas las lectoras/res**

 **¡Osu! \\(^0^)/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: El siguiente capítulo contiene ideas suicidas y lesiones autoinflingidas (en resumen es medio emo xD) Aclaro que no trato de inducir a este tipo de comportamiento ni juzgar u ofender a las personas que lo hacen, solo es parte de la historia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia (o plagio involuntario xd)**

 **Leer bajo discreción.**

* * *

Te movías al compás de un vaivén en posición fetal. Todo se sentía tan vacío a tu alrededor, solo el sonido de tus sollozos llenaba el oscuro silencio. Por más que lloraras el dolor no desaparecía. Desesperación, impotencia, ira, tristeza; todas esas emociones…el llanto no podía desaparecerlas.

Te levantaste y te encaminaste hacia el baño, abriste la llave del lavamanos y mojaste tu cara.

—Despierta— susurrabas—. Despierta, despierta, despierta…— Cada vez que lo decías mojabas tu rostro con más impaciencia. Miraste tu reflejo en el espejo repitiendo las mismas palabras como si fueran una mantra. No era suficiente. Abriste la llave de la regadera y te introdujiste en ella; el agua helada penetraba a través de la ropa tu piel, provocándote escalofríos. Pero… no era suficiente. No despertabas.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?— repetías al golpear constantemente la pared. El dolor en tus nudillos no era impedimento para seguir haciéndolo, el agua fría no ayudaba a aclarar tu mente.

¿Todo era falso? ¿Qué era real y qué no? ¿Lo perdiste todo? ¿Jamás volverías a tu vida normal? Esas y más preguntas giraban a tu alrededor, agrupándose, expandiéndose y clavándose como uñas en cada partícula de tu ser. Querías quitártelas, que se esfumaran con cada rasguño que te hacías, con cada herida impartida por ti misma; querías que el dolor te despertara y desvaneciera todos tus miedos.

El agua seguía cayendo, aliviando el ardor en tu piel.

Te rendiste. Estabas cansada. Ya no podías más, tus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Seguías igual. Como siempre. En tus veinte años de vida no habías cambiado mucho; si comparaban a tu yo de la primaria con tu yo universitaria, no había mucha diferencia, seguías siendo la misma; un poco madura en ciertos aspectos, pero la misma. Los mismos problemas en tu casa, en la escuela, los mismos problemas de socialización, todo… era lo mismo.

No tenías noción del tiempo, no sabías cuánto duraste en la regadera hasta que decidiste salir. Temblabas de frío a causa de tu ropa empapada. No te importaba. Te daba igual todo. Recorriste la habitación con la mirada buscando algo; algo que te ayudara, algo... Entonces tu vista se detuvo en la ventana. Una idea cruzó tu mente. Recordaste ver en una película que la única manera de despertar de un sueño era muriendo*. Era tu última opción. Te acercaste a paso lento, recorriste las cortinas dejando ver el sol del atardecer, abriste la ventana y miraste hacia abajo. No era muy alto, pero era suficiente.

Si era un sueño, despertarías de una vez por todas; si no lo era… no importaba morir una vez más.

* * *

Gon llamó a Leorio para explicarle tu situación. El joven médico escuchó atentamente.

—Llamé a Kurapika, pero no me contestó— decía el niño—. Por eso te marqué Leorio, no sé qué hacer.

—Gracias por ser tu segunda opción— respondió con sarcasmo, luego suspiró, sabía que no era momento para eso—. Escucha Gon, la situación de (T/N) es complicada, Kurapika ya intuía algo así. Hay que… esperar. Esperar a que se tranquilice y hablar con ella. Tienes que ser sutil con las mujeres. En estos momentos no puedo dejar la escuela, confío plenamente en ti. Mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa.

—Entiendo— dijo un poco decepcionado, esperaba que Leorio fuera donde se encontraban.

—Una última cosa Gon: Hazle saber que no está sola. Así como acudiste a mí por ayuda, demuéstrale que ella los tiene a ustedes— Con esas últimas palabras colgó.

—Nos tiene a nosotros…— repitió el niño— Gracias Leorio— dijo con determinación. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dirigió a tu cuarto y abrió cautelosamente la puerta.

—¿(T/N)?— te llamó entrando en la habitación. No te vio por ningún lado— _«_ _¿Habrá salido?_ _»_ — pensó. Se detuvo al mirar unos pies debajo de la cortina, la hizo un lado y te encontró. Allí estabas, sentada nuevamente en posición fetal. La ventana permitía el paso al hálito nocturno, meciendo paulatinamente las cortinas. Estabas temblando.

—No pude hacerlo— murmuraste—. No puedo hacerlo yo…soy tan débil, soy…tan cobarde— La voz se te quebró— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?— Lo miraste esperando que te diera la respuesta. No tuviste el valor para saltar, las dudas te impidieron hacerlo. Te jugabas mucho, y sobre todo, no querías perderte totalmente. Deseabas recuperar la esperanza.

Gon se acercó a ti, quisiste retroceder, pero la pared te lo impidió; tomó tu cara entre sus manos y la acercó a su pecho.

—¿Lo escuchas?— El palpitar de su corazón era cálido y tranquilo como el océano en el crepúsculo— Soy real— Sus palabras eran tan suaves y confortables como una brisa en verano. Cerraste los ojos, perdiéndote en las melodías tan puras que desprendía.

Se separó de ti y puso su oído en tu pecho. Trataste de apartarlo pero te abrazó con fuerza.

—Tú también eres real. Estás viva. Tan viva como yo, como Killua, como Leorio y Kurapika, tan viva como todas las personas que has conocido. Si no fuera verdad, ¿cómo podría estar escuchando tus latidos y tú los míos?

 _Viva._ Solo una palabra. Una palabra que necesitabas oír. Un tacto que te hacía sentirlo de verdad, un tacto que precisabas. Lágrimas surcaron nuevamente tu rostro, diferentes, cálidas, silenciosas. Correspondiste el abrazo de Gon tan fuerte como el de él. Tu llanto no tenía el sabor amargo como el primero, con cada lágrima que caía por tus mejillas, aliviaba poco a poco el dolor de tu corazón.

—Lo siento— dijiste—. Yo no quería…

—Lo sé.

—Perdón, yo…

—No tienes que disculparte, está bien desahogarse— Gon entendía lo que querías decir, entendía por qué les dijiste todo eso y, por esa razón, no era necesario disculparse—. No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros; no tienes que cargar todo por ti misma, para eso son los amigos— mencionó las palabras de Leorio. Para Gon y para ti, este momento jamás lo olvidarían. Ni aunque despertaran de un sueño.

Killua estaba recargado tras la puerta, dio un suspiro de alivio. Lo sabía, su amigo siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Él no era de las personas que consolaba, nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos era algo que le hubieran enseñado. Pero había una cosa que él sí podía hacer, y lo haría con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

 _ ***Referencia a la película "El Origen" (Inception)**_


	19. Chapter 19

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntaste.

—Un vestido— respondió el albino con obviedad.

—Eso lo veo, me refiero a cuál es el motivo de esto.

—B-bueno… eso e-es por…p-para n-nuestra…c-cita— Estaba muy avergonzado al decir la última palabra.

—¿Qué?

—N-nuestra cita— dijo un poco más alto.

—Eso lo escuché, me refiero a…

—¡¿Te burlas de mí cierto?!

—No— dijiste seria.

Killua te miró expectante, esperaba que en cualquier momento soltaras tu risa burlona. Pero no llegó. Aunque fuera imposible, no tratabas de molestarlo.

—Fue idea de Gon— suspiró al darse cuenta de que hablabas en serio—. También escogió el vestido.

—Ya veo, por eso el color…verde.

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, es bonito… y verde.

—Algo me hace pensar que tienes algo contra el verde.

—No realmente.

—Bien, dejaré que hagas lo que sea que hacen las mujeres antes de una cita.

—¿Cambiarse?

—No tengo idea, Gon dijo que siempre tardaban horas. Más te vale que no nos hagas esperar mucho— Te señaló amenazadoramente antes de salir.

Miraste el vestido tendido en la cama, de verdad era bonito, hace tiempo que no te ponías algo así de femenino, pero ¿por qué verde? Sentías que ese color no te favorecía. No evitabas pensar en el traje de _Rock_ _Lee_ de _Naruto,_ horrible.

Mientras te cambiabas pensabas en cómo disculparte con Killua, ya lo habías hecho con Gon; sin embargo, eso fue fácil por el momento que tuvieron. Ahora con las cosas más tranquilas, era un poco difícil para ti hacerlo.

Terminaste de cambiarte, no tardaste ni diez minutos.

— _«_ _No es como si tuviera maquillaje o plancha para el cabello para tardarme tanto, qué exagerados_ _»—_ pensabas al salir de tu habitación. Miraste a Killua y a Gon esperándote en el corredor, quienes se callaron a verte.

—Wow (T/N), te ves muy bonita— sonrió Gon.

—G-gracias— contestaste un poco tímida.

—Sabía que se te miraría bien, ¿verdad Killua?

El aludido desvío la mirada avergonzado mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Al final dijo en voz alta:

—No presumas solo porque te ves diferente. Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda, recuérdalo— bufó molesto.

—¿Qué rayos? Ni siquiera dije nada— Normalmente continuarías con la discusión, pero preferiste cambiar se tema—. Gracias por el vestido Gon.

—No es nada jeje.

—Aunque me aprieta un poco de aquí— Señalaste tu parte superior—. Siento que aplasta mis pechos, ¿crees que se ven más chicos?

Gon puso cara de póker, ahora que recordaba él puso su cara entre tus… Su rostro enrojeció tanto que solo le faltaba el amarillo para parecer semáforo. Para ti era normal hablar este tipo de cosas, tenías puros hermanos varones, así que no tenías pudor al hablar de cosas de mujeres enfrente de hombres.

Killua se acercó a ti con cara de maníaco.

—No lo vamos a devolver— dijo en tono lúgubre, luego se quedó viendo tu parte superior—. No hay mucha diferencia a como está normalmente Gon, no es para tanto— Se burló de ti y se llevó a su amigo arrastrando.

Una vena de enojo salió en tu frente.

— _«_ _Tranquila (T/N), tranquila, ya pasará_ _»—_ Y con una sonrisa los seguiste. Te intrigaba saber qué tipo de cita tendrían. ¿Casual?, ¿o romántica?

 _«_ _Qué niños tan precoces_ _»_ _._

* * *

—¿Esto es alguna clase de _cita textual_?

—Es el chiste más tonto que has hecho hasta ahora— respondió Killua.

—Y esta es la más… mmmm, 'no cita' que he tenido— replicaste. El albino por su parte te dejó hablando sola—. Una biblioteca no es el concepto de cita que tengo.

—Killua quiso escoger el lugar— dijo Gon rascándose la mejilla.

—Se nota que nunca ha tenido una. Su mamá sí que es sobreprotectora…

El albino los interrumpió dejando caer la pila de libros que trajo sobre la mesa.

—¿Esperas que leamos todo esto?— dijiste con horror.

—No encontraremos mucha información en libros normales, por eso Kurapika nos señaló bibliotecas que poseen libros muy antiguos. En base a eso deduje que, si buscamos en escritos de lenguas antiguas, tal vez tengamos más pistas.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre textos antiguos o de lengua antigua? Suena igual para mí.

—Puede ser que alguno esté en la escritura de tu mundo. Si encontramos algo así, será de muchísima ayuda.

—Tiene sentido.

—Lo sé- dijo triunfante—. Ahora ponte a buscar.

—No tengo ganas— Te recostaste en la mesa.

—Yo tampoco— Gon hizo lo mismo—. Killua, íbamos a tener una cita, no a buscar información.

—¿Qué les sucede a los dos?

—No sabes divertirte— murmuraste.

—¡Vamos por unos helados!— Propuso Gon.

—Demasiado simple— Le cortaste la inspiración.

Killua insistía en seguir en la biblioteca, Gon aportaba ideas que rechazabas inmediatamente. No podías creer que no supieran lo que era una cita de verdad. Por un lado Gon era demasiado… _verde_ , algo cursi con sus propuestas; y Killua, bueno, él era muy… _virgen_. Así que como buena no-ciudadana de aquí, debías introducirlos al mundo de los adultos.

—Les enseñaré lo que es una verdadera cita— Les diste una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

.

.

.

.

.

—Woooow, genial— gritó Killua— De haber sabido que las citas eran así, las habría tenido todos los días.

—Te lo dije.

—Mito-san nunca me habló de este tipo de cita— Gon estaba un poco incómodo.

—Tal vez eras muy chico para saberlo, tu tía fue sabia al no convertirte en _niño rata*._ Desde ahora será el único tipo de cita que tienes que conocer Gon; olvídate de las flores y los paseos por el parque, lo de hoy es jugar hasta que no tengas dinero o, hasta que mueras por no dormir. Ahora— Le diste una palmada en la espalda—, disfruta el paraíso.

Estaban en el _arcade_ más grande de la ciudad. El sueño de cualquier _gamer_ , videojuegos por todos lados, niños ratas que se gastaban el dinero de sus padres, _noobs_ y _pros*_. Hermoso.

Entendías la incomodidad de Gon al estar entre máquinas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, así que presumirías un poco de tus habilidades…

—Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé— dijo Gon después de un tiempo.

—Lo sé, después de Greed Island esto no es tan emocionante— concordó Killua.

Tú solo observabas con un tic en el ojo la pantalla; el Zoldyck te venció en todos los juegos de peleas que había, Gon rebasó tu récord en Pacman, que ahora se llamaba Manpac y era un cuadrado en vez de la bolita normal que conocías. Mincraft ya estaba invadiendo este mundo también.

Dejando de lado las derrotas aplastantes que sufriste (aunque fingías que los dejabas ganar), tratabas de disculparte con Killua, y agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ti. No te sentías bien por cómo te habías comportado con ellos, esa era la razón de que no siguieras los intentos de hacerte enojar del albino. Pero siempre que tratabas de hacerlo, ponía pretextos como que tenía que ir al baño, o tenía que verse genial o, simplemente te ignoraba.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?— te preguntó Gon al ver otro intento fallido.

—Sí— dijiste—. Pero Killua parece no querer escucharme.

—Tal vez no quiere que lo hagas, después de todo esto fue su idea.

—¿Lo de la cita?

—Mmh-hmm— Asintió.

 _«_ _Qué precoz_ _»_ _._

—Pero él había dicho que…— Te detuviste pensando que Killua no era el tipo de personas que expresaban sus sentimientos abiertamente. Ya comprendías por qué Gon los comparaba— Supongo que tengo que agradecerle.

Fuiste a buscarlo, está vez no se te escaparía. Lo divisaste cerca de la tienda del lugar, te acercaste a él tomándolo de los hombros y posicionándote frente a él.

—Lamento haberles dicho esas cosas y causarles tantos problemas— dijiste con la cabeza baja.

—No tienes que disculparte— contestó avergonzado por las miradas de las personas y tu cercanía.

—Quiero hacerlo— Levantaste la cabeza—. Si no, no estaría conforme.

—Bien— suspiró—. Disculpas aceptadas.

—También quería agradecerte por todo.

—Eso sí es innecesario— dijo cortante—. Los amigos no tienen que darse las gracias, por eso son amigos, hacen ese tipo de cosas siempre.

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa ante sus palabras. Era la primera vez que te llamaba amiga, no literalmente, pero con eso bastaba.

—Quita esa cara de tonta, me estás dando miedo.

—¿Eso significa que puedo actuar como siempre contigo?

—Claro, ¿no me digas que pensaste que estaba molesto?

—Algo así. Pero ya que todo volvió a la normalidad— Comenzaste a estirar sus mejillas—, me debes muchas.

—¡Auch! Duele, suéltam…— Lo abrazaste de repente. Fue algo impulsivo, sentiste las ganas de hacerlo y cuando menos lo pensaste tu cuerpo se había movido.

—Oh, allí están— gritó Gon, te separaste del albino y te dirigiste con él— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien— Levantaste el pulgar.

Mientras Gon y tú hablaban, Killua seguía sin moverse; su cara estaba sonrojada y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Solo tenía una explicación para eso.

—Asco— murmuró—. Jamás había sentido tanto asco en mi vida.

Alcanzaste a escuchar lo último.

—¿Qué dijiste mocoso? Deberías sentirte afortunado que alguien tan hermosa como yo se atreviera a tocarte.

—¿Ahh? Preferiría nadar entre gusanos.

—Palabras fuertes para alguien que quiso tener su primera cita conmigo.

—¡Y-yo no quise tener mi primera c-cita contigo! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Gon retrocedió un poco.

—Lo único que pregunté fue cómo hacerte sentir mejor, nunca pedí una cita contigo.

—Pues qué bueno, porque de ser así me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento con tus definiciones de 'tener una cita', _señor biblioteca_.

Gon se alejaba poco a poco de ustedes, había visto al guardia de seguridad acercarse a paso lento. Lo más probable es que los sacarían del lugar por sus gritos, y él quería disfrutar más del paraíso.

* * *

 _ ***Niño rata: En el ámbito de los videojuegos online, suele llamarse así a todos aquellos niños que por su corta edad tienen una voz muy estridente y que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo gritando por el micrófono, a menudo jugando a videojuegos que no son apropiados para su edad.**_

 _ ***Noobs y pros: Noob: Del inglés newbie (novato). Forma despectiva de referirse a un novato, generalmente por no respetar a jugadores más veteranos, o bien por no mejorar con el paso del tiempo**_ _._

 _ **Pro:Del inglés professional gamer (jugador profesional).**_

 **Leorio: Estos mocosos no tienen idea lo que es una cita. -_-**

 **Killua: Muchas habrás de haber tenido anciano.**

 **L: Las suficientes para conocer todos los tipos que hay ;)**

 **K: ¬¬**

 **Gon: ¿Entonces las citas son como el nen? :S Ya me confundí, ¿cómo es una cita de verdad?**

 **L: Mira niño, es momento que tengamos 'la plática'.**

 **Kurapika: ¡Leorio!**

 **Yo: Hola chic...*ve a Kurapika ahorcando a Leorio con sus cadenas* -_-'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que han dejado algún review a lo largo de la historia, especialmente a Wavywavy y a havanatitiana que siempre me alegran el día con sus review :')**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **¡OSU! \\(^0^)/**

* * *

Los días pasaban tranquilos entre ustedes…

—Me quitas todo el espacio, muévete— Empujabas a Killua con el pie.

…Por lo menos entre tú y Gon.

—Por qué no te mueves tú— Te devolvió el gesto.

Se encontraban viajando en una carreta de un viejo pastor, rodeados de ovejas. Enfrente solo cabía uno, y atrás no había mucho espacio.

—Reúnete con tus gemelos Killua, no les tengas miedo— reíste al hacer la comparación.

—No le hallo la gracia.

—Pero si son igualitos jajajajaja… ¡Gon, cambio!— dijiste antes de que Killua fuera a matarte.

Gon se pasó a la parte trasera y tú te sentaste al lado del conductor, un viejito muy amable que se ofreció a llevarlos al pueblo.

—No es común ver a viajeros tan jóvenes— comentó el anciano.

— _«_ _Me dijo joven_ _»—_ pensaste sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Ya ve, si uno no saca a la fuerza a los niños, se quedarían encerrados jugando videojuegos todo el día.

—Lo dice quien lloró para que no la sacaran del arcade— murmuró el albino.

Lo miraste con desdén.

—También lloró cuando lo iban a cerrar.

—Gon, no me traiciones— dijiste con indignación. Él solo te dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Es bueno ser joven. Hay tanta vitalidad en sus cuerpos, y muchos de ellos no la aprovechan.

—Tiene mucha razón— concordaste con el anciano.

—Es bueno ser joven.

—Eso ya lo dijo.

—Hay tanta vitalidad en sus cuerpos.

—Eso también ya lo dijo… ehh, ¿señor?

—Pero no la aprovechan.

Mientras el anciano divagaba en voz alta te volteaste con los niños.

—Gon- susurraste— Creo que el viejito está _cucu_ — Hiciste un ademán circular con el dedo. El niño te miró con confusión—. Loco, se le zafaron los cables, está hablando solo.

—A las personas mayores les gusta hablar— respondió mientras acariciaba a una oveja; los animales se agrupaban alrededor de él como si fuera su dueño.

—Solo ignóralo— Killua aprovechó para acostarse.

Te volviste con el anciano quien seguía murmurando cosas.

—Por eso le dije que nadie se daría cuenta si uno o dos niños desaparecían, ahora verá que tengo razón.

Estiraste tu brazo buscando la atención de los niños, golpeando estrepitosamente la primera cabeza que sentiste.

—¡Déjame dormir!

—Killua, hay algo raro con este señor— susurraste.

—Son las arrugas— dijo volviéndose a acostar.

—No, escucha lo que dice.

El albino prestó atención a lo que decía.

—Recuerdo que jugaba horas todos los días en mi juventud, ahora es algo difícil tener tanta energía…

Killua te lanzó una mirada de 'no seas paranoica' y volvió a dormir. Tal vez tenía razón, estabas exagerando las cosas.

—…pero ahora encontré la manera de recuperarla, por eso necesito a niños como ustedes— Te dirigió una mirada macabra.

— _«_ _¡No estoy imaginando nada! ¡De verdad está loco! ¿Para qué necesita niños? Es un vampiro chupa vitalidad, tengo que advertirles…_ _»—_ Miraste donde estaba Killua y Gon, ahora dormidos. El anciano soltó una risa espeluznante.

Suficiente motivo para no quedarte a averiguar qué haría con ellos.

* * *

—Lo lamento mucho, ya le he dicho que no haga este tipo de cosas— Una anciana se inclinaba ofreciéndote un plato de comida— Vamos cariño, discúlpate también.

—Lo siento linda, no pensé que saltarías de esa forma: ¡waaaaaaa!— El anciano que te asustó hizo gestos imitándote. No era un vampiro chupa vitalidad, solo un posadero que le gustaba engañar a los viajeros. Ojalá lo hubieras sabido antes para ahorrarte el momento vergonzoso.

—N-no se preocupe— dijiste apretando los dientes para evitar lanzarle insultos. Tenías raspones por todo el cuerpo, no fue buena idea saltar en ese camino pedregoso. Escuchaste las risas de los _mocosos_ detrás de ti.

—Eso le pasa por querer dejarnos detrás.

—Ustedes ya lo sabían— Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

—Quiso hacerme la misma broma, pero me di cuenta de su engaño— contestó Gon.

—Pudiste advertirme.

—Lo siento jeje, creí que le seguías el juego.

—Pfft…

—¡Deja de reírte Killua!

—Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran en nuestra posada por todas las molestias causadas— dijo la anciana.

—Gracias— contestaron.

Habían estado viajando de _mochilazo_ , idea propuesta por ti, para no gastar tanto dinero y disfrutar más del viaje. No habían tenido ningún percance, hasta ahora; no tanto por lo sucedido con el anciano, sino porque sabías que Killua te torturaría toda la vida con ello.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó el viejito sentándose con ustedes en la mesa— ¿Alguna clase de investigación?

—¿Cómo lo supo?— exclamó Gon sorprendido. Killua lo golpeó

—Acabas de confirmárselo.

El anciano soltó una carcajada.

—Es lo único a lo que vienen los turistas, la mayoría antropólogos lingüistas o lectores aficionados. Nuestra biblioteca es la principal atracción en este pequeño pueblo. Por cierto, soy Kilian Salavert, y ella es mi esposa Aledis— dijo señalando a la anciana que les servía en té—. Ella se encarga principalmente de la posada.

—Prácticamente quien sostiene todos los gastos— argumentó la anciana.

—No me ha ido muy bien vendiendo al rebaño, dice que pierdo el tiempo— les susurró cuando su esposa se alejó—. Ella fue la de la idea y ahora dice eso; mujeres, quién las entiende.

—Dígamelo a mí— dijo el albino. Lo miraste molesta.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Soy Gon Freecss, y ellos son mis amigos Killua y (T/N). Somos Cazadores.

—Solo nosotros dos— recalcó Killua—. Ella es una simple mortal.

—Ya empezaba a dudar de la versatilidad de los Cazadores— el anciano soltó una risotada.

—Lo sé, es imposible que alguien tan débil como ella pueda ser un Cazador.

—Y que se crea una historia como esa— añadió Salavert—. De verdad, es la primera persona que cae con mis bromas.

Y los dos empezaron a reír.

Lanzaste la almohada con furia a la cama.

* * *

—Kilian y Killua, si hasta sus nombres se parecen.

En todo lo que duró la cena, el anciano y tu "amigo" se burlaron de ti; del como saltaste de la carreta como araña y corriste como si el mismísimo demonio te siguiera. Fue la velada más bochornosa de tu vida. Ya te vengarías, pensabas al apretar la almohada.

—Tranquila (T/N)- Gon trataba de calmarte.

—Debemos unirnos, eres mi único aliado Gon. Planearemos algo está noche.

—¿Será una pijamada?

—Algo así.

—Invitaré a Killua— Salió corriendo antes de que pudieras detenerlo.

—Tengo que enseñarle un par de cosas a este niño— Te diste una palmada en la frente.

.

.

.

—Es la pijamada más aburrida que he tenido. Y eso que nunca he asistido a una— dijo Killua.

Habían creado una especie de casa de campaña con las sábanas y llenaron el interior con almohadas.

—Yo tampoco he ido a una, ¿qué se hace normalmente?

—Hablar, supongo. La verdad es mi primera pijamada también. Mi mamá nunca me dejó ir a dormir a casas de mis amigas, era muy sobreprotectora.

—¿Cómo era tu vida antes de llegar a aquí?- preguntó Gon.

—Mmm, era bastante… aburrida. Casi siempre era lo mismo.

—¿Tenías amigos?

—Algo así. Más que amigos eran personas con las que pasar el rato, no encajaba muy bien que digamos.

—En Isla Ballena me pasaba lo mismo, nunca tuve un amigo de verdad.

—Entonces creo que los tres estamos igual, ¿verdad, Killua?

—Mmh— contestó como afirmación.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Meditaste unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Cuando miré las luces de ese auto— comenzaste a decir, refiriéndote al incidente de la ciudad—, recordé lo que pasó antes de aparecer aquí. Mi familia y yo nos dirigíamos a la playa, cuando mi mamá y mi padrastro empezaron a pelear— Te detuviste un momento antes de continuar en voz baja—. No estoy segura cómo pasó… De repente había un auto delante de nosotros, con sus luces cegándome… luego todo fue oscuridad y, me encontraba caminando, pero no sé por qué. Creo… que aún hay algo que falta, pero no logro…— diste un grito ahogado sobre la almohada.

—Ya lo recordarás, no te presiones— dijo el albino.

El consejo que Senritsu te dio lo pusiste en práctica, se sentía bien hablar. Al hablar sobre tu vida, contarles sobre el divorcio de tus padres y el nuevo matrimonio de tu madre, te hizo sentir más ligera. Tal vez el pesar en tu corazón no era por tus recuerdos perdidos, sino más bien, por todo lo que habías guardado durante años.


	21. Chapter 21

Estabas dormida cómodamente, después de desvelarte anoche, solo pensabas en dormir. Un suave cosquilleo te hizo moverte, pero no abriste los ojos. De nuevo lo sentiste en el rostro, esta vez te acostaste boca abajo. Distinguiste unas risas cerca de ti. Ya no estabas tan dormida. Abriste lentamente los ojos y, tan pronto como lo hiciste, te sobresaltaste de tal manera que tiraste la casa de campaña improvisada con sábanas de anoche. No era para menos, lo primero que viste fue una cara horrorosa. Las risas inundaron la habitación.

—Eso fue increíble— decía entre risas Killua—. Aunque esperaba escucharla gritar.

—No es tan predecible como imaginé— el anciano contestó de igual manera.

Te quitaste las sábanas para encararlos. Allí estaban Killua y Kilian "el anciano" (como le apodaste), con máscaras de monstruos puestas, riéndose de ti. Gon se rascaba la mejilla dándote una sonrisa compasiva.

—Si querían hacerme gritar— dijiste mientras te levantabas—, hubieran venido sin máscaras, así asustan más. El factor sorpresa es lo único que tienen a su favor, no son muy creativos realmente— Tomaste a Gon del brazo y lo pusiste a tu lado—. Ya verán lo que es gritar de miedo, Gon y yo les daremos una lección.

—¿Eso crees?— dijo el albino quitándose la máscara.

—Sí— Pasaste por su lado dirigiéndote al baño sin prestarle atención a su expresión burlona—. Jamás me harán gritar.

—Tres, dos, uno…

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritaste.

—Allí lo tienen niños— El viejo chocó puños con los dos infantes.

—¡¿Quién fue?!— exclamaste furiosa, tu cara estaba toda pintada de negro. Gon escondió detrás de él el plumón que traía— Gon, tú… ¿cómo pudiste? Creí que estabas de mi lado.

—Ayer quedamos en que el primero que se durmiera le pintaríamos la cara— dijo con expresión inocente—. Tienes que cumplir tu palabra (T/N) jeje.

Tenías a tres demonios delante de ti.

* * *

El resto de la mañana fue igual. Los tres demonios competían para ver quién te hacía gritar más. Sin embargo, como les habías dicho antes, el factor sorpresa era lo único a su favor. Como ya sabías lo que trataban de hacer, sus intentos eran aburridos.

—Eres más resistente de lo que creí— decía el viejo Salavert, quien los estaba encaminando hacia la biblioteca.

—Me río con las películas de terror, no espere que me asuste por unos cuantos "misteriosos ruidos"— hiciste énfasis en lo último.

—Hace años que no tengo un reto como éste. En mi juventud me apodaron _"El picador criminal mutilador",_ no te confíes tanto.

—Dónde he escuchado ese nombre— murmuraste—. Ese apodo suena más a un asesino serial que a un simple bromista.

—Nosotros también deberíamos escoger un apodo, Killua— dijo entusiasmado Gon.

-Yo ya les escogí uno— comentaste con desdén—. Gon, tú serás "El traidor". Y tú Killua, serás "El ovejón pedorro"— Sacudiste la mano frente a tu cara—. Toda la noche estuviste fumigándonos.

—¡Killua, vas a matarla!— Gon te separó del albino que te ahorcaba con cara de desquiciado.

—Lo siento— Hiciste una reverencia después de recuperar el aliento.

—Hmp— bufó Killua con los brazos cruzados.

Sabías valorar tu vida.

— _«_ _Puto_ _»—_ pensaste. El Zoldyck te lanzó una mirada asesina— ¡Si no dije nada!

—Lo pensaste.

El viejito los interrumpió antes de que convirtieras al ex asesino en asesino de nuevo.

—Aquí es— Señaló el lugar delante de ustedes. Magníficos árboles daban la entrada el sitio, como puertas imponentes. Eran tan grandes que no dejaban ver nada más—. Vengan, les presentaré a la vieja Eileen.

Si por fuera el lugar era espectacular, por dentro lo era aún más. Enredaderas, flores y raíces de árboles estaban entre los taburetes y estantes. Pisos y escaleras de piedra le daban un aspecto rústico al lugar. Un enorme ventanal cubría lo que debía ser el techo. No esperabas por ver el cielo nocturno desde allí.

 _«_ _Como un cuento de hadas._ _»_

—Este lugar es impresionante— el albino silbó.

—Lo es— asintió Gon.

—Kilian Salavert, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a tu esposa?— Una mujer de tercera edad salió de entre los pasillos.

—Eileen, a mí también me alegra verte.

—Como siempre huyendo de tus responsabilidades.

—Pero hago que cumplas las tuyas— Puso sus manos en los hombros de Gon y Killua—. Te traje a estos dos jóvenes Cazadores.

—¿No es otra de tus bromas?— Levantó una ceja—. Son demasiado pequeños.

 _«_ _Como usted, es más enana que Gon. Parece un elfo._ _»_

—Hablo totalmente en serio.

—Soy Gon Freecss, y ellos son…

—Muéstrame tu licencia— interrumpió la anciana.

 _«_ _Qué amargada._ _»_

Gon sacó su tarjeta al igual que Killua. Al verlas, la anciana cambió totalmente su actitud.

—Es un honor recibir a tan jóvenes Cazadores, pasen por favor.

Killua y tú se miraron con intriga, el cambio de actitud de la vieja era raro. Los condujo hasta un escritorio y les pidió que llenaran un formulario. No pudiste leerlo del todo, sin embargo, sí que entendiste algo.

—¿Tenemos que pagar?

—Claro, esto no es una biblioteca pública. Fue fundada por Cazadores de Información y Cazadores Paleográficos, dependiendo de la información que busquen, se les asignará un precio.

Con razón el cambio de actitud, se dio cuenta que sí podían pagar.

 _«_ _El dinero mueve montañas. O montañitas._ _»_

—B-bueno— dijiste intentando negociar con la anciana—, solo estamos buscando algún libro en un idioma en especial.

—¿En cuál?

—No sé, por eso estamos buscando.

—Si esto es una broma será mejor que se retiren.

—¡No! Espere…

—Mire vieja, estamos buscando un libro que ella pueda leer— La intervención de Killua no fue la mejor, ya que no es bueno con las mujeres mayores.

—Fuera de aquí.

—Vamos Eileen- habló Salavert—, no seas tan dura con ellos. No recibimos muchos turistas por esta época, deja las quejas.

La mujer dio un suspiro y aceptó sin hacer más preguntas.

—Bienvenidos a la Biblioteca de Nemed, el sueño del bosque.

 _«_ _Y la biblioteca más cara del mundo._ _»_


	22. Chapter 22

Paseabas entre el laberinto de estantes, disfrutando del olor a libro viejo. Todo en ese pueblo tenía un aire añejo; hasta los ciudadanos, no habías mirado una sola persona joven en ese lugar. El pensamiento de que "el anciano" fuera de verdad un asesino chupa vitalidad no dejaba de rondar tu mente, así que mejor mantendrías las distancias.

Volteaste para ver a tus acompañantes, Gon hablaba con algunas ardillas, fue mala idea dejarlo jugar juegos violentos, lo niño rata se contagiaba, ya podía comunicarse con roedores; Killua solo agarraba libros sin ni siquiera leer el título, quería llenarte de trabajo. Mejor huirías.

—Ni lo pienses— Te sujetó antes de que lograras escapar.

—Tsk.

—Revisa éstos mientras busco más— Antes de irse te lanzó una mirada aterradora—. No te atrevas a levantarte.

—No lo haré, y no porque te tenga miedo, que quede claro.

—Seguro— dijo con sarcasmo, y con eso último se alejó.

—Por Dios, qué humor— Comenzaste a revisar el montón de libros que tenías enfrente—. No le entiendo, no le entiendo— repetías al pasar cada uno.

Gon se te acercó.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—No— dijiste al descartar otro libro— ¿Y tú? ¿Las ardillas te dijeron algo bueno?

—Sí— Te mostró un libro—. Este tiene muchas imágenes.

—Wow— Lo miraste sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—No creí realmente que pudieras comunicarte con ellas.

—Es sencillo. Solo pregúntales lo que quieres y ellas te guiarán.

—Me estás convenciendo. Oh no, el poder _misionero_ de los protagonistas _shonen_ me afecta— Continuaste buscando. Soltaste una exclamación al ver un idioma que conocías.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Gon.

—Puedo leer esto.

—¿En serio? Significa que lo encontramos.

—No exactamente. _"Le Devin"_ — leíste el título del libro—. Es francés, estaba tomando clases _._

—¿Y qué significa?

—"Le" es un artículo definido, _les articles définis_ , como diría mi profesor— continuaste tu explicación al ver la cara de confusión de Gon—. Los artículos definidos son identificadores del sustantivo, o sea, el que determina si es femenino o masculino o, plural o singular. Como "la, las, los, el…" Pero no entremos en detalles.

—¿Y lo otro? D-divan.

— _Devin_ \- marcaste la pronunciación— Mmmm… la verdad no tengo mucho vocabulario francés, vendría siendo algo como… ¿divino? ¿El Divino?— decías examinando el libro— Tal vez es un libro religioso.

—Literalmente se traduce como "El adivino"— Una voz desconocida los interrumpió—. Y es un cuento.

La persona que los interrumpió era una mujer joven, de algunos veinte años calculaste. Piel aceitunada con cabello rubio y ojos tan verdes como el bosque.

 _«_ _Qué bonita._ _»_

—Me sorprende que puedas leerlo, no es un campo semántico que se use mucho estos días.

—Al parecer tú puedes leerlo mejor que yo.

La mujer sonrió y te extendió un pequeño libro.

—Intenta leer este— Lo tomaste y viste la portada que dibujaba un colibrí de plumas rojas, y encima de éste pudiste leer perfectamente el título.

Levantaste la vista para preguntarle cientos de cosas, pero la mujer ya no estaba.

—¿A dónde…?— Volteaste a ver a Gon, éste encogió los hombros, teniendo la misma duda que tú.

—¿Qué dice?— te preguntó al observar el libro.

—"Pescador de Deseos".

—¿Puedes leerlo?

—Sí— dijiste con emoción—. Esto es lo que buscábamos.

—¡Bien!— Levantó el puño en señal de triunfo— Aunque es algo raro, ¿cómo lees eso?

—Ahora entiendes lo mismo que yo al querer leer su escritura— Abriste el libro—. Bueno, veamos de qué se trata.

" _Se cuenta que los Dioses crearon todas las cosas en la Tierra y al hacerlo, a cada animal, a cada árbol y a cada piedra le encargaron un trabajo. Pero cuando ya habían terminado, notaron que no había nadie encargado de llevar sus deseos y pensamientos de un lugar a otro._

 _Como ya no tenían barro ni maíz para hacer otro animal, tomaron una piedra de jade y con ella tallaron una flecha muy pequeña. Cuando estuvo lista, soplaron sobre ella y la pequeña flecha salió volando. Ya no era más una simple flecha, ahora tenía vida, los dioses habían creado al x ts'unu'um (colibrí)._

 _Era tan frágil y tan ligera que el colibrí podía acercarse a las flores más delicadas sin mover un solo pétalo, sus plumas brillaban bajo el sol como gotas de lluvia y reflejaban todos los colores._

 _Entonces los hombres trataron de atrapar a esa hermosa ave para adornarse con sus plumas. Los Dioses al verlo, se enojaron y dijeron: "si alguien osa atrapar algún colibrí, éste morirá". Por eso es que nadie ha visto alguna vez a un colibrí en una jaula, ni tampoco en la mano de un hombre._

 _De ésta forma es que esta misteriosa y delicada ave ha podido llevar a cabo el encargo de los Dioses:_

" _ **El colibrí lleva de aquí para allá los pensamientos de los hombres"**_

 _Si alguien te desea un bien, el colibrí tomará ese deseo y lo llevará hacia ti._

 _Si un colibrí vuela alrededor de tu cabeza, no lo toques. El tomará tu deseo y lo llevará a los demás; piensa bien y desea cosas positivas para todos. Piensa que por algo pasó el colibrí por tu camino; piensa que algo realmente extraordinario puede ocurrir._

 _De ahora en adelante, el colibrí llevará todos tus deseos y pensamientos de un lugar a otro…"*_

 _ ***Antigua leyenda maya.**_


	23. Chapter 23

—Son solo cuentos— decía Killua al verte corriendo de un lado a otro por la biblioteca.

—No son simples cuentos. Mira— Señalaste la portada—, "D. B.", es el mismo autor de este y este— Acercabas los libros al niño—… y este otro.

Después de la desaparición de la misteriosa mujer y el libro que leíste, comenzaste a buscar obras del mismo autor. Tú intuición te decía que había algo detrás de todos esos cuentos, era demasiada coincidencia los sucesos que pasaron para descartarlos. No solo eso, D. B. escribía en idiomas que conocías, algo raro en este mundo. Pero lo más extraño es que no viniera el año de publicación o la editorial. Eran prácticamente libros fantasmas.

—Gon, ¿por qué no detuviste a la chica que mencionaron?

—No pude hacerlo, ni siquiera supe en qué momento se fue. Su presencia era… casi nula.

— _«_ _Nula, ¿eh?_ _»_ — pensaba Killua al observarte— _«_ _Ciertamente no puede ser una casualidad, ¿era alguien como (T/N)?, o un usuario de nen. De ser así Gon lo hubiera notado. Hay algo raro en todo esto. Este lugar en sí es extraño._ _»_

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos a la señora de aquí? Ella debe conocer el nombre completo del autor.

—Gon, eres un genio, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Saliste corriendo a buscarla.

—¿Y ahora por qué tanta energía?— suspiró el albino. Todavía tenía muchas dudas al respecto.

—Killua.

—¿Mmh?

—Tal vez estemos más cerca de poder ayudarla. Verla sonreír es mejor que verla llorar, ¿no crees?

El Zoldyck encogió los hombros con un ligero sonrojo.

—Tal vez— murmuró.

—Esa enana no sabe nada— Llegaste molesta, lanzando maldiciones—. Dijo que muchos donaban libros que no sabían cómo catalogarlos, ¿pueden creerlo? Qué falta de profesionalismo.

—Ni siguiera la bibliotecaria lo sabe— Gon se rascó la cabeza exasperado.

—Pero… cuando intenté hacerle más preguntas cambió de tema— Te acercaste para susurrarles—. Creo que sabe algo. Aunque desconozco la razón del por qué no quiere decir nada. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

—Le sacaremos la información a la fuerza— Killua estaba listo con sus garras.

—¡No podemos hacer eso!— Gon lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no?— dijiste.

—¡(T/N)! ¡Eso no está bien!

—Entonces qué propones- preguntó el albino.

—Mmmmm— Gon se sentó en el suelo pensando.

—¡Lo tengo!— exclamaste levantando el dedo índice— Hay que ir con Kurapikachu.

—¿Eh?

—Él es súper inteligente, sabrá qué hacer.

Y Gon seguía pensando.

—Tú… ¡¿solo buscas un pretexto para verlo verdad?!

—Sí.

—Ni siquiera lo niegas.

Y explotó.

—¡No se me ocurre nada!

—Ya no es necesario Gon— Le acariciaste la cabeza y retiraste inmediatamente la mano—. Auch, tu cabello me espinó; es un arma mortal, deberías raparte.

—¡(T/N)!

—No te enojes _puercoespín_ , ahora ayúdenme a poner todo esto en su lugar.

—Tú lo hiciste sola, yo me voy— dijo el albino.

Lo tomaste por la oreja.

—Tú trajiste la mayoría de los libros, no huirás cobarde.

—¡No soy cobarde!

—Sólo lento.

—¡Tampoco lo soy!

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

—¡Terminaré antes que tú! Ya verás— diciendo eso agarró todos los libros que pudo y se fue.

—Y así se hace el trabajo en equipo Gon.

—Siempre aprendo cosas nuevas contigo (T/N).

—Y aprenderás más si te quedas a mi lado— Pusiste tu brazo en sus hombros.

—Sí— contestó sonriendo—. Siempre estaremos juntos.

Mientras tanto el Zoldyck terminaba el trabajo lo más rápido que podía.

—Le demostraré quién es la lenta.

* * *

—¿Se irán tan pronto?- decía con tristeza Aledis.

—No queremos causarles más molestias— contestaste.

—¿Encontraron algo bueno?— dijo "el anciano".

—Sí— asintió Gon.

—Ya no tendré a quién hacerle bromas, pero te lo encargo niño— Kilian palmeó la espalda de Killua—. Asústala por mí.

—Será un placer— respondió con una sonrisa el albino.

—Suerte con eso— lo retaste.

—¡Bien!— El viejo Salavert dio una palmada— Los llevaré a la ciudad para que tomen su vuelo. En marcha.

—¡Osu!— dijeron los tres.

.

.

.

.

Al dejarlos en el aeropuerto, Kilian Salavert regresó al pueblo. Cuando entró a su hogar miró a una mujer rubia sentada.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te dignarías a visitarnos.

—Lo lamento— La mujer se levantó y lo abrazó.

—A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo.

—Bienvenida a casa cariño- Aledis salió a su encuentro.

—Gracias tía.

Se sentaron en la mesa para escuchar las historias de ella, hasta que les hizo una pregunta.

—¿Quiénes eran sus huéspedes?

—La vieja Eileen ya te fue con el chisme— respondió Kilian sujetándose la cabeza— ¿Te refieres a esos niños, no?

Asintió.

—Eran Cazadores… Al parecer su amiga buscaba un libro que leer.

—¿Sólo eso?— preguntó con recelo.

—Sí— dijo Salavert observándola fijamente— ¿Crees que _El_ _Consejo_ los haya enviado?

No respondió.

—No hicieron preguntas sobre ti querida— habló Aledis.

—Debe ser alguna clase de estrategia. Ya han fallado muchas veces en querer reclutarme nuevamente.

—No creo que ese sea el caso Enyd— La mirada de Kilian se tornó seria—. Tal vez no deberías perderlos de vista.

Enyd se quedó pensando en el consejo de su tío. Siempre había sido muy sabio, al igual que su difunto abuelo, pero esta vez dudaba de su juicio. No quería relacionarse con El Consejo y mucho menos contigo.

Sea cual fuere tu propósito o problema, no era asunto de ella.

* * *

 **Leorio: ¿Quién rayos es esa tipa? ¿Por qué tiene más protagonismo que yo? :/**

 **Yo: Cualquiera tiene más protagonismo que tú -_-**

 **Hisoka: Estoy de acuerdo con él 3 Un personaje extra no puede ser más misterioso que yo.**

 **Y: Bueno...**

 **Illumi: ¿Por qué yo no he salido?**

 **Y: En realidad ella será un personaje importante...creo -_-'**

 **I: ¿Deberé usar mis agujas contigo?**

 **H: ¿Deberé usar mis encantos? ;)**

 **L: ¡Ustedes lárguense de aquí! El que tiene problemas de popularidad soy yo.**

 **Y: Tranquilos, veré qué puedo hacer -_-** _ **"hombres, son más vanidosos que nosotras"**_

 **I: No quiero ser popular, solo cuidar a mi hermanito.**

 **H: Yo ya soy lo suficientemente popular, pero entre más aparezca más cerca de Gon estaré :3**

 **Y:** _ **"¡Auxilio!"**_


	24. Chapter 24

Al regresar al continente Yorbian, tenías la esperanza de que Kurapika los ayudara. Sin embargo, el Kurta tenía otras prioridades por el momento. Habría una reunión entre personas importantes de la mafia y, entre ellos, asistirían muchos coleccionistas de partes humanas. No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

—Entiendo— le dijiste.

—De verdad lamento no poder ayudarte— dijo el rubio antes de levantarse y salir.

—Les dije que sería inútil— mencionó Killua al verte cabizbaja—. Dejémoslo por ahora, podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda.

—Yo quería que nos ayudara.

—Tal vez cuando se desocupe…

Neon interrumpió a Gon al estrellar estrepitosamente la puerta.

—¡(T/N)!— gritó al verte— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto?

—Acabo de llegar— decías tratando de respirar, ya que te abrazaba demasiado fuerte.

—No sabes lo aburrida que he estado. ¿Vas a regresar cierto?

—No lo creo, solo venimos de paso— La separaste de ti—. Desafortunadamente Kurapika está ocupado.

—¿Te refieres al baile que habrá?

—¿Baile?— preguntaron Gon y Killua al unísono.

—Sí, no tengo ganas de ir, pero mi padre dice que es necesario para recuperar el prestigio de la familia. ¡Vamos juntas!— dijo tomándote de las manos.

—N-no estoy segura, no soy mucho de eventos formales.

—Vamos, así te prestaré a Kurapika después— Te guiñó un ojo.

—Trato hecho.

—¡Qué rápido te vendes!

—Son negocios, Killua— le dijiste mientras estrechabas la mano de Neon— ¿Ellos pueden acompañarme?

—No estoy segura si dejen entrar a niños— respondió la chica mirándolos—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—¡No somos niños!

* * *

Llevaban horas recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial. Visitando local por local, buscando el mejor vestido para la ocasión. No recordabas cuándo fue la última vez que habías ido de compras como una chica. Los meses que pasaron desde que habías llegado a este mundo fueron algo intensos y divertidos, eso no lo negarías; pero, el ver toda esa ropa y maquillaje, te hicieron sentir nostalgia por tu vida anterior; el arreglarte y salir era parte de ti. Aunque tus gustos fueran algo "masculinos", tenías tu lado femenino como cualquier chica.

—Tus latidos son diferentes— mencionó Senritsu mientras miraban los aparadores.

—¿Tú crees? Yo los siento igual.

—Ahora son más parecidos al cantar de un ave.

—Yo… creo que tenías razón, no es bueno guardarse todo— sonreíste—. Por cierto, Kurapika se ve algo diferente. Más… intimidante.

—Está tratando de recuperar los ojos de su familia.

—Sí, pero…— Te callaste al no saber qué más decir.

—Hay que confiar en él, no hará una locura— Senritsu te entendía—. Y si la hace, nosotras estaremos allí.

Suspiraste. Confiabas en él; era en ti en quien no confiabas mucho. Si Kurapika se dejaba consumir por la oscuridad, ¿serías capaz de ayudarlo? Querías mostrarle que no estaba solo, como Gon, Killua y Leorio te lo mostraron a ti. Sabías lo que era caer al borde de la desesperación, y gracias a ellos conociste lo que era levantarse. Ahora era tu turno de hacer algo.

Te detuviste al mirar un vestido de tu color favorito.

—¿Por qué no te lo mides?— Neon apareció detrás de ti.

—N-no creo que se vea bien en mi— dijiste alejándote de la tienda.

—Vamos, no seas tímida— La peliazul te arrastró al lugar.

.

.

.

.

Lo admitías, el vestido no te quedaba nada mal. Era el más bonito y elegante que te habías puesto en toda tu vida. Te hiciste un peinado sencillo y optaste por un maquillaje natural. Todo perfecto, a excepción de los tacones; eran demasiado altos para tu gusto, sin embargo Neon insistió que eran los mejores para el vestido. No pudiste contradecirla. Solo esperabas que no fueras a caerte.

Saliste junto con Neon, eran las únicas que faltaban para irse. No miraste a Kurapika por ningún lado, ni siquiera a Gon y a Killua. Al subir al coche Senritsu te dijo que ellos se habían adelantado junto con el señor Nostrade.

Durante el camino las tres iban charlando cómodamente. Después de una hora de trayecto llegaron a la mansión donde sería el baile. Lujosos autos entraban y salían del lugar, personas con la ropa más elegante entraban por la puerta principal o paseaban por los amplios jardines. Al bajar del auto divisaste a Kurapika junto con Gon y Killua al pie de la escalera, al parecer esperándolas.

—Hey— saludaste acercándote a ellos.

Cuando te vieron venir hacia ellos, dudaron por un momento si de verdad era tú. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, jamás pensaron que te verías tan…diferente. Esperabas que dijeran algo, lo que sea, el silencio te ponía incómoda. Estabas comenzando a arrepentirte de usar ese vestido. Kurapika fue el primero en hablar.

—Neon-sama, su padre la espera— dijo al ver a la hija de su jefe acercarse—. Los veré dentro— les dijo alejándose.

—¡Búscame dentro (T/N)!— gritó Neon al ser arrastrada prácticamente por el Kurta.

Te sentiste decepcionada. No esperabas que fuera a pedirte matrimonio o algo por el estilo, pero un "te ves bien" no lo mataría.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—N-no, e-en realidad…— Gon tenía un ligero sonrojo—…te ves muy hermosa.

—¿D-de verdad? Me siento algo rara.

—Te ves muy bien— Te dirigió una de sus tan características sonrisas— ¿Entramos?— Extendió su brazo. Lo sujetaste y tomaste a Killua, quien se mantuvo callado, con tu otro brazo.

—Por cierto, ustedes también lucen muy bien con esos trajes— los alagaste—. Gon, el negro es tu color, deberías dejar el verde a un lado.

—Eso nunca- infló sus mejillas

Reíste al ver su puchero. Al entrar se dirigieron a la mesa en la que se encontraba Senritsu.

—¿Y Neon?— preguntaste.

—Con su padre y Kurapika. Hablando con otros capos.

Comenzaste una plática con Senritsu mientras observabas el lugar. Después de un tiempo un mesero se acercó a ofrecerles vino.

—No imaginé que bebieras— Volteaste a mirar a Killua.

—Solo de vez en cuando— respondiste poniendo la copa sobre la mesa— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaste al sentir su mirada fija en ti.

—No— dijo desviando la mirada.

Le volviste a dar un sorbo a tu bebida.

—¿Seguro?— volviste a preguntarle al verlo observándote con intensidad—. No te dejaré tomar si es lo que quieres.

—No es eso— Se encogió en su silla al verse descubierto—. T-te ves más…grande.

—¿Mmh? Oh, debe ser por los tacones.

—Me refiero a… más adulta.

—Soy una adulta, ¿lo olvidas?

El albino no respondió. No le había prestado mucha atención a tu edad. No entendía la razón de ese extraño sentimiento que tenía; sentía una opresión en su pecho, ¿decepción?, ¿tristeza? No lo entendía.

—« _Debe ser el ambiente_ »— pensó.

La música comenzó a sonar haciendo vibrar tu ser. El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto.

—Gon, vamos a bailar— Tomaste al niño por el brazo jalándolo hasta la pista.

Killua y Senritsu los observaban desde la mesa, el primero cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza y ella dándoles una sonrisa compasiva.

El hecho era que sus pasos no estaban coordinados con la música de la orquesta. Mientras Gon hacía el paso del _gusano_ tú hacías el del _robot_. Era vergonzoso verlos. El albino no tuvo más remedio que arrastrarlos de vuelta a la mesa si no quería que la seguridad los sacara.

—¿Dónde rayos están las _cumbias_?— gritabas— Y la _salsa_ , la música _electrónica_ , ¿y si quiero _reggaetón_? Dale.

—¡Cállate!— te reprendía el albino— Harás que nos saquen.

—No puedo creer que se embriagara tan rápido— dijo Gon al ver tu copa vacía.

-No estoy ebria. Quiero bailar— Te levantaste de la silla e intentaste subirte a la mesa— ¡Por favor, déjennos bailar!

—¡Bájate de ahí!— Killua y Gon te detuvieron.

Al escuchar el escándalo que estaban haciendo Kurapika se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—(T/N) está ebria— contestó Gon.

—¿Ebria?

—No lo estoy— Golpeaste a Gon por mentiroso—. Kurapika, no les hagas caso, están exagerando.

Al verte trastabillar te tomó por el brazo.

—Vamos a que te dé un poco de aire.

No tuviste más opción que seguirlo. Te condujo hasta los jardines donde se sentaron en una banca. Un escalofrío te recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la suave brisa de la noche. El Kurta al darse cuenta puso su saco sobre tus hombros. Duraron unos momentos en silencio observando el cielo.

—Luces hermosa esta noche.

Te giraste a mirarlo sonrojada.

—No estoy ebria, no olvidaré lo que acabas de decir.

—Eso es bueno— Te sonrió.

El silencio volvió.

—¿Qué harás con los coleccionistas que tengan los ojos escarlata?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—¿Les robarás?

—Recuperaré lo que me pertenece.

Dudaste un momento antes de continuar.

—Kurapika, yo…también he odiado a alguien. No estoy tratando de comparar mi vida con la tuya, y mucho menos tu dolor con el mío, pero… el que una persona te haya abandonado porque no tuvo otra opción, es menos doloroso que el saber que esa persona te abandonó porque quiso. Yo no entiendo lo que es sentir deseos de matar a alguien, y personalmente no creo que eso sea el odio…creo que es una forma de querer superar todo fácil y…— Te empezaste a frustrar por no poder expresarte correctamente, dudaste si tus palabras eran las adecuadas— Pienso que tu familia no querría que tú…

—(T/N)— te interrumpió con voz firme—. Es la única forma.

No supiste que más decir. Tu confianza se desvaneció. Te mantuviste callada.

Desde el balcón Killua podía observarlos; los había ido a buscar al ver que tardaban. Al verlos juntos sintió nuevamente esa extraña opresión en su pecho, pero esta vez con una mezcla de ira. Seguía confundido por sentirse así.

—« _Debe ser el ambiente_ »— pensó al volver al salón principal.

—Tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos— mencionó Kurapika mientras se levantaba—. Espérame aquí

—Kurapika— lo llamaste, imitando su gesto. El aludido se detuvo—. N-no vayas a matar a nadie. Confío en ti… Sé que harás lo correcto.

El rubio no contestó, sólo siguió caminando.

Te sentaste nuevamente en la banca. Te sentías patética, cómo pudiste pensar que podrías hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera comprendías su dolor…

 _«Mejor debí aprovechar la situación para robarle un beso.»_

—Al fin te encuentro— Una voz interrumpió tus pensamientos—. Has sido muy escurridiza niña.

—Usted…— El hombre te levantó bruscamente— Lo he visto en algún lado.

—Sí— Te condujo hasta una pared.

Lo que viste te asustó.

Un hoyo negro comenzó a surgir de la pared cuando el hombre la tocó. Intentaste retroceder, pero los tacones te hicieron tropezar. El sujeto te levantó.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Quisiste gritar por ayuda, pero la oscuridad te engulló.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Leorio: ¡¿Cuántas veces vas a terminar así lo capítulos?!**

 **Yo: No tengo imaginación ok?**

 **Illumi: No vi que saliera en este capítulo.**

 **Y: -_-**

 **Hisoka: Ni yo, a menos que sea yo el que la secuestró.**

 **I: ¿Por qué serías tú? En ese caso debería ser yo.**

 **Y: Illumi tiene un punto ahí, tiene más cara de secuestrador.**

 **L: Yo creo que Hisoka tiene más madera de secuestrador.**

 **H: :3**

 **I: °_°**

 **Y: Dejemos que las lectoras/res decidan quién es el secuestrador antes de que Illumi te mate Leorio.**

 **L: Seguiré tu consejo esta vez :S**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wavywavy: Killua en la frienzone desde tiempos inmemorables xD No puedo evitar pensar en él como un niño cuando se enamora de su profesora, concuerdo contigo en que es adorable. Por cierto, ¿qué significa 'carne de prisión'? xP**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Tu cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si fueras caminando debajo del agua. No te diste cuenta que estabas aguantado la respiración hasta que el manto oscuro que te rodeaba desapareció. Caíste al suelo intentando controlar tus agitadas inhalaciones; las náuseas recorrieron la boca de tu estómago lentamente hasta tu garganta provocándote vomitar.

El sabor a alcohol inundó tu boca.

 _«_ _Ni siquiera tomé demasiado_ _»_ _._

Recorriste el lugar con la mirada. Prácticamente era una cueva; había algunas puertas y antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

—Sigues sin acostumbrarte a esto, ¿eh?

La voz del hombre te devolvió a la realidad. Lo observaste tratando de recordar dónde lo habías visto.

—Coliseo del Cielo, hace algunos meses —respondió a tus pensamientos.

—El… —Abriste los ojos con sorpresa al recordarlo—. ¡El cara de malandro!

—Los jóvenes de ahora no tienen respeto por sus mayores —dijo el hombre con indignación—. Me dejaste esperándote, en verdad creí que irías a retarme.

—¿Por qué me trajo aquí? ¿Quién es?

—Por ese pequeño error te me perdiste —continuó, ignorando tus preguntas—. Mi Señor se molestó mucho por eso, ¿sabes? Fue una suerte que decidieran regresar a Yorbian en aeronave, así pude saber dónde encontrarte.

—No ha respondido mis preguntas —dijiste molesta—. ¿Quién rayos es usted?

— _Yoshihiro Togashi_. Supongo que has de conocerme por ese nombre.

—¿Eh? —Tu cara era todo un poema.

 _«_ _¿Togashi?_ _»_ _._

Imposible.

—¿Espera que me crea eso?

El hombre que se hacía llamar Togashi suspiró aburrido, sacó unos lentes de su bolsillo y se los puso.

—¿Y ahora?

 _«_ _Definitivamente estoy borracha, ¡es él!_ _»_ _._

—Eso es… ¿Por qué usted… aquí…? —Estabas tan impactada que no lograbas formar una frase coherente.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Se quitó los lentes y los volvió a guardar—. Estoy en _hiatus._

—¡Esa es la peor excusa que haya escuchado! —Te quitaste las zapatillas y te levantaste, no querías volver a caer—. ¿Eso le dice a su esposa cada vez que no llega a dormir: _"Estoy en hiatus"?_

—Sí —contestó con un bostezo.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamaste—. Esto sobrepasa todo escepticismo. Primero aparezco en _Hunter x Hunter_ y después su creador me secuestra. O sea qué onda. Debieron drogarme, ¿me drogaron verdad? —Lo sacudiste por los hombros—. ¿Esto en verdad es un sueño, no?

—Pronto tus dudas se aclararán —dijo quitándose tus brazos de encima.

…

Togashi carraspeó.

—Dije… Pronto tus dudas se aclararán.

…

—Eso ya lo escuché —mencionaste, mirando hacia los lados confundida.

—Espera un momento —Se dirigió a una de las puertas y la abrió un poco, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien más. Al cerrarla volvió a acercarse a ti.

—Ahora sí… Pronto tus dudas se…

—Yo me encargaré de eso —Un hombre desconocido salió por la puerta en la que Togashi había ido.

—Mi Señor, se adelantó —le susurró.

—¿No tenía que salir cuando dijeras 'dudas'?

—No, es después de 'aclararán'.

—Puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen, ¿saben? —murmuraste.

El desconocido entró nuevamente en la puerta y se repitió la misma escena.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —Los interrumpiste después de varios intentos fallidos de su parte—. Entrada misteriosa del villano principal, me hago la sorprendida, blah blah blah… ¿Podemos pasar a la escena donde me cuenta su plan malévolo que "misteriosamente" me involucra?

—A mí no me mire, fue su idea —dijo aburrido Togashi al ver la mirada molesta del que parecía ser su jefe—. Me voy, tengo un _hiatus_ que aprovechar.

Lo viste desaparecer a través de una de las puertas.

—Bien, señorita (T/N)… ¿Puedo llamarla así?

—Wow, qué sorpresa, sabe mi nombre —contestaste con fingida sorpresa.

—Sé muchas cosas acerca de usted. Sígame por favor.

Te condujo por una de las tantas puertas que había. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro, no lograste ver bien su rostro debido a la poca luz que había, pero sí notaste el símbolo que llevaba bordado en su capa.

Llegaron a una habitación más amplia que las demás. Había una mesa en medio con dos sillas y dos platos. No obstante, lo que te llamó la atención no fue la decoración de la cena, sino el cuerpo imponente de una Hormiga Quimera que se alzaba como un trofeo en la habitación.

—Hermosa, ¿verdad? —Te dijo al oído el hombre—. La hormiga reina —Deslizó una de las sillas invitándote a sentarte—. Espero que no le moleste cenar conmigo, después de todo, ya está vestida.

Te sentaste mostrándote lo más tranquila que podías. Era perturbador tener esa cosa tan cerca de ti.

—Supongo que debe tener muchas preguntas —mencionó el hombre sentándose.

Pudiste ver mejor el rostro del sujeto, no parecía mayor de treinta años. Lo más peculiar eran sus ojos, de un púrpura intenso.

—En realidad tengo hambre —Comenzaste a comer sin preocuparte qué era lo que ingerías—. _El Guardián del Tiempo,_ ¿eh? —Señalaste su capa mientras hablabas con la boca llena—. El colibrí de plumas doradas es considerado el guardián del tiempo.

—Me sorprende que lo conozca.

—Lo leí en un cuento.

—Ya veo —sonrió como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo—. _Dranchen Blaut_ , has leído sus libros.

—¿Me dirá que es usted? —preguntaste con ironía. Demasiada coincidencia si el autor que buscabas era él.

—No, no. Es un viejo conocido. Yo soy Straid, un _mago del tiempo_ , y la razón de que esté aquí.

* * *

—No la encuentro por ningún lado.

Gon te había estado buscando para mostrarte la barra de postres que abrieron.

—Debe estar con Kurapika —contestó el albino mientras comía un trozo de pastel.

—Tampoco lo encuentro.

—Entonces están juntos —dijo indiferente—. Solos. Por algún lugar.

—¡Killua!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ayúdame a buscarla, los postres se acabarán.

—Mejor —Comenzó a comer con molestia—. Más para mí.

—¡Le pediré ayuda a alguien más! —Gon gritó antes de irse y dejar a su amigo lanzando insultos a la comida.

* * *

—¿Usted me trajo aquí? —Levantaste una ceja con interés.

—No me des todo el crédito, tú fuiste una parte importante. Verás, los magos del tiempo no pueden hacer mucho sin los _transportistas_. Ellos son los que se encargan de abrir los portales.

—¿Cuáles portales?

—Los que pasan de una dimensión a otra.

—¿Esos agujeros negros? —escudriñaste al recordar lo que había hecho Togashi al tocar la pared.

—Exacto.

Lo miraste expectativa.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso.

—Claro que puedes. Solo se necesita el entrenamiento adecuado o, un pequeño _incentivo._

—¿Y este poder lo obtuve de repente? Porque de haber sabido lo hubiera usado desde hace mucho.

—No es una habilidad que se otorgue. Se hereda.

—Y aquí viene la revelación…

—Tu padre es un transportista.

 _«_ _Y allí está_ _»_ _._

Tratabas de digerir sus palabras cliché, pero por más que lo intentabas no lograbas creértelo. Sonaba completamente loco.

—Hay algo que todavía no me queda claro —dijiste con seriedad—. ¿De verdad era Togashi? ¿El _mangaka_ de Hunter x Hunter?

—Sí. Es su trabajo de medio tiempo.

—¡¿Medio tiempo?! Con razón dibuja así.

—No, eso es porque es perezoso.

—Bien, supongamos que le creo… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Solo quería _matar el tiempo_. ¿Entiendes? Matar el tiempo. Es irónico porque yo soy un mago del tiempo.

—No es gracioso cuando lo explica —dijiste entre dientes—. ¿Y el 'plan malévolo que lleva toda su vida planeando a causa de algún pasado trágico'?

—No hay tal cosa como esa. Ya te lo dije, solo quiero matar el tiempo —Straid se levantó de su silla—. El mundo es demasiado aburrido, quiero saber qué pasaría si dejo que alguien que no es de este tiempo ni de este mundo influya en la historia. Y no solo aquí, sino en todas las dimensiones que hay. El futuro existente se destruiría, ¿no es maravilloso?

—No, eso es totalmente un plan malévolo.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿No son todos más felices sin el ataque de las Hormigas Quimera? ¿Cuántas vidas se salvaron?

No pudiste refutar eso. Tenía razón.

—Lo hice como un obsequio para ti. Para ganarme tu confianza.

—Yo… creo que debo irme —dijiste levantándote.

Miraste hacia la puerta pensando en si podrías correr hasta ella y escapar. Antes de que pudieras hacer algo, tu rostro se estrelló contra la mesa. Straid estaba sujetándote por la nuca.

—Escúchame niña. Eso —Apuntó a la hormiga—, sigue vivo. Congelé su tiempo, así como lo hice contigo. Sería una pena que la Hormiga Reina despierte y dé a luz al rey, ¿no crees?

Te levantó con fuerza y te encaminó a través de los pasillos de aquel lugar. Llegaron a una especie de mazmorra donde te arrojó y te encerró.

—Será mejor que pienses bien las cosas —Antes de irse, añadió—. Bienvenida al pasado.

* * *

 ***Togashi no es de mi propiedad, solo tomo prestado su título de mangaka xD Cualquier parecido con su personalidad es pura coincidencia.**

 **No pretendo ofender al autor de este gran manga, desconozco la situación de su salud y el porqué de los hiatus u,u (Togashi, deseo de todo corazón que te recuperes)**

 **Siéntanse libres de comentar :D**


	26. Chapter 26

—Los guardias no vieron a ninguna mujer con sus rasgos salir de la mansión —decía Senritsu al reunirse con los demás.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer hacían su aparición. Habían pasado la noche entera buscándote. Cuando Kurapika apareció sin ti fue cuando se preocuparon realmente. El Kurta había ido a buscarte en el último lugar que estuvo contigo; lo único que encontró fue el saco que te prestó tirado cerca de las jardineras.

Después de eso no encontraron ninguna otra pista que ayudara a tu paradero.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —Killua tomó al rubio por la camiseta—. Tú estabas con ella, ¿por qué la dejaste sola?

—No tengo palabras para disculpar mi error.

—Bastardo… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—Killua, detente —Gon dijo con seriedad—. Yo también estoy molesto, pero esto no ayudará a (T/N).

El albino soltó a regañadientes a Kurapika.

—Solo dime una cosa —Lo miró fijamente—. Si hubieras sabido que algo le pasaría, ¿aun así la habrías dejado sola?

El Kurta no respondió.

—Eso pensé.

* * *

No dormiste casi nada al pensar en todo lo que Straid te había dicho. Eso de que tenías habilidades no sonaba nada mal, te hacía sentir como la protagonista de un manga _shonen_ ; sin embargo, era difícil de creer. De un momento a otro tu vida completa cambia: Tienes un encuentro con la muerte, viajas a otro mundo y ahora resulta que tu padre, quien solo te llamaba de vez en cuando, es un 'transportista' (algo que no te quedaba claro todavía). Y si ese sujeto necesitaba uno, no entendías por qué tú tenías que ayudarlo. Para eso estaba Togashi.

Te estiraste levantándote del frio suelo. Pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por la diminuta ventana, supusiste que ya era de día.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —dijiste al ver a Yoshihiro acostado al otro lado de los barrotes—. ¿Vigilándome?

—No —contestó bostezando—. Aunque no lo creas, este es el mejor sitio para dormir.

Miraste a tu alrededor examinando el lugar. No era muy grande.

—¿Por qué ese sujeto me quiere a mí si ya lo tiene a usted? —preguntaste después de que no encontraras algo por donde huir.

—El mundo está dirigido por reglas. La _Dimensión Cero_ es la que se encarga de la administración de las demás dimensiones. El Consejo controla a cada _mago_ y a cada _transportador_ , llevan el registro de cada uno de ellos desde el día de su nacimiento —Giró su dedo índice en círculos—. Mantienen el equilibrio de todo.

—Y Straid quiere desequilibrarlo todo.

—Para lograrlo necesita a un transportista que no esté registrado en el Consejo.

—¿Y por qué yo no estoy registrada? Dijo que lo hacían desde su nacimiento, si soy uno, ¿entonces por qué no lo estoy?

—Tu padre se retiró por un tiempo. Por lo que investigué después, me enteré que se casó, al parecer, con una mujer normal. Si el Consejo se enteró de eso, no le tomó mucha importancia, generalmente los mestizos no obtienen la habilidad.

—¿Por qué trabaja para él y por qué lo llama de esa forma tan ridícula, "mi señor"? —preguntaste con incredulidad.

—Prometió hacer de mi serie la más famosa, y me paga por hacerlo —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Pero si su _manga_ ya es famoso.

Rio ante tu respuesta

—No como Dragon Ball o Naruto.

—Naruto aplasta a todos con su relleno, además todos saben que es plagio de su gran historia.

—Pienso plagiarlo antes de que me plagie. Si reescribimos el futuro tomaré todas las ideas y haré de mi manga el rey de la Jump, será tan infinito como One Piece.

—Con todos los _hiatus_ que tiene va por buen camino.

No podías creer que por un deseo tan avaro hiciera todo eso. Las consecuencias serían peor que las ganancias. No lograbas entender los deseos de Straid.

—No te preocupes —dijo al ver tu rostro angustiado—. Lo peor de él son sus chistes. La mayor parte del tiempo es un fanfarrón.

—Yo lo veo muy en serio.

—Le gusta lucirse. Te diré una cosa —dijo inclinándose—, un día me dijo: "Togashi, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarde el Consejo en darse cuenta que un mago está yendo contra las reglas?", y de allí surgió todo esto. Investigué a todos los mestizos, y saliste ganadora. Debes sentirte afortunada.

—Bueno, en cierta forma gané.

—No es un plan elaborado —Volvió a recostarse—, únicamente quiere divertirse.

—Por favor, debe haber algo. No puede simplemente despertar un día y decir que quiere hacer algo malo para divertirse. Va en contra de los estereotipos de todos los villanos _shonen_.

—Esto no es un _manga_. Mira, en estos tiempos la mayoría de los transportistas sacan dinero de la vida de otros, yo por ejemplo. Ya nadie quieren cambiar el mundo, por eso embellecemos las historias, no todas son como crees.

—Eso es horrible, ¿me está diciendo que prefieren dejar morir a alguien para tener una buena historia a salvarlo? ¿Por qué no lo salvan y escriben lo contrario?

—No hay tanta imaginación para eso.

Lanzaste un bufido molesta. Ya cuando pensabas que eran algo como súper héroes, te sale con algo como eso.

 _«_ _Como diría Light Yagami: El mundo está podrido_ _»._

—Lo mejor será empezar con tu entrenamiento —dijo bostezando.

—¿Es el momento en que la protagonista se vuelve más fuerte?

—Ya dije que esto NO es un _manga_.

—¡Estoy lista _sensei_!

— _«_ _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_ _»_ —pensó al ver tu energía, ya no estaba en edad para ser niñero.

* * *

Gon te buscaba desesperadamente por cualquier sitio. Recorrió cada rincón de la mansión y cada sitio alrededor de esta. Ahora estaba por las calles gritando tu nombre.

—Gon, no llegaremos a ningún lado buscando sin tener alguna base—. Killua estaba agotado mentalmente, habían estado yendo de un lugar a otro sin resultados.

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Si algo te había pasado jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Tal vez… volvió a su hogar.

—¿Sin despedirse?

—Tampoco me agrada mucho la idea que lo haya hecho, pero… ¿por qué otra razón desaparecería de la nada? En primer lugar, fue así como llegó aquí.

El pequeño se sentó en cuclillas. ¿De verdad te habías ido? Te habías ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón, como cualquier otro de sus amigos. Él quería ayudarte a regresar a tu hogar con la promesa de que se volverían a ver, no deseaba que las cosas resultaran de esta manera.

—Al final —dijo cabizbajo—, no pudimos ayudarla.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos.

El albino no sabía si esas palabras las decía para consolar a su amigo o a él mismo.

—Disculpen —Una voz femenina los interrumpió.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo en tono agresivo al ver a la extraña.

—Killua, ella es…

* * *

—Llevamos horas en esto y no has podido abrir un pequeño portal.

—Bien, no soy una genio como imaginé, y usted no es un buen maestro.

—Ya lo repetí cientos de veces: siente tu energía fluir y después la canalizas en tus manos —Se estaba exasperando—. No intentes abrir portales en el aire, no podrás, tiene que ser en algo sólido.

—¿Qué energía? No siento nada, si fuera más específico…

—Me rindo. Tomemos un descanso.

—Qué sorpresa, otro descanso —Rodaste los ojos.

Habían "entrenado" por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, aunque la mayor parte se les fue en _modo hiatus_. Togashi en verdad era perezoso.

Te morías de aburrimiento. Estabas segura que si Gon y Killua estuvieran aquí, todo sería diferente. Los extrañabas. Demasiado. Te sentías incompleta, no imaginaste que te volverías tan apegada a ellos. ¿Estarán preocupados? ¿Te extrañarán? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero el deseo de verlos era demasiado fuerte.

Si no hacías algo te pondrías a llorar.

—Señor Togashi, ¿por qué Straid dijo que había congelado mi tiempo como el de la Hormiga Reina?

Yoshihiro soltó un gruñido fingiendo dormir.

—Sé que está despierto, nadie se duerme tan rápido.

—Straid tiene una habilidad especial —suspiró, si no te contestaba no lo dejarías dormir—. Los magos del tiempo, generalmente lo retroceden; hay excepciones, claro, son los llamados 'genio', que desarrollan su habilidad a un nivel superior. Él, por ejemplo, puede detener el tiempo de las personas, ya sea poniéndolos en un estado de hibernación como lo hizo con la Hormiga, o deteniendo el crecimiento o envejecimiento.

—¿Eso es lo que hace conmigo?

—Contigo es diferente. En realidad él… congeló el futuro.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Por esa razón tú y yo mantenemos nuestra forma futura aun estando en el pasado.

—No entiendo.

—Si el tiempo fluyera correctamente, al momento en que llegaste aquí, hubieras vuelto a ser una niña.

—Oh.

Ahora comprendías la diferencia de las fechas entre tu mundo y este.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—No, bueno, sí. Mencionó que la habilidad se desarrolla a través de entrenamiento o de un incentivo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Es como una iniciación de _nen_?

Antes de que Togashi pudiera responder, Straid entró.

—Veo que no has progresado mucho —dijo al verte—. Creo que debo hacer algo que te recuerde el 'incentivo' que te di.

—Mi Señor, no creo que…

—Silencio. Ya has hablado mucho.

Te sujetó y te condujo nuevamente por el laberinto de puertas hasta salir al exterior.

No veías nada más que montañas y acantilados, a excepción de un estrecho camino que al parecer era para bajar o subir al lugar.

—Este sitio era una prisión. Aquí se encerraban a los peores criminales. El lugar perfecto para ser olvidado por el mundo. Ahora —Te empujó por el precipicio—, será mejor que te sujetes.

Te agarraste rápidamente del borde intentando no caer.

—¿¡Está loco?! —gritaste con pánico. Movías tus piernas buscando un lugar donde apoyarte.

—Un encuentro con la muerte es la mejor manera de despertar tu habilidad —Se inclinó acercando su rostro al tuyo—. Hazlo rápido o caerás.

—¡Ayúdame! —Miraste a Togashi con súplica. Este solo desvió la mirada—. Por favor…

Sentías que te resbalabas, tus dedos deslizándose poco a poco por la orilla. Ibas a caer. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, ya no pudiendo sostenerte más.

Y caíste.

Escuchaste una risa burlesca.

—¿Eh?

Estabas confundida, inclinaste la cabeza hacia arriba y viste el brazo extendido de Straid sujetándote.

—Debiste ver tu cara —dijo al subirte—. Cerraste los ojos en la parte divertida.

—¿Divertida? —dijiste con sarcasmo—. ¿La parte en que muero? —Ahora la ira reemplazaba el miedo que habías tenido hace un momento—. ¡Está completamente loco! ¡Eres un jodido psicópata!

—Qué decepción. Esperaba que fuera como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Se estaba divirtiendo.

—Jamás lo he visto en mi vida —dijiste con desprecio.

—No es la primera vez que te enfrentas a la muerte, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Recordaste la noche en que tuviste el accidente. No podía ser…

—Huiste de mí, pero lo entiendo, es normal querer escapar del causante de que tu vida cambiara totalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Tenía que probarte, y los resultados fueron mejor de lo que pensé. Sin embargo —Golpeó tu frente—, ese golpe que te hiciste en la cabeza te hizo olvidar algunas cosas.

—Usted…tú…fuiste el causante de… —Lo observaste un momento con confusión antes de abalanzarte sobre él. No alcanzaste a tocarlo porque Togashi te sujetó—. ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi familia?!

—Regrésala a su celda.

—¡No! Espera… Dime qué les pasó —Tratabas desesperadamente de soltarte de su agarre. Pero fue inútil.

 _«_ _Si tan solo fuera más fuerte…_ _»_

* * *

 **Wavywavy: Jajaja, ahora comprendo, creo que necesito ampliar mis conocimientos xD No te preocupes, no habrá pedofilia en este fic, solo me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los personajes (quiero ver el mundo arder muajaja)Tenía entendido que el manga se tomó otro descanso, pero espero estar equivocada T_T A veces me la fumo peor que el mangaka de Bleach xD Después de ver Gintama mi mente está podrida de humor negro :')**

 **Y ojalá que todos los que me leen sigan interesados en la historia**

 **¡Osu!**

 **\\(^0^)/**


	27. Chapter 27

**Havanatitiana: No digas eso en voz alta xD La ONU puede cancelarme xS Hay que ser discretos 7w7 Bueno, los sentimientos de Killua son algo confusos para él (y para mí xd) al principio fue difícil imaginar como sería una relación entre Killua y una mujer, por decir "joven", ya que como es bien sabido no es bueno con las ancianas jajaja, pero me he divertido mucho al jugar con los personajes y bueno, no tengo una pareja "definida" para este fic, pero tendré en cuenta tu votación ;)  
**

 **Sigan disfrutando la lectura y comentando, me gusta saber sus opiniones e ideas para inspirarme, puesto que escribo para todos usedes :')**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Silencio.

Lo inundaba todo, cada rincón en la habitación, cada espacio de tu alma.

Estabas sumida en un silencio subjetivo, reflexionando cada acontecimiento hasta ahora. No caerías en la fosa de la desesperación. No de nuevo. No es algo que te permitirías, no cuando estabas sola. No llorarías, no le darías ese placer. Straid estaba jugando contigo; lo habías notado en la soledad de tu celda. Cada acto que él hacía era con un fin: divertirse. Una de las cosas que más odiabas era que la gente se burlara de ti, el sentirte humillada, y eso no era algo que le concederías tan fácilmente.

 _Él causó el accidente._

Sí. Lo hizo.

Pero no significaba que estaban muertos. Ni tú, ni tu familia.

Mantendrías tu mente despejada; si la nublabas en este momento estarías perdida. Pero… ¿qué podías hacer ahora más que esperar? Esperar que un milagro pasase, que algún héroe viniera a tu rescate. Te sentías igual de inútil que las co-protagonistas que tantas veces criticaste.

 _No._

 _Yo no seré igual._

Después de todo, eras la protagonista.

El papel de 'damisela en apuros' era para quinceañeras y adolescentes perezosos que les dejaban toda la responsabilidad a los mayores.

Vivirías tu sueño.

 _Seré la protagonista de un anime shonen._

Te levantaste con decisión reflejada en tu mirada, observaste nuevamente a tu alrededor, debía de haber algo. La ventana quedaba descartada, demasiado pequeña y alta para pasar por ahí; los barrotes tampoco eran muy grandes para pasar entre ellos. La única opción era…Buscaste entre tu cabello, los broches podían ser muy útiles, al igual que las películas de espías.

 _Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar mis habilidades._

Introdujiste el pasador por el orificio del candado, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sin producir ningún efecto favorable. Luego de varios minutos te diste cuenta de un pequeño cerrojo superior, lo único que tenías que hacer era deslizarlo y listo, la puerta estaba abierta.

Te reprendiste mentalmente por tu ineptitud.

Pero daba igual, nadie se enteraría, inventarías una genial historia de cómo escapaste con tus grandísimas habilidades.

Saliste sin hacer mucho ruido, ya habías pasado el primer obstáculo, el segundo sería atravesar ese laberinto de puertas. Esperabas recordar el camino por el que te había conducido el mago cuando quiso arrojarte por el precipicio. Temblaste al recordarlo.

- _Voy a golpearlo hasta que me canse, ya verá-_ pensaste furiosa apretando tus puños- _Pero no ahora, tengo que salir de aquí primero._

Caminabas despacio, abriendo cuidadosamente las puertas, deseando no encontrarte con ninguno de los dos sujetos. Al abrir una tapaste rápidamente tu boca para evitar lanzar una maldición; si hubieras deseado encontrarte con alguno de ellos, seguramente no lo habrías hecho, tu mala suerte era enorme. Justo allí tenía que estar Togashi, aunque acostado dándote la espalda. Pensaste en retroceder, sin embargo, tu intuición te decía que continuaras. Así que decidiste seguir tu buen instinto.

Pasaste lo más silenciosamente que pudiste y tomaste el camino hacia la puerta derecha.

-Izquierda.

Escuchaste que bostezaron.

Caminaste de espaldas hacia la puerta izquierda sin quitarle la vista a la espalda de Togashi.

-Ya lo sabía- contestaste antes de salir.

No le agradecerías. Viste la enorme puerta que conducía al exterior.

- _Respira (T/N), siempre que el personaje principal siente que las cosas van bien, algo malo pasa. Lo más seguro es que cuando esté a punto de escapar, Straid aparezca por arte de magia y me vuelva a encerrar_ \- miraste por todos lados para ver si no era alguna trampa- _Bien, no hay nadie. Ahora, despacio, sin hacer ruido._

Entonces te tiraste un pedo.

No necesitaste otra señal para salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Saliste tan rápido que los atletas de las olimpiadas se quedarían pasmados. Casi vuelves a caer por el barranco, recuperaste el equilibrio y bajaste corriendo el estrecho camino, lo que provocó que tropezaras y lo bajaras rodando.

-¡Cuidado al bajar!

Escuchaste la voz de Straid, no entendiste lo que dijo y no regresarías a averiguarlo. Demasiada vergüenza para voltear siquiera.

-Salió como _torpedo_ \- el hombre rio- ¿Entiendes? Torpedo porque se echó un…

-No es gracioso si lo explicas- Yoshihiro dijo con aburrimiento.

-Vuelve a tu _hiatus_ \- le ordenó con desdén.

-Con gusto. Pero yo no iré por ella si la vuelves a perder de vista.

Straid rodó los ojos. Y luego sonrió mientras te observaba desde lo alto.

-Esto se pone interesante.

* * *

Te sentaste jadeando pesadamente. Habías corrido horas alejándote lo más que pudiste de aquel lugar.

 _-¡Qué vergüenza!-_ gritabas mentalmente mientras cubrías tu rostro enrojecido- _¿Lo escuchó verdad? Todos lo escucharon. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué exactamente en ese instante? Pos me mato._

Podías lidiar con cualquier cosa excepto la vergüenza. Qué importa que estuvieras en medio de la nada, con probabilidades de morir de sed e inanición. El bochorno que pasaste era peor que todas esas cosas.

- _Ahora es el momento perfecto para despertar mis poderes e irme a casa y que nadie me recuerde_ \- te levantaste y estiraste el brazo gritando un "¡teletransportación!"

Un agujero negro apareció frente a ti. Lo habías logrado. Al fin tu poder había despertado. Era una lástima que no hubiera nadie con quien compartir tu felicidad. Gritaste de alegría, todo valió la pena: el fracaso con Kurapika, tu secuestro, tu hermoso vestido ahora destrozado, la peor vergüenza de tu vida, el dolor por haber caído de bruces…Todo eso, había valido la pena.

-¡(T/N)!

Escuchaste que alguien gritaba tu nombre desde el hoyo negro. ¿Habías hecho alguna invocación? No lo creías. No hiciste ningún sello con tus manos.

Un duendecillo vestido de verde cayó encima de ti.

-¡Gon!

-¡(T/N)! ¿Dónde habías estado? Te buscamos por todos lad…- no alcanzó a terminar ya que vomitó.

Encima de ti.

-¡Gon! Quiero abrazarte hasta la muerte.

-Lo siento.

-Este no es el tipo de bienvenida que esperaba.

-Lo siento- se disculpaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No importa- suspiraste-, ya estaba sucia de todos modos. Ven aquí pequeño- dijiste abrazándolo.

-Pero vas a ensuciarme.

-No arruines el momento.

Lo abrazaste con fuerza. Lo que te gustaba de Gon era que no necesitabas palabras para expresar tus sentimientos. Con ese simple abrazo podías transmitirle todo el miedo y la impotencia que sentiste (sin mencionar el asco de que te haya vomitado) y, todo lo que lo extrañaste. A él y a…

-¿Dónde está Killua?

-Se quedó con Kurapika.

-Es mejor regresar.

Miraste a la dueña de esa voz.

-Ella es…

-Mmh-hmm- asintió Gon.

-La de…

-Sí.

-Y está aquí por…

-Sí.

-Oh.

La mujer rubia no entendió nada de lo que se trataron de decir.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte- dijo el niño-

-Yo también- reíste nerviosa.

-En marcha.

Gon te ofreció su mano para ayudarte a levantarte, cuando lo hiciste todo comenzó a darte vueltas, y tú vista se volvió borrosa.

Tu nombre fue lo último que escuchaste antes de desvanecerte.

* * *

Abriste lentamente tus ojos, parpadeaste mientras observabas tu entorno; conocías esa habitación, era tu dormitorio cuando trabajas en la mansión Nostrade. La luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, te inclinaste un poco y notaste que tus ropas habían sido cambiadas. Sentiste un bulto a tu lado.

-No se ha separado de ti- la voz tranquila de Killua inundó la penumbra.

-Siempre tan extremista- sonreíste suavemente mientras acariciabas la cabeza de un dormido Gon- Los extrañé mucho.

-Hablando de extremistas- el albino se acercó- Solo pasó un día.

-Para mí fue cómo una eternidad- palmeaste el sitio sobrante de tu lado- Ven.

-Si piensas abrazarme prefiero quedarme aquí.

-No lo haré- contestaste con desilusión.

El albino se recostó cuidadosamente a tu lado, un ligero sonrojo teñía su rostro.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesto al escucharte.

-Cuando veo la luna no puedo evitar pensar en ti, por tu cabello- comenzaste a acariciarlo- Killua, duerme.

-No tengo sueño.

-No volveré a desaparecer.

Él no era el único que podía leerte como un libro abierto. Después de todo, los dos no eran muy diferentes.

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo en voz baja, adormecido por tus caricias.

-Lo prometo- tu voz fue apenas un susurro para él, que se perdió en la calidez de la noche.


	28. Chapter 28

Senritsu caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión con una bandeja de comida. Era un día despejado, el cantar de las aves creaba una hermosa melodía matutina, la joven Cazadora no podía pedir un día mejor. Al entrar en tu habitación toda tranquilidad se esfumó.

-¡Jamás dejaré que vuelvan a dormir conmigo!- decías molesta.

-¡Sí fuiste tú la de la idea!- contestaba de igual manera el albino.

-N-no es verdad, tú estabas muy triste por todo lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Ahhh?! Si fuiste TÚ la que dijo todo eso de que nos extrañaste en la "eternidad" que no nos vimos.

-Hijo de tu… mamá.

-Killua, pensé que eras hijo de tu papá.

No sabías si Gon lo dijo con maldad o no.

-Yo también- respondió con sorpresa- Tendré que hacerme una prueba de ADN.

Los dos niños comenzaron a reír.

-Cierren la boca- dijiste completamente roja.

-¿Qué sucedió?- te preguntó Senritsu acercándose.

-Casi me asfixian en la noche- te quejabas como una niña con su mamá- Me patearon, me babearon y encima no descansaron hasta tirarme de la cama.

-Tienes que reponer energías, no gastarlas- la Cazadora trataba de calmarte- Toma, come un poco- te extendió la bandeja.

Al verla tu estómago comenzó a rugir, ahora que recordabas no habías comido casi nada.

-Bieeeen, te dejaremos descansar un rato- dijo Killua dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Gon- Tenemos mucho que hablar- te lanzó una mirada incisiva antes de salir.

-Él sabe algo que yo no ¿cierto?

Senritsu solo te sonrió antes de salir.

Sea lo que sea no se comparaba con la magnífica historia que les contarías.

* * *

-Mi nombre es Enyd Blaut, hija de Dranchen y Denis Blaut. Mi padre era un mago y mi madre una transportista. Ellos son los autores de los libros que leíste.

Bien, esto no te estaba gustando. Después de contar todos los sucesos y presumir de tu genialidad, sentiste que no se sorprendieron mucho, al parecer Enyd ya les había contado la idea central de todo, sobre los magos y transportistas. No pudiste sentirte opacada cada vez que ella hablaba. Era bonita, lo admitías, pero eso no era suficiente para ser la protagonista, aún le faltaban muchas cosas más para llegar a ese papel, como por ejemplo, tener algún poder especial.

-Y supongo que heredaste la habilidad de tu madre- dijiste en tono mordaz.

-Sí.

Punto a tu favor. También eras una transportista (aunque no supieras usar tu poder).

-¿Y dónde podemos encontrar a tus padres?

-Ellos…murieron cuando yo era pequeña- respondió con tristeza- Mi abuelo fue quien me crio.

Punto para ella. Pasado trágico.

-Ella nos ayudó a encontrarte- dijo Gon.

-Yo no hubiera podido hacerlo sola- la rubia respondió rápidamente- Su amigo también hizo un gran trabajo.

Punto para ella (de nuevo). Modesta. ¿Eso te quitaba un punto a ti por ser mordaz?

-¿Te refieres a Kurapika?

-Creo que ese es su nombre.

Killua resopló molesto.

-Ese idiota no hizo nada.

-Sin Kurapika no hubiéramos podido encontrarla Killua- dijo Gon.

-Hmpt.

-Verás- te explicó Enyd al ver tu cara de confusión-, para llegar con una persona no solo se tiene que tener la imagen del sujeto en cuestión, sino también del lugar donde se encuentra.

-Ella mezcló su habilidad junto con la _cadena de radiestesia_ de Kurapika- mencionó Senritsu- Sin su ayuda hubiera sido imposible rastrearte debido a tu estado _zetsu._

-¿Mi estado zetsu? Pero si yo no sé utilizar nen.

-La presencia natural de una persona se pierde al estar en una dimensión a la que no pertenece- te miró con seriedad- Ahora es mi turno de hacerte algunas preguntas.

Punto para ella. Intimidación.

* * *

Buscabas a Kurapika por la mansión, se te hizo raro no haberlo visto desde que llegaste. ¿Se estará escondiendo de ti? Tal vez se sentía culpable, y por esa razón tenías que hablar con él.

Entretanto continuabas con tu búsqueda, Killua te seguía discretamente. Había tratado de detenerte sin éxito, no entendía por qué deseabas ver al Kurta con tanto fervor.

Otra vez esa punzada en su pecho.

-No imaginé escuchar tu corazón latir de esa forma.

El albino se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Senritsu. ¿Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de ella?

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No lo hiciste.

-¿Estás molesto?

-No.

-¿Con (T/N)?

-Está buscando como una idiota a Kurapika, cuando Gon y yo la buscamos durante horas y él ni se movió, por supuesto que voy a estar molesto.

Senritsu sonrió condescendiente.

-Puedo decirte el sentimiento que estás sintiendo ahora, sin embargo, tu mente no lo aceptaría.

-Mi mente acepta muy bien el enojo.

-Piensa en ello- le dijo antes de retirarse.

¿Qué tenía que pensar? No lo entendía, y eso lo molestaba aún más. Estaba enojado contigo y Kurapika; contigo porque eras una idiota y con Kurapika porque sabía que te lastimaría. No quería verte llorar, no de nuevo. Cuando sonreías te mirabas más boni…

 _-¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?-_ sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Killua? ¿Qué haces?

El albino se sobresaltó por segunda vez.

-Gon, shhh- le cubrió la boca- No hagas ruido.

-¿Por qué la estamos siguiendo?- susurró al verte cruzar el pasillo.

-No confío en dejarla con Kurapika de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Qué olvidé?

El albino le hizo una llave a su amigo.

-Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba- dijo Gon a modo de rendición- Qué pesado eres Killua.

El Zoldyck se golpeó la frente.

-Ya estás hablando como ella.

Los dos se callaron cuando casi chocas contra Kurapika al abrir una puerta.

-(T/N)- dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido.

-Kurapika- dijiste sonriéndole.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

-Sí te alegrara hubieras ido a verme.

-He estado ocupado…

Levantaste una ceja.

-…y no es una buena excusa, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Pero quiero decirte que no fue tu culpa, no tienes que sentirte culpable.

-(T/N)

-Ese tipo de cosas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas…

-(T/N)

-…y obviamente hubieras ido a mi rescate si hubiera…

-¡(T/N)!

-¿Sí?

-Conseguí recuperar algunos de los ojos de mi clan, esa es mi prioridad ahora.

-Lo sé.

-Si ayudarte hubiera evitado que los recuperara, no lo hubiera hecho.

-Lo sé.

Lo miraste tan fijamente que lo pusiste nervioso.

-¿Por qué… por qué me miras de esa forma?- desvió la mirada- ¿Por qué no estás molesta?

-No tengo porqué estarlo.

Te observó con desesperación, parecía que quisiera que lo odiaras.

-Lo nuestro…no puede ser. Por eso es mejor que nosotros…

Killua estaba a punto de ir en tu defensa, pero un sonido sordo lo detuvo.

Habías abofeteado a Kurapika.

-Kurapika, Kurapika- dijiste moviendo la cabeza-, nosotros ya nos mandamos a la friendzone hace un tiempo ¿recuerdas?

El Kurta se quedó perplejo, procesando la situación.

-C-creí que…

-No inventes historias en tu cabeza, sé que ahora te intereso más porque tengo poderes geniales y soy la protagonista pero- lo tomaste por los hombros-, lo que quiero decir es que no puedes dejar a tus amigos de lado en esta situación. Recapacita Kurapika, o me compraré toda la ropa que pueda*, ¿entiendes?

-E-eso creo.

La verdad no entendía nada.

-Bien, ahora solo queda…- volteaste a ver a Killua, quien al verse descubierto intentó huir. Lo tomaste rápidamente por la oreja y lo arrastraste al lado de Kurapika.

-No sé qué problema hay entre ustedes dos, pero lo arreglarán en este instante.

-No tenemos ningún problema- dijo el albino zafándose de tu agarre.

-Killua culpa a Kurapika por haberte dejado sola.

-¡Gon!- miró molesto a su amigo.

-La culpa no es de nadie- diste una palmada en el aire- Resuelto el asunto, necesito su ayuda.

-Espera… ¡¿todo esto lo hiciste con una segunda intención?!

El Zoldyck no podía creerlo, ni siquiera trataste que él y Kurapika hicieran las pases. Solo buscabas que te ayudaran sin reñir.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Qué clase de persona crees que soy.

Te miró con perspicacia.

-Tal vez lo pensé, pero no era el propósito de esto ¿ok?

-Qué fraude, yo me largo.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo Kurapika.

-¡Yo también!- concordó Gon.

A Killua le dio un tic en el ojo, no tuvo más que resignarse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Enyd quiere quitarme el papel protagónico- dijiste seria.

Los presentes se quedaron callados.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Oh, y quiere devolverme a mi hogar.

Bien, eso ya era más serio.

* * *

 _ ***Sé que han pasado años desde que salió ese video, pero no resistí la tentación xD Para quien no lo haya visto, busquen en Youtube "Recapacita Justin"**_

 **Illumi: Ya han pasado más de tres capítulos y aún no he salido.**

 **Yo: *escondida detrás de Leorio* ¿Por qué insistes tanto en salir? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?**

 **I: Quiero conocer a la persona que ha estado pervirtiendo a mi hermano *mirada asesina***

 **Leorio: Deberías presentarlos para sacarte del problema.**

 **Y: T_T**


	29. Chapter 29

-¿Puedes devolverla a su hogar?- preguntó dubitativo Killua.

-Puedo ayudarla a regresar- contestó Enyd- Como he dicho anteriormente, no puedes llegar con una persona o viajar de un sitio a otro sin tener una imagen nítida del lugar. Si no puedes abrir un portal- se dirigió a ti-, entonces te ayudaré a hacerlo.

-Pero Straid dijo que un mago y un transportista trabajan juntos, ¿no necesito a uno?

-Solamente si estás en una línea de tiempo diferente. Cuando se trata de viajar en un tiempo lineal, no es necesario.

-Yo no estoy en un tiempo lineal.

-¿Qué?

Enyd se mostró sorprendida mientras los demás presentes te miraron con confusión. Era de esperarse, no fuiste muy explícita en los hechos que sucedieron.

Esta vez lo hiciste detalladamente, contándoles todo lo que te había dicho Togashi y Straid y, la personalidad retorcida de éste y su malévolo plan. Te reprochaste mentalmente por haber olvidado contarles algo tan importante como la amenaza con la hormiga quimera.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé- dijo Blaut.

-Lo es, si dejamos que la reina tenga al rey habrá muchas muertes- contestaste.

-No me refiero a eso- respondió restándole importancia a lo anterior- Tu presencia aquí está alterando el flujo temporal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kurapika.

-Universos alternos, destrucción de la realidad, paradojas, entre otras cosas; puedo decir una lista entera de los riesgos que hay. La más mínima intervención de un objeto no perteneciente a la línea temporal es fatal. Lo que no entiendo- te miró fijamente-, es por qué te mantienes en tu forma adulta.

-Tampoco lo entiendo muy bien- dijiste un poco incómoda- Togashi dijo… que Straid había congelado el futuro.

-¿Congelar el futuro?- preguntó Gon con confusión.

-Eso es imposible- dijo dudoso el albino- ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, sumergiendo a Enyd en un mar de dudas. Principalmente, no quería violar el contrato que ella había hecho con el Consejo a cambio de su libertad, aún no estaba segura si tú no eras una trampa enviada de los _Ancianos_ para anular su contrato.

-Te haré una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad- te miró fijamente- ¿No eres una enviada del Consejo?

-No- dijiste con seguridad- Ni siquiera sé quiénes son esos tipos, Togashi y tú los han mencionado, pero no sé quiénes son.

Blaut miró la honestidad en tu respuesta, no tenía más remedio que contarte algunas cosas.

-¿Podría hablar con ella a solas?- al ver la negativa de los presentes insistió- Es información clasificada, no puedo darla a personas que no estén relacionadas.

-Nosotros ya estamos implicados en esto- comentó Killua.

-Y es mejor que no sigan implicándose más.

El Zoldyck la miró retadoramente, sin embargo ella no se inmutó, mantuvo su mirada tranquila.

-Bien, estaremos afuera por cualquier cosa- dijo el albino antes de retirarse junto con Gon y Kurapika. Después de todo ella había ayudado a encontrarte, era digna de confianza, por el momento.

Te ponía un poco nerviosa el quedarte sola con ella. ¿Mostraría su verdadero ser? Es probable que te amenazara y quisiera quitarte el papel protagónico

-Lo siento- te dijo al ver que eran las únicas en la habitación- No acostumbro a actuar de esta forma, pero hay demasiadas cosas en juego y… espero que puedas comprenderme.

-Te escucho- dijiste- _No me engañarás con esa sonrisa falsa._

-Por donde empiezo- hizo una pausa- De donde vengo, comúnmente se le conoce como _Dimensión Cero_. Nací en un pueblo llamado Beynac-et-Caznac, en la República de Krems. Supongo que no has oído hablar de él, pero eso no es lo importante. La Dimensión Cero es el centro de las demás dimensiones, en la actualidad su principal función es la importación y exportación de información para fines propios.

-Entonces, fue la primera dimensión en existir.

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta; la verdad, el origen de las dimensiones es algo que hasta la fecha sigue siendo un misterio. No obstante, la Dimensión Cero fue la primera en descubrirlas. Hay una leyenda donde dice que la Dimensión Cero fue formada por distintas personas de diferentes mundos: los primeros magos y transportistas. En la antigüedad, a los transportistas se les conocía como adivinos, ya que ellos poseían información de mundos a los que no pertenecían. Y con ayuda de los magos del tiempo, crearon un lugar donde buscaban solventar las necesidades de todas las dimensiones.

-Adivinos… " _Le Devin_ ", ¿el libro que encontré hablaba sobre ellos?

-Sí, mi madre fue quien lo escribió. Ella y mi padre escribieron muchos libros donde se hablaban de las funciones de los _Guardianes_. Anteriormente, a los magos y transportistas se les conocía así, pero ahora, ya no protegen nada- dijo con cierta decepción.

-Solo buscan el bien propio- murmuraste al recordar las palabras de Togashi.

-Antes, se consideraban vigilantes y protectores de mundos, sin embargo, eso cambió con el tiempo. La sed de poder llevó a discordias y a traiciones que acabaron destruyendo el antiguo régimen; fue entonces cuando se creó el Consejo, tomaron el control absoluto de todo, y los Guardianes, que antes se consideraban héroes fueron olvidando su propósito y la misma gente terminó por olvidarlos.

-Guardianes- mencionaste al recordar la capa de Straid- Por eso usan al colibrí como símbolo.

-Exactamente, hay diferentes secciones, pero las principales son el _colibrí dorado_ y el _colibrí rojo_ , magos y adivinos.

-Eso es genial, tu mundo quiero decir, es increíble.

Todo lo que te contó te pareció impresionante, ¿habías vivido toda tu vida sin saber que pertenecías a un lugar así? Querías saber más.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si era parte del Consejo?

-Yo… ya no formo parte de la Dimensión Cero.

-¿Por qué?

Se miraba reticente a continuar hablando, pero al final lo hizo.

-Mi padre formaba parte del Concejo de Ancianos, es el nombre que se les da a los de más alto rango en el mismo. La mayoría de los Ancianos son poderosos hechiceros del tiempo. Ellos…- se mordió el labio- Mi padre pensaba diferente, él quería volver a nuestras raíces, a ser llamados nuevamente Guardianes. Sin embargo, eso era considerado una idea primitiva, una falta a las nuevas leyes impuestas. Así que ellos tomaron medidas… sus propios camaradas lo traicionaron- su mirada reflejaba un dolor profundo.

Nunca habías perdido a un ser querido, así que lo único que podías decirle eran palabras vacías.

-Lo siento.

-Mi madre sufrió el mismo destino al compartir sus ideas y yo… solo era una niña. Mi abuelo me crio y jamás me mintió. Por eso me alejó de aquel lugar y me trajo aquí, junto con Kilian y Aledis que se convirtieron en mi familia. Son lo único que me queda ahora.

-¿Y tu abuelo?

-Falleció hace tiempo.

Bien, su pasado era más trágico que el tuyo y te sentiste mal por pensar mal de ella.

-¿Te escondes de ellos?

-No es algo que pueda hacer. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente para trabajar para ellos, vinieron a buscarme. Después de un tiempo tratando de huir, me di cuenta que era imposible, una vez que estás en su registro controlan todos tus movimientos. Hice un caos en ese tiempo- comenzó a reír- Trataba de seguir los pasos de mis padres. Al parecer los molesté, así que hice un trato con ellos: si ellos me daban la libertad, yo dejaría de inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

-¿Y aceptaron?

-Forzadamente, pero no les di más opción. Ahora continúo con el legado de mis padres, escribiendo libros, tratando de hacer recordar a los que alguna vez fueron guardianes.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué estás ayudándome? Dijiste que el trato era no meterte en sus asuntos.

-El tío Kilian, él me lo pidió. Es muy sabio en ciertos asuntos, y asusta cuando lo desobedezco- mencionó lo último en voz baja.

-El anciano no es solo un mal bromista- reíste- Gracias.

-No es necesario que agradezcas. Lo único que haré será ayudarte a usar tu poder, lo demás tendrás que hacerlo sola.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Tendrás que ir de nuevo con ese mago, Straid, y convencerlo que te devuelva a tu mundo.

-Es fácil decirlo, ese tipo está loco.

-No hay otra opción, no puedes seguir aquí.

Antes de que pudieras seguir haciendo más preguntas, Enyd se levantó dando por terminada la conversación.

-Avísame cuando estés lista para empezar. Entre más rápido mejor- y con esas últimas palabras salió por la puerta.

No te quedaste conforme, aún tenías muchas dudas, y no te quedarías sin resolverlas.


	30. Chapter 30

Diste un suspiro de exasperación.

Por más que lo intentabas no podías lograrlo. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que empezaste tu entrenamiento con Enyd y no habías avanzado nada. Era frustrante, no sólo el hecho de sentir que nunca abrirías un portal, también por saber que el tiempo pasaba y no sabías lo que estaría haciendo Straid; su amenaza te preocupaba. Aunque solo pasaron unos pocos días, para ti fueron los días más largos que hayas tenido, últimamente estabas teniendo una vida algo intensa en comparación con la que tenías antes.

Estabas entre un dilema: el querer regresar o no. Antes, no deseabas otra cosa más que estar el mayor tiempo posible en este lugar, después cuando recordaste el accidente que tuviste solo querías que todo acabara y, ahora, que te encontrabas estable, no tenías idea de qué deseabas realmente. Jamás te habías sentido tan dividida. Y todo lo que Enyd te contó no te ayudaba mucho, al contrario, te hacía preguntarte miles de cosas más y anhelar un futuro diferente al que tenías planeado.

 _Sin embargo, no es como si quisiera un futuro normal._

-¿Estás preocupada?

Kurapika te hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh? No, no, solo… estaba pensando- hiciste una pausa antes de agregar- Perdón por haberte golpeado.

-Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te has disculpado.

-Perdón de verdad- dijiste cubriéndote la cara- A veces soy muy impulsiva.

-Creo que estoy acostumbrándome a eso.

Le sonreíste y se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué te me quedas viendo?- su mirada siempre lograba cohibirte.

-Pensé que eras tú la que me miraba- respondió suavemente. Acercó su mano y puso un mechón de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja- No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Luz roja. Tu corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y tu rostro a enrojecerse.

- _Friendzone, friendzone (T/N), recuérdalo_ \- pensabas nerviosamente- Lo siento Kurapika, no puedo hacerle esto a Senritsu, realmente los _shippeo_ \- dijiste retirando su mano.

El Kurta comenzó a reír.

-Trato de decirte que no tienes de qué preocuparte. No inventes historias en tu cabeza.

Definitivamente se estaba vengando por el golpe.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso imitando mis palabras.

Antes de que Kurapika respondiera Enyd los interrumpió.

-¿Avanzaste algo?

-Ehhhh…no.

La rubia suspiró.

No era tu culpa, esperabas que ella fuera mejor _sensei_ que Togashi, sin embargo te daba la misma explicación que el _mangaka_. No entendían que no sentías ninguna energía fluir o las raras descripciones que te daba.

-Empecemos de nuevo.

-Yo me retiro- dijo Kurapika- (T/N).

-¿Sí?

-Encuentra tu propio estilo- y con esas palabras se alejó.

-Encontrar mi propio estilo- repetiste- Enyd, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Hacer las cosas a tu modo o de alguna forma en que te sientas cómoda.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-La respuesta estará en…

-…tu corazón, sí. Demasiado cursi. Deja los diálogos de co-protagonista.

-Iba a decir: 'en el siguiente ejemplo que te daré', pero veo que no te interesa así que te dejaré sola.

-Nononono, espera. Solo bromeaba.

-Eso creí.

Era más manipuladora que tú. Punto para ella.

-No entiendo por qué no puedo abrir un portal si se supone que lo hice para llegar aquí. Y tampoco lo hice cuando el maníaco de Straid casi me tira de un precipicio.

-Tal vez el hecho de que seas una mestiza influya.

-Eso me parece un insulto.

-Así se le dice a quienes no nacen en la Dimensión Cero. La mayoría de los mestizos no crecen con el entrenamiento adecuado para usar su habilidad, quizá por eso se te dificulte más.

-¿Cómo puedo facilitarlo?

-Escucha- empezó a explicarte-, la mayoría de los transportistas usan una base, algo en lo que apoyarse al usar su habilidad. Este- te mostró un dije con forma de llave que llevaba al cuello- es el mío. Haces que tu energía fluya a través de él hasta la punta- giró la llave como si estuviera abriendo una puerta- y luego la expandes.

Un agujero negro emanó desde el dije, manteniéndose ondulante por encima del suelo, luciendo como una puerta. Era algo insólito de ver a plena luz del día.

 _Es increíble._

-¿Cómo puedes abrir un portal en medio de la nada?- preguntaste incrédula- Togashi me dijo que era imposible hacerlo.

-Por eso utilizas una base sólida. Sin esto no podrás hacerlo- en cuanto retiró la llave el portal desapareció.

-¿Dónde consigo una de esas llaves?

-No necesariamente tiene que ser una llave, puede ser cualquier cosa. Es solo una opción que puedes tener en mente, muchos otros optan por utilizar el suelo o una pared, es lo más práctico.

-Bueno, eso puedo intentarlo.

-¡(T/N)!

 _Oh no, esa voz._

* * *

-¿Qué haces?- Senritsu te miró confundida.

-Buscando el camino hacia _Narnia_ \- contestaste intentando entrar en un baúl.

-¿Y podrás llegar por ahí?

-Originalmente se llega a través de un ropero, pero- lograste acomodarte dentro- no hay mucha diferencia entre un baúl y un armario. ¿Podrías cerrarlo? No puedo mover mis manos.

-Puedes morir asfixiada allí dentro.

-Si Neon me encuentra moriré de asfixia de todos modos. Si me das a elegir, prefiero morir aquí.

-Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando desapareciste, pude escucharlo claramente.

-Y entiendo su preocupación, pero ha estado acosándome y abrazándome tanto que ya no lo soporto. Termina con mi sufrimiento.

-Yo lo haré- escuchaste una voz conocida acercarse- Sin embargo, no te saldrá gratis.

-Pensé que ya no eras un asesino a sueldo Killua.

-Todo sea por ayudar a una amiga- dijo poniendo su sonrisa más inocente.

-No me engañarás con esa carita demonio. Solo cierren el baúl.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque dijiste que era tu…

Gon cerró el baúl.

-¡Hey, déjenme terminar por lo menos!- tu voz se escuchaba ahogada.

-Jeje, dijiste que lo hiciéramos- respondió Gon rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, per…

-¡(T/N)!- Neon llegó corriendo por el pasillo- ¿Han visto a (T/N)?

-Se fue por allá.

Killua y Senritsu apuntaron en direcciones diferentes.

-¿Por dónde?

-Por allá.

Volvieron a apuntar en direcciones contrarias.

-¿Eh? Si acabo de encerrarla en…

El albino le tapó la boca a Gon antes de que metiera la pata.

-Se fue por allá y luego dio la vuelta y se fue por esa dirección, si corres tal vez la alcances.

-¡(T/N) no huyas!- se fue gritando hacia donde le apuntó Killua.

-Eso estuvo cerca- mencionó Senritsu.

-Y que lo digas- el albino le lanzó una mirada a su amigo- ¡Gon!

-Lo siento- respondió el aludido sacándole la lengua.

-Está bien, no quiero morir aún, abran esto- gritaste golpeando el baúl.

-Ehhh- resopló Killua sentándose encima del mueble- Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores.

-Muéstranos respeto (T/N)- imitó Gon a su amigo.

-Hijos de sus… santas madres.

-Yo soy hijo de Mito-san.

-Y yo de un cíclope.

Los odiabas. Te arrepentías de haberles dicho que no eras de este tiempo. Killua se mostró todo presumido por haber tenido la razón de que venías del futuro, ahora te torturaría toda la vida, vengándose de las veces que lo trataste como a un mocoso. Deseabas poder decir lo contrario de Gon, desafortunadamente no fue así. Los niños de ahora eran muy sensibles con su pubertad.

-Ustedes son hijos del mismísimo diablo. ¡Sáquenme de aquí! Hace mucho calor, por favor- empezaste a lloriquear.

-Qué llorona- Killua abrió el baúl- Listo, salvé tu vida, ahora estás en deuda.

-Gracias Gon.

-¿Por qué solo le agradeces a él?

-De nada.

-Hmpt- el albino se cruzó de brazos al verse ignorado por sus supuestos "amigos".

-Ustedes tres se llevan muy bien- comentó Senritsu.

-¡¿Acabas de ver lo que me hicieron verdad?!

-Por cierto (T/N) ¿cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?

Zoldyck ignorado de nuevo. El prestigio de la familia estaba decayendo.

-No tan bien como me gustaría- suspiraste con decepción.

-¿Por qué? Si tú eres genial.

-Lo sé Gon. Creo que mi genialidad natural es tan grande que impide que habilidades simples surjan.

-Qué positiva eres- murmuró con sarcasmo el albino.

Les explicaste lo que te había dicho Blaut sobre encontrar alguna base y el consejo de Kurapika de encontrar tu propio estilo y el cómo Neon te interrumpió cuando lo estabas haciendo.

-Huiste de tu entrenamiento también, ¿no es así?

-Cállate Killua.

-¿Por qué no usas tu imaginación? Eres buena creando historias.

-¿Es alguna clase de 'indirecta directa'? Ya supera lo del alien.

-Gon tiene razón- intervino Senritsu- Enyd dijo que había que tener una imagen del lugar donde se planeaba ir. Miró una foto del sitio que marcó Kurapika en el mapa y con eso logró llegar a ti. No creo que sea diferente a la hora de crear un portal.

-Ya veo- comentó Killua- Sería algo como los _materializadores_.

-Sí.

-Mmmm… visualizar lo que quiero invocar- murmuraste.

-¡Oh! Kurapika me explicó eso- exclamó Gon- Para materializar sus cadenas primero tuvo que sentir el peso y la textura de una cadena de verdad.

-No puede hacer eso con un portal- mencionó el albino.

-¿De qué están hecho los portales? Si averiguamos eso tal vez pueda servirle.

-Eso no será sencillo Gon.

-Oigan, lamento interrumpir esta charla tan informativa, pero ¿podrían ayudarme a salir de aquí?- al ver que ninguno de los tres presentes hablaba añadiste- Me atoré.

Los tres se alejaron lentamente de ti.

* * *

 **Charlotte Bennet: Gracias por comentar :D Y me alegra que te guste :') Yo tampoco soy mucho de Ocs pero pensé que sería una manera de hacer sentir al lector en sintonía con la historia (y no soy buena inventando personaje xD)**

 **Y gracias a todos los seguidores y a los que han puesto este fic en favoritos T_T Espero que continúen disfrutando la lectura**

 **No estoy segura si las respuestas a sus reviews les llegan, así que los contestaré por aquí**

 **¡OSU!**

 **\\(^0^)/**


	31. Chapter 31

-Ohhhh, ¡increíble!- exclamó con asombro Gon.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- Killua no se mostraba muy sorprendido.

-Bueno…un avance es algo- dijo Enyd.

-¿Verdad?- los miraste emocionada.

Desbordabas felicidad, y no era para menos, al fin habías logrado abrir un portal.

-Apenas es del tamaño de mi mano.

-Ya empezaste con tus envidias Killua, ¿por qué no admites que soy más genial que tú?

-Ni en un millón de años.

Las chispas comenzaban a salir de sus miradas.

-Yo pienso que es asombroso.

-Por eso eres mi favorito Gon- lo abrazaste- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? ¿O soy yo la que me encogí?

Notaste que solo eras más alta por unos pocos centímetros.

-No seremos niños por siempre- te sonrió.

Esas palabras movieron algo dentro de ti. El mismo sentimiento que te provocaba pensar en el futuro. El miedo de que las cosas cambiaran.

-Algún día seremos más altos que tú y será nuestro turno de verte por debajo, así que… ¿P-por qué lloras?- el albino se interrumpió al verte.

-N-no estoy llorando, e-es solo que…- intentabas disimular tus lágrimas- crecen tan rápido. Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes

Gon sonreía tratando de tranquilizarte y Killua se sentía incómodo por tu comportamiento tan extraño.

-Prométanme una cosa- dijiste tomando las manos de ambos- Que siempre serán ustedes, que pase lo que pase se mantendrán juntos y seguirán como hasta ahora. Prométanlo.

-L-lo prometemos- contestaron los dos un poco confundidos por tan repentina petición.

-Cambiando de tema- interrumpió Enyd al ver la escena, si sabías algo que pasaría entre esos niños era mejor que te mantuviera alejada de ellos, no confiaba mucho en ti respecto a mantener la boca cerrada para evitar alterar el curso natural del tiempo-, ¿por qué no me dices qué base usaste para abrir el portal?

-Bueno- te aclaraste la garganta-, utilicé mi propio cuerpo. Si se necesita una base sólida no hay nada mejor. Además, seguí el consejo que me dieron, la imaginación me sirvió más que tu explicación.

-Si te hubiera servido tanto hubieras abierto un portal completo, no una miniatura- dijo Enyd con una vena de enojo en la frente.

-Pero, ya sentí esa energía de la que hablas.

-¿Y qué se siente?- preguntó Gon.

-Es como un hormigueo, pero no como cuando se entume una parte de tu cuerpo, es más como si miles de burbujas explotaran debajo de mi piel. Lo siento surgir cuando visualizo el portal- extendiste tu brazo-, después cuando el cosquilleo aumenta y asciende por mis dedos- una oscuridad ondeante brotó lentamente de tus dedos hasta crear un pequeño agujero negro en el aire- la sensación desaparece, y ¡tadaa! Un súper portal aparece.

-Pues de 'súper' no tiene nada- comentó Enyd.

-Tú y Killua son igual de envidiosos. Gon, mete la mano para saber qué hay detrás de MI SÚPER PORTAL.

-¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!- te reclamó el albino.

Antes de que pudieras responderle un puñetazo apareció mandando directamente al suelo a Killua. Parpadeaste con incredulidad al ver lo que pasó, miraste a Gon que estaba igual de sorprendido que tú al ver la escena. No todos los días ves un puño aparecer en la cara de tu amigo.

Gon sacó su mano del portal y la introdujo nuevamente, tenía que comprobar si había sido su puño.

-¿Qué demon…?- y el súper puño golpeó de nuevo al albino.

Sí.

Definitivamente fue Gon quien lo golpeó. Los dos se miraron con complicidad.

-¡Increíble!- gritaste- Déjame intentarlo.

Hiciste lo mismo que Gon, golpeando a Killua cada vez que introducías tu puño al pequeño portal.

-¡Hey! Dejen de…- el albino trataba de cubrirse de sus golpes inútilmente, si se cubría el rostro, los golpes aparecían por un costado o detrás de él.

Tú solo visualizabas el lugar donde querías golpearlo.

 _Esto es genial._

El Zoldyck se empezaba a molestar de verdad por tus golpes (aunque los sintiera tan débiles como un mosco), pero eras un mosco muy molesto. No se convertiría en tu saco de boxeo, ese era trabajo de Gon.

* * *

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono tú y Gon.

Los dos tenían un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Los mataré si vuelven a hacer eso- les dijo el albino con una mirada asesina.

-Entendido.

Enyd comenzó a reír, algo que los sorprendió. Era la primera vez que escuchaban su risa.

-Perdón- dijo al ver como la miraban- No era mi intención burlarme de ustedes.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- mencionaste- No imaginé que tuvieras un lado divertido, siempre te ves distante.

-No lo hago a propósito. No soy buena relacionándome con los demás.

-Ni yo.

Las dos empezaron a hablar, o más bien a quejarse, de la sociedad.

-Oye Killua- preguntó Gon acercándose a él- ¿Por qué culpan a los demás por su falta de sociabilidad?

-Así son las mujeres, siempre culpando a los demás por todo.

Enyd y tú siguieron hablando durante un tiempo hasta que Killua las interrumpió.

-Oigan, hay algo que quiero decir.

-Justo en la parte interesante.

El Zoldyck rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Blaut con amabilidad.

-Pasarán años hasta que (T/N) haga un portal normal…

-No es verdad.

-… ¿no sería más conveniente que tú lo abrieras?

-He mencionado anteriormente que no puedo hacerlo a menos que conozca el lugar.

-Pero así llegaste con ella la primera vez, mirando una foto.

-Esa vez tuvimos suerte. Desconocía que se encontraba en un sitio que no aparece en los mapas, si ella no hubiese escapado de aquel lugar, hubiera sido imposible.

-Entonces eso es suficiente, si llegamos donde la encontraste, ella podrá guiarnos desde allí al lugar donde la tenían encerrada, ¿verdad (T/N)?

-Ehh…creo.

-Sería algo arriesgado.

-Antes mencionaste que entre más rápido mejor, ¿por qué ahora te muestras tan reticente?

-No pienso involucrarme más en este asunto- contestó con firmeza- Y ustedes tampoco deben. Esto es algo que ella tiene que hacer por su cuenta.

-No la dejaremos sola- dijo Gon con el ceño fruncido- Es nuestra amiga y nosotros estaremos con ella.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, debatiendo entre ellos sobre seguir involucrándose contigo o no. Intentabas entender el punto de Enyd, sin embargo, no podías comprenderlo; no mirabas nada de malo ni considerabas que fuera una opción peligrosa que Killua y Gon te ayudaran. En lo personal no querías enfrentar a Straid sola y confiabas plenamente en esos dos, si estaban juntos no tendrías nada que temer.

-Cálmense todos- trataste de tranquilizarlos- Olvidan algo importante: mi opinión. Están discutiendo decisiones sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta.

-No entiendes la gravedad de las cosas.

-Entiendo- hiciste énfasis en la palabra- el porqué no quieres seguir involucrándote en esto. Y es tu decisión, como también es la decisión de ellos.

-Tú…

-Gon, Killua- la interrumpiste-, déjenos un momento a solas. Los adultos tenemos que hablar.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos.

-Confíen en mí- les sonreíste.

-Bien. Gon, vamos.

-Suerte (T/N).

Era el momento de mostrarse seria.

-Que quede clara una cosa, yo tampoco quiero que tú nos acompañes. No me quitarás el papel protagónico.

-¿Sigues con esa estupidez?

-No es ninguna estupidez soñar con ser la protagonista de un _manga_.

-Ese es el problema con los transportistas, creen que todo es como en la televisión- dijo con ironía- Pues déjame decirte que no lo es. Esta es la realidad. Y hacer modificaciones en el pasado puede alterar demasiadas cosas. Te lo explicaré de una forma más fácil; ¿has escuchado la _"paradoja del abuelo"_? Consiste en una persona que viaja al pasado y mata a su abuelo antes de que este conozca a su abuela y puedan concebir a su padre. Por lo que el viajero nunca ha nacido y, mucho menos, pudo haber viajado en el tiempo para eliminar a su antepasado. Esto implica que tanto su padre, como él, en realidad sí pueden existir, por lo que podría viajar y matar a su abuelo, y así una y otra vez.

-Yo no vine aquí a matar a mi abuelo.

-Lo que trato de decir…

-Sé lo que tratas de decir. Y no veo cómo el evitar que desgracias pasen en esta dimensión afecte a la mía.

-Tú en verdad…- suspiró- Estás haciendo exactamente lo que mis padres hicieron, pisando un terreno muy peligroso. Si el Consejo se entera, las consecuencias serán fatales para ti, podrías morir.

Te quedaste analizando sus palabras. Era una opción probable, pero en todo caso sería culpa de Straid, no tuya. Además, si el mago había congelado el futuro, eso significaba que el Consejo no intervendría, a no ser que el Consejo del pasado (presente) lo hiciera. Confiabas en que si algo así sucedía saldrías impune.

-Sobre tus padres… hay algo que no me ha quedado claro.

-¿Qué es?

-Espero que mi pregunta no sea algo insensible- hiciste una pausa, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas- Dijiste que habías seguido los pasos de tus padres, ¿por qué no te juzgaron como a ellos?

Enyd se miró desconcertada, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Se debatía si contestarla honestamente o no.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres.

-E-está bien. Ya te he contado cosas sobre mí, sin embargo, prométeme que esto no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que es raro que un mestizo desarrollara la 'habilidad'?

-Sí.

-Pasa lo mismo cuando ambos padres tienen diferentes poderes. Por ejemplo, si un mago del tiempo tiene un hijo con un transportista, el niño heredará una de las dos habilidades. Jamás ambas- tomó aire antes de continuar- Yo fui una excepción.

-Eso quiere decir, que tú…

-Soy una _transportista_ y _una hechicera del tiempo_.

-…eres más genial que yo.

-¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?!- dijo incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Segura que no quieres robarme el papel protagónico?

-¡Que no! Maldición, tú en verdad eres algo. Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-No lo es.

-Si eres un mago…

-Hechicera.

-Da igual, ¿por qué no me devuelves a mi tiempo?

-La habilidad de Straid es diferente, no puedo contrarrestarla. Por eso tienes que convencerlo.

-No creo poder convencer a un hombre que al parecer lo único que le divierte es verme sufrir.

-Podrás hacerlo si tus amigos están contigo ¿cierto?

-Sí- sonreíste, no tenías ni idea de cómo fue que la convenciste, pero al parecer te había dado el visto bueno.

-Ahora, háblame de tu dimensión. ¿De dónde vienes?

-Eso es nuevo.

-Me da curiosidad. Tu historia. Soy escritora, tal vez escriba algo sobre ti.

-¿Compartirás las ganancias?

-Trato hecho.

No sabías con exactitud si habías hecho una amiga, no obstante, el momento fue agradable. El contarle tu vida, tu historia, el mostrarle fotos de tu hogar y de tu familia, fue una manera de abrirte a ti misma; de recordar el camino que habías recorrido, lo que habías olvidado y de ver el nuevo horizonte que se alzaba.

 _No todo fue tan malo._


	32. Chapter 32

Los días pasaban y tú seguías practicando abrir un portal más grande. La emoción de poder hacer uno aún no te abandonaba, sin embargo, se mezclaba con la frustración que sentías al no mejorar. Por otro lado, pensabas que tu relación con Enyd era buena, últimamente hablaban más y tenían varias cosas en común. Sentías que se estaban haciendo amigas.

-Y ese sería el plan, ¿alguna pregunta?

En este momento te encontrabas en una de las salas de la mansión con Gon y Killua, ideando una estrategia para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a Straid.

-¿Puedes volver a repetirlo?- dijo el pelinegro levantando la mano.

-Yo solo entendí puro "blah, blah, blah".

El albino se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Ustedes en verdad… ¡¿Se toman esto en serio?!

-Seeee- contestaron Gon y tú al unísono.

-No lo parece- el albino suspiró- ¿Qué ideas tienen?

-Solo llegamos y le pateamos el trasero a ese idiota- dijiste.

-Eso no es un plan, es improvisar.

-Pues improvisamos- sonreíste de lado- Tú lo paralizas con tu 'rayito que no tiene un nombre genial' y Gon le hace su ' _jankenguu_ '.

-¡Mejor un ' _jankenkamehamehaaaa_ '!- gritó Gon.

-¡Sí! Dame diez- ambos chocaron sus manos.

-¿Y tú qué harás?- dijo Killua con escepticismo.

-Yo esperaré a que esté inmóvil en el suelo para romperle los… la cara- corregiste rápidamente, no dirías malas palabras delante de niños.

-¿Los qué?- pregunto inocentemente Gon.

-'La cara' Gon, dije LA cara.

-Pero yo escuché que dijiste primero 'los', ¿a qué te referías?

-Si (T/N), ¿qué quisiste decir con 'los'?- preguntó burlesco el Zoldyck.

Antes de que pudieras zafarte de esa situación Kurapika llegó con ustedes.

-Veo que se divierten.

-¡Kurapikachu!- fuiste rápidamente a su lado.

-¡Kurapika!

-Gon- respondió el rubio al saludo, miró donde estaba el albino, quien volteó la cara después de lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa.

No necesitaba tener la habilidad de Senritsu para darse cuenta que el Zoldyck estaba celoso (aunque éste no se diera cuenta). Lo sospechó cuando notó la forma defensiva que se ponía cuando él estaba cerca de ti. Y las miradas de Killua no hacían más que confirmar sus conjeturas.

-Killua- dijo Kurapika sonriéndole suavemente.

Un "mmm" fue lo único que recibió por parte del albino. En cierta forma, sus actitudes le resultaban divertidas.

-Casi no te he visto- dijiste llorando- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme?

-No lo necesitamos cerca- murmuró el albino.

-Lo siento- te sonrió a manera de disculpa- He tenido mucho trabajo.

-¡(T/N) ya puede abrir portales geniales!

-No lo digas de esa forma Gon, haces que me sonroje- colocaste tus manos en tus mejillas.

-Pfft, creo que Gon no sabe el concepto de 'genial'.

-Killua- suspiraste- Cuando seas grande lo entenderás- palmeaste su cabeza.

-¿Entender qué? ¡Oye! No me ignores.

Mientras el albino seguía gritando, Kurapika te pidió que le mostraras tu habilidad, a lo que aceptaste gustosa, era tiempo de presumir un poco. Te acercaste a la pared y colocaste tus manos sobre ella; sentiste el cosquilleo desde tu abdomen (lo que se te hizo raro, ya que siempre lo sentías desde tus manos), pasó por tus brazos extendiéndose hasta las puntas de tus dedos.

Entonces te hiciste rápidamente hacia atrás.

-Ciertamente es asombroso- susurró el rubio.

El Kurta no era el único sorprendido, tú estabas igual o más sorprendida que él. Nunca habías hecho un portal tan grande, en realidad, no pensabas que esa palabra era lo suficiente para describirlo: la pared completa se había sumergido en la oscuridad absoluta haciéndola desaparecer.

El desconcierto que tenías siguió incluso después de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Eso fue…

-…increíble- Gon terminó la oración del albino- ¡(T/N) eso fue genial! ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver que no te movías.

Estabas sin palabras.

-Yo… no lo entiendo. Nunca lo había hecho de esta forma, ¿por qué ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-(T/N) siempre hacía portales del tamaño de su mano- explicó Killua a la pregunta de Kurapika- Esta es la primera vez que vemos algo así.

-Ya veo.

-Esto solo puede significar una cosa- mencionaste en tono serio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de igual forma Gon.

-¡Kurapikachu es el que me da suerte!

Los tres hombres se cayeron al estilo _anime_ , como tú lo llamarías.

-No creo que yo…

-¡Kurapika!- tomaste sus manos- Dominaremos el mundo juntos.

-Uh, jeje- rio con nerviosismo.

* * *

-Tú sí que eres la persona más rara que he conocido- decía Enyd.

Habías ido corriendo emocionada a presumirle lo que hiciste. Cuando quisiste hacer lo mismo no funcionó, sin embargo, cuando tocaste otra pared ocurrió de nuevo sorprendiendo a Blaut. Al parecer, dependiendo del objeto que tocabas era el tamaño del portal.

-No sé si decir que es algo especial- continuó diciendo-, pero definitivamente no es algo que haya visto. No he conocido a ningún transportista que no pueda controlar el tamaño de sus portales.

-Soy genial- sonreíste victoriosa.

-No creo que eso fuera un halago- murmuró Killua.

-Felicidades (T/N), ya no hay nada que deba enseñarte.

-Eso significa que ya estamos listos- gritó Gon.

-¡Osu!- respondiste- Vamos a darle su merecido al maníaco ese.

-Buena suerte- Enyd se levantó y te tomó por los hombros- De verdad espero que puedas volver a tu hogar. Y no hables de más ¿entendido? Fue un gusto conocerte.

-¿Eh?- dijiste confundida- ¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo? ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

-En lo absoluto- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Sabes que no me involucraré en esto.

Sabías las razones que tenía, no obstante, te sentías desconcertada al escucharla. En serio creíste que ella te ayudaría, después de todo no se llevaban tan mal.

-Pensé que después de resolver el asunto del papel protagónico nosotras…

-En verdad lo lamento- te dijo dándote una mirada apenada.

-Entiendo- contestaste intentando sonreír.

Enyd les dirigió unas palabras de despedida a Gon y a Killua y se marchó.

-Era obvio que no cooperaría con nosotros- dijo el albino después de que Enyd se fuera- Maldición, ni siquiera sé por qué vino desde un principio.

-Sin ella no hubiéramos podido encontrar a (T/N)- mencionó Gon.

-Como sea, vamos- Killua se giró al ver que no lo seguías- (T/N), en marcha. ¿No me digas que ya te deprimiste?

-Claro que no- respondiste a la defensiva, realmente te estabas deprimiendo- Hay que idear un plan, vamos con Kurapika- fuiste corriendo a buscarlo.

-Ahora sí quieres hacer un plan- el albino suspiró.

* * *

Estabas sentada frente a Kurapika, mirándolo detenidamente, tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, tratando de convencerlo y de quitarte ese sentimiento de decepción en tu pecho.

-Aunque me mires de esa forma no aceptaré.

Frunciste levemente los labios intentando hacer una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Kurapika?- preguntó Gon con un puchero.

-Porque estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo ¿no?- contestó con desdén el albino.

-Hay cosas que tengo que resolver. Además, no veo necesaria mi ayuda.

-Absolutamente.

-Killua- el pelinegro dijo en modo de reproche.

Te sentías molesta.

Molesta, decepcionada… traicionada. Primero Enyd y ahora Kurapika.

-Espero que lo entiendas (T/N)- dijo el rubio.

-Sí- murmuraste- Entiendo perfectamente. Siempre lo hago, entender sus razones. Pero por más que lo pienso e intento ponerme en sus zapatos, no logro comprender por qué siempre eligen la peor opción.

-¿La peor opción? Recuperar los ojos de mi familia no es una simple opción, es un deber que tengo- dijo fríamente- Es divertido estar contigo- cambio su tono a uno más suave-, sin embargo no puedo tomarme las cosas como un juego.

-No me estoy tomando esto como un juego. Hay una cosa allá afuera que puede destruir todo y causar miles de muertes- reprochaste molesta- ¿Y no quieres hacer nada para evitarlo?

Kurapika te miró con esos ojos tan penetrantes, notaste el ligero destello rojo alrededor de sus lentes de contacto.

-En estos momentos… ese no es mi problema.

Sentiste una punzada en tu pecho.

-Kurapika…- susurró Gon.

Te levantaste.

-Cierto, perdón por las molestias que te causé todo este tiempo.

 _No lloraré._

-(T/N)…

-Vámonos Gon, Killua- te dirigiste a la puerta sin mirar al Kurta- Kurapika no tiene tiempo que perder jugando, está buscando fantasmas del pasado.

 _No miraré atrás. No me arrepentiré de mis palabras._

Saliste lo más rápido que pudiste, Killua salió detrás de ti y Gon se quedó parado en la puerta un momento mirando al rubio.

-Kurapika, todavía somos amigos, no lo olvides- y con eso se marchó.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?",_ pensabas una y otra vez mientras caminabas por las calles de la ciudad. Saliste de la mansión Nostrade sin siquiera despedirte de nadie, no pudiste evitarlo, estabas demasiado enojada, sentías un nudo en tu garganta. Si te hubieras quedado más tiempo habrías llorado. Odiabas eso de ti. No poder decir lo que querías por esas inexplicables ganas de llorar que te entraban. Tal vez por eso siempre terminadas huyendo de todo.

Te detuviste y volteaste atrás de ti, viste a Killua a unos pasos de ti y a Gon detrás de éste.

El albino lo sabía. Sabía que Kurapika te terminaría lastimando, y sin embargo, no sabía qué decirte.

-¿De qué sirve lo que estoy haciendo? - dirigiste tu vista nuevamente al frente- Realmente dudo que Straid quiera devolverme a mi hogar, y no sé qué es lo que quiero en verdad.

-Si hay una oportunidad debemos tomarla- Gon se acercó situándose al lado del albino- Resolveremos todo primero, regresarás a tu casa sana y salva y luego volverás aquí a seguir divirtiéndote con nosotros.

-También lo miraba como un juego- susurraste- Todo esto. Pero escucharlo de Kurapika me molestó mucho. Me hizo pensar que mi actitud no es la adecuada en esta situación. Me hizo ver que no me comporto como alguien de mi edad. ¿Cómo debo actuar o reaccionar a lo que he estado viviendo? O en la misma vida. Siempre he ignorado las situaciones incómodas y me las tomo a la ligera, pero ¿es lo correcto?

Los remordimientos comenzaban a agolparse en ti. El haberle dicho esas palabras a Kurapika te hacía sentir mal. Todo parecía tan absurdo ahora.

-El que te preguntes eso es el primer paso para cambiar- empezó a decir Killua- Toda mi vida lo único que conocí fue asesinar, pero llegó un punto en el que me pregunté si eso estaba bien, si era la única posibilidad en mi vida- dio unos pasos al frente poniéndose a tu lado- Cuando ves más allá de lo que conoces, es cuando haces algo diferente.

-Nosotros seremos esa diferencia para ti- Gon se puso al otro lado de ti- solo tienes que seguir siendo tú misma, sonriendo como siempre lo haces. Si estamos los tres juntos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor- el albino sonrió de lado- Entonces…

Los dos niños te golpearon en la espalda haciendo que dieras un paso al frente.

-… ¡en marcha!- dijeron ambos.

Miraste la espalda de ellos al caminar delante de ti. Un escalofrío te recorrió la espina dorsal.

 _¿Cuándo crecieron tanto?_

Te encorvaste mientras sonreías.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi espalda…

-Lo siento.

-No medimos nuestra fuerza.

* * *

 **Leorio: ¡Iré a golpear a ese bastardo! Parece el villano de la historia.**

 **Yo: *intentando detener a Liorio* ¡No puedes! Te meterán a la cárcel por maltrato a la mujer.**

 **L: Tu comentario me tranquilizó.**

 **Y: Bien, pensé que tendría que…**

 **L: *sale corriendo* ¡Ese Kurapika es más bipolar que (T/N)!**

 **Y: ¡LEORIO! *sale corriendo detrás de él***


	33. Chapter 33

-¿Qué esperas?- te apuraba Killua al ver que dudabas en entrar al portal.

Se encontraban en un callejón. Utilizaste un bote de basura del tamaño suficiente para pasar como base.

-Ve tú primero.

-¿Acaso te da miedo?- te lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

-Obvio… no.

-Yo iré primero- se ofreció Gon- Les avisaré si el lugar está despejado.

-Espera- lo detuviste, no querías quedar como una cobarde delante de ellos- Iremos los tres.

Gon asintió y te tomó de la mano. Te sorprendió un poco.

-Para no perdernos- te sonrió- Vamos Killua, tú también.

El albino se quedó mirando tu mano libre con un tic en el ojo. Sería la segunda vez que la tomaría, sin embargo, esta vez lo ponía demasiado nervioso el hacerlo.

-No voy a morderte- dijiste bromeando agarrando su mano.

-I-idiota- murmuró.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres- empezó Gon- Uno…

-Dos…

-¡Tres!

Tan pronto como se sumergieron en la oscuridad, ésta desapareció. Ya estaban del otro lado.

 _Perfecto._

Era el lugar que querías, la celda donde habías estado.

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó Gon observando el lugar.

-Sí- respondiste- Feo, ¿verdad?

-Mmh-mmh- dijo rascándose la mejilla- (T/N)…

-¿Qué?

-Ya puedes soltarnos las manos.

-¿Por qué?- dijiste haciéndote la desentendida.

-Porque están sudando como cerdo- contestó irritado Killua intentando soltarse- ¿Sigues asustada?

-¡No estoy asustada!- apretaste más el agarre y los acercaste más a ti- Pero fue idea de Gon, él tiene que decir cuándo soltarme.

-Ya lo había dicho- murmuró el niño.

-No hay que bajar la guardia- dijiste ignorándolo- ¿Y si llega el enemigo?

-Con más razón- dijo el albino torciéndote el brazo para que lo soltaras- Solo nos estorbarás.

-Me rindo, me rindo- lo soltaste a causa del dolor- Salvaje.

-Disculpen- una voz los interrumpió- ¿Podrían guardar silencio y quitarse de encima? Hay gente que quiere dormir.

-Oh, lo siento- dijiste quitándote de él- Ya decía yo que el suelo era demasiado viejo.

-Los mocosos de hoy en día no tienen respeto. Straid te espera en el comedor, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

-Okay, vamos niños- dijiste abriendo la puerta.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su siesta señor- se disculpó Gon antes de salir.

-Por lo menos nos dijo dónde estaba el villano- Killua puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza saliendo tranquilamente.

Susurraste un "gracias" antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Y con un demonio Togashi, ¿qué hace aquí?!- abriste de un golpe la puerta- ¡¿Esperándome?!

-Ya te había dicho que este es el mejor lugar para dormir- te contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Arruinó el factor sorpresa!

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Gon.

-¿Lo asesino?

-No, no, Killua- lo detuviste antes de que lo matara- Es Togashi, su creador. Gracias a él los conocí.

Gon se acercó a Yoshihiro y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Gracias señor por dibujarnos una amiga tan genial como (T/N).

Togashi lo miró unos segundos y luego se volteó dándole la espalda.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé.

Gon se quedó en blanco.

-Concuerdo con eso- mencionó el Zoldyck- Es nuestro enemigo Gon, no tienes que agradecerle, idiota.

-Solo intentaba ser amable- contestó haciendo un puchero.

Una risa se escuchó en la habitación.

-Yo puedo resolver esa duda.

Miraste al dueño de esa voz infantil. Un niño de ojos púrpura de no más de diez años estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cuál duda?- preguntaste dudosa inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado- _¿Se me pasó algo en la conversación?_

-Se adelantó de nuevo- susurró Togashi.

-¿N-no me reconoces?- preguntó nervioso el niño cambiando de tema al darse cuenta de la metedura de pata que hizo.

-No.

-¡Piénsalo un poco por lo menos!

-¿Quién es ese mocoso?- Killua se mostraba sin mucho interés.

-No sé, nunca lo había visto.

-Piensa niña, observa mi ropa, ¿no la recuerdas?

-No.

-¿Y m-mi rostro? Lo has visto en algún lado ¿no?

-Mmmm- te acercaste a él y te agachaste quedando a su altura- ¡Oh! No puede ser.

-¿Sorprendida?- el niño rio malvadamente.

-¡No puedo creer que Straid trajera a su hermano pequeño! No se lo perdonaré.

-¿Eh?

-¿Su hermano?- el albino se acercó- Qué novato. Lo tomaremos como rehén para amenazarlo.

-No te preocupes pequeño- pusiste una mano en el hombro del niño-, no te haremos nada, solo le daremos una lección a tu hermano mayor.

-S-sean amables conmigo, por favor- murmuró el niño agachando el rostro apenado.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas- Togashi suspiró con molestia- Pasemos al plan B- tomó a Gon por el brazo y se lo llevó a través del portal que abrió en el suelo.

-¡Gon!- Killua al percatarse los siguió.

Intentaste seguirlos, pero una mano te lo impidió.

-¿Por qué no pasamos al evento principal?

-Para ser un niño tienes bastante fuerza- dijiste un tanto nerviosa al no poderte soltar de su agarre.

El niño solo rio.

* * *

Gon y Killua trataban de darle un golpe a Togashi, pero él solo desaparecía a través de sus portales. Lo peor del caso es que el lugar le favorecía; el sitio era un laberinto de puertas. Cada puerta que abrían, o eran mazmorras, o eran más puertas.

-No quiero pelear con ustedes- decía el _mangaka_ esquivando un golpe de Gon.

-Intentas mantenernos alejados de (T/N) ¿no es así?- mencionó el albino. Estaba molesto, Togashi era demasiado escurridizo.

Yoshihiro mantenía su distancia con Killua, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que no podría escapar si lo atrapaba.

-¿Por qué simplemente no la dejan unirse a Straid? A todos les favorecería.

-Jamás estaré de acuerdo en algo que la haga sufrir, ella no quiere unirse a ustedes- dijo Gon recordando tu cuerpo tembloroso cuando te encontró.

-Creo que me malentiendes, yo no estoy a favor de Straid.

-¿Entonces por qué lo ayudas?- indagó el Zoldyck.

-No tengo que responder esa pregunta. Sin embargo… ¿recuerdan a su amigo Kite? Sin la intervención de Straid, en este momento él estaría muerto.

-¿Qué?- los dos niños se mostraron sorprendidos.

-¿Esa mocosa no se los dijo? Pensé que le importaría más.

- _Dijo que habría muchas muertes, pero no especificó quiénes_ \- pensó el albino.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto?- preguntó molesto Gon.

-El punto es, que si ustedes y esa niña lo pensaran más, llegarían a la conclusión de que no es tan malo el que se una a él. ¿Quién es el verdadero villano entonces?

Killua se quedó un momento reflexionando.

- _Si lo que dice es verdad, tal vez… No, no podemos confiar en él. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo ignorar sus palabras. Si se suponía que Kite moriría, entonces Gon… ¿qué hubiera sucedido con él? ¿Quiénes más habrían muerto?_

-Eso no importa- la voz de Gon interrumpió los pensamientos del albino- (T/N), ella… yo confío en ella. Hace lo mejor que puede a su manera. ¿No son peores ustedes que la obligan a hacer las cosas como ustedes quieren?- terminó subiendo la voz.

-Gon…- susurró con sorpresa.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto- Togashi suspiró- Estamos en las mazmorras subterráneas, si encuentran la puerta que los conduce a la superficie podrán salir de aquí- antes de adentrarse a su portal agregó- Esa mocosa no pertenece aquí, lo mejor es que regrese a su dimensión. Aunque ya es tarde para decir esto, se los diré: No se encariñen con ella, les puede traer muchos problemas- dicho esto desapareció.

Gon comenzó a temblar de rabia, acumulando _nen_ en su puño.

-¡Espera Gon!- Killua lo detuvo rápido antes de que hiciera una locura- Estamos bajo tierra, si destruyes las paredes este lugar puede colapsar.

-Pero… estoy muy molesto con ese sujeto. ¿Quién se cree? Hablando de lo que es mejor para (T/N) como si la conociera.

-Comprendo, pero hay que ir con ella primero- trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo.

El pelinegro inhaló bruscamente y estrelló su frente contra la pared.

-¿Qué demo…?

-Bien, en marcha- exhaló intentando calmarse y empezó a correr entre los pasillos.

-¡Gon, te sale sangre de la cabeza!- gritó el albino tratando de alcanzarlo. Su amigo siempre lograba sorprenderlo, para bien o para mal.

* * *

Buscabas a Gon y a Killua abriendo todas las puertas que podías, sin preocuparte encontrarte con Straid. Odiabas ese lugar y sus pasillos tan enredosos.

-Sé que dijimos que te secuestraríamos niño, pero no tienes que seguirme. Por el momento tengo que encontrar a mis amigos.

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender- te contestó con enfado el niño- ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

-En realidad no- te giraste para quedar de frente a él- No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Soy Straid.

-Admiras mucho a tu hermano, pero no quieras ser él, es grotesco.

-¡Mírame bien! Soy el verdadero.

Te agachaste para mirarlo detenidamente.

-Es imposible, tú eres adorable- le pellizcaste los cachetes, con demasiada fuerza.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, tomé esta apariencia porque sabía que querrías golpearme- sonrió sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo.

Le estrellaste tu puño en su cara.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! ¡Soy adorable!- se cubría la cara por el dolor.

-Lo siento- dijiste afligida- Esa expresión fue asquerosa y me recordaste a él por un momento.

-Eso es porque YO soy ÉL.

-Lo que sea- le restaste importancia y continuaste caminando.

-No aceptaré tus disculpas.

-Lo siento- dijiste monótonamente.

-No lo parece.

Así continuaron varios minutos más, el niño tratando de convencerte de que él era Straid y explicando cada chiste que hacía mientras tú lo ignorabas olímpicamente intentando ganar tiempo. Necesitabas encontrar a Gon y a Killua rápido.

-Oye- te sujetó nuevamente del brazo- No te estarás haciendo la tonta ¿o sí?

-Eso me lo dicen seguido.

Sonrió con sorna.

-Me gusta esa expresión. Intentas parecer indiferente, pero en realidad estás temblando de miedo. ¿Te asusta estar sola? ¿Te aterra que no haya nadie a tu lado?

-Usted está aquí.

El niño extendió más su sonrisa.

 _Maldición._

Tu tendencia a llamar de 'usted' a los adultos te delató.

-Tu jueguito de "ganar más tiempo" terminó.

-No le tengo miedo.

 _Vamos Gon, es el momento en que el héroe aparece._

-Deberías.

-Solo eres un niño ahora, ¿qué puede hacer?

-Querida, tú también eres una niña.

-¿Qué?

Te sentiste rara. De pronto tu cuerpo se volvió débil y no pudiste mantenerte en pie; todo comenzó a darte vueltas, tu cuerpo se sentía ligero; tratabas de no perder la conciencia. El mareo era demasiado y, no tuviste otra opción que cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando que terminara pronto.

No supiste cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el mareo se detuvo abruptamente. Levantaste la cabeza un poco para ver si te encontrabas donde mismo, en efecto, estabas en el mismo lugar, y el pequeño Straid te miraba con ojos inocentes como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Al levantarte notaste que tu ropa te quedaba grande; la sujetaste para que no callera. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Lo que más te impactó es que ahora eras, prácticamente, de la misma altura que el niño.

-Manejo el tiempo a mi antojo. Así como puedo manipular mi metabolismo para verme más joven, puedo hacerlo contigo y, con cualquiera- te tocó la frente con la punta de su dedo haciéndote tambalear, seguías débil.- Sígueme, es hora de jugar- te arrastró hasta una habitación que reconociste, donde habías cenado con él la primera vez, donde estaba la hormiga reina; aunque esta vez, el cuarto se miraba muchísimo más grande.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- tu voz sonaba diferente, no se parecía a la tuya; estabas aturdida, sentías como si fueras otra persona.

-¿No escuchaste mi explicación? Da igual- te acercó hacia la pared donde se encontraba la hormiga. Retrocediste rápidamente al ver que se movió- Tranquila, está atada, no te hará daño. Ahora- puso una daga en tu mano, que parecía más una espada corta por el tamaño que tenías actualmente-, jugaremos. Solo tienes que tomar la decisión correcta, si lo haces, te devolveré a tu forma adulta.

Miraste la daga y a la hormiga reina que se movía desesperadamente al sentir el peligro. Era evidente lo que tenías que hacer. Straid se sentó encima de la mesa para observar el espectáculo.

-Puedes subirte a una silla si no la alcanzas- se burló.

-¿C-cuál es la decisión correcta?- dijiste sin apartar tu vista de aquella criatura.

-Eso lo tienes que averiguar, no sería divertido si te lo dijera.

Acercaste una silla y te subiste en ella. Aun así, la hormiga seguía viéndose enorme. Tus manos sujetaban con fuerza la daga; era fácil, solo tenías que atravesarla con eso y toda tu preocupación desaparecería, todos estarían a salvo y tú volverías a la normalidad. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué empezabas a dudar?

-No es tan sencillo como creíste- la voz cantarina de Straid llegó hasta tus oídos- Asesinar a un ser vivo que lleva una nueva vida dentro. ¿Pensaste que alguien más haría el trabajo sucio por ti? Qué ingenua.

-Es un monstruo- dijiste con voz temblorosa.

-Una madre intentando proteger a su hijo y darle lo mejor, sí, realmente es monstruoso- dijo con ironía- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ella y tú? Las dos intentan proteger a su raza.

-Esta cosa no es humana.

-Pero ella está indefensa, en cambio tú… tú tienes las armas para eliminarla. ¿Quién es la inhumana aquí?

-Y-yo n-no…

-Los seres humanos no destruyen las especies que creen inferiores a ellos, al contrario, las doblegan. Sin embargo, lo que es diferente, lo que temen, eso es lo que destruyen. Tú eres igual de asquerosa que esos humanos.

-No lo soy- susurraste.

* * *

-¡(T/N)!- escuchaste la voz de Gon. Segundos después entró en la habitación donde te encontrabas- (T/N), ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado acercándose a ti.

Estabas de rodillas en el suelo sujetando la daga que Straid te dio.

Habías tomado la decisión correcta.

Habías vuelto a la normalidad.

Todo estaba bien.

Killua observó la habitación buscando algo fuera de lugar, pero todo se miraba normal. No obstante, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió.

-¿(T/N)?

Seguías sin contestar.

Habías tomado la decisión correcta. ¿Por qué te sentías así?

Sí. Lo habías hecho.

Tomaste la decisión correcta… a favor de Straid.


	34. Chapter 34

**Wavywavi: No lo había visto de ese modo pero creo que tienes razón xD Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes 7w7 así que el drama puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina muajajaja(?) Respecto a Straid, sí, fue un personaje creado para ser odiado xd (aunque por alguna razón me caiga bien) Todos aman el tsunderismo (no sé si esa palabra exista) de Killua 3 Pero en lo personal Gon se me hace la cosita más tierna *^***

 **Disfruten la lectura n,n**

* * *

" _Gon… hazme desaparecer"._

Esas fueron las palabras que dijiste recargada en su hombro. Te sentías tan patética y culpable.

Gon no las comprendió hasta que regresaron a la ciudad; no tenían a nadie a quien recurrir, Kurapika no era una opción por el momento y, dudaba que quisieras ver a Leorio.

"… _hazme desaparecer"._

Lo entendió.

No querías ver a nadie. Deseabas alejarte de todo. Así que no tuvo mejor idea que llevarte a su casa, en Isla Ballena.

No habías dicho nada más después, ni una palabra, ni una broma; ninguna mirada, ninguna sonrisa. Eras como una hoja que solo se movía con el viento.

¿Y cómo podrías hacerlo? Todo fue tu culpa, después de todo, tomaste la peor decisión del mundo. No te atrevías siquiera a verlos, la vergüenza era demasiada, el remordimiento insoportable y, lo que más te quemaba por dentro, era que te habías dejado manipular tan fácilmente.

Mito los había recibido con gran felicidad y calidez, reprochándole a Gon el no haber avisado que traería más amigos. Fue algo incómodo el responder las preguntas que hizo, ya que no le dijeron toda la verdad. Por tu lado, te sentías la peor persona del mundo.

La mujer no indagó más al notar el ambiente apagado entre ustedes tres.

-Deben estar cansados- dijo compasiva- Gon, prepara el baño para tu amiga; después ustedes dos- dijo refiriéndose a él y a su amigo albino- se asean y se van a la cama, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Te prestaré algo de ropa para que duermas cómoda.

Murmuraste un "gracias" antes de subir.

Después de darte un baño, Mito te dijo que dormirías en un cuarto diferente al de los niños, a lo que Gon replicó diciendo que ustedes ya habían dormido juntos muchas veces.

-Mientras vivas en esta casa seguirás las reglas jovencito.

Y con eso quedó anclado el asunto. Le agradeciste internamente, ya que en este momento preferías estar sola. No tenías el valor para hablar con ellos de frente.

A la mañana siguiente ayudaste a Mito con las tareas de la casa, lo que te mantuvo ocupada y fue un buen pretexto para no hablar con Gon y Killua.

Éste último estaba enojado. Quería golpearte; golpearte en ese feo rostro tuyo y quitarte esa expresión de desolación que tenías. Odiaba la forma en que siempre evitabas las cosas.

Por otro lado, Gon no entendía por qué te era tan difícil hablar con ellos, si ya lo habían hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora estabas tan reticente? Estaba más que claro que las cosas no resultaron como planearon, sin embargo, le angustiaba más el daño emocional que te pudieron haber hecho.

-Me alegra que estés cuidando de ellos- Mito te habló mientras la ayudabas a preparar la cena- Los hombres son algo temerarios, necesitan a alguien responsable para que mantengan los pies en la tierra. Ahora puedo estar más tranquila- lanzó un suspiro- sabiendo que Gon tiene tan buenos amigos.

- _No diga eso_ \- pensaste- _No soy tan buena amiga como cree._

-Es por eso- te puso una mano en la espalda- que como amigos, deben apoyarse mutuamente y dejarse ayudar.

Intuición femenina o intuición maternal, cualquiera de las dos, estaba en lo correcto.

La miraste y asentiste, el nudo que se formó en tu garganta impidió que dijeras algo.

¿Estabas cometiendo otro error? Probablemente. Evadir los problemas era algo que querías cambiar, y justamente lo estabas haciendo.

* * *

-¡Mito-san! Esta noche dormiremos fuera- después de cenar, Gon te arrastró hacia la puerta sin darte oportunidad de protestar. Killua salió detrás de ustedes con las cosas para acampar.

-¿Qué?- gritó Mito desde la cocina- ¡Gon, es peligroso que..!- Pero ya era tarde, el duendecillo ya había escapado- Este niño… sigue siendo igual de testarudo.

-No seas tan dura con los jóvenes.

-¡Abuela! No lo consientas- la pelirroja suspiró resignada- Espero que las cosas salgan bien- susurró.

* * *

Los tres se encontraban en silencio mirando las llamas ondulantes de la fogata. Sabías que te estaban dando tiempo para que empezaras, así que decidiste romper el silencio.

-Straid ganó- dijiste con voz apagada- Fui una estúpida al dejarme engañar y él supo controlar la situación. Ahora todo está perdido, todo es mi culpa- cerraste con fuerza tus ojos y apretaste tus manos- Jamás debí venir aquí. Solo empeoro las cosas, todo lo hago mal.

-(T/N)- Gon habló- Mira hacia arriba.

Abriste lentamente los ojos confundida y levantaste la cabeza. Allí estaban, millones de estrellas en el firmamento.

" _En Isla Ballena siempre hay noches como esta…"_

Recordaste las palabras que Gon te dijo cuando estaban en Kakin.

"… _podemos ir para que lo compruebes"._

Sublime.

Gon nunca mentía.

-(T/N), ¿qué sientes cuando ves el cielo?

-Siempre lo observas- dijo Killua- Desde que te conocimos; cuando estábamos con Kite; después de que tuvieras una pesadilla, siempre levantabas la vista hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué lo miras?

-A-a mí m-me encanta observar el cielo- tu voz empezaba a temblar- p-porque… cada vez que lo hago, t-todo se vuelve más pequeño- decías sin apartar la vista- L-las personas, mis problemas y… me hace saber que s-siempre hay algo más… algo más en este mundo- las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por tu rostro- M-me hace tener esperanza.

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste de hacer?

-Y-yo… Estoy enojada conmigo, por ser una inútil y no poderlos ayudar como quisiera.

-¡No eres una inútil! Y no vuelvas a decir que fue un error el haber venido aquí- continuó Gon con tono firme-, porque yo no pienso que lo sea.

-G-gon…- sentiste un golpe en tu cara. Killua estrelló sus dos manos en tu rostro apretándolo- Auch.

-Si te quejas por algo como esto entiendo por qué te deprimes tan rápido.

-Me duele- dijiste frunciendo el ceño.

Killua estiraba tus cachetes provocando que hicieras muecas.

-Estas expresiones van más contigo.

-K-Killua, creo que la lastimas.

-¿Y? A ella le gusta sufrir. Te daré un buen motivo para que llores- te sonrió con sorna.

-Perdón Killua- dijiste tomando sus manos con delicadeza- Siempre dices que confíe en ustedes y aun así yo… siempre termino fallándote. ¿Me perdonas por ser una cobarde?

El albino sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Era una expresión que nunca te había visto hacer y… era un sentimiento diferente a los que había tenido anteriormente contigo; mucho más cálido, reconfortante y, delicado.

-S-si lo pones de esa manera- agachó la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo-, no tengo más remedio que aceptar tus disculpas.

Te inclinaste hacia él y besaste su frente.

-Gracias- susurraste juntando tu frente con la suya.

-¿Ehhhh?- se quejó Gon- Yo también quiero un beso.

-A ti te daré muchos- dijiste acercándote a él y besándolo en las mejillas-, por ser tan tierno.

-Hay que hacer una promesa- dijo Gon entre risas.

-¿Cuál?

-Desde hoy confiaremos ciegamente entre nosotros y…- decía mientras tomaba tu dedo meñique con el tuyo- Hay que prometer que siempre, siempre estaremos juntos.

-Gon, es imposible que nos mantengamos siempre juntos. Habrá un momento en el que…

-Nos hiciste prometer a Killua y a mí que nos mantuviésemos juntos pase lo que pase, tú también tienes que prometerlo.

-Yo no creo que pueda…

-¡Promételo!

No querías mentirle, sabías que llegaría un momento en que tendrías que separarte de ellos; no obstante, su mirada tan fija no te dejaría contradecirlo.

-Lo prometo- suspiraste con resignación- Killua, también tienes que prometerlo por la garrita- dijiste moviendo el meñique de tu mano libre. Sin embargo, el albino no se movió.

-¿Killua?- preguntó el pelinegro preocupado- ¿Tienes fiebre?

No contestó a ninguna pregunta que le hicieron.

El Zoldyck quedó completamente en K. O.

* * *

-¿Cuándo regresarán?- decía Mito despidiéndolos con tristeza, solo duraron unos pocos días allí. Suponías que era difícil para ella no ver a Gon.

-Pronto…creo- dijo el Freecss rascándose la nuca.

-No hagas nada peligroso.

-No lo haré- contestó con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe- dijiste- Yo lo cuidaré.

-Ya estuvo que no vuelve vivo- murmuró Killua.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Mito con espanto.

-¡Killua!- le diste un codazo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, nosotros somos los que tenemos que cuidar de ti.

-Solo bromea- dijo rápido Gon- Le gustan mucho ese tipo de bromas.

-Creció en un ambiente algo agresivo.

-No estoy bromean…- lo golpeaste en la cabeza antes de que continuara- Era una broma- corrigió conteniendo las ganas de devolverte el golpe.

-Bien- dijo Mito no muy convencida.

-Adiós Mito-san- Gon la abrazó.

-Gracias por todo señora Mito, abuela- te despediste de las mujeres.

Killua se despidió con un ademán y emprendieron su camino.

-Gon ha crecido mucho- dijo la anciana tratando de tranquilizar a Mito mientras los miraban alejarse, conocía lo sobreprotectora que era en ocasiones- Cada vez se parece más a su padre.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- respondió la pelirroja con nostalgia. Temía que Gon, a quien había criado como su hijo fuera a desaparecer un día como lo hizo Ging. Al mirarte a lo lejos se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Me llamó señora? No soy tan vieja ¿o sí?

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día- rio la anciana.

-Sigo siendo joven ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!


	35. Chapter 35

El Zoldyck jugaba con los mechones de cabello de su frente mientras observaba por la ventana de la aeronave, todavía sintiendo la calidez de tus labios en esa zona, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- _Algo que comí debió haberme caído mal_ \- pensó y posó su vista en ti y Gon, que se encontraban dormidos en los asientos delante de él- _Algo está mal en mí, no puedo bajar la guardia tan fácilmente_ \- se reprendía mentalmente mientras el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Cada vez que estaba con Gon y contigo, se relajaba. Era de esperarse, con ustedes la mayor parte del tiempo era diversión, nada comparado con las situaciones que vivía al estar con su familia; le enseñaron estar siempre alerta en cualquier situación, una simple distracción podría significar la muerte. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca, se sentía seguro; por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz, como si nada pudiera salir mal. Nunca había tenido un sentimiento tan cálido y confortable, ni siquiera en su hogar.

Cerró los ojos, uniéndose a ustedes en su pasivo sueño.

Porque estando los tres juntos, ¿qué podría pasar?

* * *

-Entonces, el plan es…- Gon dejó la frase al aire esperando que respondieras.

-Ir con el presidente Netero y contarle todo- completaste su frase mientras caminabas con paso firme por las calles de la ciudad. Habían decidido ir a la Asociación de Cazadores para prevenir una catástrofe- ¿Qué pasa Gon?

-Bueno… esta no es la dirección correcta.

-¿Y por qué haces que te siga hasta acá?- te detuviste.

-Generalmente cuando sigues a una persona vas detrás de ella, no delante- dijo Killua con voz cansina- Tonta.

-No es mi culpa que caminen tan lento.

-Tú eres la que camina como tortuga y se cansa a cada rato, no vengas a decir que somos nosotros.

-Cierra la boca.

-Oblígame- respondió sacándote la lengua.

Así comenzaste a perseguirlo mientras él te esquivaba y hacía muecas burlándose de ti, lo que te enfadaba más; no podías aceptar que un mocoso fuera más hábil que tú y que se aprovechara de eso. Gon los observaba hacer el ridículo en la calle, ya estaba acostumbrado a las escenas que hacían ustedes dos. Sin embargo, una sensación lo puso en alerta.

-¡(T/N)!-gritó al ver como unas agujas pasaron rozando tu rostro.

-¿Eh?- parpadeaste, procesando lo que había sucedido. ¿Alguien te había atacado?

Killua dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde vino el ataque. El no darse cuenta de la presencia de _él_ hasta que hizo su movimiento, lo irritó.

-Killu, ha pasado tiempo- dijo un hombre de larga cabellera saliendo de las sombras del callejón.

-H-hermano.

-Normalmente habrías sido capaz de detener ese ataque tan simple.

Killua no respondió, solo desvió la mirada.

- _¿Y este tipo qué hace aquí?-_ pensaste con una mezcla de miedo y enfado.

-¡¿Por qué atacaste a (T/N) de esa manera?!- preguntó con enojo Gon.

El Zoldyck lo miró inexpresivo, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Ese fue un saludo un tanto agresivo, Illumi.

-¡Hisoka!

-No hay necesidad de alterarse, Gon, solo quisimos venir a saludar amigablemente- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ti.

 _¿Y éste de dónde salió?_

-Es un placer verte de nuevo (T/N)- te saludó de la misma manera que la primera vez que se encontraron.

-H-hola- de nuevo los nervios te traicionaban haciéndote tartamudear. No podías evitarlo, Hisoka era demasiado encantador y…- _Sexy._

-"Amigablemente"- escupió con desdén el albino- Esa no es una manera amigable de saludar.

-Como un Zoldyck siempre tienes que estar atento a tu entorno, ¿no fue eso lo que te enseñé?- mencionó el hermano mayor- También recuerdo haberte dicho que eras incapaz de hacer amigos, y ahora veo que el número aumentó patéticamente- te observó fijamente- ¿Debo asesinarte?

Rápidamente Gon y Killua se pusieron en pose defensiva. Notaste lo pesado del ambiente en sus rostros y decidiste dar un paso atrás, no vaya a ser que Illumi de verdad quiera asesinarte (aunque no sabes exactamente por qué). Hisoka los miraba divertido.

-Solo bromeo- dijo el Zoldyck en tono monótono-, no pienso matarlos por el momento. Traigo un mensaje de la familia Killu, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Eh?

* * *

Rememorando todo lo que habías pasado hasta hoy, esta era la situación más insólita, rara, extraña y demás sinónimos que se te pudieran ocurrir, que hayas vivido; y es que estar en un restaurante con Hisoka e Illumi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida jamás había pasado por tu mente ni en tus más locos sueños. Lo más incómodo era que después de que la mesera se fuera tras tomar sus pedidos, ninguno había hablado, lo que te estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Era ahora o nunca, tenías que hacer un tema de conversación o el silencio te mataría.

-Q-que buen clima hace ¿verdad?

 _¡¿El clima?! ¡¿De verdad fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?!_

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, ni siquiera Gon, del que esperabas que te secundara. Malditos traidores. Ahora estabas más que avergonzada.

-En efecto- habló Hisoka.

 _¡Mi salvador!_

Pero fue como si no hubiera dicho nada, no hubo reacción por parte de los demás.

Le lanzaste una mirada de 'di algo más'. Y él respondió con una de 'piensa un mejor tema'.

- _Si supiera uno no te pediría ayuda_ \- abriste los ojos tanto como pudiste, esperando que te entendiera.

- _Entonces déjalo_ \- el pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

- _Por favor._

- _No._

- _Este ambiente es demasiado pesado_ \- te inclinaste un poco hacia adelante.

 _-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

- _Illumi es tu amigo, habla de algún tema que le agrade._

Hisoka levantó una ceja.

- _Eso haría el ambiente más incómodo._

-Podemos escucharlos perfectamente- dijo el hombre de cabello largo.

Lo volteaste a ver sorprendida.

 _-¿Puede leer los pensamientos?-_ le diste una mirada interrogativa al pelirrojo.

- _Debe ser una nueva habilidad._

-Están susurrando cerca de nosotros, obviamente los escucharemos- mencionó con indiferencia el albino.

- _Al parecer Killua también puede hacerlo_ -Gon se unió a sus "miradas comunicativas".

- _Debe venir de familia._

- _Maldito traidor, ocultador de habilidades._

-¡Puedo escucharte!

- _Adivina lo que estoy pensando_ \- moviste tu cara de un lado a otro- _Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto…_

-¡Ahora sí te voy a…!- se levantó del asiento con la intención de golpearte, pero la mesera llegó con las órdenes y no tuvo más remedio que lanzarte una mirada asesina antes de volver a sentarse. Era una suerte que Gon estuviera en medio de ustedes dos.

No obstante, no te importaba si Killua te hubiese golpeado. Volvía a comportarse como normalmente lo hacía; verlo tan serio y cohibido enfrente de su hermano no te gustaba. La única que podía molestarlo eras tú.

- _Rayos. Su hermano no es tan feo de cerca_ \- pensaste- _Y su cabello es tan largo y bonito. Lo odio. Ojalá se quede calvo._

-Creo que ella me odia- dijo Illumi al sentir tus malas vibras.

-Así es con todos- Killua le restó importancia- Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? Si fuera un tema de la familia, no hubieras venido acompañado- dijo refiriéndose a Hisoka.

-Me dijo algo interesante sobre esa mujer.

-¿Hisoka te habló de mí?- los ojos se te iluminaron de la emoción.

-Ves el futuro como si de un libro se tratase. Al parecer tienes un 99% de acierto en tus predicciones.

-Cien por ciento- dijiste seria.

- _Se nota que quiere saltar de felicidad_ \- pensó Gon al ver que apenas podías ocultar tus ganas de reír.

- _Es cierto_ \- pensaba Killua al analizar la situación- _Hisoka todavía cree que (T/N) es una especie de adivina. Pero… ¿por qué se lo dijo a mi hermano? ¿Qué es lo que planea?_ \- lo miró con suspicacia. El pelirrojo al percatarse de su mirada le sonrió- _Sea lo que sea que esté planeando, no es nada bueno-_ desvió la mirada molesto.

-Es una habilidad muy interesante- Illumi continuó hablando- Killu, ciertos rumores han llegado a nuestra casa.

-¿Rumores?

-Mamá está muy molesta, dice que aún eres demasiado joven. Sin embargo, papá y el abuelo están orgullosos de ti, dicen que es un paso más para que te conviertas en el líder de la familia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por eso quería comprobar por mí mismo si sería una buena esposa. He de admitir que su habilidad puede servir para el bienestar de la familia.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque tendrá que pasar por unas cuantas pruebas primero.

-¡¿Qué?!- Killua y tú ya no se pudieron mantener callados. Se voltearon a ver y enrojecieron al instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Tú… ¡¿desde cuándo me ocultas eso?! ¿Querías secuestrarme?- lo señalaste acusatoriamente.

-¡¿Ahhhh?! ¡Es la primera vez que lo escucho también!- se defendió.

-Killua, (T/N), ¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron? Pensé que era su amigo.

-¡Gon! No estamos comprometidos, ni que fuera Hisoka para fijarme en un niño- dijiste con exasperación- Sin ofender- te dirigiste a él.

-No hay problema.

-Pero no creas todo esto, es un malentendido. Sigo siendo soltera.

-Lo siento, no salgo con las prometidas de mis objetivos.

Sentiste tu corazón partirse en dos.

-Bueno, no es algo oficial hasta que todos los Zoldyck la aprueben.

-¡Illumi!

-¿Qué pasa Killu?

-D-deja de d-decir est-t-tupideces.

-Hablo totalmente en serio. De no ser así, no estaría aquí. Pero…- sacó sus agujas- puedo deshacerme de ella, si es lo que quieres.

Killia sintió su garganta seca, la situación se tornaba peligrosa. Lo mejor era huir de aquel lugar. Sin pensarlo una segunda vez te sujetó y cargó al estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué haces? Estoy convenciendo a Hisoka de que no crea esta mentira para que se case conmigo- exclamaste.

El albino no te contestó, salió corriendo contigo en brazos de aquel sitio. Su hermano era peligroso.

-E-esperen- gritó Gon saliendo detrás de ustedes.

-Arruinaste la diversión- murmuró el mago poniéndose al lado del asesino.

-Es una persona extraña.

-Te lo dije.

-¿No deberías estar persiguiendo a Chrollo?

-Nunca pierdo de vista a mis presas.

-¿Y ese extraño niño?

-Estoy seguro que lo veré de nuevo si me mantengo cerca de ellos. Así que no puedo permitir que le hagas algo (T/N) todavía- dijo en tono amenazante.

-No pienso hacerlo, yo también quiero saber más acerca de ese mocoso.

-Entonces tenemos una tregua por el momento.

* * *

-Creo que ya nos alejamos lo suficiente- dijiste. Killua llevaba varios minutos corriendo mientras te cargaba, pensabas que debería estar cansado- Killua…

-Es mejor asegurarse- te cortó.

-P-pero soy algo pesada. Bájame.

-No te preocupes, puedo cargar toneladas de peso- jalaste sus orejas haciendo que se detuviera- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

-Debiste decir que no pesaba nada.

-¡Pero si tú lo dijiste!

-No eres para nada un caballero.

El albino suspiró molesto.

-Quise decir que no me importa cargarte. ¿Contenta?- dijo empezando a caminar.

-Es un poco incómodo.

-¿Quién te entiende?

-Espera- levantaste el cabello de su frente.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Tú todavía…- te interrumpiste al ver a Gon a unos metros de ustedes y detrás de él a…

-¡Hey!

No esperabas verlo justamente aquí.

* * *

 **Leorio: ¡Aaaaaaaghhhhht! ¡¿Por qué esos raros salieron?!**

 **Yo: Porque Kise equisdequisde**

 **L: ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¡El gran Leorio-sama! Las fans se mueren por verme de nuevo.**

 **Y: No lo creo.**

 **?: Nosotros merecemos salir.**

 **Y: Oh no -_-'**

 **L: No te ayudaré con ellos.**

 **Y: Traeré el insecticida.**


	36. Chapter 36

—¿Togashi? —dijiste con confusión cuando el hombre estuvo cerca de ustedes. Aunque lucía más joven lograste reconocerlo.

—Fue… una suerte… encontrarte —respiraba entrecortadamente por haber corrido.

—¡Ah! —señaló acusatoriamente Gon— ¡Usted!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo despectivo Killua acercándote más a él, como si aquel sujeto fuera a llevarte lejos.

Miraste a Yoshihiro expectante, esperando que controlara su respiración para que empezara a hablar.

—No vengo en nombre de Straid —mencionó al recuperar el aire—. No es necesario que me miren de esa forma. —Ustedes tres no cambiaron de parecer, haciendo que el hombre soltara un suspiro de resignación—. En realidad ya terminé con todo esto. Straid… está llevando las cosas muy lejos.

—¿Y apenas se da cuenta de eso? —dijiste con ironía— Desde el principio lo ha estado haciendo. ¿No me diga que su conciencia apenas empieza a funcionar? —Al mirarlo un momento agregaste— ¿Y por qué se ve más joven? ¿Usó alguna crema rejuvenecedora? —reíste ante tu propio chiste.

—Straid… está alimentando a la hormiga… con humanos.

Bien, eso fue suficiente para opacar tu broma.

—¿Por qué hace algo como eso? —La expresión de Gon era de incredulidad.

—Quiere más diversión. Piensa que las cosas se tornan aburridas y está alimentando al ejército de hormigas quimera para hacer las cosas más entretenidas.

—Eso es… —Gon apretó los puños.

—¿Y debemos creerte? —preguntó el Zoldyck— Es extraño que aparezcas de la nada diciendo todo esto. Me parece una trampa. ¿Qué quieres lograr?

—No se trata de lo que quiera lograr o lo que ustedes piensen.

—¡Tú…!

—Escucha niña —se dirigió a ti, ignorando al que te cargaba—. Straid dejó fluir el tiempo del futuro nuevamente, por eso me veo así.

—¿Y por qué yo…?—No tuviste la necesidad de terminar tu pregunta, ya que la respuesta llegó por sí sola. Fue el resultado de tu elección.

—Retrocede —dijo Killua al ver la cercanía de Togashi—. O te mataré.

—No quiero problemas —El hombre dio dos pasos atrás—. Solo vine a avisarles.

—Qué amable de tu parte —escupió con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo? —dijo Gon con reproche.

—Piensa huir —susurraste al darte cuenta de las intenciones de Yoshihiro—. Piensa huir —reafirmaste mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Ya terminé con esto.

—Escoge el camino fácil.

—¡No puedo hacer nada! —exclamó— Ningún camino es fácil, tienes que tener valentía hasta para retirarte.

—Sí cómo no. ¿Y qué pasa con su meta de hacer Hunter x Hunter mejor que Naruto y One Piece?

—Ya tengo varias ideas con todo lo que pasé.

—¡Pero si se la llevó durmiendo!

—Los detalles no son importantes.

Rodaste los ojos.

—Es un cobarde —habló Gon—. Apartará la vista de todo lo que usted ayudó a crear. ¿Por qué no hace algo para solucionarlo?

—Regresaré a continuar el _manga_ —dijo—. No creo que una "fan" quiera que continúe los _hiatus_.

—Eso es jugar sucio Togashi —dijiste entrecerrando los ojos.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo. Te lo digo como un consejo, no sigas en el juego de Straid. Vuelve a tu hogar, a tu vida normal. Puedes regresar a donde perteneces ahora. Deja que los de este mundo resuelvan sus cosas.

—¿No me escuchó? —Gon sujetó el brazo de Togashi— ¿Por qué no lo soluciona usted?

Yoshihiro frunció el ceño al sentir la presión incrementando en su brazo. Se cuidó tanto de no hacer enojar al Zoldyck que olvidó que había alguien más problemático. Miró al niño que lo observaba con fiereza.

—Straid está en NGL —dijo sin apartar la vista—. Es todo lo que sé. Al irme ya no tendrá forma de moverse como antes. Si quieren detenerlo, esta es su oportunidad, no lo dejen avanzar más. Pero no me pidas que ponga mi vida en riesgo. Ya salí de allí, y él sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos, no puedo volver… y así no les sirvo para nada. No tengo más que aportar.

—Cobarde —Soltó su brazo dejándolo libre.

—Así es como se sobrevive en la vida niño —Se acarició la zona del agarre tratando de apaciguar el dolor—. (T/N), piensa en lo que te conviene a ti —Tras decir eso último se marchó.

Una sensación agridulce invadió tu ser. Eras capaz de regresar a tu tiempo y a tu hogar; sabías cómo hacer portales, ahora ya no había ningún obstáculo para hacerlo y, sin embargo, tenías más dudas que antes. ¿Qué pasaría si regresabas a tu dimensión? ¿Qué es lo que encontrarías? A fin de cuentas, no tenías idea de qué había pasado en tu mundo después del accidente. Al mismo tiempo pensabas lo que pasaría si pasabas más tiempo aquí, ¿qué efecto tendría en tu mundo? Y sobre todo, ¿serías capaz de irte y dejar todo?

 _Todo esto es mi culpa._

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Killua.

—Podemos empezar por los preparativos de su boda —dijo Gon como quien no quiere la cosa—. Killua ya está listo para llevarte al altar —se cubrió la boca intentando disimular su risa burlona.

—¿Eh? —Dejaste de pensar abruptamente. Miraste al albino y te diste cuenta que seguías en sus brazos.

Te miró.

Lo miraste.

Y sus rostros enrojecieron como dos tomates.

— _¡Por Dios, qué vergüenza! Toda la plática seria que tuvimos con Togashi y yo en esta posición_ —gritabas mentalmente— ¡Suéltame!

Killua te dejó caer como si estuvieras infectada.

—¡Gon! —le gritó como si él hubiese sido el responsable de su acción.

—¿Qué? —contestó inocente.

—¡¿Por qué me soltaste?! —le gritaste a Killua enojada por el dolor del golpe.

—¡Me dijiste que lo hiciera! —exclamó el albino— ¿Quién te entiende?

—¡Pero no así!

—Mujeres.

—Hombres… ¡hmp!

* * *

 **Sé que ha sido un capítulo corto en comparación de los que he subido últimamente, pero la inspiración se me va T_T**

 **Quiero agradecer a Sony que me dijo cómo poner el guión largo (sí, no sabía cómo ponerlo por eso no lo usaba xD no me regañen) Tal vez edite los capítulos anteriores (tal vez, soy algo floja xd)**

 **Igualmente les agradezco a todos los que han comentado (especialmente a Wavywavy :') que me hace reír con sus cometarios xD en el buen sentido) y a todos los que siguen leyendo.**

 **Saludos**

 **\\(^0^)/**


	37. Chapter 37

—¡¿Por qué demonios no han contestado mis llamadas ni respondido mis mensajes?! —Alejaste tu oído del celular ante la estrepitosa voz de Leorio— ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿No vas a responder?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado?! ¡Casi tomaba un vuelo para ir a buscarlos hasta que me di cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban!

—No grites, por el amor de Dios —contestaste—. Te escucho perfectamente, no tienes que ser tan escandaloso.

—La última llamada que me hizo Gon fue hace meses. ¡Meses! —gritó con reproche, haciéndote suspirar con cansancio— Después de eso, nada. Y tratar con Kurapika es peor, ese tipo nunca se encuentra disponible. ¿Para qué demonios quieren teléfonos celulares si no los usarán?

—Lo siento Leorio, la verdad han pasado muchas cosas. —Miraste hacia los lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie alrededor— ¿Tienes tiempo?

.

.

.

—¿Así que ahora tienes súperpoderes? Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Ni yo —reíste—. Me alegra ya no estar a tu nivel.

—¡Oye! —refunfuñó molesto— Para tu información estoy en un nivel inalcanzable para ti. Mis habilidades son mejores que las tuyas; morirías de envidia si te las mostrara.

—Ya las conozco y no hay nada que envidiar.

—Tú… —se quedó en silencio por unos instantes recordando con _quién_ estaba hablando— Eso no es justo. Lo sabías desde el principio ¿verdad?

—Sip.

—Eso no le quita lo genial a mi habilidad.

—La mía sigue siendo mejor.

—No llegaremos a ningún lado con esta conversación —suspiró—. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde están Gon y Killua?

—Hablando con el presidente Netero —respondiste—. De hecho cuando marcaste, acababa de terminar de contarle sobre las hormigas quimera, que al parecer, alguien ya le había informado, aunque sin mucho detalle. Tu llamada interrumpió algo importante.

—Entonces no debiste haber contestado, le marqué a Gon, no a ti.

—Quise hacerlo porque soy buena persona.

—Sí, eres como un ángel.

—Noto tu sarcasmo desde aquí jirafa.

—Es la verdad, nunca has sido linda conmigo.

—Si ya sabes cómo soy, deja de lloriquear. Por cierto, ¿puedes creer que el viejo ese ya sabía sobre los transportistas y magos?

—¿El Presidente?

—Sí. Aunque no me sorprende, es tan viejo que los debió haber conocido cuando eran llamados todavía Guardianes. —bajaste paulatinamente el tono de tu risa.

—¿Y bien? —dijo después de un momento de silencio— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —contestaste en voz baja. Esperabas que Leorio hablara y diera por terminada la conversación, pero no lo hizo; se quedó callado, esperando que te sintieras cómoda para hablar—. Bueno, en realidad… quería hablar contigo. Me puse feliz cuando Gon dijo que eras el que llamaba, por eso le pedí que me dejara contestar. —Agradecías que nadie pudiera verte en este instante, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llorosos— No sé qué va a pasar ahora. No sé qué hacer. Yo —mordiste tu labio para que no se quebrara tu voz—… quiero irme. Quiero huir aún sabiendo… que yo provoqué esto. ¿Es normal ser tan cobarde Leorio?, ¿te enojarías si me fuera? ¿Si desapareciera y dejara todo?

—No me enojaría si me lo dijeses, me molestaría si te fueras sin decir nada.

—Quisiera ser como tú.

—¿Alta?

Colgaste.

El celular sonó nuevamente.

—No te metas con mi altura —dijiste después de contestar.

—Solo estaba bromeando.

—Por fin iba a decirte algo lindo y lo arruinaste.

—¡Solo era una broma! Vamos, dilo.

—No, ya no. Mataste el ambiente. —Sonreíste levemente mientras Leorio se quejaba y trataba de convencerte que se lo dijeras— Quisiera ser alguien que nunca huyera de los problemas —susurraste.

El silencio volvió a estar entre ustedes dos, esperando a que alguien lo rompiera.

—¿Sabes? —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea— Has cambiado. Ahora eres más honesta. Y puedo decirte, que nadie te juzgará si decides irte.

* * *

Leorio se quedó mirando su teléfono después de colgar, meditando sobre la situación. Sus intenciones no eran hacer que te fueras. Sin embargo, pensó que si te decía que no debías irte, lo harías sólo por llevarle la contraria. Así de rebelde eras, a su punto de vista. Prefirió darte un consejo ambiguo para que la decisión que tomaras saliera desde el fondo de tu corazón y no tuvieras arrepentimientos después.

Se estiró en la silla donde estaba sentado, desentumiendo su cuerpo. Era hora de poner manos a la obra, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esta vez.

* * *

—¡Debemos ir Presidente!

Escuchaste exclamar a Gon cuando regresaste a la habitación. El pequeño miraba a Netero con el ceño fruncido mientras éste lo miraba pasivamente, como un abuelo que no cumpliría los caprichos de su nieto. Killua, por el contrario, estaba absorto observando el suelo, pensando en cientos de cosas a la vez.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó el anciano.

—Porque… Kite… podría morir si no lo ayudamos.

—¿Es eso cierto? —El Presidente volteó a verte. No lograste identificar si su mirada era de duda o reproche.

—Yo… no recuerdo haber mencionado eso —dijiste un poco contrariada, tratando de recordar si sí lo habías dicho o no.

El líder de la organización de Cazadores se rascó nervioso la mejilla pensando en qué hacer. La mirada de Gon era demasiado intensa, no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Al final suspiró.

—Cuando pregunté "por qué", me refería al por qué debería dejarte ir, no por tus razones de querer acompañarnos. —Gon no supo contestar a eso— No puedo dejarlos venir así como así. No quiero muertes en vano, solo los más fuertes vendrán.

—¡Pero…!

—Si tan fuerte es tu convicción, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz —dijo lanzando dos fichas al aire.

* * *

—Así que Kite fue a NGL a investigar y perdió contacto con su equipo —dijiste.

—Sí, al parecer recibieron un trabajo de investigación de una nueva especie —respondió Killua—, lo que los llevó a NGL. Pero, después de comprobar la situación, Kite se adentró más al país.

—Y como allí no permiten ningún artefacto tecnológico, no hay forma de comprobar su estado.

—Exacto. Kite les dio la orden de que si no regresaba en cierto tiempo, informaran a la Asociación.

— _Todo estaba bien sin ellos en escena, Kite y su equipo de entrometidos_ —pensaste molesta y preocupada. Lo único que te consolaba era que, aparentemente, Kite fue más cuidadoso esta vez. No era necesario pensar que él estaba…

—(T/N). —Escuchaste a Gon llamarte— ¿Es verdad que… que Kite…?

—El sujeto de las mazmorras nos lo dijo —mencionó Killua, resolviendo tu duda.

— _Ese estúpido de Togashi_ —Le sonreíste a Gon compasiva, no era como si hubieras querido ocultarlo a propósito, solo no viste la necesidad de hacerlo— Es cierto. Pero, oye —trataste de mostrarte alegre—, no dejaré que eso pase esta vez ¿de acuerdo?

Gon asintió devolviéndote la sonrisa, sin embargo, en comparación con las genuinas sonrisas que siempre daba, esta la sentiste… forzada. Era claro que la preocupación del niño no desaparecería tan pronto…

—¡Bien! — Se golpeó la cara con las palmas de sus manos, disipando todo signo de angustia— ¡Hacia NGL!

…O tal vez lo habías pensado demasiado.

Después de todo, Gon siempre sería Gon.

—Ahora que lo pienso —preguntó confuso—¿Para qué son estas fichas?

Negaste con la cabeza.

 _Sí. Definitivamente Gon siempre será Gon._

* * *

 **Leorio: ¡Al fiiiiiiiiin! ¡Por fin salíiiiiiiiii! Aunque esperaba más protagonismo, pero bueno.**

 **Yo: No te quejes o jamás volverás a salir ¬¬**

 **L: Me callo ._.**

 **Machi: ¿Por qué personajes secundarios aparecen y nosotros no?**

 **Shizuku: Somos más importantes que cualquiera de ellos.**

 **L: ¡Cállense! Las Arañas deben regresar a su cueva.**

 **Y: El insecticida no funcionó -_-'**

 **Uvogin: HAHAHAHAHA solo es cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos.**

 **Shalnark: *asintiendo* Después de todo somos los villanos principales de toda la serie.**

 **Y: Solo lo fueron en un arco -_- Que no se te suba a la cabeza.**

 **L: Esperen un momento, ¿ese sujeto no estaba muerto?**

 **U: :)**

 **Y: ...**

 **Shi: ...**

 **M: ...**

 **Shal: 0_0**


	38. Chapter 38

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo (y uno tan corto u,u) Pero como buena seguidora de Togashi tenía que hacer un hiatus en algún momento xD Cualquier material de Hunter x Hunter debe tener un hiatus para mantener la esencia *cofexcusascof***

 **¡PERO HE VUELTO! *sonidos de grillos* Creo que no hay nadie esperándome T_T**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Habían llegado a ciudad Dohri, situada en las afueras de NGL, el día anterior. Estaban delante de la pizarra de la plaza mirando la respuesta del mensaje que dejaron ayer, confirmando que participarían en el reto impuesto por el Presidente Netero.

—Si las cosas comienzan a seguir el curso natural de la historia—decías a los dos niños, que se preguntaban cómo serían sus contrincantes—, entonces sé con quienes se enfrentarán. Eso nos dará ventaja.

—Al fin haces algo útil—dijo Killua con sorna.

—Siempre lo hago. —Te inclinaste ligeramente hacia él, tratando de intimidarlo. — Y siempre se sorprenden.

Killua sonrió de lado y se inclinó también, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran tan cerca que podías sentir su respiración.

—No sé porqué no te creo—susurró. Tan pronto como terminó de decir esas palabras se alejó de ti, dejándote aturdida. Killua Zoldyck no se dejaría intimidar, no señor; mucho menos cuando tus intenciones eran demasiado obvias. Te miró burlonamente, reflejando en su sonrisa que había visto a través de ti, otra vez; lo que te hizo molestar, otra vez.

—Entonces ¿por dónde empezamos?—interrumpió Gon antes de que ustedes dos comenzaran a reñir— Hay que encontrarlos rápido.

—Todavía no, Gon—mencionaste—. Debemos reunirnos con Palm primero.

— ¿Quién?— Los dos niños se miraron entre sí confundidos.

—Palm.

— ¿Quién es Palm?

—Bueno, Palm es…ella—dijiste mirando detrás de ellos.

Los jóvenes Cazadores dieron un paso atrás al ver a la desaliñada mujer frente a ellos.

— ¡Palm!—comentaste alegre acercándote a ella— Sabía que vendrías.

— ¿Me conoces? Oh, supongo que el Presidente les habló sobre mí— habló la mujer con voz pasiva—. Aunque creí que era una persona que no da muchos detalles. Supongo que me equivoqué.

—Ehhh… Bueno, en realidad fue Knov quien nos habló de ti.

— ¿M-mi maestro?—Asentiste. — ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo sobre mí?

—Que… eras genial. —Te acercaste a ella como si fueras a decirle un secreto. — Dijo que confiaba plenamente en su alumna favorita.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con su cabello murmurando cosas hacia su maestro. Levantaste el dedo pulgar hacia Gon y Killua en señal de éxito, dando a entender que tu plan había funcionado. Ellos no tenían idea de lo que tratabas de hacer.

—Killua—preguntó Gon—, ¿quién es Knov?

—No tengo la menor idea. Pero la sonrisa que (T/N) nos está dando no me gusta para nada.

 _«Si por alguna razón fallaran en derrotar a Knuckle y a Shoot, tengo que asegurar mi bienestar.»_

No es que no confiaras en ellos, pero tampoco estaba de más prevenir.

* * *

Bisky y tú babeaban al mirar a los apuestos hombres de las revistas que la rubia trajo para pasar el tiempo mientras Killua y Gon realizaban su entrenamiento.

Tal como sabías que pasaría, Palm había mandado llamar a Bisky. Lo cierto era que la situación te daba un poco de miedo; no eras de las personas con más suerte del mundo y, el que las cosas que sabías que pasarían se hicieran realidad, te hacían sentir que en cualquier momento algo malo sucedería. Cuando se encontraron con Bisky, le dijeron todo sobre ti y lo que había sucedido los últimos meses y, la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban. La rubia se lo tomó con calma, no había que perder los nervios; golpeó a Gon para que se tranquilizara y le explicó el porqué debía ser paciente y confiar más en los demás, no todo lo podía resolver él solo. Al parecer eso lo calmó un poco, aceptando el tiempo que tardaría el entrenamiento.

— _«Confiar ¿eh?»_ —pensabas mientras cambiabas de página. Miraste a Gon, quien intentaba mantener su aura, tal como la rubia les ordenó; sus ojos emanaban una llama de determinación que ya conocías. A pesar de lo que Bisky le había dicho, seguía pensando que sólo él podría salvar a Kite— _«Gon puede hacerlo. Él puede. ¿Entonces por qué dudo tanto? ¿Tal vez no confío en ellos? Ellos estarán mejor sin mí, solo les he causado problemas. Pero… esto ha sido causa mía, tengo que hacer algo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?»_ — Cuando sentiste que tu cabeza explotaría por tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tu mirada se encontró con la de Killua. Sus orbes azules se mostraron tan serenos como el océano al atardecer, a diferencia de tus ojos que reflejaban un torbellino de dudas. No pudiste apartar la mirada, era como si en él estuvieran todas las respuestas. Y, entonces, recordaste lo que había sucedido más temprano. La cercanía de su rostro, su nariz rozando la tuya, su aliento acariciando tus…

Te levantaste de golpe tirando la revista al suelo, provocando que los demás voltearan a verte.

—V-voy al baño— dijiste alzando la voz. Si querías pasar desapercibida no lo habías logrado. Saliste corriendo, dejando miradas de confusión detrás tuya.

Azotaste la puerta del baño en cuanto entraste. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Miraste tu cara roja en el espejo.

—Eso me pasa por haber leído demasiados _fanfics_.

* * *

 **Uvogin: :)**

 **Shalnark: 0_0**

 **U: :)**

 **Shal: 0_0**

 **Shizuku: ...**

 **Machi: ...**

 **U: :)**

 **Shal: 0_0**

 **Leorio: ¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensan seguir con eso?!**

 **U: :)**

 **Shal: 0_0**

 **Shi: ...**

 **M: ...**

 **U: :)**

 **Shal: 0_0**

 **Yo: *0***

 **L: ¬¬**

 **Y: Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele ;)  
**

 **U: ;)**

 **Y: ;)**

 **Shal: ;)**

 **Shi: ;)**

 **M: ;)**

 **L: :v**


	39. Chapter 39

— ¡¿Qué?!— Tu grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad— ¿Cómo que yo no podré ir?

—Era demasiado obvio—contestó Killua—. No tienes ninguna habilidad en combate.

— ¡Eso no es justo!—replicaste molesta— Gon, dile algo.

—Él tiene razón esta vez (T/N) —dijo con seriedad—. No te pondremos en peligro.

— ¡Pero…!— Apretaste tus puños. Después de todo lo que Gon te dijo sobre la promesa de que confiarían entre ustedes ciegamente, ahora ¿simplemente te relegaban? Se suponía que eran un equipo.

—He estado pensando en esto— Killua rompió el silencio incómodo que se formó—. Ya no es necesario que continúes aquí.

— ¿Qué?—Gon fue quien replicó— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Killua? No puedes decirlo en serio.

—Piénsalo Gon, ella ya es capaz de regresar a su hogar— Lo miró con seriedad—. Ese era nuestro propósito desde el principio. Además, ella no puede hacer nada más.

Sus palabras te impresionaron tanto que no pudiste decir nada. Killua había visto través de ti; miró la ansiedad que sentías y, quiso dejarte el camino libre para que te fueras sin sentir remordimiento. Es lo que querías después de todo ¿no?

 _«No»._

—No quieras decidir por ella, Killua.

—Tú tampoco, Gon.

 _«No has visto a través de mí completamente»._

— ¡Sé que ella no quiere irse!

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!

 _«De ser así, no hubieras dicho eso»._

— ¡Ustedes dos, silencio!—gritó Bisky interrumpiendo su discusión— No tomen decisiones que no les corresponden. _«Y todo esto empezó porque les dije que enfrentaran a Knuckle»—_ suspiró—. Como les dije, no hay muchas probabilidades que ganen este primer encuentro; así que no se apresuren a las cosas.

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí molestos.

—Disculpen—La voz de Palm temblaba un poco, captando la atención de todos—, no quiero sonar impaciente, pero… ¿no deberíamos estar haciendo alguna estrategia? No es que no confíe en sus métodos, para nada; es solo que… si hacen que no logre ir a NGL con mi maestro, entonces yo… no sé qué les podría suceder; tal vez no sea capaz de controlarme…

— ¡No fallaremos!—contestó Gon con determinación, ignorando la clara amenaza de la mujer.

—No te preocupes, ellos son de confianza—añadió la rubia—. _«Si fallamos, tendremos que correr por nuestras vidas»_ —pensó con una gotita en la frente—. Hora de irse—Dio una palmada en el aire.

— ¡Osu!—respondieron los Cazadores.

Te mantuviste callada mientras los niños pasaban por tu lado, dándote una mirada fugaz para comprobar tu estado. Antes de que cruzaran la puerta te giraste hacia ellos.

—Gon—sonreíste de la mejor manera posible—, buena suerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos.

— _«Definitivamente está enojada»—_ pensaron mientras se marchaban.

* * *

Knuckle se despedía amigablemente de ustedes. No te sorprendió que Gon y Killua lo hubieran traído inconsciente la noche anterior, ya lo sabías. Tuviste que vigilar a Palm para que no asesinara al hombre mientras dormía.

Observaste con ternura al pequeño cachorro que seguía al tipo con fachada de _gánster_. Una escena algo rara y tierna a tus ojos, aunque Knuckle no era un criminal, sino un completo llorón. Sentiste una mirada penetrante detrás de ti, no era necesario voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto?—preguntó molesto.

—Gon, es hora de continuar el entrenamiento—Ignoraste olímpicamente al albino—. También te contaré las habilidades de Knuckle para que tengas ventaja.

—No es necesario—mencionó el pelinegro—. Quiero descubrir su fuerza por mí mismo. No conoceremos las habilidades de nuestros enemigos en NGL, así que debo acostumbrarme a eso.

—Yo sí quiero saber—intervino Killua en un intento para participar en la conversación. Sin embargo, no le hiciste caso, nuevamente.

—Mi pequeño—suspiraste negando con la cabeza—, para eso estoy aquí. Yo, que todo lo sé.

—Tienes razón—contestó Gon con una sonrisa.

El Zoldyck fruncía el ceño al verse ignorado. ¿Qué demonios te creías? Desde la mañana no le habías dirigido la palabra para nada. Absolutamente nada; ni siquiera lo mirabas, no tomabas en cuenta sus palabras y actuabas como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Si continuarás con esa actitud infantil, excelente—exclamó mirándote retadoramente, esperando algún cambio en ti. Al no verlo continuó—. Ni que me importara hablar contigo, tonta—Hizo una mueca sacándote la lengua—. Idiota, idiota, idiota —Y se fue a seguir con su entrenamiento dando fuertes zancadas, murmurando un último "idiota" antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Y la de actitud infantil soy yo—murmuraste con sarcasmo.

— (T/N) —Gon captó tu atención—. Entiendo porqué Killua dijo eso.

— ¿Porque es infantil?

—Me refiero a lo de ayer, _lol_.

— ¿ _League of Legends*_?

—Lol

—LoL.

—Ya, hablando en serio, lo entiendo…

— ¿Tú?—preguntaste con asombro, provocando un reclamo por parte del niño y una sonrisa por parte tuya— Solo bromeo.

—Le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a luchar—rió rascándose la nuca.

—Me esperaba algo así.

—Lo que trato de decir—dijo rápidamente—, es que él no quería decirlo de esa manera. Tampoco escogió las mejores palabras—murmuró.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Se-cre-to—Te guiñó un ojo—. Si quieres saber tendrás que preguntarle.

—A veces me pregunto si verdaderamente estás de mi lado.

—No estoy del lado de nadie. Después de todo, los dos son mis amigos.

 _«Touché»_.

* * *

Estabas en tu habitación practicando el manejo de tus portales. Desde que Killua había dicho que no era necesario que te quedaras, comenzaste a entrenar por tu cuenta. Te dolía admitirlo, pero él tenía razón; no eras de mucha ayuda en un combate real. Si lucharían contra las hormigas quimera, sabías que no tendrías oportunidad; además, ellos no podrían protegerte siempre. Intentaste patear el mueble frente de ti, sin embargo, fallaste el golpe y, la fuerza que usaste se volvió en tu contra haciéndote caer. Suspiraste con fastidio.

 _« ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?»_

Ahora que hacías memoria sobre el tiempo que llevabas en esta dimensión, te diste cuenta que no habías hecho nada. Desde que despertaste en aquel hospital, Leorio te ayudó; después fue Kurapika y, ahora eran Gon y Killua. Tú no hiciste nada para ayudarlos; la amenaza de las hormigas quimera fue suprimida por Straid desde el principio; no obstante, fuiste tú quien trajo nuevamente esa situación. Querías ayudar. Pero no podías. Querías quedarte. Pero, tal vez no era lo más conveniente.

 _«Quiero ayudar»._

Deseabas que ellos vieran eso, y no solo tu miedo de querer huir. Por eso te enojaste con Killua.

Gon quería protegerte, pero no quería que te fueras; y Killua…, no estabas segura. Tal vez, lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Gon y preguntarle. Llevabas días aplicándole la _ley del hielo_ , así que no sabías como entablar una conversación nuevamente con él sin que te golpeara o, si tenías suerte, que te dejara hablando sola.

Miraste que ya pasaba de media noche, lo más probable es que ya hubieran regresado de sus tantos enfrentamientos con Knuckle. Antes de levantarte escuchaste unas voces; como no alcanzaste a distinguirlas, abriste un poco tu puerta para ver.

— ¿Y bien? —Miraste a Killua entrar a la pequeña sala, seguido de Bisky— ¿De qué querías hablar?

La rubia miró con seriedad a su estudiante.

—Dijiste que no era necesario que (T/N) continuara aquí. Sin embargo— Al escuchar tu nombre te agachaste para que no se dieran cuenta que los espiabas—, pienso que eres tú el que no es necesario aquí— Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que los del albino.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te lo mostraré—El cuerpo pequeño y femenino de Bisky se transformó en… Bueno, en la verdadera forma de Bisky, provocando que Killua retrocediera; no lo culpabas, tú también te sentiste intimidada por su presencia —. Atácame.

.

.

.

.

.

Killua trataba de alejarse de Bisky; su mejilla sangraba a causa de un corte y todo su cuerpo tenía moretones por los golpes de su maestra. Sujetabas el pomo de la puerta con fuerza mientras los observabas; aunque sabías que era un entrenamiento, apenas podías controlar las ganas de ir a ayudarlo.

— ¿Por qué ya no me atacas?—preguntó la rubia deteniéndose.

—Es imposible derrotarte—contestó el albino.

—A eso me refiero— Apuntó al Cazador con su dedo—. No puedes dar por hecho que una pelea está perdida sin dar todo de ti. Comprendo que es culpa de quienes te entrenaron desde pequeño; sin embargo, puedo asegurarte una cosa: Si sigues con esa mentalidad, algún día dejarás morir a tus amigos. Dejarás morir a Gon.

—Jamás permitiría…

—En una situación peligrosa—interrumpió bruscamente la mujer—, tu cuerpo reaccionará a lo que está acostumbrado: Huir. No importa que tu mente desee quedarse para ayudar a tus amigos; al final, los dejarás a su suerte. Ahora—Volvió a lanzarse sobre él—, piensa en mí como alguien que matará a Gon si no lo vences.

Apartaste la mirada, sabiendo que si seguías mirando intervendrías. Habías olvidado decirle a Killua sobre la aguja de _nen_ que su hermano puso en su cabeza. Golpeaste tu frente repitiéndote que eras una tonta por haberlo olvidado. Le hubieras ahorrado a Killua este problema.

Levantaste la vista al escuchar un ruido sordo y miraste el cuerpo del Zoldyck caer por un fuerte puñetazo de Bisky.

—Eso es todo por hoy—dijo la rubia regresando a su forma infantil—. Ah, por cierto, si le dicen a alguien más sobre esto, me aseguraré de que no sean capaces de articular palabra alguna por el resto de su vida—sonrió mientras miraba lo que era tu "escondite". Te estremeciste a tal punto que te pusiste de pie de un salto—Buenas noches.

Tus ojos se encontraron con los de Killua, quien se levantó del suelo mientras tú salías completamente de tu habitación. Sin decir una palabra se retiró dejándote sola. Antes de seguirlo, decidiste ir por hielo a la cocina; sabías que le haría falta.

.

.

.

Encontraste al albino en el balcón, la brisa nocturna mecía sus cabellos con suavidad. Te acercaste lentamente a él y pusiste la bolsa de hielo en su mejilla; se estremeció un poco ante el contacto frío.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?—preguntó sin apartar la vista de la ciudad—Oh, espera, no tienes que responderme. No me dirás nada de todos modos—Sujetó el hielo, empujando tu mano lejos de la bolsa—. Puedes reírte, burlarte de lo patético que soy. No me importa.

—Tu problema está aquí—Picaste su frente con tu dedo.

—Después de durar días sin hablarme—Alejó de un manotazo tu mano—, ¿lo primero que me dices es que tengo un problema mental? Gracias por tu amabilidad, pero prefiero que sigas ignorándome.

—LITERALMENTE—Pusiste nuevamente tu dedo en su frente—, tu problema está aquí— Killua te miró inquisitivamente mientras apartaba su cabeza de tu mano—. ¿Quién utiliza agujas para manipular a la gente?

Por la mente del albino cruzó solamente una persona.

—Illumi—susurró.

—No conozco a alguien peor—El albino empezó a reír quedamente—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Toda mi cobardía ha sido causa de una aguja que mi hermano plantó en mi cerebro? Qué estupidez—Frunció el entrecejo.

—No eres cobarde—dijiste con suavidad—. Si de cobardes hablamos yo soy un buen ejemplo, ¿no crees?

—Tú no dejarías morir a Gon—mencionó con un deje de tristeza.

—Tú tampoco—Acariciaste sus cabellos con ternura—. ¿Y sabes? Tampoco te dejaría a ti—Retiraste tu mano de su cabeza y comenzaste a jugar nerviosamente con tus dedos—. Lamento haber actuado de forma infantil estos días, pero quiero quedarme con ustedes—dijiste con timidez—. Quiero quedarme y ayudar; ya no tengo intención de huir. No quiero seguir huyendo de las cosas difíciles, ni de lo que es importante para mí.

—Fuiste demasiado infantil.

—Ya sé—Rodaste los ojos al sentir sus intenciones de burla.

—Y yo no debí decir que no eras necesaria aquí. De verdad pensé que querías irte.

—Te perdono.

—No me disculpé.

—Lo tomaré como una disculpa—dijiste recargándote en el barandal. Killua suspiró— ¿Te duele mucho?

—He recibido peores golpes—Alejó un poco el hielo de su rostro—. Pero esa gorila sí que golpea fuerte—Reíste por el apodo, sí que parecía uno—. Me alegra que no quieras irte—dijo después de un momento—. Realmente yo…—Desvió la mirada—, no quiero que te vayas— Tu corazón dio un brinco en tu pecho; esas palabras te tomaron por sorpresa—. Y ten por seguro—Regresó su mirada a ti—, que tampoco te dejaría morir.

 _«Oh por Dios. Alma de Hisoka, abandona este cuerpo puro»._

Si esto continuaba así, jurarías que esta vez tu corazón explotaría. Rodeaste a Killua por los hombros con tu brazo.

— ¿Q-qué haces?—preguntó sonrojándose abruptamente por tu acción.

—Es hora de una _selfie_ para recordar nuestra reconciliación—Sacaste tu teléfono. Al albino le salió una vena de enojo.

— ¡¿Es por mi rostro, verdad?!

Porque después de todo, no serías tú si dejabas pasar el mometo vergonzoso de su cara hinchada.

* * *

 ** _*League of Legends: Videojuego de género multiplayer online battle arena. Abreviación LoL (A veces mis bromas no tienen sentido xD)_  
**

 **Leorio: Al fin se largaron esas arañas.**

 **Yo: :)**

 **L: ¬¬**

 **Y: :)**

 **L: No sigas.**

 **Y: :)**

 **L: Ya estuvo. Me largo *sale***

 **Y: Al fin se fue :D**

 **L: *entrado* Ya llegué.**

 **Y: :v Pos me mato.**

 **Shalnark: Pos yo también.**

 **Kortopi: Pos ya estamos.**

 **Y: :v**

 **S: :v**

 **K: :v**

 **L: *se va***


	40. Chapter 40

Las carcajadas resonaban por toda la habitación. Leorio y tú reían descontroladamente al mirar la foto que anteriormente le habías tomado a Killua, quien los observaba con indiferencia, ya cansado de escucharlos. Llevaban horas riéndose; en cuanto paraban de burlarse, la risa volvía al ver nuevamente la fotografía.

— ¿Seguro que fue un entrenamiento?—preguntó el hombre limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por reír tanto. Y es que la pobre cara de Killua sí que era para reírse.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Liorio? Aparte de burlarte de mí en MI presencia—dijo la "víctima" en tono despectivo—. Tienes agallas para hacer eso— Le lanzó la mirada más psicópata que pudo, provocando un sudor frío por el cuerpo del estudiante de medicina.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Gon llegó con su típica energía desbordante, como si el día anterior no hubiese gastado todas sus energías en un combate.

— ¡Leorio!

—Me alegro que alguien me reciba con entusiasmo—murmuró ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Killua y tuya— ¡No me culpes! En cuanto llegué me empezaste a hablar como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de vernos; ni siquiera un _"¿Cómo estás Leorio? Tanto tiempo sin vernos"_. ¡No! Solo me mostraste esa estúpida fo…to…foto…gra…— Y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Suficiente. Ya estaba harto, Killua le cortaría la garganta a ese médico de pacotilla. Sin embargo, sujetaste su hombro para que no cometiera tal barbarie.

—Killua, Killua, Killua— Negaste con la cabeza—. Deberías estar agradecido que gracias a mí tu cara mejoró un poco—decías mientras estirabas su mejilla—. Claro, no puedo hacer milagros tampoco… ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!— Dobló tanto tu mano que sentiste que te rompería la muñeca— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

—Borra esa foto—dijo en tono lúgubre.

—Si no me sueltas no puedo borrarla— Presionó más tu mano—. ¡Está bien, está bien!— Tuviste que borrar tu _tesoro_ enfrente de él— ¿Contento?

—Sí—dijo al soltarte.

— _Sí_ —imitaste su expresión con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿De qué hablan?—preguntó un confundido Gon.

—De nada—contestó Killua—. Gon, no te juntes con estos idiotas.

— ¿Ya vas a decirnos qué demonios haces aquí?—preguntaste con mucha molestia a Leorio.

— ¡¿Y yo qué te hice?!

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás escuchando?

Pusiste los ojos en blanco, no dándole importancia a las palabras del futuro médico.

—Era la mejor foto en la que salía bien. Y tú la arruinaste.

— ¡¿Estás pensando en eso todavía?!— Lanzó un suspiro de frustración— Yo no fui el que te obligó a borrarla.

—Es bueno que Leorio haya venido a ayudarnos, ¿verdad Killua?—dijo Gon mientras hacían su entrenamiento de _nen_. Los resultados eran notorios, ya no se les veía fatigados al mantener su aura por horas.

—Mmm— El albino se encogió de hombros— No veo en qué pueda ayudarnos.

Leorio estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas. Era increíble que los mocosos no tuvieran respeto por los mayores.

—Como sea—dijo apretando los puños—, agradezcan que vine aquí para ayudar. _«_ _Y a darle apoyo moral a ella_ _»._

—Jódete Liorio—murmurabas en silencio.

— _«_ _Aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo_ _»_ —pensó—. Intenté contactar con Kurapika pero…

— ¿Kurapika?—interrumpiste— ¿Quién es ese?

— ¿Alguna de tus ex-novias?— preguntó con indiferencia el albino.

—Kurapika es Kurapika—dijo Gon con obviedad.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Ni yo.

Leorio se dio una palmada en la frente al ver la actitud antipática que Killua y tú estaban teniendo hacia el joven rubio; no es que no lo entendiera, sin embargo, decidió cambiar de tema para no causar más problemas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda para derrotar a sus oponentes?

—Diez días— contestó Palm detrás de ellos, sobresaltando al joven médico—. Por lo que he visto solo están a uno o dos tercios de su formación para ser lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer que Knuckle utilice toda su fuerza.

— ¿Eeehh?— replicó Gon— Eso no es cierto.

Desafortunadamente Bisky no se encontraba para corregirlo de su error.

 _«_ _Lo más seguro es que ya esté planeando su huida_ _»._

—Todo ha ido empeorando— La mujer apretó fuertemente sus puños, molesta por la ignorancia del mocoso—. No hay tiempo y ustedes no son capaces de derrotar a Knuckle. He intentado controlarme todo este tiempo sosteniendo un cuchillo, pensando en lo que podría hacerles si no lo consiguen en la fecha límite…

— ¿Es mi imaginación o, esta mujer los está amenazando?— te susurró Leorio.

—Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas.

—… De seguro los perseguiría hasta matarlos.

— ¡No son imaginaciones! Definitivamente los está amenazando.

—N-no entiendes a las mujeres— reíste con nerviosismo—. Es solo una forma de motivarlos.

—No vamos a perder— habló con cansancio Gon—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Ya no pueden hacer nada— La mujer lo miró con sus ojos llenos de ganas de asesinar a todos en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Vamos a ganar!— El pequeño levantó el dedo meñique— Lo prometo.

 _«_ _¡Gon! No hagas eso_ _»._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; el niño hizo el juramento del meñique con Palm, quien al soltar la mano del joven Cazador, parecía una colegiala recién enamorada. Algo que te molestó. Nadie te quitaría a tu pequeño duende.

—Quién hubiera imaginado que Gon sería todo un casanova— murmuró Leorio, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de tu parte— ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Nada— Te cercaste a él para que nadie más escuchara lo que ibas a decirle—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

—Gon y Killua perderán— Tus palabras se desvanecieron junto con la suave brisa del atardecer. Leorio y tú estaban sentados en una banca en el parque donde tenían sus enfrentamientos con Knuckle—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Decirles la verdad?

—Por Dios Leorio, ¿cuándo se ha ganado algo diciendo la verdad?

— ¿Por qué no se los dijiste desde el principio? Dices qué es lo que sucederá y en qué fallarán para que no cometan esos errores, ¡y listo! No más problemas.

—Pensé que sería contraproducente.

— ¿Y esta situación qué es?

— ¡Tú eres el contraproducente! No me estás ayudando.

— ¡Disculpa por no ser un genio y no poder hacer una estrategia de combate en menos de diez días! Además, ¿no sería trampa si nosotros intervenimos?

—El viejo ese no dijo nada, solo nos aventó las dos fichas en la cara.

— ¿Fichas?

—Sí, quien consiga las dos fichas de su adversario tendrá el privilegio de ir a NGL…— Y como si los dos hubieran pensado lo mismo, intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—Hubieras comenzado por ahí.

—Soy un genio— reíste malvadamente— ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Leorio, ¿puedes quitar agujas de _nen_?— Al mirar su confusión proseguiste— Que estén dentro de la cabeza.

—Eso no es muy específico.

* * *

— ¿Te refieres a la aguja que mi hermano puso en mí?— dijo Killua mientras comían— Me deshice de ella hace tiempo. Debo admitir que desconfié de ti al principio, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Fuiste honesta.

—Me alegro— dijiste retorciendo tu comida con el tenedor.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mí de esa manera— mencionó con malicia.

Lanzaste insultos que se distorsionaron al decirlos con la boca llena.

—Así que ese era el problema— comentó Bisky.

—ES el problema. Killua siempre es el problema.

—Por eso te preocupas tanto por mí, ¿cierto?

—No lo hago. Si te tiraras por un barranco...

—Te lanzarías por mí.

— ¡No!

Todos se reían, así que no tuviste más remedio que unirte. Killua te había acorralado, no serviría nada de lo que dijeras. Ya te vengarías después.

La cena continuó entre bromas y risas, descartando por un momento la tensión y el estrés del entrenamiento y la preocupación de ganar. Tendrías mucho que pensar durante los próximos diez días, por eso, dejarías todo para después, ignorando lo malo que podría venir.

* * *

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

—No sé la fuente exacta— respondió Shalnark con su típica sonrisa—, pero la persona que me lo comentó es confiable.

—Me parece que se burlan de ti o es una trampa.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso Shizuku?— preguntó Nobunaga.

—Llevamos años en busca de _portales_ , me parece imposible que las pistas lleguen de la nada.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista— intervino Machi—. Sin embargo, si Hisoka está involucrado debemos investigar.

—Sigues molesta con él— mencionó Feitan, provocando que la pelirosa lo mirara fríamente.

—Una mujer que puede viajar entre dimensiones y un traidor— murmuró Shalnark—. Sería un buen regalo para darle la bienvenida al jefe, ¿no lo creen?

El lugar se llenó de discusiones de entre si investigar o no.

—No todos confían en la información— habló con voz fuerte Franklin, haciendo que todos se callaran. Miró a Shalnark y le lanzó una moneda—. Sabes cómo resolvemos las cosas.

El joven asintió.

—Que sea la suerte la que nos guíe.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan... Porque ustedes lo pidieron y lo deseaban (o tal vez no), Las Arañas harán su aparición. Me llegó la inspiración :')**

 **Será un reto para mí el hacerlo pero haré lo mejor que pueda :D Si alguno de ustedes ha escrito algo sobre ellos o está más familiarizado con sus personalidades les agradecería mucho que me guiaran ~**

 **Intentaré subir más capítulos antes de que termine el año, pero si no logro hacerlo les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **De verdad no creí que llegaría tan lejos desde que comencé con esta historia (y todo gracias a un sueño xD), y que además les gustaría a ustedes, lectores. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por su apoyo, que aunque a veces piensen solo leer no es mucho, de verdad les digo que con eso motivan a que continuemos escribiendo. Ya me estoy poniendo emotiva xD**

 **Agradezco especialmente a Sony que me ayudó a mejorar la estética del fic (ya estoy editando los capítulos anteriores) y me halaga ser el primer fic x lector que le agrada (creo xd). Y a Wolf's Mist que hace que mi inspiración fluya x)**

 **Buenas Noches**

 **\\(^0^)/**


	41. Chapter 41

Sin darte cuenta los diez días que les quedaban habían terminado y, como los proyectos escolares, dejaste todo para el final; ningún plan en concreto armaste, a quién engañabas, no eras como _L_ o _Lelouch_ , las estrategias no llegaban por sí solas como lo hacían ver aquellos personajes. Dos cerebros piensan más que uno, es verdad, pero ni tu cerebro ni el de Leorio juntos pudieron hacer mucho y más cuando no prestabas atención a lo que él te decía.

El tiempo se te fue pensando en lo que podías hacer; si sería buena idea comentarle a Killua sobre la habilidad que se supone desarrollaría más adelante, después de todo con la aguja fuera de su cabeza tenías más confianza en que él pudiera derrotar a Shoot y, de paso ayudarle a Gon.

 _«Gon»._

Ese niño era otro asunto. Ahora rogabas al cielo que fuera más como Killua, algo que nunca imaginaste que dirías. Su empeño en demostrar su fuerza era tan impasible que no quiso saber sobre las habilidades de Knuckle; tan grande era su obstinación que se tapó los oídos repitiendo un _"No te escucho"_ cuando tratabas de decirle sobre el _monito chupa nen_ de Knuckle. Incluso cuando hablabas con Killua sobre el asunto, llegaba y se lo llevaba, impidiendo que él recibiera información.

— _«Mugre mocoso»—_ pensaste mientras lo mirabas. Volteó a verte con las mejillas infladas como si hubiera escuchado tus pensamientos. Lo escudriñaste con la mirada— ¡Deja de ser tan obstinado!

— ¡No puedes obligarme!

— ¡No me respondas así, jovencito!— Se cruzó de brazos y se giró dándote la espalda— ¿Quieres salvar a Kite a como dé lugar, sí o no?

— ¡Lo haré! Ganaríamos con o sin tu ayuda— Llevaste tus manos a tu boca para cubrir la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa que se te escapó. Gon se giró con una ceja levantada— ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

—P-por supuesto— Casi metías la pata de nuevo—. Pero… solo quiero asegurarme por si acaso algo sale mal.

—Déjalo— intervino Killua—. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de opinión.

—Entonces le meteré un buen golpe.

—Tú tampoco entiendes— suspiró resignado—. Tranquila, me encargaré que las cosas salgan como lo planeado.

—Solo espéranos aquí (T/N)— Gon dio su mejor sonrisa—. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

— _Todo saldrá bien_ — arremedaste en tono infantil—. Por supuesto que todo saldrá bien, mocoso. Todo saldrá bien gracias a mí.

—Y a mí— mencionó Leorio que caminaba a tu lado.

—La "L" solo está de adorno en tu nombre, no mereces llevarla.

— ¡Estoy ayudándote! No me hagas arrepentirme.

— ¡Eorio, Eorio, Eorio!— dijiste repetidamente— Leorio no soportó más, rodeó tu cuello con su brazo y comenzó a frotar su puño en tu cabeza; no era su culpa que estuvieras enojada, podías tratarlo mejor. Intentaste apartarlo sin mucho éxito— ¡Ya suéltame!

—No, hasta que digas que lo sientes.

— ¡Claro que siento TU puño que está despeinándome!

—No escucho que lo digas— dijo ignorando tus palabras.

—Si no me sueltas empezaré a gritar y los policías que deben estar haciendo sus rondas nocturnas te matarán.

—Eso no hacen los policías.

—Pero sí encierran por acoso sexual.

—También por acoso laboral— mencionó al soltarte—. Y por _bullying_ y daño a la moral.

—Ya pues, lo siento.

—Eso no suena a una disculpa.

—Lo siento— Respiraste profundamente y dejaste salir el aire poco a poco—. Tal vez estaba un poco enojada…

—Estás.

—ESTABA. No me hagas molestarme de nuevo.

—Lo que digas— dijo empezando a caminar.

—Es que… ¡Agh!— Revolviste tus cabellos con las manos— ¿Por qué es tan terco? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera puesto un poco, sólo un poco de su parte.

—No eres la más indicada para decir eso— murmuró en voz baja.

— ¿Y por qué hay tantos árboles? ¿Es un parque o un maldito bosque?

Mientras lanzabas insultos a cada cosa que mirabas, Leorio se preguntaba qué demonios hacía allí. Un sonido de entre los arbustos hizo que ambos se detuvieran e intercambiaran miradas.

—Debe ser un policía— comentaste. Leorio y tú se miraron nuevamente— ¡Te voy a demandar!— Saliste corriendo en dirección del ruido, sin embargo te sujetó antes de que pudieras adelantarte.

— ¡Tienes las de perder! Yo te demandaré primero.

—Tengo prioridad por ser mujer— Los dos peleaban por llegar primero, cuando una figura salió de entre el follaje—. Señor policía, por favor ayu…, digo, señor conejo…

—Eso no puede ser un conejo— mencionó Leorio con evidente nerviosismo.

— ¿Conejo alienígena? ¿Desde cuándo esto es _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_?

—No te muevas— susurró—. Tal vez se vaya.

—Se está acercando— dijiste entre dientes, intentando no moverte.

—Me ordenaron no matar a la mujer— habló por primera vez la Hormiga, provocando que Leorio sudara y susurrara un _"Puede hablar"_ —, pero no me dijeron nada del otro _humano_.

Su voz hizo que tu corazón se sintiera pesado.

—Leorio…

— ¡Corre!— Antes de que dijeras algo te tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr. No entendía nada, sin embargo cuando escuchó "matar" y "humano", algo hizo _click_ en su cerebro. Esa cosa no era un conejo amigable.

Mientras corrían te preguntabas cientos de cosas. Giraste tu cabeza para ver si los estaba persiguiendo y, para tu horror, lo hacía; su cara mostraba la satisfacción de quien juega con su presa antes de devorarla.

— ¿Qué demonios hace el conejo en tanga persiguiéndonos?

—Dudo mucho que sea para un _show privado_.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso? Ahh, has ido a verlos, ¿verdad? Pervertido.

— ¡No es momento para discutirlo!

De pronto, Rammot se encontraba frente a ustedes dispuesto a atacarlos. En un reflejo, Leorio te empujó lejos y apenas pudo proteger su cuerpo con ambos brazos; dio un grito de dolor por el golpe, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ti.

— ¡Leorio!— Reaccionaste lo más rápido que pudiste tomando su portafolio y huyendo hacia los árboles junto con él. Corrieron varios minutos antes de que se sentaran bajo un árbol asegurándose que aquel monstruo no estuviera detrás de ustedes.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntaste preocupada.

—Me rompió el brazo— gimió sosteniéndose el brazo derecho—. Gracias por traer mi maletín. Hay una férula*, ¿puedes sacarla?— No te diste cuenta que tus manos temblaban hasta que intentaste abrirlo— Esa es— Le ayudaste a ponérsela—. Sujétala fuerte… Oye, ¿cómo piensas que confiaré en ti si tiemblas de esa manera?— dijo bromeando.

—Lo siento— reíste—. No puedo creer que estés así de tranquilo.

—Hay que tener calma en estas situaciones.

—Lo dice quien estaba sudando como cerdo hace unos minutos.

—Hay que separarnos— dijo de repente.

—Esa es la peor idea del mundo. Por eso todos mueren en las películas de terror.

—Lo distraeré, así tendrás tiempo para escapar con tu _magia_ esa rara.

 _«_ _Qué tonta, tengo mis portales, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_ _»_

—En ese caso, los dos podemos huir.

—Gon y Killua siguen aquí, no los dejaré con esa cosa rondando.

—Entonces yo tampoco.

— ¡No seas terca!

— ¡Tienes un brazo roto! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—Alguien que no es odiosa conmigo cuando quiero que lo sea— suspiró—. No me protegí correctamente, fue mi error. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Shhh…— lo callaste. Agudizaste el oído, escuchando el crujir de las hojas al ser pisadas.

—Se está acercando— Leorio susurró con seriedad.

— _«_ _Piensa, piensa, piensa…_ _»_ _—_ repetías mentalmente— _«_ _Debe haber algo que pueda hacer además de portales para escapar_ _»_ — Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza. Otra pisada. Una idea— Leorio, ¿tienes una navaja, verdad?

.

.

—Sé que estás aquí— dijo Rammot—. Puedo olerte perfectamente.

—No apesto— murmuraste oliendo tu axila—, ¿o sí?

—Te encontré, humana— Asomó su cabeza por el árbol donde estabas escondida.

—Llegas tarde a tu cita, conejo— Clavaste la navaja en el pie de Rammot, quien lanzó un grito al sentir la cuchilla clavarse en su piel. Leorio aprovechó la oportunidad y empujó a la Hormiga hacia el árbol, que estaba cubierto por tu portal. En menos de un segundo, Rammot había desaparecido en la oscuridad—. Saluda a Alicia de mi parte— dijiste con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que funcionara— Leorio se recargó en el tronco aliviado—. ¿Llegas tarde a tu cita?

— ¿No fue genial?— dijiste emocionada.

—En otra situación me hubiera parecido ridícula, pero estaré de acuerdo contigo por esta vez.

—Pensé mucho en qué frase utilizar. Estaba entre "¡Ponte un poco de ropa!" o, "Ve a bailar el tubo a otro lado" o, "¡No queremos ver miserias!".

—Sí que te esfuerzas en esas cosas— Te miró como si fueras un caso perdido—. En fin, busquemos a-a… ¿(T/N)? ¿A-a d-dónde mandaste a-al conejo?

—No sé— Te encogiste de hombros—. ¿Importa?

—C-creo que de verdad piensa darle sus saludos a Alicia— Lo miraste como si se le hubiera salido un tornillo de la cabeza—. Corre, _Alicia_.

Miraste a donde te apuntó y entonces entendiste a qué se refería. Desafortunadamente no era el conejo con traje y reloj que deseabas ver, sino una Hormiga Quimera con el rostro deforme por la rabia. Rápidamente abriste otro portal para que Leorio y tú escaparan de ese feroz animal. Aparecieron por la senda donde caminaban antes de que todo esto sucediera.

— ¡¿Tan poca distancia puedes abarcar?!— Leorio te sacudió con el brazo bueno que tenía.

— ¡No!— Su actitud te puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estabas— Pero he visto puros árboles, es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. ¡Y no estás ayudando a concentrarme!

—Ya basta de juegos— Antes de que pudieras reaccionar a la furiosa voz, sentiste un golpe en tu abdomen.

— ¡(T/N)!

La patada de Rammot te lanzó al piso. Tu garganta hizo un sonido gutural al intentar que el aire entrara a tu sistema; sentías tu consciencia desvanecerse en cada intento fallido.

—… ni siquiera tus gritos de dolor serán suficientes para calmar mi furia…— Apenas entendías lo que pasaba a tu alrededor.

 _«No. No puedo perder la consciencia ahora»._

—Respira— Leorio acariciaba tu espalda—. Tranquilízate. Respira.

El oxígeno inundó tus pulmones lentamente. Una vez que fuiste capaz de respirar normalmente las náuseas se hicieron presentes, haciéndote toser y escupir sangre.

—Los humanos son tan débiles— dijo la Hormiga con la cara extasiada—. No he usado toda mi fuerza y ya ponen esas expresiones tan fascinantes.

—Irónico… que sigas las órdenes… de seres tan débiles— Ni siquiera el dolor impediría hacer tus comentarios mordaces. Era claro quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

Rammot estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ti otra vez cuando unos aplausos lo detuvieron.

—Fascinante. Excelente actuación. Siempre es un placer ver cómo actúas de esa manera tan… Heroica, querida— Abriste los ojos con asombro, y no por Straid, que ahora tenía la forma de un adolescente, sino por la persona que estaba detrás de él—. ¿Lo grabaste?

—Sí— respondió secamente la mujer.

—Buen trabajo, Rammot— Straid hizo un ademán para que retrocediera, acción que la Hormiga obedeció con una mirada llena de odio—. Te premiaré como lo prometí.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Pero dónde están mis modales?— El adolescente se puso en cuclillas frente a ti— Déjenme presentarlas: (T/N), ella es Enyd, el reemplazo de Togashi. Enyd, ella es (T/N)… mi juguete más preciado— dijo sosteniendo tu barbilla. Miraste a Blaut aún sin poder creerlo—. Oh, ¿ya se conocían?— Observó a ambas con fingida sorpresa— Lo hubieran dicho antes, así no me hubiera tomado la molestia de presentarlas— rio.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?— preguntó Leorio apartando bruscamente la mano del hombre.

—Straid, un placer— Extendió su mano hacia él.

—Debemos irnos— Enyd cortó las presentaciones.

Ante el claro rechazo de Leorio, Straid se levantó y te sonrió.

—Espero que encuentres el camino hacia mi castillo, (T/N). Te estaré esperando.

— ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?— preguntó Leorio después de que desaparecieran.

—Los villanos, Leorio— respondiste mirando hacia la nada—. Los villanos.

* * *

—La próxima vez que desobedezcas, me encargaré de ti personalmente.

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

—Enyd, no seas tan dura— mencionó Straid con diversión—. Las mejores cosas son las que no se planean. Rammot, puedes retirarte.

La Hormiga miró de manera fulminante a la mujer antes de salir.

— ¿Por qué no la trajiste con nosotros?— mencionó— Era tu oportunidad.

—Creí que no la querías aquí. ¿O ahora piensas que estará más segura si tú estás cerca?

—Ya me tienes a mí, ¿por qué te empeñas con ella?— Lo miró fijamente— ¿Por qué la deseas tanto?

—No lo entenderías.

—Jamás entenderé a los traidores como tú.

—Se bienvenida entonces— Dio un paso hacia ella—. Porque ya eres como yo.

* * *

 _ ***** **Tablilla o molde flexible y resistente que se emplea en el tratamiento de fracturas para inmovilizar un miembro y mantener el hueso roto o dañado en una posición fija.**_

 **Ni yo esperaba subir un capítulo tan pronto xD Tal vez han sido estos días lluviosos que me han inspirado, de verdad, no ha parado de llover desde hace dos días. Así que aprovecharé, ¿a alguien más le fascinan los días lluviosos?  
**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews :')**

 **No leeremos pronto**

 **\\(^0^)/**


	42. Chapter 42

**Feliz Año lectores/ras :D**

 **Primera actualización del año :') Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, se los agradezco mucho. Sé que como cualquier año, tuvimos nuestros momentos buenos y otros no tanto, pero hay que seguir adelante con una actitud positiva para todo lo que este año nos traiga. Encontrar en las cosas simples de la vida la alegría que a veces le falta al mundo.**

 **En lo personal he encontrado alegría al escribir (y al leer también) y espero poder transmitir aunque sea un poco de felicidad a aquellas personas que me leen :)**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Leorio ayudándote a levantarte.

—Me duele… cuando respiro— contestaste con un poco de dificultad.

—Bueno, eso es normal— dijo mientras revisaba tus pupilas—. Si no sientes que perderás la conciencia, no hay de qué preocuparse— Se te quedó viendo un momento y, antes de que pudiera preguntarte si estabas bien, exclamaste:

—Esto es tan emocionante… — Dejaste a Leorio perplejo con un "¿Eh?" dibujado en toda la cara— Derrotamos a esa cosa, ahora me siento más segura de poder conseguir esas fichas. Claro, si no han terminado de pelear… Aunque eso no importaría, se las robaría de todas formas…— murmuraste y comenzaste a avanzar.

—Detente un segundo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? Apenas puedes caminar y yo tengo un brazo roto, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—¿Tan fácil te rindes?

—Soy realista.

—¡Prácticamente nos declaró la guerra! ¿Crees que esto terminará aquí?— hablabas entrecortadamente— Ten por seguro que es solo el principio, mandará más de esas cosas. Debemos terminar con esto ya.

Leorio se quedó meditando, su brazo le dolía bastante, lo más probable era que fuera una rotura de hueso completo y necesitaba tratarlo para evitar otras lesiones; pero tu mirada, casi suplicante, hizo que lo soportara.

—De verdad que no sé cómo haces para convencerme— suspiró con resignación—. Vamos, andando.

Le diste una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazaste mientras le agradecías repetitivamente. Tú tampoco comprendías la razón por la cual siempre terminaba haciéndote caso; ¿sería alguna habilidad de protagonista _shonen_? O, ¿podría ser que estuviese enamorado de ti? Ese pensamiento te revolvió el estómago, claro que querías un harem, cualquier chica lo desea, pero no querías a Leorio como uno de los personajes jugables.

 _«¿Por qué mejor no aparecí dentro de un juego otome*?»_

Antes de que comenzaras a divagar, regresaste a la primera pregunta que te hiciste. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no funcionó con Kurapika? ¿Acaso Kurapika sería el _Sasuke_ en tu historia? Suspiraste. Si fuese así, esperabas que ninguno de los dos terminara manco*.

 _«Kurapika»._

Ahora que pensabas en él, hace tiempo que no lo veías; no habían quedado en los mejores términos y, cuando Leorio lo había mencionado, solo sentiste enojo. Pero en este momento, con tu cuerpo adolorido y las emociones desbordantes, te sentías con la fuerza para hacer cualquier cosa; incluso llamarlo y pedirle una disculpa o perdonarlo si él se disculpaba primero.

Mientras imaginabas cómo se vería Kurapika de rodillas y pidiéndote perdón, tropezaron con alguien o, mejor dicho, _algo_ que conocías.

—¡Santa cachucha, la _mano peluda_!— gritaste mientras te arrodillabas y juntabas las manos en una plegaria— Perdóname Diosito, por favor, prometo ya no echar mentiras y disculparme con Kurapika y ya no ser tan mala con Leorio… Pero, por favor, que no me lleve...— Traumas de la infancia.

—¿(T/N)?

—¿Eh? ¡Killua!— Empezaste a reír con nerviosismo— H-hola…

—Adiós elemento sorpresa— susurró Leorio para sí.

Balbuceaste nerviosa, no segura de qué decir. Shoot se mantuvo al margen de la situación, más por vergüenza por el haberte asustado que por otra cosa; evidentemente él sabía que su habilidad no era la más agradable de ver, y se sintió mal hasta el grado de querer llorar. Pero no se mostraría así, mucho menos en medio de una batalla.

—¿Ellos vienen contigo?— preguntó.

—Sí, pero no están involucrados en esta pelea— Los miró de manera suspicaz— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Verás… _«Puedo decir que Leorio y yo estábamos en una cita»_ … nosotros… _«¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?! Primero muerta»_ … ah… Nos perdimos— concluiste. Killua te observó un momento y caminó con paso firme hacia ti— _«Rayos, lo descubrió»_ — Cerraste los ojos a la espera de sus gritos de loco, pero lo único que sentiste fue algo rozar la comisura de tus labios.

—Esto es sangre— mencionó mirando su dedo pulgar.

—¿Eh? Ah… D-debió ser un grano que se me reventó.

—¿Estás herida?— preguntó preocupado, no haciendo caso a tu patético intento de ocultar la verdad.

—Oh, yo estoy muy bien— murmuró Leorio con sarcasmo levantando su brazo herido—. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Leorio y tú se miraron entre sí antes de relatarle lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué hacía una Hormiga Quimera aquí?— Shoot preguntó incrédulo.

—El cómo llegó es algo largo de explicar— contestaste.

El rostro de Killua estaba en una mueca afligida, parecía que tenía un debate mental, de esos en los cuales no estás seguro de cuál es la opción correcta. Apretó sus puños y suspiró pesadamente.

—Me rindo.

—¿Qué?— La sorpresa se hizo presente entre los tres ante la frase un tanto fuera de lugar de Killua.

—Me rindo— repitió sacando la ficha de su bolsillo y arrojándosela a Shoot.

No podías creer lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

—Knuckle…— murmuró Gon con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Promete que traerás a Kite de vuelta!

—Lo haré— dijo el hombre.

Gon, Killua, Leorio y tú observaron a Knuckle y a Shoot entrar a aquel árbol enorme que era el centro de control de NGL. Se suponía que con tu ayuda, serían ustedes los que en este momento estuvieran entrando allí. Sin embargo, no lo lograste.

—Ya lo sabía— dijo Gon—. Ya sabía que no podría vencerlo. Pero… No pensé que ser débil doliera tanto— Apretaba los puños mientras lloraba.

Te dolía verlo así y, sin embargo, no te atreviste a consolarlo; no lo sentiste oportuno, como tampoco lo hiciste con Killua, quien lloraba en silencio.

—Es hora de irnos— mencionó Leorio abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo.

—Supongo— susurraste.

.

.

.

Tus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro, al compás del movimiento provocado por el vehículo. Era difícil no sentir remordimiento; tal vez, si hubieras sido honesta desde el principio, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Por otro lado, no lograbas comprender por qué Killua se había rendido tan fácil; cuando se lo preguntaste solo respondió que no podría ganarle a Shoot, algo incongruente a tu parecer; se suponía que él ya no tenía la aguja de Illumi… Oh, espera, ¿de verdad se había deshecho de ella? ¿O solo lo dijo para que no lo molestaras? Tal vez ni siquiera te había creído de verdad.

 _«Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él»._

—¡Bien!— Gon se puso de pie de repente— Confiaré más en Knuckle y en los demás Cazadores. Ellos encontrarán a Kite.

—Al fin lo comprendes— habló por primera vez Spin, o como tú le decías, la "chica del chicle"—. Estaba a punto de golpearlos a todos ustedes. Llevo con Kite más tiempo que ustedes, y puedo decirles que no le gustaría verlos así— Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo—. Si de verdad quieren ser más fuertes, aquí hay suficiente espacio para hacer lagartijas.

—¿Cómo conociste a Kite?— preguntaste.

—Es una larga historia…

Todo el camino Gon y Spin se la llevaron diciendo "Kite esto, Kite lo otro", parecía que no tenían otro tema de conversación. Pero algo hizo que cubrieras tu boca para no delatar tu descubrimiento.

 _«Kite x Chicle, jamás lo miré de esa forma»._

Decidiste guardar silencio mientras imaginabas cientos de cosas no aptas para menores.

* * *

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Leorio— ¿Quién será el primero en entrar?

—Yo voto por huir del país— dijiste.

Gon dio un paso al frente.

—Lo haré yo.

—Suerte.

Te diste la vuelta dispuesta a irte, pero Killua te sujetó antes de que avanzaras.

—Todos tenemos la responsabilidad.

—Hmp— Volteaste la cara con indignación— «¿Qué demonios trató de decir con eso? Él fue el primero que huyó».

La puerta rechinó al abrirse lentamente, provocando un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de todos.

—Díganme que uno de ustedes fue el que la abrió— Los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza—. Okay, ahora sí me largo.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado.

—Suéltame Leorio, o te rompo el otro brazo.

Gon terminó por abrir completamente la puerta y toda la mala energía que desprendía Palm los golpeó. Allí estaba ella, con cientos de muñecos desmembrados a su alrededor; por suerte eran verdes, así que ya sabias quién debía preocuparse. Suspiraste aliviada.

—No estoy en NGL—dijo la mujer partiendo en dos a otro muñeco—. No cumplieron su promesa.

Gon asintió.

—Lo lamento.

—No quiero una disculpa— Se levantó molesta y se puso frente a ti—. Dijiste que ellos ganarían, ¿por qué no fue así?

—Ehh… jejeje— Retrocediste por la cercanía del cuchillo— E-explícale Leorio.

—¿P-por qué y-yo?

—Fue mi culpa. No seguí las instrucciones de (T/N)— dijo Gon, captando la atención de Palm—. Dime cómo puedo enmendarlo.

—Harás lo que yo diga.

—¡Oye!— protestó Killua— Eso es demasiado.

—Cállate, esto es solo entre él y yo— Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al mirar a Gon—. Ten una cita conmigo.

—¡¿Ahhh?!

—Está bien.

—¡¿Qué?! Gon, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí, Killua.

 _«Pedófila detectada»._

—Oh no, con mi niño no— Te interpusiste entre Gon y Palm. Ella casi te asesina con la mirada, así que usaste al pequeño como escudo—. P-pero, p-puedo prestártelo. Sólo un día.

—¡Ninguna madrastra malvada ni amigo posesivo podrá con nuestro amor! ¡Así que dejen de entrometerse!

—¿Ma-madrastra?

—¿P-posesivo?

—Para tu información— comentaste molesta—, soy todavía MUY joven para tener hijos.

—¡Eso no es lo importante!— exclamó el albino— Escucha Gon, tienes que alejarte de esa mujer.

—Sí, pero ya dije que tendría una cita con ella.

—¡No nos interrumpas!— Amenazó Palm al Zoldyck— Es nuestra cita, solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos.

—¡Excusas!— La señaló acusatoriamente— ¿Y por qué la palabra "cita" se repite tanto? Me está dando náuseas.

—Como había dicho antes, el pequeño es todo un casanova— rió Leorio, divertido de ver la escena. Le diste una mirada reprobatoria— ¿Qué?

 _«No dejaré que esa cita ocurra»._

* * *

 _ ***Juego Otome: Novela visual para chicas, por lo que en estos juegos la protagonista por lo general será una chica que estará rodeada por varios chicos a elegir, generalmente apuestos.**_

 _ ***Manco: Persona o animal que está falto de un brazo o una mano, o de los dos, o que no los puede usar por tenerlos incapacitados o inutilizados.**_

 _ **En terminos "Gamers" se hace referencia a que no sabes jugar, o que realizas actos tontos.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola Lectoras/res! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Este capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes xD Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

—(T/N), suéltame— Sujetabas a Gon de la pierna, haciendo que te arrastrara cuando trataba de caminar—. Tengo que ir a mi cita con Palm.

—¡No! ¡No puedes cambiarme por ella!

—Pero no te cambiaré— Gon te hablaba tranquilo, como si fueras una niña—, sólo cumpliré mi promesa y haré que Palm entienda la situación.

—Te va a pervertir, Gon— Llorabas falsamente—. No permitiré eso.

—Esto es ridículo— mencionó Leorio recargado en el sillón—. Actúas como una madre celosa. Deja que disfrute su juventud.

—No te metas, _Perveorio_ — Sujetaste las manos de Gon—. Hasta me levanté temprano. Eso no lo hago por cualquiera.

—(T/N)— Se soltó de tu agarre y te acarició la cabeza—, confía en mí.

Y se fue dejándote en el suelo llorando como Magdalena.

—Ah, ah, qué pena— mencionó Killua con falsa decepción—. Creí que este plan funcionaría. Pero mira el lado bueno— Se arrodilló a tu lado y te mostró el video de tu actuación—, si subo esto a la red, es posible que te contraten para una película. Tendrías el papel de _extra_ asegurado.

—Eres el demonio en persona, me dijiste que esto lo convencería.

—Me equivoqué— sonrió—. Por suerte tengo un plan B.

* * *

—Díganme qué demonios hago yo aquí— Leorio estaba sentado en medio de ustedes, en una banca alejada lo suficiente para ver a Gon esperando a Palm— ¿Y por qué tengo que usar una peluca de mujer?

—Que sea larga no significa que sea de mujer— contestaste—. Recuerda, eres un padre a la moda.

—Desde cuándo el cabello largo en un hombre está de moda— escupió con sarcasmo.

—Desde el surgimiento de las estrellas de _rock_.

—¿Por qué ustedes no están disfrazados?

—Porque no llamamos tanto la atención como tú.

Leorio se sentía ridículo. Como si su brazo enyesado no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención, ahora tenía que usar esa fea peluca rubia. Hacerse pasar por el papá de dos mocosos como ustedes no le estaba agradando en nada.

—Pareces un travesti— murmuró Killua, intentando contener su risa.

—¡Ésta fue tu idea!— No se dejaría humillar por esa sabandija, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, lo golpeaste con el periódico que tenías en la mano— ¡¿Por qué me golpeas a mí?!

—Llamas mucho la atención.

—¡Es la peluca!— gritó exasperado. Ustedes dos lo sacaban de sus casillas— ¿De verdad creen que esos gorros y lentes no harán que Gon los reconozca?

—Los disfraces son para que Palm no lo haga— respondiste. Y añadiste con humor—. Por lo menos no lucimos ridículos como tú

—¡¿Qué…?!

—Gon está mirando hacia acá— cortó Killua—. Periódicos.

Los tres extendieron de forma sincronizada el periódico, cubriendo sus rostros en el acto. Leorio miró en tu dirección.

—¿Por qué le hiciste dos agujeros?— preguntó con simpleza.

—Para poder mirar, _duh_ — Pusiste los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta tonta— ¿Lo vigilaré con el periódico tapándome la cara? Claro que no.

Leorio se dio una palmada en la frente, ahorrándose el comentario de que llamarías más la atención así. A veces se preguntaba si tu cerebro funcionaba de manera normal. La causa por la que decidió acompañarlos fue porque sabía que Gon no podría usar nen por los próximos treinta días, razón del por qué Killua no quería perderlo de vista; y más por la aparición de aquella Hormiga, no estaban seguros de si volvería. Sin embargo…

—Esa zorra está jugando sucio— Apretaste tus puños arrugando el papel, al escuchar cómo Gon se sorprendía por el cambio de Palm—. Sólo son toneladas de maquillaje.

… Dudaba que esas fueran tus verdaderas intenciones. No eras demasiado abnegada.

* * *

—La lleva a desayunar, qué original— comentaste con sarcasmo. Los habían seguido hasta un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, sentándose a unas mesas por detrás de ellos—. Espero que ella pague su parte.

—No eres la más indicada para decir eso— mencionó Leorio al ver todos los platillos que habías ordenado y, que claramente, no pagarías tú.

—Yo soy _VIP_ — le respondiste con la boca llena, salpicándole comida en la cara.

—Qué asco.

—Bajen la voz— murmuró Killua—. Harán que nos descubran.

—Es Leorio quien empieza— dijiste—. Por cierto, quiero hablar contigo Killua, aprovechando que estamos solos.

—Sí, y yo estoy pintado— Leorio se cruzó de brazos.

—Mal dibujado— corregiste, haciendo aparecer una vena de enojo en la frente del pelinegro—. Killua— Lo llamaste, ganándote su total atención—, ¿te quitaste la aguja de Illumi?— El albino asintió y levantó la ceja extrañado por tu pregunta— Entonces, ¿por qué te rendiste con Shoot?

—Ya te lo dije— contestó al desviar la mirada.

Estabas a punto de seguir insistiendo, pero Leorio avisó que Gon y Palm se marchaban del lugar. No tuviste más remedio que dejar el tema para después y continuar vigilando que la mujer no se quisiera propasar con tu inocente duende.

Siguieron sus pasos hasta el "Centro Comercial", no era un nombre muy original para un _centro comercial_ , pero quién eras tú para criticar. Sonreíste al ver al lugar donde entraron.

—"Centro de Videojuegos", ¿es en serio?— Miraste a tus acompañantes y éstos se encogieron de hombros— ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Centro de bebidas? ¿Centro de zapatos?

—Esos están por allá— señaló Killua, y suspiraste por tal falta de imaginación.

—Por lo menos Gon sigue mis consejos.

—¿Qué le has enseñado al pobre niño?— dijo Leorio mientras entraban y observaba a todos los solterones del lugar, desde infantes hasta treintañeros y ancianos— Éste es el primer sitio en el que debes traer a una chica… ¡si no quieres volver a verla!

—Estoy tan orgullosa de él.

.

.

.

Observaban a la pareja, mejor dicho, era Leorio quien lo hacía, ya que Killua y tú jugaban _Fighter's Street_ sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

—Deja de hacer el mismo ataque— decía el Zoldyck al intentar esquivar la ola de _Hadouken_ que le lanzabas.

—Se llama spam mocoso— contestabas son sorna—. Y es permitido cuando vas perdiendo.

—Ustedes, niños ratas— Leorio trataba de llamar su atención—, esto no está funcionando. Miren su cara.

Asomaste tu cabeza desde la máquina, manteniendo un perfil bajo. Palm intentaba que su rostro no se desfigurara por la rabia de ser ignorada, puesto que Gon estaba muy concentrado jugando por su cuenta.

—Crecen tan rápido— Te limpiaste una lágrima invisible; sin embargo, toda tu felicidad se esfumó cuando escuchaste el " _game over"_ — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es trampa! Estaba ocupada.

— _Cuando la moral y los principios son cuestionables, recuerda: Todo está permitido_ — dijo el Zoldyck de manera solemne.

— _Cuando dudas de la factibilidad de las palabras y la versatilidad de los hechos, recuerda: Nada es verdad_ — Killua y tú estrecharon sus manos—. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, por el _Credo de Asesinos_.

—Por el _Credo_.

—Ustedes dos serán solteros toda su vida— Leorio los miraba como casos totalmente perdidos—. Su nivel de _frikismo_ es más de nueve mil.

—Y tu nivel de…— Te interrumpiste al ver que Gon estaba enseñándole a Palm cómo jugar— No. No. No— Estabas decidida a ir hasta allí y separarlos, pero Leorio te detuvo— ¡Suéltame!

—¡Cálmate!— El pobre estudiante de medicina trataba lo mejor que un brazo le permitía detener a alguien cegado por los celos— ¡Killua, ayúdame con ella!

—¡Idiota!— El albino te sujetó— Harás que nos descubran.

—Ustedes no lo entienden— decías como poseída al intentar zafarte de su agarre—. Esa posición la usan los novios _gamers_ cuando enseñan a sus novias a jugar, pero solo es un vil truco para unir sus cuerpos…

Las personas empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor para saber de qué iba tanto escándalo.

—¿Qué estará sucediendo por allá?— preguntó Palm al ver a toda esa gente.

—Alguien debió tomarse muy mal el perder— contestó Gon.

—¿Sólo por un juego?

—Eso pasa cuando no aceptas la realidad.

—¿Cuál?

—De que eres un mal jugador— Gon le sonrió de tal forma que la hizo sonrojar y, tomándola de la mano, la sacó de ese sitio lleno de malos jugadores.

* * *

—Por tu culpa casi los perdemos de vista— Killua te reprendía molesto; sus esfuerzos casi se venían abajo solo por tus berrinches.

—Ustedes jamás comprenderán el corazón de una hermana mayor— contestabas sin perder de vista a Gon, quien comía tranquilamente un helado con Palm.

—Espiar de esta manera es caer bajo, incluso para ti— mencionó Leorio.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Mira a todas esas mujeres solteras— dijo ignorándote. Al pelinegro se la caía la baba—, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo… ¡Ay, ay… me estás fracturando de nuevo el brazo!— Sujetabas el brazo herido de Leorio al ver que Palm limpiaba el rostro de Gon.

—Esa es otra técnica— dijiste entre dientes—. Es obvio que ella lo embarró de helado para hacer eso.

—¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotectora con Gon?— preguntó en voz baja el albino, un poco irritado por la insana atención que le ofrecías al pequeño Freecss.

—¿Y tú me dices eso a mí?— reíste con ironía— La idea de vigilarlo fue tuya, yo quería detenerlo.

—¿Qué?— Killua se hizo el desentendido— ¿Qué te gusta Gon por eso querías impedir su cita? Pedófila.

—¿Que tu verdadero propósito era observar a Gon sin que sospecharan de ti?— No te quedarías atrás— Acosador.

—Pervertida.

—Pervertido acosador _frienzoneado_.

—Pedófila acosadora pervertida.

—¡Pedófila tu abuela!— Te abalanzaste sobre Killua jalando su cabello, mientras él se defendía de igual manera.

—Qué infantiles— murmuraba Leorio sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—¡Kurapika no te ama!

—¡Retráctate!

—¿(T/N)? ¿Killua?— Gon interrumpió su pequeña disputa— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Al estarse peleando, Killua y tú habían tirado sus gorros y los lentes estaban fuera de su sitio, permitiendo una vista total de sus rostros. Y, ahora, no tenían idea de qué contestarle a su amigo.

—E-estábamos haciendo unas compras con Leorio— El primero en dar una excusa fue Killua.

—S-sí— secundaste.

—Yo no veo a ningún Leorio por aquí— dijo Palm— ¿No será… que vinieron a arruinar nuestra cita? ¡¿Ehhh?!

—N-no es eso— Miraste nerviosa a tu alrededor, no había señales de tu papá falso.

 _«¡Huyó! Ese traidor»._

—Ellos no harían algo así, Palm— Gon confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos. Pobre ingenuo—. Debe haber otra razón.

—Sí, nosotros… mmm... estamos… ahh… ¡Ah!— Sonreíste por tu repentina idea. Volteaste con Killua y entrelazaste tu mano con la de él— Estamos en una cita también.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos niños.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tú?— preguntó Palm al albino.

—E-es la primera vez que lo escucho.

—Es un poco tímido con estas cosas— Apretaste su mano para que captara la indirecta—. Pero, ya que insistió tanto, decidí darle una oportunidad, ¿verdad, Killua?

—S-sí— Te devolvió el apretón más fuerte de lo que debería, provocándote un quejido que tuviste que disfrazar como risa—. Aunque en realidad, fue ella quien me… p-pidió s-salir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?— exclamó Gon con entusiasmo— Así los cuatro hubiéramos salido.

Palm se giró hacia ustedes como la niña del exorcista, dándoles a entender que si se metían en su cita estarían muertos.

—N-no Gon, así está bien— contestaste—. T-todos necesitan su espacio.

—Iremos al acuario— O Gon era ciego, o era muy tonto para no darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas de Palm—, ¿no quieren acompañarnos?

Killua y tú negaron con la cabeza. Gon y Palm se alejaron después de despedirse, ésta última lanzándoles una amenaza de muerte.

Tendrían que ser más cuidadosos esta vez.

* * *

 **Alguien notó las referencias a Street Fighter y Assassin's Creed xD**

 **¿Nadie? T_T**

 **Subiré pronto la segunda parte n,n**


	44. Chapter 44

Jamás habías estado en un acuario y, sólo tenías una palabra para describirlo: Fantástico. El sitio era enorme; parecía como si realmente estuvieras dentro del océano. Todo era tan azul que olvidaste la principal razón por la que estabas allí.

—(T/N).

—¿Mmh?

—¿Es necesario… s-seguir tomados d-de las m-manos?

—Estamos en una cita— respondiste sin despegar tu cara del enorme cristal que separaba a la majestuosa ballena del resto, nadando libremente sin importarle las curiosas miradas de las personas.

Killua, al contrario, se sentía incómodo ante las miradas que la gente les daba de vez en cuando. Él podía soltarse de tu agarre, sería demasiado simple deslizar su mano lejos de la tuya; sin embargo, tu mano era tan suave y cálida que no quería hacerlo. Ese sentimiento vergonzoso era incómodo y reconfortante a la vez.

—Vamos, hay que movernos si no queremos perderlos de vista… — El albino se percató de algo— ¿Dónde están?

—¿Quiénes?— Seguías absorta en tu mundo acuático.

—¡Gon y Palm!

—Deben estar por ahí.

—¡Por lo menos despega la cara del vidrio si quieres que te crea!

—Killua— suspiraste—, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?

—¡¿Aahh?!— No podía creer que _tú_ le dijeras eso, después de lo histérica que habías estado todo el día.

—Deben andar por aquí, ya nos los encontraremos— Killua te miraba incrédulo, sin poder hacer una frase coherente por tu comportamiento tan bipolar—. Acepto que fui un poco… inmadura; pero ya me he calmado.

—Nunca has estado en un acuario antes, ¿cierto?

 _«¿Komo lo zupo?*»._

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Tú cara lo dice todo— suspiró—. Recorramos todo el lugar hasta encontrarlos. Sin prisas— recalcó.

—¡Gracias!— sonreíste y besaste su mejilla.

—N-no hay p-problema— respondió apenas en un susurro mientras era arrastrado por ti.

.

.

.

Debía admitir que no era desagradable estar contigo, y más cuando te comportabas como una persona decente. Ahora que Killua pensaba, era la primera vez que mantenían conversaciones sin pelear ni insultarse entre sí.

Lo confundías demasiado.

Con Gon siempre eras igual: sobreprotectora y amable; con Leorio eras cruel y con Kurapika, ni se diga, eras todo un ángel. Pero con él, siempre eras cambiante; a veces buena, a veces mala. Hacías que sus emociones fueran como una montaña rusa. En ocasiones provocabas que su corazón latiera rápido: vivaz, nervioso, irascible; y otras, que latiera lento: confortable, melancólico, flemático.

Y no podía con eso.

No después de…

— _«Gon»—_ Se detuvo abruptamente y soltó bruscamente tu mano.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntaste.

—Tengo que encontrarlo— murmuró, alejando su vista de ti.

—Pero ya empezará el espectáculo de delfines.

—No volveré a traicionar a Gon por ti— mencionó antes de salir corriendo—. _«No me perdonaré si algo le llegase a pasar»._

—¡Killua!— gritaste, pero ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Te quedaste de pie, inmóvil, sin comprender sus palabras. Una de las empleadas se te acercó a preguntarte si entrarías a mirar el _show_ de delfines, puesto que estorbabas a las demás personas que querían entrar— No, no es divertido verlo sin tu amigo; aunque éste huya sin razón aparente— comentaste y te fuiste corriendo.

Lo buscaste por todos lados, incluso te metiste al baño de hombres para ver si allí estaba; no lo encontraste, pero sí te ganaste una reprimenda por parte del guardia de seguridad. Para evitar una multa, le comentaste que tu amigo se había perdido y estabas desesperada por encontrarlo porque era menor de edad. El guardia dio el comunicado por alta voz, dando la descripción de Killua y pidiendo la ayuda de los clientes, que si tenían información sobre el desaparecido fueran a la oficina de seguridad.

 _«Tal vez esto no sea lo mejor para que venga por las buenas, pero sí lo hará venir por la vergüenza de ser buscado como un niño pequeño»._

A los minutos llegó una pareja, diciendo que habían visto a un niño con esas características en la entrada/salida del acuario, aproximadamente veinte minutos antes que se hiciera el comunicado. Dijeron que estaba junto con otro niño que vestía de verde, huyendo de una mujer que daba bastante miedo.

 _«Oh no»._

Saliste lo más rápido que pudiste, buscando en la ciudad y pensando en los posibles lugares a los que pudieron huir. ¿Qué le sucedía a Killua? Secuestrar de esa manera a Gon sólo haría que Palm los asesinara a todos; si es que no lo había hecho ya. Te detuviste al escuchar una voz que conocías.

—… En menos de un mes mi brazo estará como nuevo, preciosas, y podré tocar para ustedes— Leorio estaba sentado en una banca, rodeado de chicas. Chicas lindas. Algo imposible a tu parecer. El mundo estaba de cabeza este día.

—¿Cómo te lo rompiste?— preguntó una de las mujeres de forma melosa.

—En un concierto— respondió presuntuoso—. Toqué de manera tan sublime que terminé así— dijo, provocando la risa de las mujeres—. Pero con un brazo puedo tocar algo mejor que una guitarra…

—¡Leorio!— exclamaste incrédula, sin poder creer lo que escuchabas y veías. El aludido se levantó de un salto al escucharte y te alejó un poco del resto.

—¿Qué haces?— susurró— No arruines mi felicidad.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú?

—La peluca funciona, de verdad creen que soy una estrella de _rock_. No creí que el cabello largo fuera tan popular.

—Eso no importa— Sacudiste la cabeza—. Escucha, no sé qué pasó pero primero perdimos a Gon y a Palm y luego perdí a Killua y luego Killua secuestra a Gon y no sé dónde rayos están y Palm nos matará a todos— dijiste lo más rápido que pudiste.

—Killua no haría eso, es más razonable que tú— Te señaló acusatoriamente—. No quieras arruinar mi día, mocosa.

—¡Pero es la verdad!— Te defendiste— Killua se está comportando raro.

—Por más que grites "¡lobo, lobo!" no te creeré. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres una mentirosa. De seguro Killua se cansó y por eso huyó de ti— Frunciste el ceño y lo pateaste— ¡Auch!

—Y no te doy otra nomás porque… _«Tienes razón»—_ Te alejaste con grandes zancadas, dejando a un Leorio adolorido y siendo consolado por un montón de mujeres lindas. Pudiste haberle quitado la peluca y hacerlo quedar en ridículo, pero no te dieron ganas. Este día sí que era de locos:

Tú siendo amable y dándole la razón a Leorio; Leorio haciéndote _bullying_ y conquistando chicas; Killua haciéndote _bullying_ ; y Gon haciéndote _bullying_ indirectamente. ¿Acaso era el _karma_?

Seguiste caminando, ya sin ganas de nada. Las palabras de Killua te daban vueltas en la cabeza; no las entendías del todo, pero te dolían. Sabías que el Zoldyck siempre pondría a Gon por encima de ti y de cualquiera; tal vez estabas celosa de eso; celosa de ellos. Te sentías sola. Era el tiempo perfecto para que comenzara a llover y te fundieras con las gotas de lluvia; sin embargo, eso sólo pasaba en las películas. El sol estaba radiante, bañándote con sus rayos; quizá eso provocaba el hormigueo en tu nariz y los ojos llorosos. No obstante, una presencia opacó el brillo del sol.

—¡Aquí estás!— Palm te zangoloteó, tenía todo el maquillaje escurrido por el sudor y por el llanto— ¡¿A dónde se llevaron a Gon?! Los mataré… ¡Los mataré a todos ustedes!

—A mí también me abandonaron— dijiste conteniendo las lágrimas. La mujer se detuvo y te soltó lentamente. Se quedó en silencio mirando en otra dirección—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

—¿Mientras planeamos sus muertes?

—Sólo si tú pagas.

—Hecho.

* * *

—No debiste haber hecho eso, Killua— Gon y el albino estaban sentados en algún lugar del bosque—. Palm se enfadará mucho.

—No importa— respondió sin mucho ánimo, lanzando una piedra al pequeño estanque que estaba delante de ellos.

—Además, (T/N) debe estar preocupada.

—Gon—murmuró Killua —, fue mi culpa el que no hayas ido a NGL.

—¿Mmh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Me rendí en mi pelea. Cuando Leorio y (T/N) llegaron… estaban heridos. Heridos por una Hormiga— Lanzó otra piedra, causando ondas sobre el agua—. Si hubiéramos ganado nuestros combates, ella habría insistido en acompañarnos, y es posible que hubiera salido herida de nuevo… o peor. Lo pensé mucho y, al final terminé eligiendo su seguridad— Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas—. Lo lamento mucho. Si ella no estuviera aquí, quizá yo hubiera… Pero si no estuviera aquí…

—No tienes que disculparte— dijo Gon negando con la cabeza y sonriéndole al albino—. (T/N) también es tu amiga— Killua levantó su rostro, con un ligero brillo en su mirada—. Y yo quiero protegerla, al igual que tú.

—Gon…— Volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas— Esto es vergonzoso— El pelinegro le dio palmadas en la espalda mientras le sonreía condescendientemente— (T/N) es una idiota. Pero… Me gusta que sea así.

—A mí también— Asintió en acuerdo el pelinegro—. Espera, creí que no te agradaban los idiotas.

—Por algo sigo siendo tu amigo, Gon.

—Cierto… ¡Oye! Eso no es amable de tu parte.

Ambos se recostaron en la hierba mientras reían.

* * *

Gon y Killua observaban con un pequeño tic la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Palm y tú estaban sentadas en el suelo, con lo que parecían ser varias botellas de alcohol a su alrededor, algunas ya vacías. Las dos reían como locas por cada chiste malo que contaban.

—… Había un perro que se llamaba pegamento y… y se calló y… se murió… No, no, así no era… Bueno, el punto es que se murió…— decías mientras le servías otro vaso de tequila a Palm, quien reía sin cesar.

—Oh, mira quiénes llegaron— dijo la mujer, sonando bastante alcoholizada.

—¡Los _friendzoneados_!— exclamaste levantando tu vaso, en un estado similar o peor— Brindo, por todos los _frienzoneados_ que sufren… Y por nosotras… Las solteras que nos vale un cacahuate.

—¡Salud!

—¿Desde cuándo ellas se hicieron…?— Empezó Killua.

—¡Palm! Cántame una canción.

—¿Cuál?

—Esa… esa que dice… que dice…

—¿Soy un cacahuate?

—No… La de…

—¿La cucaracha?

—… Ya no puede caminar… porque le falta, porque no tiene… No, no, esa no…

—¿… tan amigas?— concluyó Gon.

—La de…— Seguías tratando de recordar— La que dice… Pfft, pfft, qué muy machino… ah, muy machino… marica nena…

—Marica tú… marica yo…

—Marica ja, ja…— Completaste la canción y las dos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

—Esto está fuera de control— comentó Killua.

—Sí— Afirmó Gon—. Es peor de lo que imaginé.

—¡Ah! Ya sé— Paraste de reír al tener una idea—. Mándale un mensaje a Knov. Trae tu teléfono— Palm se levantó y trajo su celular, cayéndose a cada rato en el proceso, haciendo que las dos estallaran en carcajadas y que los niños las vieran con una gotita en la frente—. Ponle… Querido señor Knov… san…

—Knov-kun… mejor…

—Knov-sama…— reíste— Querido… señor Knov-sama, alias "cuatro ojos"… Usted, se quedará calvo… Pfft… Jajajaja.

—Pero aun así… lo querré…

—Qué romántica, Palm… Palmera… Ahora, escríbele a Kurapika… Estimado señor… "ojos satánicos"… me es grato informarle que… puede irse mucho a la…

Killua cubrió los oídos de Gon, impidiendo que escuchara tales obscenidades.

—¿Crees que deberíamos…?

—No Gon, es mejor dejarlas solas.

Los pequeños Cazadores trataron de escabullirse sin hacer ruido; sin embargo, una botella se estrelló en la pared, deteniendo sus pasos y haciéndoles sudar frío.

—¿A dónde creen que van? ¡¿Eehh?!— Aulló Palm con una mirada maníaca— ¡No irán a ninguna parte hasta que nosotras digamos!

Mientras la reencarnación de la niña del aro reprendía a los mocosos, tú tomaste el celular de Palm para continuar escribiendo.

—No sé qué rayos estoy poniendo— reías al escribir—. Esto está en chino… Pfft…

Gon y Killua estaban seguros de algo: Esta sería la noche más larga de sus vidas.

* * *

 _ ***Disculpen la falta ortográfica, espero que todas sepan a qué meme hice referencia xD**_

 _ **Las canciones que cantan son de Molotov y una parodia de la canción Numa Numa de O'zone**_

 _ **Para los que no sepan o nunca hayan escuchado la palabra "machino", es un anglicismo de "machine".**_

 _ **Machín/machino: En México se refiere a "mucho" o a una persona que cree que todo lo puede.**_

 **Una disculpa a las que querían leer una cita romántica con Killua xD No me maten T_T  
**

 **Y como comentó Wavywavy el angst no tarda en volver (si es que no lo hice en este capítulo) Mi única excusa es que me gusta hacer sufrir a todos muajaja El arco de las Hormigas Quimera saca mi lado oscuro 7w7 pero intentaré no ser tan cruel. Espero que este capítulo no me haya quedado raro xd**

 **Sin más que comentar por el momento me despido, si tienen dudas se las contestaré lo más rápido que pueda n,,n**

 **También se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.**

 **Saludos y... ¡OSU!**

 **\\(^0^)/**


	45. Chapter 45

Lo primero que sentiste al recuperar la conciencia fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. No habías abierto los ojos aún, y los rayos del sol ya te estaban matando. Lanzaste un gruñido mientras te estirabas, no teniendo ganas de levantarte. Escuchaste una voz que, aunque era suave y trataba de hablar lo más bajo que podía, te molestaba de sobremanera. Gruñiste de nuevo para darle a entender a quién sea que estuviera hablando que se callara de una vez por todas.

—Apestas a alcohol, deberías darte un baño— habló la voz, ignorando tus claros gruñidos de molestia—. Vine anoche y me dijeron que estabas algo… indispuesta. Ya comprendo la razón. ¿Qué te hizo ponerte así?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy viva— murmuraste con voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Si eres mi conciencia, de una vez te digo que no me arrepiento de nada.

Tu _conciencia_ rio.

—(T/N), despierta.

Cuando abriste tus ojos, tardaste un momento en acostumbrar la vista. Te diste cuenta que estabas en tu habitación y, al parecer, no había nadie más.

—¿Habrá sido un sueño?

—No lo fue.

Te giraste, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana apenas te dejó distinguir una cabellera rubia.

—Agh… Cierra la cortina— dijiste lanzando un quejido y tapándote completamente con la cobija.

—En serio necesitas un baño.

—No quiero.

—Levántate— Te destapó.

—Dije que no quiero, tengo frío— Al intentar cubrirte de nuevo, miraste bien a la persona que te hablaba, y no pudiste evitar decir con desilusión—. Creí que eras Kurapika.

—¿Sólo porque soy rubia?

—Y actúas como una madre… Ahora— Trataste de quitarle la cobija a Enyd de sus manos—, déjame dormir.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que técnicamente tienes doce años?—Entre las dos peleaban la cobija— No estás en edad para beber.

—Cierra la boca.

—¡¿Otra vez tú aquí?!— gritó Leorio al entrar a tu habitación y mirar a Enyd allí; se acercó con paso firme y la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que retroceder. Ante sus gritos, Gon y Killua llegaron corriendo— ¡Anoche fui muy claro contigo!

—Yo también.

—¡¿Tú de nuevo?!—Señaló el albino.

—¿Pueden callarse?— decías mientras cubrías tus oídos— Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

—Toma esto— Leorio te acercó un vaso de agua y unas pastillas—. Y báñate, estás asquerosa.

—Es lo que le estoy diciendo— La rubia se encogió de hombros—. No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo.

—Tú cierra la boca.

Todos comenzaron a discutir y a hablar al mismo tiempo que no podías ni escuchar tus propios pensamientos.

—¡Ya cállense! Las pastillas no hacen efecto tan rápido— Agachaste la cabeza y fue cuando te diste cuenta del estado de tu ropa—. ¿Qué demo…?— Saliste corriendo al baño a causa de las náuseas.

—Te lo dije— Blaut te siguió hasta la entrada del baño.

—¿Me vomité encima y ninguno fue capaz de cambiarme de ropa?

—Agradécele a Killua— mencionó Leorio con sarcasmo—. Cuando quise quitarte la ropa casi me arranca el brazo.

—Gracias por defenderme del pervertido, Killua— dijiste desde el baño, echándote agua fría en la cara para despejarte. El albino le dio una sonrisa burlona a Leorio— ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?— preguntaste refiriéndote a Enyd.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—No me trago esas palabras, villana— comentó con molestia el hombre.

—No me importa lo que pienses— le respondió de igual forma.

—Leorio— dijo Gon—, Enyd no es una mala persona.

—¿Pero qué dices Gon?— exclamó Killua— ¡Ella está del lado del enemigo!

—Yo no lo siento de esa forma.

—Muy bien todo el mundo, me meteré a bañar y cuando salga, no quiero ver a nadie aquí— No estabas de humor para participar ni escuchar más discusiones—. Y no quiero que la corran— Amenazaste antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Gon al darte una taza de té.

—Como mierda— respondiste con sinceridad—. Este es el comportamiento que jamás tienes que seguir de los adultos, Gon.

—Eso te mereces— comentó Killua—. Si supieras los problemas que nos hiciste pasar anoche; deberías darnos una disculpa.

—Por primera vez concuerdo con él— dijo Leorio cruzando sus brazos—. Tuve que cancelar mi noche perfecta sólo porque éstos mocosos no dejaban de llamarme para pedir ayuda, ¡por tu culpa!

—Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo— murmuraste.

—No la culpen de todo— mencionó Gon en tu defensa—, después de todo, ustedes también le escribieron cosas a Kurapika en el mensaje.

—¿Ya ven? Gon es el único…— Te quedaste estática procesando sus palabras— _«Kurapika. Mensaje. Escribieron. No es lo que creo que es, ¿cierto?»._ ¿Q-qué q-quieres decir c-con eso, Gon?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Tú y Palm comenzaron a enviar mensajes— Empezó a explicarte el niño—. En un momento mientras escribías te quedaste dormida; fue cuando Killua tomó el teléfono y dijo algo sobre darle su merecido; después, cuando Leorio llegó, hizo lo mismo, diciendo que no importaba mientras ellos no pusieran sus nombres; entonces, cuando te despertaste, los tres se arrebataban el celular para escribir. Ese es el resumen de lo que pasó— Gon puso su mano en su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo—. Aunque no recuerdo si lo enviaron.

Basta decir, que hasta la _cruda_ se te bajó por lo que acababas de escuchar.

 _«Jamás en la vida vuelvo a tomar»._

Killua y Leorio desviaron la mirada como si no hubieran hecho nada.

—Eso debe ser…— murmuró Enyd, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se formó—… vergonzoso.

—No, no siento vergüenza— dijiste con neutralidad—. Sólo ganas de morir. Mátenme. Mátenme, por favor.

—Eso sucede por emborracharte— Leorio te recriminó, librándose de toda culpa.

—Ustedes… ¡¿Qué hicieron?!— Te sujetaste la cabeza con ambas manos— ¿Dónde… dónde está ese teléfono?

—Debe tenerlo Palm— contestó Gon—. Pero… ella salió desde la mañana.

—¿Desde la mañana? Pues qué hora son.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde— respondió Killua—. Dormiste prácticamente todo el día. Deberías sentirte avergonzada.

—¡Ja! ¿Yo?— exclamaste roja de la ira por tal falta de desfachatez de su parte— Debería darte vergüenza el dejar a una dama como yo sola por la ciudad.

—Ninguna dama dice ni hace cosas como tú las hiciste.

—No quieras lavarte las manos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubieran secuestrado o violado, eh?

—Disculpen…— Enyd intentaba que le prestaran atención, tenía asuntos que tratar contigo.

—¿Violado? ¿A ti?— Killua dijo con burla— Tú los hubieras terminado violando a todos, en especial si fueran rubios. ¿Quieres que te recuerde las obscenidades que escribiste anoche? Pervertida.

—… ¿Podrían dejarme…

—¡El único pervertido aquí es Leorio!

—… hablar con…

—¡¿Por qué me metes a mí en su discusión?!

—… (T/N) un momento?— Blaut seguía insistiendo penosamente a que le prestaras atención. Aunque ella no lo deseara, tenía que cumplir un deber— (T/N). (T/N)— Tú seguías peleando con Leorio y Killua, ignorando a la mujer; y ella, seguía insistiendo—. (T/N). (T/N). (T/N).

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron los tres ante la insistencia de la mujer.

Enyd suspiró y colocó una caja de regalo en el centro de la pequeña mesa; ésta era blanca y estaba atada con un listón rojo y un enorme moño como decoración. Todos, a excepción de Gon, saltaron a la parte trasera de los sillones, como si trataran de protegerse de algo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritaste— ¿Ahora te hiciste terrorista y gritarás " _allahu akbar_ "?

—¿Aluak qué?— preguntó un confundido Gon.

—¡Escóndete, Gon!— gritó Leorio desde su "fortaleza".

—¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti!— Acusó el albino.

—Si pensaran de verdad que es una bomba— comentó Enyd—, no se hubieran protegido en lugares tan patéticos. Ahora, déjenme leerles el mensaje con el que viene el obsequio— Sacó una tarjeta de entre sus mangas, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la lectura—. _"Querida (T/N), aunque sea difícil de creer, esto no es una bomba. Confía en mí, no mataría la diversión que tanto me costó obtener. Tómalo como una motivación o un pequeño incentivo para venir a mí con todos tus buenos deseos. Estaré esperándote. Con amor, Straid"._

—Qué asco— murmuraste—. ¿Acaso se cree una colegiala? Si quiere mi amor debería mandarme su cabeza en medio de un ramo de flores.

—Eso es de psicópatas— dijo Leorio—. Ya veo por qué no tienes novio.

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?— preguntaste a la mujer.

—No lo sé— respondió arrojando la tarjeta—. Tengo órdenes estrictas de no regresar hasta que lo hayas abierto.

—Entonces no pienso hacerlo. Así tendrás tiempo de explicarme qué demonios haces del lado de ese sujeto.

—Me parece bien.

—Un segundo— Intervino Leorio—. ¿Piensas hablar con ella, así como si nada?

—Emmm… sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Creo que debo recordarte que ella estaba cuando nos atacaron y no hizo nada para ayudar.

—No es mi culpa que hayan roto tu brazo por ser débil— dijo Blaut fríamente.

—¡Hija de…!

—¡Ya basta!— Te levantaste y abriste la puerta— ¡Déjennos solas!

—Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada— Gon y Killua se quejaron, sin entender por qué los corrías a ellos también.

—Hablaremos cosas de mujeres— Los empujaste para que salieran—. Y eso se ganan por escribirle cosas a Kurapika en mi nombre.

—Pero yo no escribí nada.

—Pero no los detuviste, Gon. Estás al mismo nivel que ellos— dijiste y cerraste la puerta en su cara.

—Los quieres mucho— mencionó Enyd al verte sonreír con ternura.

—Me recuerdan a mis hermanos— dijiste con un poco de nostalgia.

—Hablas como si ellos estuvieran…

—No es eso— Negaste con la cabeza ante su siniestra insinuación—. Los veré de nuevo, de eso no hay duda. Es solo que… tengo que hacer cosas aquí antes.

Enyd frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea de que tú continuaras en esta dimensión. Pero no empezaría por ese tema.

—Verás, conocía a Straid desde que era niña— La miraste con sorpresa—. En ese entonces utilizaba otro nombre; por eso, cuando hablabas de él, no tenía la menor idea de quién era realmente— Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Era el mentor de mi padre, pero sobre todo… era su mejor amigo. Y fue el primero en darle la espalda.

—¿Te amenazó?

—Es irónico— rio con amargura—. El hombre que traicionó a mis padres, fue el primero en estar a favor cuando pedí mi libertad y, ahora, está cobrándome por eso.

—Es un bastardo.

—Sin embargo, esa no es excusa por lo que estoy haciendo— Agachó la mirada avergonzada; no estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo—. Sólo soy una cobarde.

—Lo eres— murmuraste—. Al igual que yo. Hay cosas que no quiero aceptar… Y siento que a veces estoy corriendo en círculos, sin llegar a un destino en particular.

—Hay un sitio al que todavía puedes regresar. Yo no puedo escapar, pero tú sí— dijo mirándote suplicante, no sintiéndose con el derecho de obligarte—. Si te marchas, es posible que puedas liberarnos de las ataduras de ese hombre.

—No pienso huir— dijiste con firmeza—. Haré las cosas a mi manera. Straid no es el único que disfruta de una buena partida.

—Esto no es un juego.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Te está manipulando.

—La única que ha hecho todo lo que él quiere has sido tú. No me vengas con juegos mentales.

—Nunca escuchas lo que te dicen, ¿verdad?

—No.

Enyd no podía creer que fueras tan cerrada. Pensó que quizá tú no querías regresar a tu mundo, y eso era bastante peligroso para ti. Pero, tú no entendías, o no querías entender las consecuencias que provocaría el quedarte más tiempo aquí; y ella no se iría hasta hacértelas comprender.

—Por cierto— comentó después de un breve silencio—, ¿quién es tu amigo?

—¿Quién?— dijiste un poco confundida por el cambio tan brusco de tema— ¿Leorio?

—Es lindo— murmuró desviando la vista.

—Oh, no. No me digas que estoy atrapada en un mundo paranormal— Simplemente no podías creer que Leorio tuviera suerte con las mujeres de un día para otro— ¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad miras bien? Ya no está usando esa peluca rubia.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que es Leorio, ¿estás bien con eso? Se la ha llevado gritándote todo este tiempo. No eres masoquista, ¿o sí?

.

.

.

—¿Qué demonios están diciendo?— Leorio trataba de hacerse un espacio entre los dos niños para poder escuchar tras la puerta.

—Shhh… — Lo calló Killua— No dejas que escuche.

—Creo que le gusta Leorio— dijo Gon, que había puesto un vaso entre la puerta y su oído para escuchar mejor—, y el masoquismo… Killua, ¿qué es eso?

—Es cuando a alguien le gusta sufrir.

—¿Y a quién le gustaría eso?

—A alguien que le guste Leorio.

—Aunque sea mala, no es fea— El médico no le prestó atención al comentario de Killua. En cuanto una mujer mostraba interés en él, todo se le olvidaba—. Podría darle una oportunidad.

—Ya lo perdimos— murmuró el albino.

—¡Oh!— mencionó Gon— Están diciendo algo más… ¿Qué es _BDSM*_?

— _«_ _¡¿Qué clase de conversación es esa?!_ _»_ _—_ Killua le arrebató el vaso a Gon para que no siguiera escuchando ese tipo de cosas y se lo arrojó a Leorio, quien ya tenía todo un río de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

* * *

 **Omake:**

El Presidente Netero, Morel y Knov, se encontraban planeando su siguiente estrategia en contra de las Hormigas Quimera.

—¿Mmh?— El hombre de anteojos sacó su celular al escuchar el sonido de un nuevo mensaje.

—¿Qué sucede, Knov?— preguntó Morel al mirar cómo su compañero guardaba molesto el artefacto en su bolsillo.

—Incoherencias— respondió acomodando sus lentes—. Hablaré seriamente con Palm por la mañana.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Menciona algo de quedarme calvo y ser la reencarnación de " _gollum_ ". No imagino en qué estado de ebriedad pueda estar para inventar tales disparates.

—Si fuera tú— comentó el anciano—, no ignoraría ese mensaje, jojojojo.

A fin de cuentas, Palm no se encontraba con alguien normal en esos momentos…

.

.

.

.

Kurapika caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión con una mezcla de indignación, perplejidad y molestia. Había recibido un mensaje bastante extraño y ofensivo (por no decir vulgar), y lo peor era que no tenía idea de quién era el remitente y, por supuesto, no se tomaría la molestia de averiguarlo; sería ponerse al mismo nivel de su agresor.

—¿Qué sucede Kurapika?— Senritsu lo interceptó.

—Al parecer hay personas que disfrutan hacer bromas pesadas— Le mostró su teléfono para ver si la Cazadora podría conocer el número.

—Parece que fue redactado por varias personas.

—Eso parece.

—Y una de ellas parece que no sabe escribir muy bien…— dijo Senritsu con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Conoces a alguien así?

Kurapika se detuvo.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¿Crees que esté bien?

—Lo suficientemente bien para que Leorio y Killua se aprovechen de ella— Dicho esto, emprendió su marcha nuevamente.

* * *

 _ ***BDSM:**_ _ **Término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías**_ _ **eróticas**_ _ **.**_

 **Bueno, a petición de Wavywavy hice este pequeño omake xD espero haya sido de su agrado.  
**

 **Un pequeño aviso (tal vez bueno, tal vez malo): Es posible que el final esté cerca 0_0 Pueden ser menos de 10 capítulos o quizá más, no estoy segura; dependerá del como vaya redactando la historia o las ideas vayan surgiendo. Quería avisarles por si me agarra la loquera y termino esto de un día para otro (que espero que no) xD para que no les tome por sorpresa.**

 **No saben lo feliz que me pone leer sus comentarios jajajja**

 **Gracias a todas por su apoyo :)**


	46. Chapter 46

—¿De verdad no tienes idea de qué sea esto?— preguntaste mientras agitabas la caja de regalo para escuchar algún sonido y así adivinar su contenido—. Es algo ligero.

—No lo sé— dijo Enyd—. ¿Tus amigos no se molestarán si lo abres?

—Por eso aprovecho.

Probablemente Killua y Leorio serían los que más se enojarían, diciéndote cosas que al final terminarías ignorando, así que decidiste ahorrarte todo eso. Era claro que, tratándose de Straid, no sería nada bueno o agradable; sin embargo, tú curiosidad era más grande que tu sentido común.

—¿Aprovecharás qué?— La puerta se abrió de un portazo, dejando entrar a los tres chismosos que estaban tras de ésta.

—¿Estaban espiándonos?— preguntaste incrédula— Ni siquiera permiten que tengamos privacidad.

—La utilizaron para hablar tonterías— dijo Killua—. Pasemos a los asuntos importantes.

Killua, Leorio y Gon tomaron asiento (éste último dándote una disculpa), no teniendo intenciones de dejarlas solas nuevamente. Suspiraste resignada y continuaste intentando adivinar qué era ese supuesto regalo; Blaut por su parte, pensó en usar a los intrusos a su favor. Si tú no querías dar tu brazo a torcer, tal vez tus amigos lo harían.

—Sé que odiarás que lo repita de nuevo— Enyd te observaba mientras continuabas inspeccionando la caja—, pero no descansaré hasta que lo entiendas— Su expresión se tornó seria—. No tienes idea del precio que cobra _Tiempo_ a aquellos que lo desafían.

—El tiempo no es… alguien— dijiste.

—"Tiempo" es el nombre que se le da a la barrera encargada de impedir los mundos paralelos.

—Habías mencionado algo así antes— dijo Gon, recordando la primera vez que ella habló con ustedes—, pero no lo comprendo del todo.

—Verás— Si ella quería que ellos te detuvieran, tenía que explicarles algunas cosas—, cualquier objeto no perteneciente a la línea del tiempo dimensional, puede crear un mundo alterno por la más mínima intervención.

—O alguna especie de paradoja— agregó Killua.

—Sí— Afirmó Blaut—. Para evitar eso, los Ancianos crearon _Tiempo_ ; una protección dimensional para expulsar a dichos objetos.

—Espera un momento— dijiste, mostrando interés en la conversación—, ¿estás diciendo que ellos crearon una especie de 'antivirus' en contra de su propia gente?

—Fue una contra-medida para apagar la llama de los Guardianes. A fin de cuentas, a nadie le gusta sufrir.

—Antes de que empiecen con tecnicismos— Intervino Leorio—, ¿qué hace exactamente esa "barrera"?

Todos se quedaron expectantes a la respuesta.

—No puedo decir con exactitud de qué manera trabaja esta protección, pero…

—Pero…— Apuraste a que hablara, era demasiado suspenso para ti.

—El objeto en cuestión sufre de forma física o emocional— Enyd lo dijo como si estuviera repitiendo las palabras de alguien más—. Es lo que les enseñaban a los niños en el lugar donde vivía. Ahogaban las posibles ilusiones que los pequeños pudieran tener sobre los Guardianes, reduciendo al ser humano a un simple objeto, eliminándolo como si de un cáncer se tratara, a la más mínima intervención a un mundo al que no pertenece.

—¿Estás diciendo que (T/N) morirá?— Gon preguntó con preocupación.

—Es una posibilidad.

—¡No creas lo que dice, Gon!— exclamaste molesta al ver la expresión dolorosa que puso el pequeño— Sólo lo dice porque quiere que me vaya, eso es todo.

—Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti.

—Quizá no sea tan drástico como morir— mencionó Killua mientras analizaba la información que Blaut les había dado—. No obstante, puede que someta a la persona en un estado de estrés tan grande, que lo obligue a desistir de la dimensión en el que esté involucrado, ¿no es así?

—Es tal y como has dicho— Enyd estaba aliviada de que por lo menos alguien lo comprendiera—. Por eso ella no debe…

—Pues yo no te creo nada— Interrumpiste—. ¿Por qué yo sufriría las consecuencias? En ese caso debería ser Straid.

—¿Crees que él no pensó en todo eso? ¿Por qué piensas que te mantiene en tu forma adulta?

—Para evitar que la barrera lo ataque a él.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Killua?— preguntó Gon.

—Si (T/N) fuera una niña— respondió Enyd antes que el albino—, su infiltración en este mundo no sería tan obvia para _Tiempo_ , y atacaría a la energía más influyente, Straid; sin embargo, ese no es el caso.

—Abriré esta cosa para que ya te vayas.

Estabas cansada de escucharla.

—Tal vez deberíamos tomar en cuenta lo que dice— murmuró Leorio al ver tu negatividad; aunque no confiaba mucho en la muchacha, no parecía que estuviese mintiendo.

—Ustedes hagan lo que quieran— dijiste abriendo la caja y sacando lo que había en su interior—. ¿Un periódico?

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí?— Señaló a los Cazadores— ¿Es por ellos?

—Si quería darme algo para leer, debió mandarme un libro— Hiciste oídos sordos a lo que la mujer te decía—. Odio leer periódicos.

—¡Debemos salvar a Kite!— exclamó Gon en respuesta a la pregunta de la _hechicera_.

—¿Kite?

—Es nuestro amigo, se adentró a NGL para investigar a las Hormigas Quimera.

—No lo conozco.

—No me iré hasta que Kite esté a salvo— comentaste mientras hojeabas el periódico. Te detuviste en cierta página que estaba marcada con rojo… Y sentiste tu alma abandonar tu cuerpo.

—¿No quieres regresar a tu hogar?— Enyd continuaba insistiendo— No puedes seguir aquí, tienes que volver a tu vida normal y… tal vez regresar en un tiempo prudente.

—¿Regresar?— susurraste lanzando un bufido— ¿A dónde?— Arrugaste el papel y se lo lanzaste en la cara— ¡¿A dónde se supone que debo regresar?!

Blaut se mostró sorprendida por la ira contenida con la que hablabas. Recogió el papel que le arrojaste y leyó el título del artículo que estaba marcado con rojo: _"Accidente en carretera no deja supervivientes"_.

—Yo no sabía…

—Ahora entiendo. Sí, todo tiene sentido ahora— Era demasiado difícil controlar tus lágrimas, pero la ira que sentías era imposible de contener—. Toda esa preocupación, todas las ganas que tenías de que volviera a mi hogar… sólo era una burla. Una maldita burla. ¿Les gusta reírse de mí?

—(T/N), yo no sabía…

—¡Lárgate!— gritaste antes de entrar a tu cuarto y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

—¡Tú…!— Enyd se enfrentó a Straid, quien estaba sentado cómodamente— ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido!

—Por tus palabras puedo decir que dijiste exactamente lo que pensé que le dirías— habló divertido el hombre—. ¿Cuál fue su reacción? ¿Qué te dijo? Cuéntamelo todo querida— Ella no cambió su expresión de odio—. Vamos, no me mires así. Debería ser yo quien esté enojado por saber que mi subordinada conspira para quitarme la diversión.

—Ella no es tu maldito juguete. Y yo tampoco lo soy.

—Por supuesto que no son… simples juguetes. Serán mi obra maestra.

—Elimina la barrera de Tiempo— exigió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo hacerlo?

—Eres el mago con más influencia en el Consejo, y el más fuerte que conozco. No sería difícil para ti.

—Aunque pudiera hacerlo, en este momento no estoy en mi mejor condición— rio—. Estoy usando mi poder en varias cosas, ¿sabes?

—¿Entre esas "cosas" hay un hombre llamado Kite?

—No esperaba escuchar ese nombre de tus labios. ¿Has estado leyendo el _manga_?

—Contesta.

—Te recomiendo que lo hagas.

* * *

Estabas acostada en tu cama, apretando la mandíbula para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo; igual hacías con tus ojos, no dejando que ni una lágrima más saliera. Era absurdo esconder tus propios sentimientos, pero no querías aceptarlos.

 _«Debe ser un truco»._

La noche ya había caído, llenando de penumbra tu habitación; sin embargo, no se comparaba con la oscuridad que sentías en tu interior. Tan frío y vacío. Sin ganas de nada.

Sin vida.

El remordimiento te sofocaba, ahogándote en el "y si hubiera hecho esto…" o "si hubiera dicho aquello…"

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. No podías regresar el tiempo.

Escuchaste la puerta abrirse lentamente, y un susurro llamándote cortó el silencio sepulcral. Continuaste en tu misma posición, incluso cuando sentiste el colchón hundirse por el peso de Gon. El niño se quedó a tu lado, sin decir una palabra; acarició tu cabeza, imitando aquel gesto que Mito tenía con él cada vez que una pesadilla lo asaltaba por las noches, haciéndole saber que allí estaría. Sabía que tu pesadilla no desaparecería a la mañana siguiente; pero, quería estar contigo en los momentos más difíciles de la noche, cuando los monstruos salían para aprovecharse de la debilidad de cada uno. Aquellos monstruos que se alimentaban con el dolor y el miedo; aquellos que te perseguirían aun en la luz del día y, aquellos que ocultarías. Los destruiría. Acabaría con todos ellos.

Te aferraste a Gon, hundiendo tu cabeza en su pecho.

—Salvaré a Kite… Lo juro… Lo salvaré…


	47. Chapter 47

Killua no había dormido pensando en cómo debías sentirte. No se atrevió a molestarte, por temor de no encontrar las palabras correctas y decir algo imprudente. ¿Y cómo podría decirte palabras de consuelo, si ni él mismo las conocía? Nunca en su vida las necesitó, no era algo que un asesino debía aprender en su trabajo; pero, ahora, deseaba fervientemente conocer alguna.

Tocó suavemente la puerta de tu habitación y, al no recibir respuesta, la abrió. Era de esperar que seguirías dormida, el sol apenas salía por el horizonte; sin embargo, no esperaba encontrar a Gon durmiendo a tu lado.

No se molestó, a fin de cuentas era Gon; no obstante, por un momento se imaginó estar en su lugar. Si él fuera más como su amigo, podría haber estado a tu lado; hubiera podido hacer algo más que esperar.

Esperar.

Siempre a la espera de que tú te acercaras a él.

Apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta antes de cerrarla en silencio.

¿Acaso le provocabas miedo? Eso era absurdo. Se había deshecho de la maldición de Illumi, no era posible que algo le causara temor. A menos que, tuvieras alguna habilidad parecida a la de su hermano y le hubieras plantado algo en su cabeza. Imposible. Una idea ridícula.

—¿Sigue durmiendo?— Leorio sacó de su ensoñación a Killua, haciendo que se sobresaltara— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada— murmuró con un ligero sonrojo al verse descubierto merodeando tu habitación. Odiaba bajar la guardia sin darse cuenta.

Leorio no pasó desapercibido ese gesto, y comenzó a hacerse varias ideas en su mente; unas más locas que otras.

—Killua— dijo Leorio rodeando los hombros del albino—, es hora de hablar de hombre a hombre.

—¿Aahh?— Lo miró molesto ante su repentino gesto de excesiva confianza.

* * *

—¿Por qué me miran con lástima?— Los Cazadores no habían dejado de lanzarte miradas furtivas en todo el desayuno (por no decir los últimos días que habían pasado), y eso empezaba a incomodarte un poco— Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Estás segura?— preguntó Leorio— Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros.

—Leorio— Dejaste los cubiertos en la mesa—. ¿Hablar de qué, si ya lo saben?— Los miraste con parsimonia antes de volver a comer— Aprecio su preocupación, pero es algo sofocante el que estén tan pendientes de mí.

Y no lo decías sólo por el hecho de que no te quitaran la vista de encima, sino por su comportamiento hacia ti, que era demasiado amable últimamente.

No te sorprendía Gon, ya que él siempre fue muy atento contigo desde el tiempo que pasaron con Kite; de Leorio no te extrañaba tanto, su actitud cabía dentro de lo normal. Pero Killua… Él era punto y aparte.

Su conducta era _agresivamente amable_. Más agresiva que amable. Sus gestos eran cautelosos y toscos, como un escultor novato, temeroso de arruinar su primera obra de arte.

Al parecer, los demás no se daban cuenta, lo ignoraban o, te estaban ocultando algo. Pero el comportamiento de Killua no era normal a tu parecer.

 _«Algo debe estar planeando»._

.

.

.

.

Killua odiaba a Leorio.

¿La razón? Muy simple: le había dado una charla sobre la atracción del sexo opuesto y los _pros_ y _contras_ de las relaciones de parejas. ¿Por qué rayos había sacado un tema así de repente? No se quedó a averiguarlo, le propinó un buen golpe antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces.

No obstante, algo que dijo Leorio se quedó grabado en lo más profundo de su ser.

" _Si no puedes expresarlo con palabras, demuéstralo con acciones"._

Y odiaba admitir que el viejo había dicho algo coherente. Y más, que él le hiciera caso.

Había comenzado imitando sutilmente las acciones de Gon, aunque sólo se ganó quejas y miradas perplejas de parte tuya. Cuando "acarició" tu cabello le gritaste que te dejaría calva, y la vez que trató de sujetar "gentilmente" tu mano, igual le gritaste. No entendía qué hacía mal.

Lo que tenía claro, era que debía pensar en algo más.

.

.

.

Estabas en la sala tratando de leer un libro, cuando sentiste algo suave en tu mejilla.

—Es Betsy, la Ballena— murmuró Killua mientras tomabas el peluche—. Un recuerdo del acuario.

—¿Esto es por haber escapado de nuestra cita?

—N-no… bueno, sí… es… En realidad…— Su rostro enrojeció— Si quieres… podemos ir de nuevo… Sólo nosotros dos…

—Okay…— Lo miraste preocupada— Esto ya está asustándome. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Allí está— Lo señalaste con Betsy la Ballena—. Siempre que ocultas algo desvías la mirada.

—No es verdad…

—Mírame— Killua obedeció pesadamente—. ¿Qué estás tramando?

El albino frunció el ceño, no sólo ante tu falta de confianza, sino por tu incapacidad de darte cuenta de las cosas. ¿Lo obligarías a decirlo en voz alta?

—Yo…— Al parecer sí—… sólo…

Antes de poder decir una palabra más, Leorio llegó gritando.

—¡Tienen que ver esto!— dijo un tanto alterado— ¿Qué?

—Nada— respondiste con ganas de echarle en cara su inoportuna presencia.

Sin más remedio lo siguieron hasta la siguiente habitación, donde se encontraba Gon mirando el televisor.

—… _estos extraños animales se han estado avistando en diferentes zonas del país_ — La voz de la reportera llegó hasta tus oídos—. _Aún están las investigaciones sobre la procedencia de estos seres…_

—Hubo un ataque de una Hormiga cerca de mediodía, a dos ciudades de aquí— mencionó Leorio—. Y más de esas cosas han estado viéndose en ciudades y asesinando personas.

—Debemos estar alertas— Gon murmuró mientras apagaba la televisión.

—No lo entiendo— dijiste—. Se supone que no harían eso hasta el nacimiento del rey.

—Significa que el rey ya nació— concertó Killua.

—¿Y por qué el Presidente no nos ha dicho nada?— Comenzaste a exasperarte— Tampoco hemos sabido nada de Knuckle y Shoot

—¿Por qué deberían decirnos algo?— dijo Leorio— Quedamos fuera del juego, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero… debemos hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos simplemente esperando.

—(T/N)— Gon te miró con una sonrisa—, confía más en Knuckle y en los demás Cazadores. Las cosas cambiarán, el futuro no está escrito todavía.

 _«En realidad sí, ¡el manga, Gon! ¡El manga!»_

Suspiraste y trataste de serenarte un poco. No tenías más opción que esperar.

* * *

—Eso no es verdad— decías mientras caminabas con Gon y Killua. Habían comprado algunas cosas para la cena y, ya que Palm no estaba con ustedes, te ofreciste a cocinarles. Sería la primera vez que prepararías algo más que sopa instantánea; les harías unos deliciosos sándwiches.

—Es verdad— Argumentó con ironía el albino—. Babeas en la noche.

—No es cierto.

—Esta vez concuerdo con Killua— dijo Gon apenado.

—¿Lo ves?— Se burló— Siempre que te poníamos insectos mientras dormías tenías un charco de saliva en el suelo.

—¡Lo sabía!— exclamaste indignada, recordando las veces que despertaste por las sensaciones de animales caminando sobre ti— Sabía que no atraía a los insectos como me decían. ¡Qué asco! Pude haberme tragado alguno.

Los niños se reían al recordar el tiempo que habían pasado en el bosque con Kite, y las bromas que éstos te hacían sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Ahora te percatabas de lo malvado que había sido Gon contigo.

 _«Y yo creyendo que era un angelito»._

Por un momento se sintió como si el viento hubiese dejado de soplar. Nada se escuchó alrededor más que una voz que los Cazadores conocían y no deseaban volver a escuchar.

El buen ambiente se terminó.

—De verdad no esperaba encontrarme de nuevo con ustedes— Reconociste casi al instante a Nobunaga, al igual que tus acompañantes—. Esto puede ser problemático.

—No lo será si los asesinamos— mencionó Feitan saliendo detrás del hombre de la _katana_.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Gon preguntó cauteloso.

—Tenemos algunas cosas que hablar con la chica— respondió el samurái.

—¿Conmigo?

— _«Esto es malo»_ _—_ pensó Killua—. _«Dos miembros del Ryodan es un pésimo escenario, en especial ahora que…»_

—Tú…— musitó Feitan señalando a Gon— no puedes utilizar _nen_ , ¿verdad?— Ambos niños se inquietaron— Esa cosa en tu hombro te lo impide.

—Si piensan luchar así, los mataré— Nobunaga puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada—. Aunque les recomiendo no desperdiciar sus vidas.

Killua se mordió el labio, pensando en las posibilidades que tendría. Si se enfrentaba a un "uno contra uno" con el de la _katana_ , ustedes podrían escapar mientras lo distraía. Sin embargo, el problema era el sujeto de negro; no estaba familiarizado con él.

— _«Tendré que arriesgarme»_ _—_ Estaba decidido a enfrentarse a ellos cuando lo detuviste por el hombro.

—E-esperen— Te pusiste frente a los hombres—. Iré con ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Buena decisión— dijo Nobunaga relajando su postura.

—¡(T/N), no puedes hacerlo!— Gon te sujetó por el brazo— ¡Son peligrosos!

—Sólo quieren hablar.

—¡No seas idiota!— te gritó Killua— ¡No tienes idea de qué son capaces!

—Está bien— dijiste pasivamente—. Sabes que es la mejor opción— Antes de que los dos niños replicaran algo, pusiste tu meñique delante de ellos—. Confíen en mí, ¿recuerdan? Por la garrita.

Killua agachó la mirada, sus hombros temblaron un poco a causa de la risa que escapó de sus labios.

—Eres cruel— susurró mirándote con dolor.

—Es el trabajo de las hermanas mayores.


	48. Chapter 48

**Buenas noches a todos ._./**

 **¿Algún lector nocturno? No sé por qué se me ocurre actualizar en las noches xD Es cuando la inspiración me llega, supongo. Aunque la verdad, es la primera vez que batallo tanto con un capítulo; lo leía y releía, le quitaba y le ponía y aún así, no quedaba conforme :S Pero pues me dije a mí misma que así jamás terminaría jajaja Y aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste.  
**

 **De verdad me alegran el día con sus comentarios.**

 **Ponte a estudiar mate Wavywavy xD Yo también me ponía a escribir en vez de hacer mi proyecto escolar jajaja así que te entiendo un poco.**

 **Reader-chan frienzoneando a todo el mundo (excepto a Killua, a él lo manda a la brotherzone, me mataste con eso Tenshinbara xD) Lo del gore es un misterio 7w7 No creo ser muy explícita en ese género (quizá lo entiendan en este capítulo) Pero quién sabe, la oscuridad de mi mente puede salir de repente 0_0**

 **Havanatitiana por Dios! Siempre me pones entre la espada y la pared xD Un beso entre Killua y (T/N)? No lo había pensado. Aunque técnicamente son de la misma edad, sería raro jejeje Por la diferencia de edad actualmente ya sabes. ¡La ONU! Recuerda a la ONU XD Sin embargo, como me gusta escuchar y complacer a mis lectoras, puedo ponerlo a votación :3  
**

 **Y Sony, siéntete libre de acosarme cuando quieras con tus comentarios xD**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Si hubieras dejado que Killua luchara, no habrías podido detener a Gon de intervenir también; aunque él no pudiese utilizar _nen_. Todo hubiera acabado mal. En cambio, si tú aceptabas ir con ellos, podrías escapar en cualquier momento con uno de tus portales; razón por la cual aceptaste ir por voluntad propia.

Cuando recuperaste la conciencia, estabas atada con tus manos a la espalda. Pensaste que eso significaba que no te consideraban una total amenaza, algo que lastimó tu orgullo de cierta forma. Pero daba igual, era mejor mantener un perfil bajo y actuar con mansedumbre.

 _«Debo ser más inteligente que ellos, o moriré.»_

No hacía falta fingir que estabas asustada, porque en realidad lo estabas. No habían despegado la mirada de ti ni un segundo, analizándote, pendientes de cada movimiento tuyo. Todos esos ojos ejercían tal presión en ti, que controlabas tu respiración como si tratases de ocultarte; sin embargo, era imposible. Estabas atrapada en la red, esperando ser devorada por la araña.

—Debes estarte preguntando qué haces aquí— Shalnark rompió el silencio con su jovial tono.

No respondiste.

—¿No tienes curiosidad?

—Mira cómo está temblando— dijo Phinks con ironía—. De seguro ni puede articular algo coherente.

—Creí que sería más valiente por el modo en que decidió venir con nosotros— Feitan te miró con autosuficiencia.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es sólo una niña— intercedió Nobunaga.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que los otros mocosos también eran unos "niños"?— dijo Machi con desdén.

—¿Sigues molesta por eso?

—Déjame recordarte lo que "eso" causó.

Mientras Machi y Nobunaga se mataban con la mirada, Shalnark volvió a hablarte.

—Supongo que no hay que explicarte el por qué estás aquí. Ya debes saberlo— Asentiste débilmente—. Eso nos ahorra varias cosas.

—¿Es verdad que vienes de otra dimensión?— Franklin hizo la pregunta a la que todos querían respuesta; la que definiría tu futuro.

Volviste a asentir.

—Se los dije— sonrió Shalnark.

—Si es verdad— comentó Kortopi—, el jefe estará encantado.

—No podemos estar seguros— Phinks se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no nos lo demuestra?— Añadió Shizuku.

—Muéstranos— pidió Shalnark, y todas las miradas se volvieron a poner sobre ti—. Cómo viajas entre mundos.

 _«Sé más inteligente que ellos.»_

—Yo… no lo sé— contestaste con voz trémula.

—Acabas de decir que venías de otra dimensión— te escudriñó Feitan.

—E-es verdad, pero… No sé cómo— Si decías la verdad, no habría forma de escapar de ellos—. S-si lo supiera, hace t-tiempo que… hubiera regresado a m-mi hogar.

—Tiene sentido— murmuró el samurái.

—Eso es un problema— mencionó Shalnark con decepción.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad— dijo con monotonía la mujer de lentes.

—¿No estará tratando de engañarnos?

—Siempre eres tan desconfiada, Machi— criticó Nobunaga—. ¿Crees que esté mintiendo? Está muerta de miedo.

—No podemos estar seguros de eso.

—Da igual, ya la tenemos en nuestro poder— dijo Phinks para sosegar la conversación.

—Pero no servirá de nada si no puede abrir portales— comentó Franklin.

—Sólo hay que tenerla aquí hasta que el jefe vuelva.

 _«Maldición.»_

Las cosas no estaban yendo como querías. Si esto continuaba así, no serías capaz de escapar de la telaraña en la que estabas atrapada. Tenías que ser inútil para ellos.

—N-no entiendo de lo que hablan— Reuniste todo el valor que pudiste para hablar—. No entiendo nada… Viajar entre mundos… no sé nada de eso— Aunque odiabas que tu voz temblara, sentías que ayudaba a que creyeran tu historia—. Desde que llegué aquí… he tenido demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna de ella me ha sido contestada— Agachaste la cabeza y mordiste tu labio para evitar sollozar—. Sólo quiero volver a mi hogar…

Tal vez, lo que decías no era una simple mentira. Dentro de ti, en lo más profundo de tu ser, te preguntabas por qué razón estabas aquí; ¿coincidencia?, ¿mala suerte?, ¿destino? ¿Por qué jugaban contigo de esa manera? Deseabas regresar a tu vida normal y a la vez no lo deseabas. Estabas llegando a tu límite poco a poco.

 _«Tengo miedo.»_

—Eso a nosotros no nos importa— Feitan dijo con frialdad—. Dinos la verdad, o tendremos que obligarte.

—¡Es la verdad, yo no sé nada!— dijiste más fuerte de lo que querías— Pero— añadiste bajando el tono de tu voz—, hay un hombre… La persona que me trajo aquí, él debe saberlo.

—¿Quién?— inquirió estrechando sus ojos.

—Se hace llamar Straid…— Te sumergiste en una sensación de autosuficiencia infantil, como cuando acusas a tu hermano de algo que hizo y te ríes de su desgracia— Lo único que sé es que él está detrás de los extraños animales que han estado apareciendo.

—¿Las Hormigas Quimera?— indagó Shalnark.

Antes de que pudieras asentir, Feitan te tomó por el cuello.

—Es mejor asegurarnos de que dice la verdad— Hizo presión en tu garganta, mas no la suficiente para impedirte hablar.

—P-por favor— Cerraste tus ojos suplicando que te soltara—. Es la verdad.

—Suéltala, Feitan— amenazó Nobunaga.

—¿Ahora la defenderás a ella?

—Estás dañando lo que hemos estado buscando por años.

—Te equivocaste con los otros mocosos, ¿estás seguro de querer correr el mismo riesgo?— desafió el de la sombrilla sin dejarse intimidar.

—Si estaba con esos niños— agregó Shizuku—, lo más probable es que conozca al bastardo de la cadena.

—¿Lo conoces?— te preguntó con seriedad el de la katana. Negaste rápidamente ante su mirada amenazante. El hombre se rascó la barbilla confundido, pensando en si confiar en ti o no. Al final suspiró—. Haz lo que quieras.

Lo miraste con horror al darte cuenta que no fue a ti a quien se lo dijo.

—E-espera… por favor… — Tratabas de que Feitan te soltara mientras éste te arrastraba— ¡Por favor! Digo la verdad… Yo… s-sé algunas cosas de esta dimensión— dijiste en un intento desesperado para que te dejaran ir—. El lugar de donde vienen… sé que pasará algo allí…

Todos se detuvieron un instante, sus miradas volviéndose más frías. Te diste cuenta muy tarde de que habías firmado tu sentencia.

—No vayas a matarla.

—Como si fuera a hacer algo tan tonto como eso.

Era imposible escapar de la araña cuando ya estabas en su red.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo demonios pueden estar tan tranquilos?!— Leorio reclamaba a los pequeños Cazadores que se encontraban en el suelo jugando cartas— ¡Tenemos que buscarla!

—Ella dijo que estaría bien— murmuró Killua mientras esperaba que Gon tomara una carta de su mazo—. Confía en ella.

—Ella puede escapar sin nuestra ayuda— corroboró el pelinegro.

Leorio no se atrevió a replicar, no serviría de nada. Las contestaciones de los niños no eran para él, cada uno de ellos estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismos. Sus movimientos carecían de emoción y, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en las cartas, realmente no las miraban. Se arrepintió de sus palabras. Ellos no estaban tranquilos… Estaban a la espera.

Se escuchó un sonido desde la puerta, lo que provocó que Gon y Killua se levantaran de un salto y se encaminaran hacia la entrada con la esperanza de verte; sin embargo, la angustia los inundó nuevamente cuando miraron que se trataba de Palm. La mujer los miró un poco confundida, ajena a la situación.

—Traigo un mensaje de mi maestro.

* * *

Controlabas con afán tu llanto. Si bien era imposible evitar que las lágrimas salieran, no permitirías que ningún gemido ni ningún grito salieran de tu boca; más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

Era doloroso, pero era el precio por tu libertad.

—No lo entiendo— susurraste mirando al hombre delante de ti— ¿Por qué me hacen _esto_ … y después curan mis heridas?

—No te lo tomes como algo personal— contestó Nobunaga sin mirarte, concentrado en vendar las heridas de tus manos, algo complicado a su parecer ya que éstas temblaban demasiado.

—Teníamos que asegurarnos— Shalnark te sonrió; aunque su sonrisa te resultó fastidiosa en esta situación. Más que una disculpa, era una justificación.

 _«Como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa.»_

Temblabas, no sólo por el frío que tú ropa mojada provocaba, sino por la rabia que sentías. Una ira que jamás imaginaste tener.

—Estoy harta de que jueguen conmigo— dijiste con todo el desprecio que sentías—. Ya estoy cansada… de que ese hombre me utilice. Y no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo más— Nobunaga te miró expectante ante la actitud agresiva que ahora demostrabas—. Quiero respuestas, tanto como ustedes…

—¿Y qué estás dispuesta a hacer para conseguirlas?— preguntó interesado por tus palabras.

Lo miraste directo a los ojos y reíste, aunque tu risa se escuchaba más como un sollozo.

—Si lo capturan yo… haré lo que quieran.

Nobunaga soltó una risa estruendosa.

—¿Vieron eso?

—¿Qué le hace creer que puede poner condiciones?

—No me refiero a eso, Phinks. Miren sus ojos…— exclamó con fascinación— Muestran un odio profundo, pero no está dirigido hacia nosotros. Ni siquiera a ti Feitan, debe ser decepcionante.

—Fue aburrido el que no gritara— respondió sin interés.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— te preguntó divertido el samurái.

—Salvar a Kite…— musitaste sin vacilación— Tengo que hacerlo, como agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mí… Él me ayudó mucho y gracias a él conocí a Gon y a Killua…— Continuarías con tu mentira hasta el final— No sé qué problemas hayan tenido con ellos en el pasado pero…

—Ahora— habló con firmeza, remarcando la palabra—, ¿qué es lo que _realmente_ quieres?

Te mostraste contrariada durante un momento.

 _«¿Qué es lo que quiero en este momento?»_

Observaste las vendas en tus dedos, que se empañaban lentamente con tu sangre. Sólo podías pensar en el dolor, en todo lo malo que pasaste desde que llegaste.

Y eso nubló tu mente.

—Quiero que sufra…— dijiste con voz gélida— Todo esto es su culpa. Quiero que Straid sufra todo por lo que yo he pasado… Quiero que grite y suplique piedad… Quiero que se disculpe por lo que me ha hecho antes de que lo envíe a pudrirse en el infierno...

—¿Lo quieres muerto?

—Sí— contestaste tras una pausa.

Ese "sí" tuvo un sabor amargo en tu boca.

—Encajarás perfectamente con nosotros— dijo el hombre satisfecho.

—No puedo quedarme todavía— mencionaste—. Ya se los dije, tengo que salvar a Kite. Está en NGL, así que no me iré de aquí. Podrán encontrarme cuando quieran.

—¿Y por qué crees que haríamos eso?— dijo Machi desdeñosamente ante tu contestación.

—Porque tienen algo más importante que hacer— respondiste—. Una Hormiga se apoderará de Ciudad Meteoro; si la atrapan… podrán sacarle información sobre el paradero de Straid. Él tiene que ser su prioridad ahora, no yo.

—Tiene razón— habló Franklin.

—Pero no podemos dejarla ir así como así— dijo Shalnark pensativo.

—Entonces— Añadió Shizuku—, dejémoslo a la suerte…

.

.

.

.

Caminabas con pesadez por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, sin noción del tiempo y con el miedo a tus espaldas. Te vigilaban, lo sentías… O te estabas volviendo paranoica. No obstante, no usarías tus portales por temor a que La Araña estuviera detrás de ti y se dieran cuenta de tu mentira.

Tenías hambre, frío, y todo tu cuerpo dolía; pero sobre todo, tú alma tenía un peso agobiante que asfixiaba lentamente tu ser.

Al adentrarte a un callejón, no pudiste contenerte más. Te recargaste en la pared, dejando salir sin temor alguno tu llanto y desesperación. Te deslizante con lentitud hasta el suelo… Y gritaste; gritaste para que ese nudo en tu garganta desapareciera. Se entrelazó con cada célula de tu ser, presionándote, ahogándote, torturándote…

Comprendiste muchas cosas mientras el dolor te invadía.

Ya no había hogar al cual volver. Por más que trataras de engañarte, no lo podrías cambiar. Te habías quedado sin nada.

 _«No, aún no.»_

No permitirías que Gon sufriera algo como eso. El perder algo importante, no podías permitir que eso le ocurriera a él; a él y a Killua, porque si Gon sufría, Killua lo haría también. Ellos eran lo más importante ahora, y harías lo que fuera por su felicidad.

 _«Aunque tenga que sacrificarme.»_

Te pusiste de pie después de un tiempo sin pensar nada en particular. Con tu mente cansada y perdida, seguiste avanzando, esperando encontrarte con alguien que te diera direcciones para llegar a tu destino.

Pronto lo encontrarías.


	49. Chapter 49

—¡(T/N)!— Gon corrió hacia ti y te abrazó en cuanto te vio llegar— Estaba muy preocupado.

—Lo siento— dijiste correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Nunca permitiré que hagas algo como eso de nuevo.

Sonreíste con dulzura, reconfortándote al abrazarlo y sentir su calor. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ahora estabas más segura y firme en lo que debías hacer.

Leorio se acercó y te despeinó mientras te lanzaba un sermón como si fuera tu padre, y te pareció gracioso hacer esa comparación, ya que jamás habías recibido una reprimenda por parte de tu verdadero papá. Tal vez era mejor compararlo con un hermano mayor, preocupándose por su hermanita que sale de fiesta toda la noche. Pero tú no querías a ningún padre ni a ningún hermano. Eras la hija mayor en tu familia y, precisamente por eso, no iba contigo ser protegida por nadie.

Killua se mantuvo al margen, sólo observándolos, sintiéndose ligero de las emociones que hace poco lo turbaban; estando dispuesto a olvidarse de todo e irte a buscar. Por fortuna, llegaste junto con los primeros rayos del sol, aliviándolo un poco. Te analizó, buscando que todo estuviera bien y no te hubieran hecho daño alguno, y se relajó al no ver nada fuera de lo normal.

En un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Tú seguías abrazada a Gon, y le sonreíste de tal manera que lo hiciste estremecer. Su cuerpo se movió ligeramente al intentar avanzar, sin embargo, decidió permanecer en su sitio.

—Te tardaste demasiado— Fue lo único que atinó decir, sin tener el valor de acercarse. Siempre se mostraba reticente cuando se trataba de exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos… O cuando se trataba de ti.

—Bueno… — dijiste mientras te separabas de Gon— Alguien me acompañó.

Los Cazadores te miraron con confusión, y sus mandíbulas casi cayeron al suelo cuando vieron entrar a Hisoka por la puerta y posicionarse a tu lado.

 _«No esperaba que se sorprendieran tanto.»_

.

.

.

—… y eso fue lo que pasó— Terminaste de decir con una sonrisa, ocultando ciertos detalles para evitar preocuparlos; y otros, por la presencia del mago.

Te encontraste con Hisoka en plena madrugada, cuando no tenías idea de hacia dónde te dirigías. Por las cosas interesantes que te contó, se podría decir que te ayudó a descubrir lo que tenías que hacer.

—¿Y de verdad piensas que él se encontró por casualidad contigo?— preguntó con sarcasmo Killua, sabiendo que las personas como Hisoka nunca eran honestas.

—No fue una casualidad— respondió éste—. No los he perdido de vista desde la última vez que nos vimos— Hizo una pausa y recargó su barbilla en su mano—. Y pienso que Illumi tampoco— murmuró, haciendo que los demás se tensaran.

—¿Dónde está?

—No soy su niñera— Disfrutaba demasiado las expresiones de los niños ante sus respuestas, llenándose de placer ante la esperanza de una buena batalla. No obstante, era demasiado pronto todavía—. ¿Quieren saber cómo fue que esos rumores llegaron a los oídos de los Zoldyck y del Genei Ryodan?— Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos. Hisoka tomó su silencio como un 'sí', así que continuó— Un niño, bastante interesante, fue quien los comenzó. Una persona como tú— Te miró—, imposible sentir su presencia. Pero así como llegó desapareció. Creí que manteniéndome cerca de ustedes podría volver a encontrármelo. Y bueno, lo demás ya lo saben.

Hisoka te había dicho todo eso antes, a cambio que tú le dijeras la verdad, pues ya no creía que eras una simple adivina. Le contaste sobre Straid, quien te había traído a este mundo, y la persona a la que Hisoka buscaba. No fuiste tan estúpida para decirle sobre tu verdadera habilidad, pues ya eras demasiado susceptible.

—¿Por qué crees que haya hecho algo así?— preguntó Leorio, haciéndote volver a la realidad.

—No hay ninguna razón para ese hombre— contestaste—. Sólo quiere joderme la vida.

Una de las cosas que le pediste a Hisoka fue que ocultara tus heridas, por lo menos las más visibles. No querías que se enteraran.

—Es tiempo que me retire— dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba.

—Espera— Lo detuvo Killua—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas al decirnos esto?

Hisoka sonrió.

—Nos veremos pronto— mencionó antes de salir y mirarte por última vez.

—¿Qué?— dijiste cuando Killua te lanzó una mirada de reproche— Ya sé que es sospechoso, pero no sabía cómo llegar aquí. Soy mala en geografía.

—Eres una idiota— suspiró—. Y jamás dejarás de serlo.

—Esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿y lo único que recibo son insultos?— mencionaste con ironía— Qué buenos amigos tengo.

—Tenemos algo mejor que eso, (T/N)— comentó Gon con emoción— Knuckle y Shoot regresaron.

* * *

Estaban en la plaza de la ciudad esperando con mucha impaciencia a los demás Cazadores, especialmente tú. Los nervios impedían mantenerte quieta; y no era para menos, con Straid no podías estar segura de nada. Aunque una parte de ti sabía que Kite era lo único que Straid tenía para hacer que tú continuaras en su juego, no descartarías la posibilidad de que tuviera más trucos.

—Gon— saludó Knuckle. Casi te abalanzas sobre él bombardeándolo con preguntas, pero antes de que lo dejaras responder, te fijaste en las dos personas, aparte de Shoot, que estaban detrás de él—. Los encontramos en NGL, deben escucharlos.

—Ponzu y… Pako— susurraste.

—Es Poku— te corrigió Killua.

—¡Pokkle!— exclamó Gon, dejándolos en vergüenza y ganándose una risa burlona de parte de Leorio— Y Pozu…

—Ponzo— corrigió Leorio.

—Pozo... digo Ponzu, inútiles— mencionaste.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— dijo Killua antes de que ustedes siguieran dejándose en ridículo.

—Cuando escuchamos sobre los misteriosos animales decidimos investigar— comenzó a relatar el arquero—. Nunca imaginé encontrarme con tales monstruos— Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Estábamos con más personas— comentó Ponzu con un deje de tristeza—. Ninguna sobrevivió.

 _«Ignoraron muy bien los sobrenombres._ _»_

—Nosotros hubiéramos sufrido el mismo destino de no ser por Kite… Knuckle nos contó que querías ir a NGL para encontrarlo— Gon asintió—. Después de que nos ayudara, él continuó. Quería acompañarlo, sin embargo…— Ponzu puso una mano en su hombro, dándole consuelo— Me di cuenta que sigo siendo débil.

—Kite… ¿llegó al nido de las Hormigas?— preguntaste después de una pausa.

—No lo sabemos— respondió Shoot—. Cuando llegamos sólo quedaban unos pocos soldados leales a la Reina.

—Desafortunadamente nuestro equipo médico no pudo salvarla— añadió Knuckle— ¡Lo lamento mucho, Gon!— Inclinó su cabeza— ¡No cumplí nuestra promesa!

—No te preocupes, Kite sigue con vida.

—Por supuesto— corroboraste— ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

—Tendrán que entrenar y demostrarnos si son capaces de acompañarnos— Knuckle les sonrió ampliamente por su espíritu de lucha.

—Déjenme ir también— habló Pokkle—. Por favor.

—No creo que sea buena idea— dijiste rápidamente. Pero todos te ignoraron.

Los ánimos parecían estar en pleno apogeo. Observaste la emoción de los hombres, especialmente la de tu pequeño duende. El límite de tiempo para mejorar eran los días que le faltaban a Gon para recuperar su _nen_. Knov y Morel estaban interesados en lo que él y Killua podrían hacer, y tú los ayudarías lo más que pudieras; porque, después de todo, serían los últimos días que pasarías con ellos.

Ya habías tomado una decisión.


	50. Chapter 50

**¡Cápitulo 50! :') No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos xD Sería genial llegar al capítulo 100 ¿Debería intentarlo? *carita pensante***

 **Creo que algunas quieren escena de beso / Me esforzaré por hacer algo decente (si tienen ideas o sugerencias que me ayuden a inspirarme se los agradecería mucho T_T), así que por favor vayan ahorrando para mi fianza xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y seguimiento!**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

—Muy bien mocosos— dijiste mientras sostenías una revista enrollada que utilizabas como altavoz—, prepárense para escuchar los peores _spoilers_ de sus vidas. Pero antes de eso— Señalaste a las dos personas que considerabas intrusos—, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Leorio y yo entrenaremos juntos— mencionó Pokkle, sentado junto con los demás en la sillas que habías puesto, haciendo parecer la sala como un salón de clases—, puesto que ambos somos de tipo _emisor_.

—También se ofreció a compartir sus conocimientos— añadió Ponzu—. Haremos un buen equipo.

—Sugerí que por lo menos hubiera un grupo médico— explicó Leorio al ver tu cara totalmente perdida—. Creo que Ponzu es una buena opción, aparte que sus abejas pueden mandar mensajes sin ser detectadas tan fácilmente.

—Para eso existen los celulares—dijiste—. Ellos no pueden ir con nosotros.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?!— preguntó molesto el arquero.

—Porque…— Pusiste un semblante serio— Son mi _OTP_ …

—Ya va a empezar— murmuró Leorio.

—… Mi _One True Pairing_ — Levantaste la vista como si estuvieras soñando despierta—. He escrito _fics_ de ustedes… en mi cabeza. Imaginándolos haciendo esto y aquello.

—¿E-esto y a-aquello… q-qué quieres d-decir?— Pokkle se sonrojó a más no poder mientras Ponzu disimulaba una pequeña sonrisa— N-nosotros n-no…

—'Esto y aquello' es 'esto y aquello', no 'lo otro y aquello'— mencionaste como si estuvieras convencida de estar dando la mejor explicación del mundo.

—Esto no viene al caso— murmuró Killua con aburrimiento. Miró a Gon que estaba sentado a su lado, sujetando la libreta que lo obligaste a traer para que apuntara todo lo importante— ¿Qué haces?

—'Esto y aquello' es diferente a 'lo otro y aquello'— repetía mientras escribía en el cuaderno—. Estoy tratando de descifrar lo que quiere decir.

—Olvídalo, Gon— suspiró por la idiotez de sus amigos—. Ni siquiera ella sabe lo que dijo.

—¡Está bien!— dijiste de repente, ya cansada de la interferencia de Leorio y de discutir con Ponzu y Pokkle sobre el por qué no querías su ayuda— Hagan lo que quieran, pero lejos de mi vista… excepto si van a besarse o a hacer ese tipo de cosas; tengo que recaudar información para inspirarme cuando haga 'eso y aquello' para mis futuras lectoras.

—¡Estás loca!— dijo el arquero mientras se retiraba rojo de vergüenza, seguido de Ponzu y Leorio, quien le susurraba que él había pensado lo mismo la primera vez que te vio.

—¡Míralo como una ayuda a cumplir mi sueño!— gritaste para que te escuchara— ¡Ser escritora!

—Vas a irte al infierno— dijo entre risas Leorio antes de salir.

— _«Si supieras la razón que tienes»—_ pensaste mientras sonreías con tristeza— _«Pronto iré ante las puertas del Averno»_ — Te giraste en dirección a Gon y Killua, quienes hablaban animadamente de algo que no lograbas escuchar. Tu mente estaba lejos de ellos, y no sólo eso, presentías que algo en ti estaba cayendo en algún lugar donde sería difícil volver. Por un momento comprendiste a Kurapika, y pensaste en llamarlo para pedirle consejos de cómo ser un buen "emo vengador". Sacudiste la cabeza y volviste a tu expresión normal—. Escuchen— dijiste ganándote la atención de los niños—, como consecuencia del nacimiento del Rey habrá una selección en Gorteau… O eso pasaría originalmente. Antes de eso, las Hormigas descubrían la existencia de _nen_ debido a que capturaron a Pokkle y le sacaron la información con unas antenitas de insecto… No me pregunten cómo— Gon y Killua te escuchaban atentamente—. Sin embargo, cuando el conejo nos atacó a Leorio y a mí… no miré aura alrededor de él, y estoy segura que Leorio tampoco. Así que creo que en ese momento las Hormigas no podían utilizarlo; quizá para Straid hubiera sido problemático lidiar con eso. Aunque ahora no estoy segura.

—Hay que pensar en el peor de los escenarios— comentó el albino—, para actuar con cautela— Si bien ya no estaba bajo el control de Illumi, no se lanzaría hacia el enemigo sin cuidado—. Hay algo que he estado pensando— Ustedes lo miraron, y después de una pausa agregó—: Podrían tener a Kite como prisionero.

—Eso pienso también— concordaste.

—Y podrían utilizar eso en nuestra contra— Gon y tú asintieron—. Debemos movernos teniendo eso en cuenta.

—¿Cuál sería el plan?— preguntó el pelinegro— ¿(T/N)?

Guardaste silencio antes de responder.

—Continuar como hasta ahora, siguiendo las reglas de Knov y Morel— Arrastraste una silla y te sentaste frente a ellos—. El problema es que ustedes no han tenido ninguna experiencia luchando contra ninguna Hormiga, eso podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión respecto a dejarlos ir con ellos— Eso dejó pensando a los Cazadores. Deseabas que realmente no los dejaran ir, pero sabías que era demasiado pedir. Ahora que lo pensabas con detenimiento, el que Killua y Gon no hubieran peleado contra ninguna Hormiga podría no ser una coincidencia. La primera vez que enfrentaron a Straid los tres juntos, Togashi se encargó de mantenerlos alejados de su "jefe". ¿Por qué razón haría algo así? ¿Straid era débil? Si fuera así, ¿por qué Togashi huyó, y por qué Enyd parecía tenerle miedo? Además, tenías la duda de cómo lograba que las Hormigas le obedecieran o, por lo menos le siguieran. Aparte de saber que era un mago del tiempo y de las habilidades especiales que tenía, no sabías nada más. Cada vez que pensabas en él, surgía una ira dentro de ti; sin embargo, eso no te cegaría en tu razonamiento. Lo principal para ti, era ayudar a Killua y a Gon a que tuvieran las herramientas necesarias para defenderse; una forma de agradecimiento por haber hecho tanto por ti. Era lo menos que podías hacer por ellos—. Pero no se preocupen de eso— Te levantaste dispuesta a empezar tus clases. Eso de ser maestra te estaba gustando—, les enseñaré algunas técnicas que están destinados a desarrollar en el futuro. Bueno… sólo Killua.

—¿Y por qué yo no?— se quejó Gon.

—Porque tú debes seguir una serie de reglas— Te pusiste enfrente de él y lo golpeaste con la revista que seguías sosteniendo— Regla número uno: Está prohibido, PROHIBIDO, hacer contratos o votos con el _nen_ — Lo golpeaste de nuevo—. En especial si estás furioso o fuera de tus cabales— Otro golpe—Regla número dos: No se deja a los amigos de lado— Lo golpeaste varias veces en la cabeza—, ni les dices cosas hirientes, ni los dejas de lado, ¿entendido?

—Ya lo habías dicho… auch… Sí, ya entendí…— decía el pequeño tratando de protegerse de tus golpes.

—Es para que quede claro, Gon— sonreíste antes de propinarle otro golpe.

—¿Por qué a Killua no le pegas?— dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Porque Killua subirá de nivel su _chidori_.

—Nunca acepté ese nombre— mencionó con asco el albino.

—¿Sigues gritando 'rayito' cada vez que lo haces?

—Es relámpago— dijo al tiempo que se sonrojó.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?— reíste.

—Es mi poder y yo le pongo como quiera— respondió entre dientes.

—Gon, apunta en la libreta "impactrueno"— dijiste ignorando al Zoldyck—. Escribiremos varios nombres y al final elegiremos uno.

—¡¿Están escuchándome?!

—Bien— Gon asintió—. ¿Qué tal "jankenrayo"?

—Demasiado largo, se supone que es un ataque rápido… ¡Ya sé! "El _Faster_ ", eso suena rápido. O, _Fast and Furious_ … 7… no, mejor 3, _Tokyo Drift_ , y lo lanza así súper genial— Moviste los dedos de tus manos como si tuvieras artritis.

—¿Pero por qué tres? ¿Dónde quedó el uno y el dos?

—Son detalles Gon, puede crear el ataque uno y dos después.

—¡Tienes razón! (T/N), eres muy inteligente.

—Lo sé.

—Son nombres ridículamente estúpidos— mencionó Killua.

—Si te quejas tanto, ¿entonces por qué tomarse la molestia de decir el nombre de tu ataque?— dijiste con ironía.

Killua se quedó callado.

—¿La magia del _anime_?—comentó Gon algo inseguro.

—Correcto. "La magia del _anime_ ", esa lógica que aún en la actualidad no se ha podido resolver. Si miramos hacia el pasado nos daremos cuenta que desde la antigüedad, los primeros _mangakas_ dieron vida a este credo que seguiría existiendo por milenios y milenios y milenios y milenios y milenios… ¿Alguien puede interrumpirme? Ya no sé qué más decir.

—Sigue buscando nombres para mi habilidad y comienza a explicarme ese poder que desarrollaré— Killua apoyó su mejilla en su mano, sonriéndote con suavidad.

—¿De verdad?— sonreíste con alegría— ¿Me dejarás escoger el nombre?

—Si encuentras uno que me convenza.

—Ya escuchaste, Gon— dijiste entusiasmada— ¡A trabajar!

Por alguna extraña razón, Killua no podía apartar la vista cuando te miraba tan feliz. Le gustaba escucharte, incluso cuando decías puros disparates; algo que le divertía y que jamás te diría.

Eras igual a Gon y, a la vez, eras tan diferente. Y él quería proteger esas sonrisas.

* * *

 **Illumi: ¿Escuché algo de un beso?**

 **Yo: Emmmm... nop**

 **I: ¿Sabes lo que te ocurrirá si haces algo como eso?**

 **Y: ¿Iré a prisión?**

 **I: Algo mucho peor.**

 **Hisoka: Yo creo que sería algo exitante.**

 **Y: Escuchar eso de ti no me hace sentir bien -_-**

 **H: ¿Por qué? :3**

 **Y: Y todavía pregunta...**

 **Leorio: ¿Killua obtendrá un beso y yo no?**

 **I: Killu no obtendrá nada.**

 **L: No me parece justo :C**

 **Y: ¿Por qué todos se quejan?**

 **Kurapika: Pienso que es algo inapropiado.**

 **Y: Otro...**

 **Senritsu: Sería romántico n,n**

 **Neon: ¡Yo apoyo el (T/N) x Killua!**

 **Gon: ¡Yo también!**

 **Y: Por lo menos las mujeres, y un pedófilo están de mi lado -_-'**

 **G: ¡Yo también!**

 **Y: ¿También quieres un beso? 0_0**

 **G: Sí... ¡No! Yo también apoyo el (T/N) x Killua.**

 **Y: Espero que Killua no escuche esto.**

 **H: Yo podría darte un besito 7w7**

 **Y: Huye por tu vida Gon.**

 **G: *sale corriendo***


	51. Chapter 51

Los días pasaban normalmente, aunque para ti eran más como una cuenta regresiva.

Le explicaste a Killua lo mejor que pudiste (tratando de sonar genial), su _Kanmuru_ ; ya que tu celular había muerto a causa de no encontrar un cargador que le quedara, quemaste tus neuronas tratando de recordar la teoría de su habilidad. Pero, siendo sinceros, al final terminaste dándole una explicación demasiado corriente.

—Pues no me acuerdo bien de la teoría— le decías—, pero era algo así como que te electrocutabas el cerebro y eso hacía que te movieras a la velocidad de la luz… Espera, ¿la velocidad de la luz es igual a la del rayo?

—Wow— dijo inexpresivo—, nunca espero nada de ti y siempre terminas decepcionándome.

Esa no era completamente tu culpa, parte de ella era de él que no leía entre líneas tus _geniales_ explicaciones. A fin de cuentas, Killua tuvo que arreglárselas con eso.

Al contrario de lo que querías, casi no pasabas tiempo con ellos debido a que entrenaban exhaustivamente. Leorio se había tomado muy en serio lo de "hacer lo que quieran fuera de tu vista", porque sólo lo mirabas a la hora de la cena. Era eso, o Pokkle estaba asustado de ti. Pensaste que debía tratarse de la primera opción.

—Tengo una duda… hipotéticamente hablando— le preguntaste una noche a Leorio, aprovechando que Gon y Killua aún no regresaban—. Si a alguien, por así decir, se le arranca alguna uña por algún golpe, o algo así... Hipotéticamente… ¿qué cuidados necesitaría?

—¿Hipotéticamente hablando?— Levantó una ceja extrañado por tu pregunta.

—Sí, verás… es que me acordé que una vez… al primo de un amigo le pasó, y me quedé con esa duda, porque no supe qué hacer en ese momento…

—Bueno, no es algo muy complicado— explicó—. Sólo hay que detener el sangrado y limpiar la herida para que no queden residuos de algún fragmento.

—¿Y después?— insististe al ver que ya no continuaba— ¿Qué cuidados hay que tener?

Leorio te miró como si estuvieras ocultando algo.

—¿Te golpeaste?

—No— respondiste mostrando tus manos, pero cuidando que no las tocara—. Ya te dije que es por curiosidad. A veces se me vienen este tipo de preguntas a la mente y no puedo dormir hasta no saberlo.

—Debe ser difícil ser tú— Negó con la cabeza—. Lo único que se tiene que hacer es cambiar los vendajes, pero es recomendable utilizar algún ungüento para evitar infecciones.

No hiciste más preguntas por temor a que Leorio indagara más.

Esa noche tuviste pesadillas.

.

.

.

Aprovechaste las veces que te quedabas sola para guardar en tu mochila todo lo que considerabas necesario para salir de _excursión_ ; en especial comida y agua. Pensaste en irle robando a Leorio poco a poco cosas de su botiquín, sin embargo, preferiste no hacerlo hasta el último día; no fuera a ser que se diera cuenta y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

Investigaste sobre la República de Gorteau en cada oportunidad que tenías, tratando de calcular el tiempo que harías para llegar a Peijin. No obstante, no lograste mucho, apenas pudiendo conseguir un mapa no muy detallado.

— _«Algo es algo»—_ pensabas mientras regresabas al hotel, sosteniendo dos bolsas con los ingredientes que utilizarías —. _«Será la última vez que cene con ellos, tiene que ser especial»._

* * *

—Oye Killua— preguntó Gon mientras regresaban de su entrenamiento—, ¿cuándo me mostrarás tu habilidad especial?

—La verás a su debido tiempo— respondió éste con cara gatuna.

—Eso no se vale… ¡Oh, Leorio!— Gon interceptó al joven médico al final del pasillo— ¿Cómo les está yendo?

—Creo que vamos bien— dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos— ¿Y a ustedes?

—Killua no quiere enseñarme su 'jankenrayo'.

—¡Así no se llama!

—¿Mmh?— Gon se interrumpió y comenzó a olfatear en el aire— ¿Qué es ese olor?

Cuando el niño abrió la puerta, los demás pudieron percatarse a lo que se refería. El olor a comida recién hecha inundó sus fosas nasales, despertando sus estómagos hambrientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la habitación ordenada y arreglada sutilmente como si de un restaurante se tratase; hasta la pequeña mesa del centro tenía un arreglo floral.

—¡Ya llegaron!— Saliste de la cocina y los recibiste con una enorme sonrisa— La cena casi está lista, vayan sentándose.

Los tres Cazadores retrocedieron rápidamente.

—E-está u-usando un v-vestido— señaló Leorio con la mano temblorosa.

—Y verde…— añadió Killua sin poder creerlo.

—Es el que me dio Gon— dijiste sin entender su comportamiento—. No lo usaría solo una vez.

—Y está cocinando— comentó Gon, haciendo que los otros dos asintieran como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

—Ya sé que les dije que odiaba cocinar, pero…— dijiste con un pequeño sonrojo, posicionando tus manos detrás de ti en un acto de timidez—… Ustedes se han estado esforzando tanto y, pensé que tal vez, se merecían algo mejor que comida instantánea. Además, yo…— Mordiste tu labio antes de exhalar. Lo habías ensayado tanto en tu mente, pero era tan difícil decirlo en voz alta—. Yo… estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

—Killua, esto ya está asustándome— dijo Gon tratando de esconderse detrás del albino.

—¡¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a (T/N)?!

—¡Envenenó la comida!— exclamó Leorio imitando el gesto de Gon— ¡Nos asesinará y ocultará nuestros restos en la hielera! Y después nos comerá…

—¡Váyanse a sentar!— gritaste molesta.

 _«Una no puede ser amable porque rápido piensan mal.»_

.

.

.

Después de que casi los amarrabas a las sillas para que no se escaparan, continuaste normalmente con la cena, tratando de no perder los estribos.

Si te pusiste el vestido verde que Gon te compró fue porque querías que supiera que sí lo apreciabas; si habías cocinado a pesar de que lo odiabas, fue porque Killua estaba cansado de comer lo mismo y, si habías sido amable, fue porque Leorio siempre decía que los tratabas mal.

 _«Ni que nunca fuera linda con ellos.»_

Sólo querías hacerlos feliz esta última noche, y ellos te miraban como si fueras una psicópata.

—Le ayudaba a mi mamá a cocinar… de vez en cuando— dijiste mientras les servías—. Así que recuerdo algunas recetas.

—¡Se ve delicioso!— A Gon le brillaron los ojos cuando le serviste.

—Es mi platillo favorito— comentaste en un susurro—. Mi mamá no lo hacía muy seguido… Y a mí me daba flojera hacerlo…— Cambiaste de tema rápidamente al percatarte que estabas apagando el ambiente— De verdad espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.

Los niños fueron los primeros en dar el primer bocado.

—Esto…— mencionó Killua sorprendido—… de verdad está bueno.

—Sí— asintió Gon.

Y comenzaron a comer como si estuvieran compitiendo. Excepto Leorio.

—Sigo creyendo que estos son restos humanos— Lo golpeaste con la cuchara—. No puedes culparme por pensarlo. Esto es demasiado extraño— Entrecerró los ojos buscando algún indicio malvado en tu mirada.

—No seas paranoico— Te sentaste comenzando a comer también—. Deberías estudiar para ser detective, te queda más por todos los interrogatorios que haces.

—Esa es buena idea, Leorio— dijo Gon con la boca llena.

—Jamás dejaré mi facultad por nada en el mundo— Movió y olió la comida buscando algo extraño en ella.

—Si no te lo vas a comer dámelo a mí— propuso el albino—. Sabe mejor de lo que pensé.

—¿Ves, Leorio?— dijiste con el orgullo a tope— Deberías ser más como Killua.

—Sólo lo dice porque está enamorado de ti— masculló el médico.

Killua y tú casi se atragantan por el comentario de Leorio.

—C-cualquiera se e-enamoraría de mí— tartamudeaste—, ¿v-verdad, Killua? —Esperabas escuchar un comentario negándolo, sin embargo, silencio fue lo único que recibiste— _«¿Verdad?»_ — Miraste a Killua. Estaba completamente rojo y tenía una expresión que no lograste descifrar. Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de levantarse e irse.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

 _«Oh, no.»_

* * *

 **Leorio: ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo su celular apenas se descarga?**

 **Yo: Se podría decir que su celular estaba congelado cuando llegó aquí, por eso tenía acceso a Internet ;) Ya después que el tiempo fluyó normalmente, su teléfono igual.**

 **L: ¿Y por qué no lo explicaste antes?**

 **Y: Se me olvidó :p**

 **L: -_-'**


	52. Chapter 52

Tu corazón latía con fuerza, el calor se agolpaba en tus mejillas y tu garganta parecía un desierto. Tus manos se deslizaban lentamente por el barandal de las escaleras mientras las subías. El suave sonido de tus pisadas daba punzadas en tus oídos, cada vez acercándote más a tu destino. Giraste el pomo de la puerta que conducía a la azotea, y la suave brisa nocturna te recibió.

Allí estaba, de espaldas a ti. Su cabellera blanca era inconfundible.

Respiraste profundamente antes de avanzar. No es como si jamás se te hubiesen declarado, no entendías por qué estabas tan nerviosa. Es más, no podías considerar _eso_ una declaración, ¿verdad?

Te pusiste a su lado, sin despegar la vista de la ciudad. Si tenías planeado decirle algo, en ese momento todo se te olvidó. Quedaste completamente en blanco.

—¿Qué se siente enamorarse?— preguntó en un susurro.

Te tomó por sorpresa. Su voz envió una corriente eléctrica por tu cuerpo, provocando que tu corazón latiera más rápido. Lo miraste un momento y después regresaste la vista al frente.

—No lo sé— respondiste quedamente—. Nunca lo he estado.

Silencio.

—Yo… no sé si esté enamorado de ti— murmuró—. Es decir… Disfruto estar contigo y con Gon… Pero, a veces, es diferente cuando estoy solo contigo.

—Bueno… es… normal eso. No puedes sentir lo mismo por dos personas, siempre habrá algo diferente.

—Entonces, ¿no es algo extraño?

—Claro que no. Por Dios, creí que iría a prisión— suspiraste aliviada—. Cuando tienes una amistad con alguien del sexo opuesto, a veces se confunden las cosas…

—¿Es eso?

—Sí, ya sabes... ese tipo de cosas se pueden confundir. Son algo complicadas.

Killua no lo comprendía. Era cierto que era confuso y complicado. Y tú solo parecías querer terminar con la incómoda situación lo más pronto posible, sin tenerlo en cuenta. Eso le molestaba, tenía que haber algo más.

—¿Y si estuviera enamorado de ti?— Frunció el ceño insatisfecho con tu contestación— ¿Qué pasaría?

—¿Eh?— Lo miraste sin creer lo que escuchabas.

—¿Qué harías…— Te miró con timidez—… si estuviera enamorado de ti?

—Ahh… yo…— Apartaste la mirada de esos orbes azules que te absorbían lentamente, haciéndote perder todas tus fuerzas. ¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Cómo demonios ibas a saberlo? Era una pregunta demasiado difícil. En este momento Killua tenía catorce años y tú veinte. No podías pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen números. Sin embargo, si en este momento tú tuvieras doce o, si lo hubieras conocido en tu tiempo normal y el tuviera veintidós… ¿qué es lo que harías? ¿Dejarías de verlo como un niño, o seguirías sin una respuesta? Pero Killua no esperaría tanto, él quería tu respuesta aquí y ahora; y no te dejaría evadirla. Suspiraste— ¿Eso te haría feliz? ¿Amarme… te haría feliz?

—Es una pregunta estúpida— bufó con ironía.

—¡Sólo mírame!— dijiste exasperada, deseando no ponerte a llorar en ese mismo instante— ¿De verdad te haría feliz? Soy… una persona horrible… Mentirosa, egoísta, caprichosa…

—Ya me haces feliz— te interrumpió con suavidad—. Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Te quedaste sin palabras. No podías creer que Killua estuviera siendo tan honesto; al contrario de ti, y eso te hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo.

—Maldición— murmuraste, moviéndote de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. No hallaste más remedio que mirarlo; él se mantenía en su misma posición, impasible, y con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?

—N-no soy adorable.

—Lo eres— dijiste acercándote más a él—. Eres tan lindo y amable, todo lo contrario a mí. Ahora entiendo por qué escapaste de tu casa— Acariciaste su cabello—. Killua, eres una gran persona.

—No lo soy— contestó desviando la mirada.

Lo era. Eso lo sabías muy bien. Killua siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigos. Se menospreciaba, y no se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era.

¿Amor? No podrías contestar eso ahora, no de la forma en que él quería. No eras experta en el tema; pero lo cierto era, que de verdad lo querías. Más de lo que podría imaginarse.

—Para mí, tú eres mi luz— susurraste, acercando tu rostro para besar su mejilla. Killua se giró para mirarte al escuchar tus palabras.

Y sus labios se encontraron.

Un pequeño roce de emociones.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos.

Te separaste lentamente, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra la tuya. El tiempo se detuvo en sus ojos. Ni el murmullo del viento, ni los ruidos de la ciudad debajo de ustedes llenaron sus oídos, sólo el latir de sus corazones.

—Killua, (T/N)— La voz de Gon los devolvió a la realidad—, Leorio dice que se disculpa por lo que dijo— Realmente no escuchaste lo que Gon decía. Tartamudeaste un "buenas noches" antes de salir lo más rápido que pudiste— ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasó?— Gon los miró confundido, ¿llegó en mal momento?— Killua… ¿por qué estás cubriendo tu cara?

—Gon… Es demasiado vergonzoso…

* * *

— _«¡¿Por qué me siento como una violadora?!»_ — Golpeabas tu cara contra la almohada—. _«_ _Él tuvo la culpa por voltearse cuando no debía_ _»_ — Era demasiado para ti. Una cosa era haber pasado unas horas con Hisoka y, otra muy diferente, era empezar a actuar como él— _«Y lo peor es que… me gustó»_ — Tocaste tus labios y luego hundiste tu rostro en la almohada por el sentimiento de culpa— ¡No!— susurraste— No es tiempo de pensar en eso. Tengo que prepararme.

Ignoraste momentáneamente esas molestas mariposas en tu estómago. Tenías que cambiarte y hacer los últimos preparativos antes de marchar. Te irías cuando todos estuvieran dormidos.

Habías escrito una carta con anterioridad, cuidando cada detalle y tratando de hacer algo legible. La leíste nuevamente antes de meterla y sellar el sobre. Sabías que no se merecían algo así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

Ya era tiempo.

Tendiste tu cama y pusiste la carta encima de ésta. Agarraste a Betsy, el peluche que Killua te había regalado, pensando en dejarla junto a la carta. La sostuviste, y preferiste dejar tu celular en su lugar que, aunque era inservible, contenía todas las fotografías que habías tomado a lo largo de sus viajes.

Se molestarían.

Los lastimarías.

Apretaste tus manos con fuerza, sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de llorar. Dudaste y, sin embargo, la imagen de Gon al borde de la muerte y de Killua sufriendo, te hicieron continuar.

No hubo necesidad de salir por la puerta principal, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estabas fuera del hotel. Observaste el edificio mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por tu rostro.

 _«Lo siento mucho.»_

Y corriste sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **¿Yo subiendo un capítulo temprano? Creo que lloverá xD**

 **Aproveché que no tuve clases para ponerme a escribir. La verdad no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto, pero la idea surgió mientras iba redactando, y cuando menos lo esperé ¡pum!**

 **Si me desaparezco, lo más probable es que el FBI me tenga encarcelada jajaja Así que esperaré a que me saquen T_T**

 **Illumi: °_°**

 **Leorio: No creo que desaparezcas a causa del FBI**

 **Yo: ¡Me entregaré, por favor no me mates! *huye por su vida***


	53. Chapter 53

**Havanatitiana: Te tomaré la palabra xD ¡Es Killua todo vale! ¡¿Escuchaste eso ONU?! No podrás encarcelarnos a todas, o sí (?**

 **Srta. Ackerman: Sólo diré que la magia del anime todo lo puede jajajaja Así que cuidado con voltearse cuando tengan a alguien cerca 7w7**

 **Tenshinbara: Gracias por decirme eso, es algo difícil imaginarse a los personajes en ciertas situaciones, y más si no hay mucho material sobre sus reacciones para basarse, así que no tengo idea si Killua me salió Ooc o no jeje Bueno, Leorio no ha madurado. En un futuro no muy lejano se quejará xP 40 y 20 me hiciste recordar esa canción *** **Cuando te das cuenta que eres una pedófila :')** *** Dudo que en el mundo de HxH eso sea legal xD Pero oremos a Togashi que sí lo sea (con algunas excepciones)**

 **Wavywavy: Mientras yo no caiga, ustedes estarán a salvo ;) Y como dice el dicho: El primer amor siempre te romperá el corazón :')**

 **Wolf's Mist: El pueblo habló jajaja era sí o sí… Sobre el final… La verdad el final que tengo pensado lo imaginé desde que comencé esta historia, así que no sé si será genial o no xD Sólo espero que a la mayoría le guste :)**

 **Regina: Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho n,n**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Aunque sabía que tenía que descansar, Killua no había podido dormir muy bien anoche pensando en cómo demonios tenía que actuar contigo de ahora en adelante. De seguro tú querrías hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido; sin embargo, se preguntaba si él debía hacer lo mismo.

—Killua— lo llamó Gon, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, ¿ya estás listo?

—Sí— Asintió. Mañana Gon sería capaz de utilizar nuevamente su _nen_ ; razón por la cual hoy irían junto con Morel y Knov a prepararse para la infiltración a Gorteau. No podía darse el lujo de estar distraído por sentimientos adolescentes. Se concentraría plenamente en la misión principal—. _«Sólo actuaré como normalmente lo hago.»_

—Killua, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… es que has estado sonriendo demasiado— dijo con cautela, sin querer cambiar el buen humor de su mejor amigo—. Y te ves más alegre… Dime, ¿algo bueno pasó?

—C-claro que no, estoy como siempre.

—¿Fue anoche?

—N-no pasó nada— contestó escondiendo su vista de la mirada inocente de Gon.

—¿Con (T/N)?

— _«Lo sabe»—_ pensó con nerviosismo. Gon no era para nada inocente—. Y-ya te dije que no es nada.

—Iré a preguntarle— sonrió antes de irse corriendo— ¡Ella no sabe mentir!

—¡Gon!— Killua salió detrás de éste y lo detuvo antes de que entrara a tu habitación— Dije que no es nada.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Por qué no le puedo preguntar a (T/N)?

Killua bufó molesto.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Gon sonrió al verse victorioso en esta contienda. Empujó tu puerta al percatarse que estaba entreabierta. Iba a llamarte cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Leorio.

—¿Y (T/N)?— preguntó, mirando alrededor.

Leorio los miró con una seriedad que jamás habían visto en él. A Killua le invadió un mal presentimiento cuando el médico le extendió una hoja de papel a Gon, quien la tomó en silencio. Mientras éste leía el contenido, el albino recorrió con rapidez todas las habitaciones; el baño, la cocina, la sala… Nada. No estabas por ningún lado. Pero no debía perder la compostura; tal vez habías ido a la tienda… ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué?— Escuchó el murmullo de Gon— ¡¿Por qué se fue, Leorio?!

La realidad lo golpeó instantáneamente.

Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue.

* * *

—¿Y esto qué es?— preguntaste al hombre que estaba sentado delante de ti.

—Un arma— respondió con obviedad—. Me pediste que te consiguiera una.

—Sí, pero… esperaba algo más como una espada.

—Creí que te quedaría más. Además— murmuró con voz ronca—, es lo más recomendable para un primer asesinato.

Miraste a través de la ventana del tren, observando tu sutil reflejo en el cristal. Quizá sería la última vez que verías a tu antigua "yo".

—Si pensabas conseguirme un arma de fuego pudiste haberme traído una micro ametralladora, o una MK48— comentaste, regresando tu mirada hacia Hisoka—, o una AN-94, una M16A4 o, mínimo, una escopeta; sería como Sato de _Ajin_. O mejor, una Sniper… ¿Sabías que soy la mejor francotiradora en _Battlefield_ y _Call of Duty_?

—No me esperaba eso— dijo con una sonrisa, tirándote a loca—. Esas armas ni siquiera existen… _Oops_ , creo que lo dije en voz alta.

Te pusiste roja de vergüenza.

—Pues entonces debiste traerme unos balísticos— exclamaste ofendida por su falta de conocimiento—. O, por lo menos, un cuchillo de combate, ya que no me trajiste mi espada samurái.

—Algo me dice que te gustan las cosas puntiagudas.

—Espero que no lo estés diciendo en doble sentido.

Habían tomado el primer tren que salió para la frontera de Gorteau del Este. Supusiste que a esta hora ya se habrían percatado de tu ausencia, y sentiste una punzada al imaginártelos. Maldición. Era demasiado difícil, pero no te pondrías a llorar enfrente de Hisoka.

—¿Te despediste de ellos?— mencionó el pelirrojo al leer tu expresión— ¿Apropiadamente?

—Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí— respondiste cortante al no querer hablar sobre el tema.

—Vendrán a buscarte— insistió.

—Vendrían aunque yo no estuviera aquí.

—No tienes que verme con tanta fiereza.

Desviaste la mirada apenada por tu arrebato.

—Por supuesto que vendrán— murmuraste—. Por eso tengo que adelantarme y llegar a Peijing antes que ellos y… acabar con todo esto.

—Ese es el plan— coincidió Hisoka, uniéndose a tu admiración por el paisaje.

.

.

.

Llegaron a una pequeña ciudad en la frontera de Gorteau. La misma en la que arribarían tus amigos horas más tarde, razón por la cual tenías que apresurarte en seguir avanzando. Sin embargo, al parecer los planes de Hisoka eran otros: Desde que llegaron, el hombre se había tomado su tiempo en TODO.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurada?— te preguntó con la diversión plasmada cínicamente en su cara.

— _«Lo hace a propósito»—_ pensaste rechinando los dientes—. _«Pero es demasiado sexy para reclamarle»_ — Lo miraste con sarcasmo—. Ya sabes por qué.

—Aún no estás lista.

—¿Lista para qué?

—Te adentrarás a un mundo mucho más oscuro y cruel del que conoces— te susurró al oído—. No saldrás viva a menos que sepas cómo defenderte.

—No lo sabré hasta que lo intente— dijiste retadoramente apartándolo de ti. Por más sensual que Hisoka, o cualquier otro hombre fuera, odiabas que te subestimaran.

El mago sonrió con malicia. En un parpadeo te había sujetado por el cuello, alzando tu cuerpo varios centímetros del suelo.

—¿Sabes por qué acepté acompañarte?— Su arrebato hizo que la poca gente que había alrededor huyera del peligro inminente— Responde.

—¿P-porque soy adorable?— intestaste sonar tranquila.

—Casi— Su sonrisa se expandió—. Si mato a ese amigo que buscan, Gon y Killua me odiarán… Y si te asesino a ti, lo harán aún más.

—¿Un plan para convertirte en Itachi?— reíste con ironía— Eso nunca funciona…— Su agarre se hizo más estrecho, provocándote lanzar un gemido y respirar con dificultad.

—Cuando lo haga, y ellos vengan por mí— continuó—, asesinaré a Killua… Entonces Illumi tendrá que luchar contra mí…

—¿Y por qué demonios piensas que podrás asesinar a Killua?— lo interrumpiste nuevamente, esta vez mirándolo sin temor alguno— Te mataré antes de que le pongas una mano encima.

No te importaba la situación en la que te encontrabas. Si alguien, sea quien sea, se atrevía a amenazar a las personas que eran preciadas para ti, no te importaría convertirte en un monstruo.

Y a Hisoka le gustaba eso.

—Sólo era una broma— dijo al soltarte. Caíste de rodillas y tosiste por la desagradable sensación familiar que te recorrió—. Tenía que probarte. Entre más juguetes tenga, todo es más divertido— mencionó mientras caminaba unos pasos por delante de ti, como si nada hubiese pasado—. No te asesinaré, en este momento tengo otro objetivo… De solo pensarlo todo mi cuerpo se… ¿Eh?— Al darse la vuelta se percató que no estabas por ningún lado. Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente— _«No lo decía en serio.»_

Bueno, no era algo que te quedarías a averiguar.

* * *

 **Leorio: Vaya, la alianza con Hisoka duró menos que la aparición de Sasuke en la segunda película de Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Yo: Bienvenidos (nuevamente) a "Críticas con Liorio" ¬¬**

 **L: ¡Oye! Sólo comento lo obvio.**

 **Y: Gracias, pero no gracias :)**

 **L: Esa cara me da miedo, es la de un asesino serial. Por cierto… ¿no deberías estar escondiéndote?**

 **Y: ¿Y dejarte a ti solo aquí? Ni en mis pesadillas.**

 **L: Lo que sea -_-' Ahora que lo pienso, (T/N) solo se la ha llevado huyendo… ¿No puedes hacerla más valiente?**

 **Y: Mmmmm… Como decimos en mi país, "está escamada" por todo lo que le sucedió xD**

 **L: ¿Acaso es un pescado? ¡La convertiste en un pescado! ¡¿En tan poca estima la tienes?!**

 **Y: Sssste men -_-**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hola a todos ._./**

 **Capítulo corto jeje Creo que vendré actualizando hasta la siguiente semana, ya que tengo un proyecto muy importante para la escuela y tendré que dedicarle mucho tiempo. Hoy fue mi última noche libre T_T Justo cuando la inspiración me llega, las horribles tareas me la arrebatan, aún así escribiré en cualquier oportunidad que tenga para ir adelantando y tenerles el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Gracias por sus cometarios, follows y favoritos :') Y por mi fianza xD Pero sigan ahorrando, una nunca sabe cuando la vuelva a ncesitar 7w7**

 **Disfruten la lectura y nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización**

 **¡OSU!**

* * *

—¿Qué crees que hagan ahora?— preguntó Knov acomodando sus lentes y dándoles una pequeña mirada a los jóvenes Cazadores que estaban sentados unos asientos detrás de él.

—Irán por ella, ¿qué más?— respondió Morel con tranquilidad.

—Sin embargo, su motivo principal era salvar a su antiguo mentor— añadió Shoot, que estaba sentado delante de su maestro—. Y ahora, pasó lo de su amiga. ¿Cree que se seguirán apegando al plan? Sus rendimientos pueden ser inconsistentes.

—O puede ser un motivo que los orille a impulsar su crecimiento— comentó Knuckle—. Conozco a Gon, estoy seguro que no nos defraudará. Además, tú mismo lo has visto Shoot: Todos los que vienen aquí tienen una gran determinación.

Los adultos observaron a Gon y compañía. Claramente se miraban intensamente concentrados.

—Sólo están jugando cartas, ¿no?— murmuró Shoot.

—Los juegos de mesa necesitan una concentración casi igual al manejo de _nen_ — explicó Knuckle con seriedad— ¡Cuidas tu expresión facial para evitar que el enemigo descubra tu juego, es tan complicado como el campo de batalla! A pesar de cómo deben estar sintiéndose ellos— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡Ellos siguen entrenando!

—¿Por qué tienes que gritar?— Shoot dijo con una gotita resbalando por su sien— Es solo un juego, ¿no?

Mientras Knuckle trataba de controlar su llanto, los demás continuaban con su "entrenamiento".

—Gon, tienes que dejar en blanco tu expresión— reprendía Leorio—, de lo contrario todos sabremos que tienes el _joker_.

—No lo hago a propósito.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta que lo tiene— dijo Ponzu, sentada en los asientos de al lado junto con Pokkle—. Así ya no es divertido.

—Si (T/N) estuviera aquí lo haría divertido— Gon se encogió de hombros y se percató que había dicho la palabra prohibida cuando Leorio le lanzó una mirada nerviosa.

—Hmph— Killua arrojó las cartas y se recargó en la ventana con el ceño fruncido—. Una idiota siempre será una idiota.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—A-aunque era un poco loca, m-me caía bien— mencionó Pokkle en un intento de mejorar el ambiente.

—Aún no está muerta— susurró Gon.

—N-no lo dije con esa intención— El arquero movió nerviosamente las manos.

—¿Por qué razón se iría?— argumentó Ponzu con curiosidad y para salvar a Pokkle de su situación vergonzosa.

—En la nota que dejó…— empezó a decir Leorio—… No entendí nada.

—¿Qué no sabes leer?— Ponzu levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Es ella la que no sabe escribir— se defendió.

—Yo leí que quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible— mencionó Gon—, y que no quería que nadie muriera.

—¿Dónde leíste eso?— Leorio no podía creer que el mocoso había entendido algo.

—Es increíble que un niño pueda leer mejor que tú— se burló la peliverde.

—Espera un segundo— intervino Killua—, si no sabías qué demonios decía la nota… ¿Por qué tenías esa expresión seria?

—Leí el ambiente— contestó el médico con orgullo—. Una nota en su cama, con un objeto suyo como recuerdo… Es obvio que era una nota de despedida.

—O una de suicidio— Pokkle seguía matándote indirectamente—. ¿Y si sólo les estaba avisando que iría a la tienda? Pudo haberse perdido.

—¿Dejaron a su amiga atrás creyendo que ella los había dejado primero?— Ponzu se cubrió la boca.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó Gon— Sé cómo escribe. Entendí perfectamente lo que puso… Por lo menos la mayoría de las cosas.

—Bueno, entonces vuelvo a la pregunta del inicio… ¿Por qué razón lo haría?

—¿Hay algo que nos estén ocultando?— añadió Pokkle.

Gon y Leorio se miraron y asintieron entre sí.

—Hay un sujeto tras de ella— habló el mayor.

—El causante de todo el asunto de las Hormigas Quimera— aportó el menor—, y el que tiene a Kite.

—Entonces, ¿la amenazó?— preguntó el arquero.

—Piensa hacer un intercambio— El comentario de Killua hizo que todos dirigieran sus miradas a él—. Ella se entregará y… jamás la veremos de nuevo. Maldición— rio con amargura—, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?— Se culpó en su interior. Si no hubiera estado distraído por esos estúpidos sentimientos, se habría dado cuenta de las señales que dabas— Sabía que Hisoka no estaba con ella por casualidad esa vez.

—¿Crees que ellos estén juntos?

—Es lo más lógico, Gon.

—Me alegro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás loco?— reclamó Leorio.

—¿Por qué estaría con Hisoka?— dijo Pokkle.

Gon sonrió abrumado por tantas preguntas seguidas.

—Me refiero a que estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que (T/N) no está sola.

—Oh, no— murmuró Leorio—. La palabra prohibida otra vez.

Killua regresó su vista a la ventana, perdiéndose en el paisaje de afuera.

—Esta vez no la perdonaré.

Gon notó que en las palabras de su amigo había más tristeza que enojo.

— _«Regla número dos (T/N): No se deja a los amigos de lado.»_

* * *

 **Leorio: ¡Al fiiiin! ¡Primer capítulo que (T/N) no sale para robarme protagonismo.**

 **Yo: No te acostumbres mucho.**

 **Illumi: Yo me encargué de desaparecerla... Ahora sigues tú.**

 **Y: 0_0 *sale huyendo***

 **I: *sale tras de ella***

 **L: :) Esto es vida.**

 **Hisoka: ¿Has visto a (T/N)?**

 **L: No.**

 **H: ¿Y la escritora?**

 **L: No sé.**

 **H: *suspira* ¿Ahora qué haré?**

 **L: Puedes empezar por largarte de aquí.**

 **H: Esperaré a que alguien llegue.**

 **L: Yo estoy aquí... Yo llegué primero... ¡No me estés ignorando!**

 **H: :3**


	55. Chapter 55

**Adivinen quién terminó su trabajo más rápido que Cheetu... pues yo no xD**

 **Las clases se suspendieron a causa de una tormenta que al parecer durará varios días :S Así que aproveché para escribir :D**

 **Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos, me esforzaré al máximo en mi tarea.**

 **P. D. Sony, por alguna razón creo que FF te odia xD  
**

* * *

—Usaremos mi _Hide and Seek_ como base de suministros. Además— añadió Knov—, recomiendo que el equipo médico se quede a la espera allí. Me adelantaré y marcaré puntos claves para que los demás sean capaces de refugiarse ante cualquier irregularidad.

—Espera un momento— dijo Leorio—, ¿no es mejor que Ponzu y yo nos encarguemos de prevenir a la gente sobre la selección?

—Yo lo haré— intervino Killua—. Soy más rápido que ustedes.

—¿Desde cuándo tú das las órdenes, mocoso?

—Estoy de acuerdo con él— mencionó Ponzu a favor de Leorio.

—¡No es tiempo de envidias!

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo!— contraatacó el médico— No te quieras llevar toda la gloria. Es mi trabajo el salvar vidas.

—Desgraciadamente no es algo que vayamos a hacer— Knov interrumpió la inútil pelea—. Avanzarán lo más rápido que puedan sin hacer contacto con los ciudadanos.

La reacción negativa de la mayoría no tardó en aparecer.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Eso es ridículo!— Leorio gritó molesto— ¿Nos estás diciendo que dejemos morir a esa gente?

—¡No podemos permitir eso!— apoyó Knuckle.

Knov suspiró.

—En base a la información que nos han brindado, el enemigo hará una contramedida. Al final, será una pérdida de tiempo, el enemigo sabrá de nosotros… y no salvaremos a nadie.

—¡Aún así…!— Leorio apretó sus puños.

—Debemos pensar fríamente para salvar al mayor número de personas posible— comentó Shoot con su pasividad tan característica.

La idea no era para nada agradable, pero no discutirían más en este momento. Había demasiada información que tenían que objetar y analizar para tomar una decisión. Por algo habías hecho que Gon escribiera todo lo que le explicaste, ya que tú no estarías para hacerlo, y habría detalles que todos debían de saber.

.

.

.

—Las cosas quedan así por el momento— dijo Morel después de haber digerido y discutido el cómo procederían— ¿Alguna queja?

—Demasiadas para mencionarlas— masculló Leorio.

—Bueno, es mejor ir preparándose— Ponzu se levantó y le lanzó una mirada a Leorio para que hiciera lo mismo y dejara de discutir.

Poco a poco cada uno de los presentes se fue retirando.

—¿Qué piensas de esto?— preguntó Morel sosteniendo la libreta de Gon, cuando él y Knov quedaron solos.

—Si el Presidente confía en ella, entonces es una fuente confiable— contestó el de lentes—. Sin embargo, conocer cierta información no siempre hace que las cosas funcionen, muchas veces es contraproducente.

—Tienes razón— rio el hombre—. Pero sí que ayuda bastante en algunos casos.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que alguien la haya visto?

—Si se dirige a Peijing como nosotros, hay una alta probabilidad de que pasara por aquí— Killua respondió aclarando la duda de Gon—. Sólo hay que preguntar a la gente correcta.

Gon empezó a preguntarles a todas las personas que se encontraba si te habían visto por ahí. El albino se dio un golpe en la frente; su amigo a veces era demasiado ingenuo. Sin embargo, notó a alguien un tanto nervioso por las preguntas de Gon. El sujeto trató de evadirlo y tomar otro camino, pero Killua se lo impidió.

—¿Qué sucede?— interrogó con tono inocente.

—N-nada.

—¿Estás seguro que no has visto a nadie parecida a ella?— Gon insistió al darse cuenta de la mentira del sujeto.

—N-no quiero meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso— Killua acercó sus garras al cuello del hombre, que se paralizó por el contacto—. Habla.

—L-la recuerdo p-por el hombre extravagante que iba con ella… Unas cuantas calles más adelante, l-los miré cuando iba hacia mi trabajo. De repente él la atacó… y yo hui del lugar... ¡Es todo lo que sé!— El hombre habló con rapidez al sentir las garras hundirse más en su piel— M-más tarde lo miré de nuevo, p-pero ya no estaba la chica con él… ¡Lo juro!

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—T-temprano en la mañana.

—Killua…

—Lo sé— Retiró su mano, no mataría a nadie por más deseos que tuviera de hacerlo. El hombre salió corriendo en cuanto lo hizo—. No era tan complicado decírnoslo.

—Killua… crees que…

—No— lo cortó rápidamente—. Es imposible. Es una ciudad pequeña, un asesinato ya se sabría a estas horas.

Gon apretó sus puños.

—Hay que apresurarnos.

—Bueno, esto podría ser bueno para nosotros— Killua puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza relajado—. Es demasiado lenta, será más fácil para nosotros alcanzarla.

—Mataré a Hisoka…— Si el Zoldyck hubiera estado tomando agua, la habría escupido en toda la cara de Gon. Nunca había escuchado algo tan frío por parte de él— No lo perdonaré si le hizo daño.

El cuerpo del albino volvió a tensarse.

—Yo tampoco… _«No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos.»_

* * *

Te recargaste en el tronco de un árbol respirando con pesadez. Tu corazón latía con fuerza, y no sólo por haber caminado horas, sino también por el nerviosismo de estar en medio del bosque sola en mitad de la noche. Definitivamente esos no eran tus planes, pero Hisoka tuvo que arruinarlos. O quizás tú fuiste muy susceptible con él.

 _«Mugre payaso psicópata.»_

Te sujetaste el cuello recordando lo que había pasado; todavía te dolía, y sentías la sensación de sus dedos asfixiándote. No necesitabas un espejo para saber que tenías marcas de sus uñas.

Miraste de un lado a otro con ansiedad, asegurándote que no hubiera nadie a tu alrededor. No supiste ni cómo ni cuándo lograste cruzar la frontera sana y salva, pero lo habías hecho. Ahora el problema sería el avanzar. Todo se miraba tan fácil en tu mente: Escapar con Hisoka, luego escapar de Hisoka con alguna patética excusa como que tenías que ir al baño y, finalmente, usar uno de tus portales para llegar a Peijing rápidamente. Las dos primeras fases si las lograste, no como pensaste, pero daba igual… Sin embargo, la última parte no te estaba saliendo para nada bien.

Cuando imaginabas el palacio en base a lo que habías visto en el _anime_ , tu energía no fluía y no se habría ningún portal. Eso mantuvo tu mente ocupada todo el transcurso del día.

Cerraste tus ojos intentando vislumbrar la imagen otra vez. Nada. No pasaba nada. Estabas en un bloqueo total.

— _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo?»_ — Te lamentaste— _«¿Será porque no estoy segura de ir? No, la primera vez que enfrenté a Straid también estaba indecisa, y aun así pude hacerlo…»_ — Abriste tu mochila y sacaste a Betsy—. Dime la respuesta Betsy.

— _Tal vez es porque jamás has estado en ese lugar_ — te contestaste a ti misma con voz más aguda.

—Eso es absurdo… Debe haber otra razón.

— _Porque eres una idiota._

—Eso sonó a algo que diría Killua… Espera, ¡Killua!— Observaste con detalle al peluche. Era de color azul como los ojos de Killua y, aunque sus ojos eran negros, sentiste una similitud con la mirada aterradora del albino— Ya no serás Betsy, te llamaré Killua… "Killua bebé"…

— _N-no me gusta ese nombre._

—Entonces "Kil- _tsundere_ ".

— _I-diota_ — Comenzaste a reír por tu estúpida imitación—. No… solo Killua es perfecto— Entre tus risas se escaparon algunas lágrimas— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Antes de que "Killua" pudiera responderte, un sonido te hizo ponerte en alerta. Alguien se estaba acercando. Te pusiste en cuclillas y acercaste tu mano lentamente hacia el arma que sobresalía de la mochila, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cada parte de tu ser palpitaba a la espera agobiante. Estabas sola. Nadie vendría a ayudarte si algo malo ocurría. Ni Gon, ni Killua, ni Leorio… Los abandonaste, y ahora tendrías que arreglártelas tú sola.

 _«Respira, (T/N), respira.»_

Los pasos se alejaron, dejando de escucharse poco a poco. Suspiraste aliviada.

Pero fue muy pronto para eso.

Algo viscoso se entrelazó en tu tobillo y te arrastró haciéndote gritar de sorpresa. Era una Hormiga Quimera, parecida a un sapo y otro animal que no lograste identificar. Te estaba arrastrando con su lengua hasta sus dientes afilados. Trataste desesperadamente de sujetarte a cualquier cosa; planta, roca, lo que fuera. Pero todo era inútil.

—Estaba muriendo de hambre— lo escuchaste murmurar entre sí.

Tu arma, ¿dónde estaba?

 _«Allí.»_

La divisaste a unos centímetros de ti. Estiraste tu brazo lo más que pudiste para alcanzarla y comenzaste a apretar el gatillo para dispararle a esa cosa; sin embargo, debido a que no habías retirado el seguro, ninguna bala salió.

Te acercabas cada vez más a su boca, estando más cerca de esos colmillos que marcaban tu muerte a un ritmo alarmante. No obstante, a diferencia de dejarte dominar completamente por el pánico, te desconectaste; no sintiendo absolutamente nada, el mundo deteniéndose un instante. Pero no viste tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. No… Lo que miraste fueron tus manos sujetar con firmeza el arma, quitarle el seguro con maestría y disparar justo cuando llegaste a los pies de la criatura.

La explosión del cañón te aturdió.

El sonido agudo en tus oídos nubló tanto tu mente que no fuiste capaz de sentir cuando el cuerpo de esa cosa te cayó encima. Te quedaste quieta un momento, observando el cielo. Sentiste algo húmedo propagarse por tu ropa.

 _«¿Estoy muerta?»_

El oxígeno inundó tus pulmones. Los sutiles sonidos de la noche te despertaron.

 _«No.»_

Abriste desmesuradamente tus ojos al percatarte del peso sobre ti. Te arrastraste torpemente hacia atrás, liberándote. Observaste el cadáver y unas horribles náuseas te invadieron. Te levantaste después de desechar lo poco que habías comido, tomaste tus cosas rápidamente y huiste de aquel sitio. Lejos del olor a muerte.

.

.

.

 _«No era un humano, no era un humano.»_

Limpiabas con histeria tu ropa en un pequeño estanque que encontraste, sin lograr que esas manchas desaparecieran.

 _«No era un humano, no era un humano.»_

Mojaste tu cara para tranquilizarte. No eras una asesina, lo hiciste para defenderte. Esa cosa no era humano.

 _«Pero alguna vez lo fue.»_

Te quedaste quieta, observando las ondulaciones blanquecinas del agua, causadas por la tenue luz de la luna. ¿Qué sentido tenía lamentarse si planeabas hacer lo mismo con una persona de verdad?

 _«No puedo hacerlo.»_

No eras como Kurapika. Por más que odiaras a alguien no podrías arrebatarle la vida. Por más malvado que fuera, no podrías hacerlo. Te diste cuenta de eso.

Te acomodaste en posición fetal cerca de una roca y sacaste la única compañía que tenías.

—Lo siento mucho, Killua. Al final… terminé siendo el "Sasuke" de la historia.

Lo abrazaste y te dormiste, pensando en si así se sentiría recibir un abrazo del verdadero Killua.


	56. Chapter 56

**Sony: Desafortunadamente Sony, tendrás que dormir con esas dudas sobre Ponzu y Pokkle porque es información clasificada *++++***

 **Tenshibara: Bueno Tenshibara, lo hizo ya que Hisoka fue quien la "encontró" (si Illumi la hubiera encontrado, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes), y en ese entonces digamos que actuó por impulso… En cuanto a los nombres, me alaga que te parezcan geniales :') La mayoría de los nombres son de origen celta (a excepción de los apellidos) Me basé en esa cultura para hacer la Biblioteca de Nemed y los personajes que saldrían allí; leí muchos cuentos y leyendas y de ahí salió, Nemed era un antiguo templo celta que era custodiado por varios guardianes. El apellido "Salavert" es español y el nombre de "Dranchen Blaut" no recuerdo si era irlandés o nórdico xD fue el que más tardé en escoger. Y por último (si es que no olvidé mencionar alguno otro), el nombre de Straid lo saqué del videojuego Dark Souls II; es uno de los magos más poderosos en la trilogía y pues como quería crear un personaje que fuera hechicero de allí lo saqué jajaja y si alguien ha mirado Danny Phantom, se darán cuenta que también me basé en Reloj (el fantasma del tiempo) para este personaje xp**

 **Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes :D**

 **Ashiya: Hola :D Me alegra que te guste**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

 _No._

 _No puede ser._

 _La sangre se deslizaba con lentitud en aquel piso de mármol hasta mis pies, proveniente de aquel cuerpo inerte en medio de la habitación. Gon estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras lo sostenía; Killua se mantenía a su lado sin decir una sola palabra._

 _Llegué demasiado tarde._

 _Caminé con pasos temblorosos. El sonido pegajoso al caminar sobre ese líquido rojizo era agobiante, y por un segundo creí que me desplomaría en el suelo._

— _Gon…— susurré su nombre. Mi respiración era demasiado pesada para decir algo más._

 _Gon dejó de llorar y, cuando me miró, una rabia enorme se apoderó de la mirada inocente que tanto me gustaba de él._

— _¡Dijiste que lo salvarías! ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa!_

— _N-no… yo n-no quería que esto p-pasara…_

— _¡Mentira! ¡Es tu culpa! Por tu culpa Kite… Kite…_

 _Negué frenéticamente. No era mi culpa. Yo quería salvarlo. No era mi culpa. Debía salvarlo. No lo hice. Es mi culpa._

— _¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste!— Me acusaba histérico. Retrocedí cobardemente sin poder enfrentarlo— ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Te odio!_

 _No. No me odies. Por favor._

 _Busqué ayuda en Killua, sin poder soportar el dolor por mí misma. Pero ni siquiera me miró. Me dio la espalda y se fue alejando de aquel sitio tan oscuro._

— _Killua…_

— _Sólo sabes decir mentiras… Asesina._

 _Asesina._

Despertaste exaltada y cubierta de sudor.

— _«Fue un sueño… un simple sueño»—_ Pasaste tus manos por tu cabeza tratando de relajarte—. No pasará… no pasará…

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer y ya te sentías sin fuerzas de nada. Te quedaste inmóvil hasta que el sol salió completamente. Decidiste cambiar los vendajes de tus heridas; la "Textura Engañosa" de Hisoka ya no era necesaria, no había nadie de quien esconderlas.

Respiraste profundamente, inhalando aquel olor tan puro que la naturaleza desprendía. Tomaste ese momento para meditar. En verdad eras una mentirosa; habías abandonado a las únicas personas que te habían mostrado su apoyo incondicional todo este tiempo; habías roto tu promesa, no confiando en ellos en todo momento; les mentiste, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien, que no debían preocuparse y, sobre todo, te engañaste a ti misma, pensando que podías ser una persona completamente diferente… Al final terminaste huyendo como siempre lo hacías.

No te atreviste a enfrentar a Kurapika, al contrario, seguiste sus pasos a la perfección, dejando a tus amigos como si no significaran nada. Ahora te arrepentías de ser tan cobarde. Ignoraste a Leorio, no tomando su consejo de que decir la verdad era lo mejor. Ahora deseabas con fervor haber sido más honesta. A Gon lo traicionaste, no confiaste en él lo suficiente, cegada por el dolor que sentías y el querer impedir que él sintiera lo mismo; no correspondiste sus abrazos con tus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora llorabas por haber mantenido su promesa intacta. Y Killua… no tenías palabras para describir lo que le habías hecho. Él fue muy honesto contigo; se abrió a ti revelándote sus dudas y pensamientos, mostrándose tan adorable y vulnerable, y tú… solamente lo ilusionaste, abriéndole un mundo de posibilidades para después apuñalarlo por la espalda. Tenía que odiarte. No eras Gon para que no lo hiciera, y tu pequeño duendecillo te odiaría si no salvabas a Kite.

Pero, como una vez te preguntó Nobunaga, ahora, en este preciso momento… ¿qué es lo que querías?

Pusiste a "Killua" frente a ti, tocándolo con tu nariz.

—Quiero que estés aquí… conmigo.

* * *

—La bala perforó su cráneo y rebotó aquí— mencionaba el albino al quitar el pequeño objeto que había quedado entre la corteza de un árbol— ¿Qué tal por allá, anciano?

—Ignoraré lo último— murmuró Leorio con una vena de enfado en su frente—. Lleva varias horas muerto— comentó en voz alta mientras revisaba el cuerpo—, la sangre está seca.

—¿Por qué una Hormiga soldado está por estos rumbos?— preguntó Gon.

—Lo importante es saber quién lo asesinó... ¿Otra hormiga?— analizó Killua, la mayoría de las Hormiga soldado usaban armas de fuego según sus conocimientos.

—¿Una disputa?

—¿Eso importa ahora?— Leorio dijo impaciente. No había nada de especial con su muerte.

Killua no le hizo caso, siguió observando la escena.

—Allí— señaló—, hay manchas de sangre.

—¿Piensas seguirlas?— el joven médico preguntó incrédulo al ver al niño seguir el rastro.

—¡Tal vez esté herida!— Gon corrió al percatarse de algo.

—Con un demonio, ¿quién?

—(T/N)— susurró el niño, sabiendo que el albino se pondría algo "sensible" si escuchaba tu nombre.

—Estás… ¿estás diciendo que esa mocosa hizo eso? No me hagas reír— Leorio no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos—. Para empezar, ¿de dónde rayos pudo haber sacado una pistola? No somos las únicas personas aquí, por si recuerdan.

—Es una corazonada— Gon dijo con franqueza—. Killua siente lo mismo.

El mencionado asintió, concentrado en el rastro; sin embargo, entre más avanzaban, las manchas se iban volviendo más difíciles de ver.

—Hasta aquí llegan.

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó Leorio ante el callejón sin salida con el que se toparon.

—Gon, ¿podrías seguir el rastro de la sangre por el olor?

—Lo intenté— contestó tapando su nariz—. Pero el olor más fuerte proviene de donde está la Hormiga, no me deja concentrarme en los olores más débiles.

—Eso pensé— Killua suspiró con decepción—. Hemos estado siguiéndolo en una sola dirección— Trazó en el aire el camino que habían recorrido y apuntó hacia el frente—, si tenemos suerte, ella también habrá hecho lo mismo.

Así continuaron hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque.

—¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!— refunfuñó Leorio al ver que no podrían continuar así. Bien pudiste haber tomado cualquier camino, había toda una rosa de los vientos imposible de predecir y, además, no estaba seguro si realmente eras tú a quien estaban persiguiendo. Killua estaba a punto de argumentarle, pero lo paró haciendo un ademán con su mano— Entiendo que estén preocupados, pero no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. Si queremos evitar que haga una locura, entonces hay que llegar a Peijing antes que ella.

—N-no estoy preocupado— murmuró desviando la mirada—. La mataré cuando la encuentre, por eso estoy apurado.

—Ehhhh…— Leorio movió las cejas sugestivamente mientras sostenía su barbilla y le lanzaba una mirada pícara—… Así que estás apurado.

—No es…— Killua se sonrojó y se defendió rápidamente— ¡Tú eras el que no estaba de acuerdo con dejar a la gente para llegar a Peijing lo más pronto posible! ¡No me vengas con esto ahora!

—Por supuesto, por supuesto— respondió burlón. Estaba disfrutando mucho su venganza por todas esas veces que el albino se reía de él, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que tú serías su carta de triunfo?—, pero ahora no estamos hablando de 'esto y aquello', sino de 'lo otro y aquello'. Oh, espera— Lo rodeó con el brazo—, tal vez es tiempo de pasar a la siguiente fase de la "plática" que tuvimos la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?

Killua mandó volar a Leorio hasta el agua.

Mientras Leorio trataba de sobrevivir y Killua intentaba ahogarlo, Gon había encontrado algo que no iba para nada con aquel lugar.

—Estuvo aquí— susurró.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Gon?— preguntó el albino mientras mantenía la cabeza de Leorio bajo el agua.

—A-ah… no, nada— Escondió la envoltura de chocolate detrás de él y agitó la mano libre restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

—¡Gon! ¡Sálvameasdsfsdgfdh…!

—Cierra la boca anciano.

—Jejeje— Gon se rascó la nuca al ver a sus amigos pelear. Apretó la envoltura que había escondido un tanto nervioso.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

* * *

 **Yo: Hola, hola a todos n,n**

 **Leorio: -_- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Y: Pero qué recibimiento ¬¬**

 **L: Estaba muy tranquilo sin ti.**

 **Hisoka: Es verdad~~ Demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.**

 **Y: Sólo vine a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden.**

 **L: Todo estaba bien…**

 **Y: ¬¬ Por cierto Leorio, ¿por qué no te has quejado sobre el beso de Killua? Esperaba recibir cientos de mensajes tuyos…**

 **L: JAJAJAJAJA A eso no se le puede llamar beso, ¿crees que soy virgen?**

 **Y: -_-**

 **L: A mí dame algo subido de tono con alguna chica linda *¬***

 **H: Escritora-chan~ Ya que cumpliste el capricho de tus lectoras con ese beso, ¿por qué no escribes algo subido de tono pero para mí?**

 **L: No me quieras robar mis escenas, pedófilo.**

 **Y: No Hisoka, no te pondré en una pelea con alguien fuerte.**

 **H: :(**

 **L: ¿De eso hablaba? 0_0**


	57. Chapter 57

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

—¿Tienes más de esos?

—Es mi comida…

—Sólo uno más, no seas tacaña.

—Está bien— Le extendiste a regañadientes otro de tus chocolates al camaleón parlanchín que estaba caminando a tu lado—. Este será el último, ¿de acuerdo?

—Trato hecho— Miraste cómo se lo comía de un solo bocado. Así no le duraría nada, y tú no le darías otro—. Esto es vida.

—Me estás arrebatando MI vida— le recriminaste.

—No te matará el compartir.

—De hecho sí. Esto me tiene que durar todo el camino hasta la capital, y tú te lo estás acabando.

—No puedes sobrevivir a base de dulces, niña.

—El ser humano puede durar diez días sin comer, bebiendo agua es más que suficiente— argumentaste—. Y no soy una niña.

—Te conseguiré algo saludable, el no comer bien también te puede hacer perder la…— dudó un poco antes de continuar, no queriendo sonar agresivo—… cordura.

Los colores se te subieron al recordar que te había visto hablando con un peluche. ¿Por qué siempre te sucedía lo más vergonzoso?, ¿por qué no simplemente te mataban y ya?

—¿Nunca has hablado contigo mismo, _Melorio_?

—Es Meleoron.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

—Entiendo que estés molesta—murmuró—. Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿por qué confías en mí? Te mostraste sorprendida cuando me viste, mas no me atacaste— Se detuvo para sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo—. Después de lo que vi la otra noche, creí que lo harías.

—¿Fuiste tú quien envió eso?

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, provocando detenerse a mitad de encender su cigarrillo.

—Por supuesto que no— exclamó—. Esa fue una coincidencia.

Lo miraste escéptica un momento.

—No fumes aquí— mencionaste comenzando a caminar nuevamente—, odio el olor a cigarro.

—Bien— Guardó sus cosas mientras te seguía—. Todavía no respondes mi pregunta.

—Lo haré cuando respondas la mía.

Se quedó expectante.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó después de un tiempo— ¿Ya piensas hacerla?

Rodaste los ojos.

—Estoy haciendo una pausa intrigante como en las películas de acción.

—Llevas más de un minuto en silencio, ¿qué clase de películas has visto?

—¿Desde cuándo me estás siguiendo?

—Acabas de pensarla, ¡¿duraste tanto tiempo porque no sabías qué preguntar, verdad?!

—Sólo responde, _Meleoreon_.

—¡Meleoron!— dijo frustrado, eras demasiado altanera— Desde que cruzaste la frontera— suspiró con resignación—. Pasaste por un lado de mí sin que me diera cuenta, te mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendí al ver que había alguien como yo.

—¿Has estado acosándome desde entonces?

—Sí… ¡No!— Se rascó nervioso la cabeza— Solo estaba… observándote.

— _«Eso es lo que hacen los acosadores»—_ Te cubriste el rostro sin molestarte en responderle—. _«Ha estado viéndome hablar con un muñeco todo este tiempo, mátenme por favor.»_

—Hey— Te palmeó la espalda comprensivo—, haré como que no miré nada.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—Vamos, hay que dejar las cosas en el pasado.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo—suspiraste—. Escucha, Meleoron… No te conviene quedarte conmigo para cumplir tu objetivo.

—No he dicho que tenga un objeti…

—Quieres vengarte del Rey, por lo que le hizo a tu padre adoptivo— lo interrumpiste con suavidad—. Sé algunas cosas— añadiste antes de que te hiciera preguntas.

El camaleón se rascó la nuca, sin saber bien qué decir.

—¿No te diriges hacia el palacio?

—S-sí… pero… e-es diferente… no estoy segura— tartamudeaste, insegura de lo que harías una vez llegando a tu destino—. M-maté a uno de tus compañeros, no deberías confiar en mí.

—Yo soy el que debería decir eso. Además, no era mi compañero. Se dejó dominar por su instinto.

—Pero no quita el hecho de que…— Dejaste tu oración al aire, atormentándote interiormente por haberle arrebatado la vida a alguien. Sacudiste la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos— Conozco personas que pueden ayudarte, deben estar por aquí, sólo… sólo es cuestión de que los encuentres.

—¿Cómo podría confiar en ellos?

—Son mis amigos…—dijiste en un susurro, sintiéndote sin el derecho de llamarlos así— No encontrarás a mejores compañeros…

—Si son tus amigos, ¿por qué no estás con ellos?

—Ah… yo…— Te quedaste sin palabras. ¿Por qué te alejaste de ellos? Ya no estabas segura de eso— Es una larga historia…

—Bueno, todavía quedan ocho días de camino— Meleoron te sonrió—. Tenemos tiempo suficiente.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya… quién diría que a ti te prohibirían salir— Enyd no se tomó la molestia de devolverle el gesto desdeñoso a Rammot, suficiente cosas tenía con las que lidiar—. ¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada?

—Rammot— habló la mujer sin mirarlo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya no eres la favorita, ¿verdad? Ahora debes saber cuál es tu lugar aquí, humana.

Enyd suspiró con cansancio. Rammot no hacía más que agredirla verbalmente, sintiéndose superior; pero lo cierto era que sólo era una estúpida marioneta más, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, él únicamente buscaba ser más fuerte, sin importarle a quién tuviera que seguir.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No te han dado ninguna misión, ¿cierto?— Al percatarse que había dado en el clavo continuó— Deberías estar afuera, deshaciéndote de los intrusos como los demás.

—Sé que estás manipulando a varias Hormigas para tenerlas a tu control, no pienso quitarte la vista de encima.

—¿Lo harás porque lo crees, o porque te lo ordenaron?

—Nadie me da órdenes.

—Entonces no deberías estar aquí. Hay alguien de quien deseas vengarte, ¿no? Ve por ella, y no estés perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo.

Rammot se rio.

—Descubriré quiénes son los traidores; después de matarlos, iré tras tu amiga y te traeré su cabeza… y finalmente te tocará a ti. Haré que pagues por cada ofensa que me has hecho.

Enyd observó a la Hormiga marcharse. Sacó un libro de entre sus ropas y continuó su lectura; leer el manga de _Hunter x Hunter_ había sido un muy buen consejo de Straid. Trataría de ayudarte a su manera.

Si envió a Rammot a buscarte, no fue para que te asesinara, sino para que tus amigos se deshicieran de él. Algo menos de que preocuparse.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía que tú te habías separado de ellos hace tiempo.

* * *

 **Hisoka: Vamos~ Sólo una pelea.**

 **Yo: No -_-**

 **H: No te estoy pidiendo al Rey, aunque sea uno de la Guarda Real :3**

 **Y: No.**

 **H: Entonces... ¿Gon?**

 **Y: Déjame pensarlo...**

 **Gon: Yo no quiero pelear contra él -_-'**

 **Killua: Ni yo...**

 **Leorio: Oh, pero miren quién está aquí ¬¬ El mocoso que se cree mucho por recibir un "piquito".**

 **K: ¬¬ ¿Tú de dónde saliste?**

 **L: He estado aquí desde el principio.**

 **K: Ya veo... Por eso no sales en la mayoría de los capítulos :3**

 **L: ¡Te mataré!**

 **Y: No hagan escándalo, o haré que Hisoka pelee con cada uno de ustedes.**

 **G: Eso no es justo, yo no estoy haciendo nada :(**

 **Y: Tú no, pequeño Gon, sólo Killua y Leorio... Ehhh, ¿qué estás haciendo Hisoka? *viéndolo usando su celular***

 **H: Le diré a Illumi que estás aquí si no me das algo para adultos ;)**

 **Y: -_-' ¿No querías una batalla?**

 **H: :)**

 **Y: Empezaré a correr...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Buenas noches lectores nocturnos/matutinos (dependiendo de cuándo lean esto xD) He estado algo ajetreada últimamente y no había tenido tiempo de escribir u,u Y lo peor es que las ideas se me escapan cuando tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza T_T Pero en fin, no están aquí para leer mis quejas jeje**

 **Así que hoy vengo con algo diferente para evitar la rutina xp: En el capítulo de hoy puse una referencia** _ **muy**_ **sutil, y cuando digo sutil es MUY sutil, tal vez no se den cuenta (o tal vez sí) Pero quien adivine la oración y me diga a qué anime, serie, película o libro hace referencia, le haré un regalo especial (se me acaba de ocurrir jajaja). Tengo que hacerlo emocionante de cierta forma ;)**

 **Les daría una pista, pero si lo hago entonces todos sabrían de qué estoy hablando :3 Aunque si al terminar de leer el capítulo no tienen idea, al final les dejaré una pequeña pista n,n**

 **Tenshinbara: Eso pensé también jajaja Pero, como dijiste, es un sueño. Quería reflejar los miedos de Reader-chan; Gon odiándola por no salvar a Kite, y la indiferencia de Killua hacia ella (creo que eso le afecta mucho). Añadiendo el hecho de que estaba aturdida por haber matado por primera vez (que fue lo que provocó esa pesadilla originalmente xD). Pensé que sería un modo de desprecio al usar la palabra "asesina", ya que Killua odia esa parte de él, y puedo imaginar que no le gustaría que alguno de sus amigos tomara ese camino, como la venganza, algo que atormenta profundamente a Reader-chan.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Meleoron y tú estaban entre unos arbustos observando la pequeña aldea que estaba bajando la colina. Los habitantes trabajaban normalmente, así que supusiste que los soldados no habían llegado aún.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Evitar a las personas y seguir nuestro camino?

—No…— Lo miraste como si fuera la persona más estúpida del mundo— Tenemos que avisarles que están en peligro— Estabas segura que Killua y los demás se encargarían de ayudar a esa gente, evitando tantas muertes como fuera posible; pero, ya que estabas allí, les ayudarías un poco—. En marcha, _Vaporeon_ — dijiste comenzando a bajar.

—¡Es Meleoron! Sé que lo haces a propósito— murmuró lo último con un gesto de frustración antes de seguirte—. Espera… creo que olvidas que no soy agradable a la vista…

—Usaremos eso a nuestro favor.

—Gracias por consolarme— comentó con sarcasmo—… Un segundo… ¿a qué te refieres con…?

—¡Huyan!—gritaste mientras corrías hacia los aldeanos— ¡Un _pokemon_ salvaje ha aparecido!— Fue tan repentino que a Meleoron no le dio tiempo de esconderse. En menos de un segundo la mayoría de las miradas estaban sobre él y los gritos no tardaron en aparecer— No sé molesten en atacarlo, sólo corran hacia allá— Señalabas dando indicaciones para que apartaran su vista del camaleón—, huyan del país y avisen a las demás ciudades o personas que se encuentren que hay _pokemones_ salvajes por todos lados y que están controlando al gobierno para comérselos vivos.

—¿Qué es un _pokemon_?— Los murmullos y dudas no dejaron de hacerse escuchar entre la muchedumbre.

—Bueno, realmente son más como _digimones_ … No van diciendo "pika, pika"…— Sacudiste las manos antes de que comenzaras a divagar— ¡Pero eso no importa ahora, maldición! ¡Sólo corran! De seguro fue a llamar a sus compañeros— El que Meleoron se haya hecho invisible le dio crédito a tus palabras, y las personas huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron sin hacer más preguntas—. No puedo creer que lo hiciera— suspiraste ya que la mayoría de los aldeanos se habían alejado.

—Pudiste haberme avisado— dijo la Hormiga apareciendo a tu lado.

—Fue improvisado, si lo hubiera pensado mucho me habría acobardado. No soy buena hablando en público.

El camaleón te miró con el ceño fruncido, no es como si a él le gustara tener toda la atención. Ya estaba arrepintiéndose de estarte siguiendo; sin embargo, tenía un favor que devolver. Aunque las cosas no eran como se las habían descrito, debía hacer lo posible para reunirte con tus amigos. La única forma de ganar contra sus enemigos era teniendo un buen equipo.

—Si seguiremos haciendo esto, hay que encontrar otro modo— De alguna forma tendría que persuadirte—. No quiero que alguna de las personas vaya a atacarme, mis habilidades de combate son pésimas.

—Algún día _digievolucionarás_ , _Meleoromón_.

Y de alguna forma tendría que soportar esos ridículos sobrenombres.

* * *

—¿Tienen noticias?— preguntó Killua cuando Leorio finalizó su llamada.

—Sin novedades— respondió el aludido—. El equipo de Knuckle no la ha visto.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos.

Killua aceleró el paso, preocupado que ninguno te haya visto aún. Ellos eran mucho más veloces que tú y, sin embargo, no habían encontrado ni una sola pista de tu paradero. ¿Y si ya estabas en Peijing? El Zoldyck alejó esos pensamientos rápidamente; la idea de no verte nunca más le provocaba una presión en el pecho, como si algo dentro de él lo apretara con fuerza.

Por otra parte, Gon se mantuvo callado sobre lo que había encontrado. Si bien no era suficiente para saber qué camino habías tomado, la razón por la que ocultó a sus amigos la pequeña pista era más complicada de lo que él podía entender.

—Tal vez ella no quiere vernos— murmuró.

—Claro que tratará de esconderse si sabe que la queremos detener— Killua respondió sin percatarse de la expresión insatisfecha de Gon—. Huir es lo único que hace bien…— Sus palabras fueron decayendo hasta convertirse en un susurro melancólico.

—¡Entonces no la busques!— La inesperada exclamación que hizo lo sorprendió de igual forma que a Leorio y a Killua, no esperaba subir tanto la voz— Me refiero a…— agregó apartando la mirada—… que no deberíamos presionarla.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?— El albino no lograba comprender la actitud de su mejor amigo. De un momento a otro, la efusiva motivación que lo caracterizaba ya no estaba. ¿O había sido desde antes y él no se percató? Al estar tan pendiente de ti no se había dado cuenta de nada— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Lo miró interrogativo.

—Vamos, Gon— Leorio palmeó la espalda del niño—, ¿no me digas que (T/N) te contagió lo bipolar?— dijo intentando relajar el ambiente, sin embargo, las cosas fueron lo opuesto— ¿D-dije (T/N)? Quise decir… a ya sabes quién… n-no se lo tomen así— murmuró al ver a ambos niños mirándose entre sí con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberíamos estar aquí— dijo Gon con firmeza.

—¡¿Ahh?! ¡No me vengas con esto ahora!— El Zoldyck avanzó con grandes pasos y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa— ¡Fuiste el primero en insistir en venir a NGL!

—¡Pues ya no quiero!

—¿Q-qué?— Ahora sí estaba totalmente perdido— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! ¡¿Qué pasa con lo de salvar a Kite?!

Gon inhaló con fuerza, estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de un celular interrumpió la escena.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?— Leorio contestó, un tanto aliviado por tan buen momento de intervención. Killua soltó a Gon, y los dos apartaron la mirada avergonzados por sus repentinos arrebatos. Se quedaron expectantes a sea quién sea que estuviera llamando— Nosotros no… Sí, ya lo sé. Sé perfectamente lo que nos dijeron, no hemos hecho nada… Entiendo…— Después de unas cuantas palabras más colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a sus dos compañeros— Al parecer alguien ha estado alarmando a los habitantes de aquí sobre… _pokemones_ salvajes…

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el albino con una caja levantada.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Los tres se quedaron un momento pensando, hasta que una gotita resbaló por la nuca de cada uno y el pensamiento de _"es ella"_ pasó por su mente. Era imposible imaginar a alguien más, aparte de ti, que hiciera extrañas referencias que mayormente eran desconocidas para los habitantes de este mundo.

—Eso significa que aún está por aquí— comentó Killua con esperanza—. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

—Me alegra saber que después de todo sea una persona normal— dijo Leorio sosteniendo su barbilla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría morir a tantas personas. Es un poco vergonzoso decirlo pero…— soltó una risa neviosa— Me siento orgulloso.

Killua se quedó meditando. Miró hacia donde estaba Gon, quien seguía con esa expresión rara en él, así que prefirió darle su espacio.

—No hay que hacer su esfuerzo en vano— Le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a Leorio, y éste le devolvió una mirada de confusión. En cambio, Gon lo miró intuyendo a qué se refería—. Voy a ayudarla.

—Sabes que nos lo prohibieron, ¿no?

—Con las cosas como están nadie se dará cuenta quién hace el movimiento.

El joven médico revolvió los cabellos del albino.

—Me gusta esa actitud, mocoso.

—No hagas eso— dijo molesto apartando la mano del mayor.

Leorio subió las manos en un gesto de paz y sonrió.

—¡A la mierda todo! Ve, nosotros te cubrimos.

Killua asintió.

—Gon— lo llamó antes de marcharse—, no vayas a hacer alguna locura. Prométemelo.

El aludido se rascó la mejilla un tanto dudoso. Ahora se sentía mal por haberse comportado de esa forma tan agresiva con él.

—Promételo— Las palabras de Killua eran parecidas a una súplica, y no se iría hasta escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

—Está bien— Gon contestó intentando formar una sonrisa para que su amigo no se preocupara. El que lo hiciera lo hacía sentirse peor—. No haré ninguna locura.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, sabía que Gon no era de los que rompían tan fácilmente sus promesas. Además, agradecía interiormente que Leorio estuviera allí, tal vez él podría ayudar a Gon más de lo que él mismo podría hacerlo en toda su vida; de lo contrario, jamás se atrevería a dejarlo por su cuenta.

—Killua— Leorio lo detuvo antes de que se fuera—, contacta a Ponzu. Sus abejas pueden serte de utilidad.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— Se despidió con un ademán—. Los llamaré si pasa algo importante.

Miró por última vez a Gon antes de marcharse.

* * *

 **Si pensaron que la referencia que mencioné era Pokemon o Digimon… es incorrecto. No la puse tan fácil xD**

 **Allí va la pista: Es una saga de libros muy famosa, creo que por lo menos todos han escuchado hablar de ello, leído alguno de sus libros o visto las películas. Si digo más sería demasiado fácil (no me odien T_T)**

 **En cuanto al premio que improvisé, será decisión del ganador. Puede ser algún one-shot aparte, o algún capítulo especial o, alguna escena o situación que quisieran ver en este fic. O si tienen otra sugerencia lo haré con gusto, hay que complacer al ganador xD**

 **¡Mucha suerte!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Buenas noches a todos :D Siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la última actualización jeje**

 **Creo que al final se las puse muy fácil jajajajaja Pero bueno, la próxima la haré más difícil ;) Y como estoy de buen humor, les haré su premio a todas las que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, aunque no hayan dicho Harry Potter :v (Wavywavy me hiciste reír mucho con que era la biblia xD) Así que pueden mandarme un PM o dejar un Review con lo que quieren ;) Y no se preocupen por Gon, pronto se aclarará por qué esa actitud rara.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento las dejo con el capítulo \\(^0^)/**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

—Oye, Gon —Leorio lo llamó mientras descansaban bajo un árbol. Ya había pasado un día entero desde que el Zoldyck se separó de ellos. Esperaba que el niño hablara con él sobre lo que había sucedido, pero no mencionó el asunto para nada—, ¿qué es lo que pasó para que le gritaras a Killua?

Gon detuvo la manzana que estaba a punto de comer a unos centímetros de su boca, pensó un poco y después se rascó la nuca sonriendo apenado.

—Esa no era mi intención —Al ver la mirada seria de Leorio de que no le creía nada, bajó la suya—. Estaba molesto… ¡Pero no con Killua! Yo… — Se quedó callado, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

Leorio, al percatarse de la confusión de pequeño, no insistió más en el tema. Era normal que a Gon también le afectara tu partida, ambos actuaban como dos hermanos muy cercanos. El lazo que te unía al joven Cazador era igual, o incluso más profundo que el que tenías con Killua, o por lo menos, eso pensaba Leorio. Desde que descubrió los comportamientos sospechosos que el albino tenía contigo, su imaginación empezó a volar por todos lados; y el Freecs no fue la excepción. A los ojos del médico, el amor que Gon te tenía iba más allá de lo fraternal e incondicional. Era algo platónico; te idealizaba, y ahora, era normal el que se sintiera traicionado.

—Está haciendo lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría —murmuró Leorio—: intentar proteger a sus amigos. No hay que juzgarla, pero tampoco te sientas mal por estar molesto con ella.

El duendecillo se quedó en silencio, sosteniendo la manzana a medio comer entre sus manos.

—Quiero buscarla por mi cuenta —Antes de que Leorio pudiera argumentarle algo, agregó—. No estaré conforme hasta que hable con (T/N). Hay cosas que debo decirle.

Leorio suspiró.

—Aunque quisiera no podría detenerte — sonrió—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Gon le devolvió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás seguro? Me siento mal por dejarte.

—No te preocupes por mí, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

—Gracias, Leorio —dijo abrazando al mayor.

—Ya, vete. Harás que me sonroje —Le dio una palmada en la espalda para que se fuera antes de ponerse a llorar, el sentimiento lo inundaba cuando veía cuánto habían crecido sus pequeños amigos. Lo vio alejarse, y se recargó en el tronco del árbol mientras alzaba su vista al cielo—. Ojalá te des cuenta…

Sus palabras se fueron con el viento, esperando que los sentimientos de todos lograran alcanzarte.

* * *

—No tienes que sentirte culpable.

No respondiste nada al intento de consuelo que dijo Meleoron, seguiste cavando. Te limpiaste el sudor de la frente con furor, demasiadas cosas tenías atoradas en tu garganta que las lágrimas se escapaban de tus ojos.

Había sido una masacre. Y lo peor es que tú no pudiste hacer nada más que cavar algunas tumbas decentes para esas personas que fueron cruelmente asesinadas.

Los gritos, los disparos, todavía resonaban en tu cabeza; la impotencia y el miedo seguían provocando temblores en tu cuerpo. Y el alivio… El alivio de no ser uno de ellos. Si Meleoron no te hubiera detenido, probablemente en este momento él estaría cavando tu propia tumba.

O solo se hubiera ido, y tu cuerpo se lo hubieran comido los perros salvajes. Hubieras muerto sola, sin ningún significado, sin dejar nada importante por lo que ser recordada.

Nada.

El tiempo borraría tu patética existencia de las memorias de las personas con las que conviviste. Si hubieras muerto, nadie te habría llorado, y pronto te habrían olvidado. O, tal vez, sería lo contrario. Pero no importaba quebrarse la cabeza pensando en eso; de lo que estabas segura, era que si hubieras muerto, lo habrías hecho con muchos remordimientos.

Ya no aguantaste más. Ya no querías guardarte todo, ya no querías controlar tus emociones.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritaste mientras dejabas salir todo tu llanto— Dios… ¿por qué? Todo esto es causa mía pero… pero estoy tan feliz de estar viva —reíste con amargura. Te sentías bien por no sufrir el mismo destino de esas pobres personas; sin embargo, sabías muy bien que pudiste haber evitado que todo esto pasara—. ¿Qué sentido tiene mi vida? ¿Qué sentido tiene mi existencia? Dime… —Miraste a Meleoron con tanta súplica, que este deseó con todas sus fuerzas conocer la respuesta—. Siento que me volveré loca… Jamás había lidiado con tantas cosas, siempre trataba de ignorar todo. Jamás imaginé quedarme sin nada, y aun así sentirme bien por seguir respirando —Apretaste con fuerza la pala en la que estabas recargada, intentando controlar el temblor de tus manos—. Una parte de mí se siente… oscura… como si la vida de los demás no le importara en lo absoluto… Y la otra… sabe que eso está mal, que no es normal ser tan fría —No pudiste evitar recordar tu niñez—. Toda mi vida he vivido en un punto medio entre esas dos partes… Y ahora una de las dos quiere tener todo el control de mí… Y ya no puedo —Esa lucha contigo misma surgió desde niña, tomando forma desde el abandono de tu padre, y siendo desarrollada en todo el maltrato psicológico al que estuviste expuesta con tu nuevo "papá"; nunca estando segura si debías reír o llorar, creando tus emociones y actitudes en base a los otros; si llorabas eras demasiado débil y ridícula, y si reías eras demasiado fría e inmadura. Nunca diciendo ni haciendo lo que realmente querías, porque a ese punto ya no estabas segura de nada; si estaba bien o estaba mal—. Son como dos personas distintas viviendo en mi ser, que luchan constantemente entre sí.

Meleoron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después se arrepintió. Estabas bajo mucho estrés, y cualquier cosa podría afectarte demasiado, crear algún daño, o manipular tus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse sin decir nada.

—Escoge la que más te convenga —Te puso su mano en tu hombro, algo incómodo por la situación, pero comprensivo y con compasión hacia ti.

Porque, al contrario de lo que siempre decías, seguías siendo una niña.


	60. Chapter 60

Apenas iban a mitad de camino y ya sentías todas tus energías agotadas. Tu respiración era agitada como si hubieses corrido un maratón, y eso que ibas caminando a paso lento. Meleoron iba al frente; después de tu desmoronamiento no habían hablado mucho. La Hormiga mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado. Enyd le había hablado mucho sobre ti, diciéndole lo sonriente y fuerte que eras, y la confianza cegadora que les tenías a tus amigos. Sin embargo, él sentía que se había encontrado con una persona totalmente diferente: sola y con una mirada triste. Sentía que tu mente colapsaría pronto; si es que no lo había hecho ya. Tenía que encontrar a tus amigos lo más pronto posible.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al percatarse que te detuviste.

—Sí… —contestaste en un susurro, apoyando tus manos en tus rodillas— No estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto… Solo… se me fue el aire… y el sol no ayuda a que se me baje el calor.

—Podemos tomar un descanso, no es necesario ir con tanta prisa.

—No, está bien… Estoy bien… Todavía puedo continuar —Te enderezaste e inhalaste profundo para calmar el mareo que sentiste—. Debo… debo salvar a Kite.

Era lo más importante. Si no lo hacías Gon te odiaría; si herías a Gon, Killua te odiaría. Si no salvabas a nadie… todos te odiarían.

—¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? —Meleoron volvió a preguntar al verte tan agitada y recargándote en los árboles para poder continuar caminando. Se acercó y puso su mano en tu frente— ¡Estás ardiendo!

—Es el sol. Estoy bien.

—Esto es serio —exclamó molesto al ver tu terquedad—. Tienes fiebre —Se pasó la mano por la cara. En buen momento se te había ocurrido enfermarte. Y lo peor, es que si no te tratabas podrías empeorar—. Esto es malo. Muy malo.

—Se me va a pasar… Casi nunca me enfermo, y cuando… —Hacías demasiadas pausas al hablar, tus pulmones ardían con cada inhalación. Pasaste la poca saliva que tenías en tu cavidad bucal para calmar la sequedad de tu garganta —…lo hago… se me quita rápido.

—No me arriesgaré. Ven —Te sujetó por la cintura y pasó tu brazo por sus hombros para ayudarte a caminar—, conozco un sitio donde podrás descansar.

—Eso es algo atrevido de su parte… señor… —reíste quedamente mientras cerrabas los ojos a causa de la somnolencia.

Definitivamente la fiebre estaba empeorando.

* * *

Guardar la envoltura de chocolate fue una buena elección para Gon. Ese olor cremoso era fácil de distinguir entre toda esa vegetación y, aunque también logró identificar cierto olor a pólvora y sangre, no se dejó distraer. Estaba totalmente concentrado en encontrarte. Después de pensar mucho sobre lo que Leorio le había dicho, estaba completamente seguro de lo que debía decirte. Necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes.

Para él no eras solamente su amiga; eras como Killua, como Leorio y Kurapika. Alguien especial que jamás cambiaría por nada, y si tenía que decidir… No. Sacudió su cabeza. No podía decidir entre uno de sus amigos. Y no te dejaría a ti hacerlo. Encontraría la forma de salvar a ambos. Pero era algo que él debía hacer; no tú.

Detuvo su andar para concentrarse en el olor y decidir el camino que tomaría. Abrió los ojos al percatarse que la fragancia se hacía un poco más fuerte.

—¡(T/N)! —gritó al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente estabas.

Meleoron, quien estaba ensimismado buscando alguna planta medicinal, se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito del niño. Ambos se quedaron mirando entre sí durante varios segundos, procesando lo que estaba pasando. El menor fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, dando una mirada confundida alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Dónde está (T/N)? —preguntó devolviendo su vista hacia la Hormiga.

—¿Eh? —El camaleón parpadeó desorientado, aún sin comprender de dónde rayos había salido ese mocoso vestido de verde—. ¡Ah! Verde… Tú… ¡Tú debes ser Gon! Uno de sus amigos.

—Sí —respondió alzando una ceja—. ¿Y tú…? ¡Ah! —exclamó al recordar algo relacionado con el personaje verde que tenía enfrente— Sujeto raro con la piel verde… ¡Debes ser _Melioro_!

—¡Es Meleoron! —No podía creer que otro mocoso le cambiara el nombre. Definitivamente era uno de tus conocidos—. Más importante que eso… —Se acercó al niño y lo sujetó por los hombros— ¡Necesito tu ayuda con urgencia!

* * *

Había estado corriendo de una ciudad a otra sin descanso por más de veinticuatro horas, su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación y todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Se encontraba escondido en un callejón, esperando a que los supuestos soldados dejaran de buscar al alborotador, o sea, a él.

La Ley Marcial ya había sido puesta en marcha por Ming Jol-ik. Los ciudadanos ya no le creerían por más que lo intentara, el miedo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. No obstante, eso no le impediría seguir tratando; si las ciudades no prestaban oídos, entonces continuaría con los campesinos.

Se escabulló entre los edificios con el sigilo que tanto lo caracterizaba, y regresó sus pasos a la espesura del bosque.

Si su familia lo mirara ahora, estarían decepcionados de él al estar salvando vidas, cuando realmente tendría que quitarlas. ¿Quizás por eso se empeñaba tanto en salvarlas? Demostrando que ya no era un asesino, sino alguien diferente; alguien que pudo cambiar a pesar de las circunstancias con las que creció. Alguien que nunca imaginó hacer amigos.

Pero nadie se fijaba en lo bueno. Esas personas a las que intentaba ayudar, se cerraban, haciéndole más difícil el hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué se esforzaba tanto? Podría encerrar la respuesta en tan solo una palabra. No necesitaba más. Sin embargo, era demasiado apocado para admitirlo.

Admitir el hecho de que todo lo hacía por una mujer. Por ti.

El pensar que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo, lo alentaba a continuar. El saber que en las noches tú también observabas la luna, era como estar a tu lado de nuevo. Aunque, algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal. A pesar de los deseos que tenía de reunirse contigo, tenía miedo de que las cosas fueran a cambiar.

El miedo que sintió cuando quería proteger a Gon de los peligros a los que se enfrentaba por no poder usar _nen_ y, que terminó por olvidarse un momento de él por estar a tu lado, lo invadía nuevamente; ahora con más profundidad. Gon siempre sería su primer amigo, y lo pondría por sobre todas las cosas; pero este se equivocó al decirle que tú también eras su amiga, y que por eso quería protegerla también. Para Killua eras más que una amiga. No se había dado cuenta hasta esa noche, donde sus dudas y emociones se aclararon en tus labios; hasta que había estado lejos de ti. Y eso le daba miedo. Que aquello que sentía hacia ti fuera más grande que lo que sentía por Gon, y que al final lo terminara traicionando, si llegara un punto en el que tuvieran que elegir entre Kite y tú.

Había muchas cosas que, a diferencia de una persona normal, él no podía lidiar. Por ejemplo, expresar sus sentimientos correctamente y, por consiguiente, no poder ayudar a sus amigos cuando se encontraban en situaciones difíciles. Le preocupaba lo que Gon estuviese pensando en este momento, ¿Leorio habría sido capaz de ayudarlo? Tal vez si…

Sus pensamientos fueron violentamente interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda.

— _«¿Una pulga?»_ —pensó al quitarse al susodicho animal. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, otro insecto se incrustó en su piel—. _«Qué demonios…»_ —La agudeza de su mente le hizo reponerse con rapidez de la repentina situación, recordando la información que dejaste en la libreta—. _«Localiza al francotirador»._

Cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente impacto que no tardó en aparecer. Inmediatamente se dirigió al sitio de donde provino el disparo. Al fin un oponente real para probar su nueva técnica. Logró divisarlo en lo alto de unas rocas; sin embargo, el francotirador, al darse cuenta del acercamiento de Killua, bajó y se posicionó en la entrada de una especie de cueva.

—Oh… —cantó— ¿Vendrás aunque sea una trampa?

* * *

 **Otra actualización en la noche xp**

 **Bueno, tal vez parezca un poco repetitivo los problemas de Reader-chan "blah, blah, blah" Pero cosas así no se resuelven de la noche a la mañana como lo hacen ver en las series (cruel realidad). Se podría decir que desde que se enteró que su familia había muerto en el accidente, le entró el síndrome de "salvar a Kite" xD Por eso su empeño y esa obstinación de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, ya que, al ser una persona que nunca tuvo a nadie en quien apoyarse, ella está impuesta a hacer todo por sí misma (desconfiada o perfeccionista, como prefieran verla).  
**

 **En cambio, Gon es lo contrario. Él confía plenamente en sus amigos y prefiere que las cosas se hagan juntos. Confianza sobre todas las cosas. Lo explicaré con más detalle en el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **Y Killua, digamos que es una combinación de Reader-chan y Gon; acostumbrado a trabajar solo y estar por su cuenta, pero después aprendiendo lo que es tener a alguien en quien apoyarse y tener amigos que nunca te traicionan. Y nuestro pobre Killua teme dejar esa amistad por otros sentimientos que se están presentando en su ser. Por eso es esa molestia que a veces siente por nuestra protagonista.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por el momento. Expliqué esto porque a veces creo que escribo algo abstracto y siento que no siempre se entiende jajaja Pero pues como decidí hacer esta historia como un _xreader,_ no quiero ser muy detallista para que ustedes como lectores dejen volar su imaginación (se habrán dado cuenta que no soy muy descriptiva con el entorno ni con los personajes jejeje)**

 **Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar para aclararla xD**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sobre todo por seguir leyendo :D**

 **Buenas noches \\(^0^)/**


	61. Chapter 61

_No tengo idea de dónde esté. No siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, más que lo abstracto de mi mente. Es un sentimiento relajante; una libertad esporádica; un hecho esotérico. No siento miedo._

 _No siento nada._

 _Nunca imaginé que mi vida cambiaría tanto. No creo que nadie en el mundo lo haga. Siempre pensamos que lo extraordinario, lo trágico o lo desconocido les pasa a todos, menos a nosotros. Y cuando algo así te sucede… no sabes cómo reaccionar. Y cuando llega el momento de actuar, te preguntas si eso es lo correcto. ¿Pero lo correcto en base a qué, o a quién? ¿Actúas bajo tu propio juicio o al de los demás? Siempre me dije que hacía lo que yo quería, pero no era así. Y las personas que dicen lo contrario, también están equivocadas._

 _Cualquier niña es feliz en los brazos de su padre. La sensación de volar al estar en lo alto de sus brazos mientras giran en la sala, te hace sentir la persona más importante del mundo. Y entre más alto vueles, más dolorosa es la caída._

 _A los siete años fue la mía._

 _Esa figura paterna desapareció de golpe, estrellándome en el frío suelo. Pero papá nunca dijo por qué, y tampoco mamá. ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de explicarle a una niña? Creo que ya no se llevaban bien, jamás estaban de acuerdo en nada, salvo no decirle a su hija por qué papá decidía abandonarla._

«Todo estará bien, (T/N).»

 _No. No lo estuvo._

 _Nuestras acciones siempre son influenciadas por personas, cercanas o no, desde que somos conscientes._

 _A los once años mis "influencias" comenzaron a crecer._

 _Mamá conoció al reemplazo de papá. No me agradó. Pero mamá era feliz, y yo tenía que serlo también… ¿verdad?_

«No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.»

 _No. No lo hará. ¿Y sabes por qué?_

 _Porque ya lo viví._

 _Después del nacimiento de mi primer hermano todo cambió. Mamá me preocupaba. Un día le pregunté por qué dejaba que aquel hombre le gritara, y me respondió que no me metiera en cosas de adultos. Porque era una niña, y las niñas tienen que actuar conforme a su edad. Porque era la hermana mayor, y tenía que actuar como tal. Obediente y discreta. Callada y serena. Porque, aunque no lo quisiera, tenía un nuevo "papá". Porque… ¿quién le preguntaría a una niña qué es lo que quería?_

 _A los quince años entré en mi falsa libertad, creyendo que al fin había desarrollado el valor de expresarme._

 _Qué equivocada estaba._

 _Ese valor, era solo el reflejo de mis "amigos" que continuaban actuando como adolescentes. Seguía sin ser yo. Lo único que cambió en mi hogar fue el nacimiento de mi segundo hermano, y el estrés de no ser una buena hermana._

«Estarás bien. Te pondrás bien.»

 _No. Cállate. No lo estará._

 _A los diecisiete me perdí de vista totalmente._

 _A los dieciocho no tenía idea de qué hacer con mi vida._

 _A los veinte todo se destruyó._

«O todo comenzó.»

 _Sentí algo suave y cálido recorrer el lugar donde debería estar mi cabeza._

«Ha sido difícil, ¿cierto?»

 _Sí. No tienes idea cuánto._

 _Pero no importa. No importa. Porque a nadie le importa. Y a mí tampoco._

«Ya no estás sola.»

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

«Porque yo estoy aquí.»

Poco a poco fuiste perdiendo la insensibilidad que abrazaba tu cuerpo, y sentiste con más claridad las tiernas manos que te sujetaban. Apreciaste la humedad en tus párpados al abrirlos, causada por los ojos café que te observaban de cerca, o por los tuyos propios.

—Perdón… —sollozaste— por no ser una buena hermana. Por no poder salvarlos… de aquel horrible lugar…

—No… Shhh… Duerme, tienes que descansar.

Gon no se separaría de ti hasta que la medicina hiciera efecto, así que te acompañaría en tu tormento causado por la fiebre.

—Debí hacerlo… pero no quería que pasaran lo mismo que yo…

—Está bien, no te culpamos —Apretó más tu mano y se inclinó para besar tu frente—. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo, ¿lo sabías? —susurró.

—No… —Curvaste ligeramente tus labios, dejándote llevar por el sueño nuevamente— Ahora podré descansar bien…

—Duerme.

—Gon…

—¿Sí?

—Perdóname… por no poder salvar a Kite desde un principio… No me odies, por favor.

—Jamás lo haría.

—Killua… —suspiraste— Killua…

—¿Sí?

—Me gusta decir tu nombre —sonreíste entre sueños—. Killua… gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado… Te quiero más que a Kurapika, pero… no se lo digas a nadie…

—No te prometo nada —Gon sonrió de igual forma.

Al observar tu semblante más relajado, él también se relajó, pero sin apartarse de tu lado. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y apenas ahora podía comprender el dolor que llevabas dentro de ti. Los amigos tienen que conocerse, tienen que hablar del dolor que sienten, porque si no lo hacen, entonces ¿cómo podrán ayudarse?

—Lo más probable es que se sienta mejor mañana en la mañana —Meleoron habló desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, trayendo a Gon de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Por qué no descansas? Me quedaré haciendo guardia.

—No —contestó inflexible—. Así estoy bien.

La Hormiga se encogió de hombros. Al parecer todos los humanos con los que se encontraba eran igual de obstinados. O demasiado fieles a sus creencias.

.

.

.

.

Las suaves cosquillas en tu cuello te despertaron y, aunque odiabas que lo hicieran, la risa que te provocaban ahogaban todo signo de enojo. Sin embargo, tu risa se detuvo al percatarte que _algo_ estaba sobre tu pecho. El nombre del médico pervertido fue lo primero que cruzó tu mente. Abriste tus ojos como si alguien hubiera lanzado un grito de guerra. Tu vista capturó inmediatamente el techo de madera; después, se trasladó a la persona que estaba a tu lado, el causante de esas cosquillas en tu cuello y el pervertido que estaba tocando tu…

 _«Oh, solo es Gon.»_

Te calmaste al fijarte que era tu pequeño duende el que estaba cómodamente dormido sobre ti.

 _«Un segundo… ¡¿Gon?!»_

¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? Se suponía que debía estar con Leorio y Killua. Te sorprendiste tanto que por impulso quisiste ponerte de pie con un salto; sin embargo, las reacciones del menor estaban más desarrolladas que las tuyas, por lo que antes de que pudieras siquiera enderezarte, te volvió a acostar sujetándote por los brazos.

—¿Mmh? ¿(T/N)? —Parpadeó confundido—. Me asustaste —sonrió.

—¿T-te asusté? —dijiste con un ligero tic en el ojo— ¿Yo?

—Sí —contestó con un puchero—, no deberías despertar a las personas de ese modo.

Antes de que pudieras reclamarle y decirle hasta lo que no por la indecorosa posición en la que estaban, a Meleoron se le ocurrió aparecer.

—¡A-ah, disculpen! —exclamó nervioso— No sabía que ustedes… ¡No quería interrumpir!

Estaba de más decir que los colores se te subieron hasta el punto de sacar humo por las orejas.

—No es lo que parece —tartamudeaste, arrojando a Gon hasta la pared—. ¡No llames a la policía! Él es el que estaba arriba, no yo.

Meleoron se cubrió los oídos indignado.

—¡No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto! No quiero saber cómo lo estaban haciendo.

Ahora fue tu turno de taparte los oídos.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡No digas eso! Me meterán al _bote_ *.

—Eso fue algo rudo de tu parte, (T/N) —Gon se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se dio, no enterándose (como siempre) de lo que hablaban.

—Disculpa que te diga esto, pero no eres muy…

—¿Estás diciéndome gorda? —interrumpiste con un aura asesina mientras te acercabas a la Hormiga.

—No, estaba diciendo que eras muy…

—¿Gorda?, ¿y que por eso no cabría en un bote?

—N-no… quería decir que no eras tan pequeña para… Oye, ¡suéltame! —Meleoron trataba de salvarse de tus golpes—. ¡Niño, tranquiliza a tu novia!

—(T/N) no es mi novia —contestó el aludido, sin comprender aún por qué de un momento a otro estabas tratando de ahorcar al camaleón—. Es la novia de Killua.

Ese comentario tuvo más efecto que si Gon te hubiese sujetado para detenerte.

—N-n-no-novia… —Te ruborizaste a más no poder— Killua y y-yo no… n-no somos… n-novios.

—¿Eh? Pero si se besaron.

—¿N-nos b-besa...? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo…? ¡¿Ehhhh?! ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Es secreto —Gon respondió poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios y guiñando el ojo.

Te cubriste el rostro con tus manos por la vergüenza. Gon lo sabía, y de seguro le había contado a todo el mundo. Es más, la noticia seguramente ya había llegado a oídos de Kurapika; tal vez primero por los de Senritsu, pero qué importaba, ya todos sabían de tu crimen.

— _«Illumi va a asesinarme»_ —pensaste mientras imaginabas las formas crueles en las que el hermano mayor de los Zoldyck te torturaría por haberle quitado la castidad a su hermanito—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Que quede claro que fue un accidente! —Sacudiste de manera violenta a Meleoron.

—¡Y a mí qué me importa! —gritó molesto, alejándose de ti.

Gon dejó salir una carcajada.

—Perdón —dijo al ver tu mirada molesta, al parecer estaba divirtiéndose demasiado para tu gusto—. Es solo que me alegra ver que estás bien.

Desviaste la mirada un poco avergonzada. Te despertaste algo fuera de lugar, así que no le habías dado prioridad a la presencia del joven Cazador.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaste para que te explicaran las cosas que habían sucedido, no solo en el lapso que duraste inconsciente, sino desde que te habías separado de ellos.

El primero en hablar fue Meleoron.

—Te enfermaste. Algo lógico a mi parecer, haz estado comiendo puros dulces —No quiso comentar sobre tu desgaste físico y mental, eso era algo que tú comprendías mejor que nadie—. Esta cabaña la usaban como almacén, así que te traje aquí para que descansaras; sin embargo, empeoraste considerablemente —Soltó un gran suspiro—. Créeme, si no me hubiera encontrado con Gon, no sabría qué hubiera hecho contigo en ese estado.

—¿Tan mal estaba?

—Bueno, dijiste algunas cosas… —carraspeó interrumpiéndose a sí mismo— Los dejaré solos un momento, creo que tienen cosas que hablar— diciendo esto salió.

Te quedaste parada en medio de la habitación observando las cajas viejas que abarcaban casi todo el espacio. Te fijaste que una de las esquinas estaban algunos de tus suéteres en el suelo, como si fueran una especie de sábana. La chaqueta de Gon también estaba tirada, seguramente te había cubierto con ella por la noche.

—Lo lamento —Gon y tú dijeron al unísono—. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte— mencionaste sonriendo ligeramente.

—Te equivocas —respondió mirándote con solidez—. Soy el único que tiene que hacerlo. De no ser por mí… Si no te hubiera presionado tanto, tú no estarías pasando por todo esto.

—Gon…

—No. Escúchame —Te interrumpió antes de que tú lo hicieras—. No me di cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo. A Killua y a ti los he arrastrado en mis decisiones egoístas; si vinieron a NGL fue por mí.

—Eso no es verdad, Gon… Bueno, en parte sí, pero… Lo que trato de decir, es que a nosotros también nos importa Kite. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Entonces por qué te alejaste?

—Bueno… eso…

No podías sostenerle la mirada; eras como un niño que sabe que merece el regaño de un padre por hacer algo indebido. Les hablaste tanto sobre estar siempre juntos, y fuiste la primera en hacer lo contrario.

—¿O es que no nos consideras tus amigos? —mencionó quedamente.

—¡No! —respondiste rápidamente— No es eso, ustedes son los mejores amigos que he tenido —Mordiste tu labio, insegura de continuar—. Es solo que… su amistad es tan bonita, que a veces siento envidia… por no formar parte de ella —Parpadeaste varias veces para secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en tus ojos. Esto de sincerarse era más difícil de lo que pensabas—. La única egoísta aquí he sido yo, por tener esta clase de sentimiento. Querer salvar a Kite, o a todos yo sola, cuando te había dicho a ti que no pensaras así, solo muestra la horrible persona que soy; actuando con intenciones ocultas, no queriéndome sentir una inútil. Solo he estado haciéndome la importante.

—(T/N), en verdad eres una cobarde.

—Lo sé —Era duro escuchar esas palabras de él, pero sabías que tenía razón—. Querer quitarles el papel protagónico es estúpido.

—En realidad no quieres ver lo importante que eres para nosotros. Tienes miedo de hacerlo y de tener que lidiar con esos sentimientos —Gon se acercó a ti y entrelazó su mano con la tuya—. ¿Sabes?, Killua dice que está molesto contigo, pero sé que realmente está muy triste. Pude verlo en su mirada, así como puedo verlo en la tuya también —Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, contemplando aquello que se escondía en lo profundo de sus ojos—. Siempre habrá un papel protagónico en nuestras vidas para ti. Deja de negarlo.

—Gon… —Lo abrazaste con fuerza, preguntándote cuántas veces habías llorado frente a él sin sentirte débil. Era como si de alguna forma, te diera la fuerza que necesitabas—. Siempre terminas siendo el que me consuela, ¿en qué papel quedo yo?

—En el de la hermana llorona.

—¿Y ahora eres el bromista?

—Siempre lo he sido —mencionó frotando su nariz en tu hombro.

—No te limpies en mí, no soy un pañuelo.

—Mi cabello tampoco lo es.

—No seas llorón.

Ambos se separaron y unieron sus meñiques, recordando la promesa que hace tiempo habían hecho.

—¿Fierro pariente?

—Fierro pariente.

Chocaron sus puños mientras reían como dos idiotas.

—(T/N) vuelve a escena, _motherfuckers_ —Te limpiaste las lágrimas con tu brazo—. _«Apenas, a mis veintiún años, conocí a las mejores personas del mundo… Y no pienso perderlas.»_

* * *

 ** _*En México se utiliza la palabra "bote" para referirse a la cárcel. Aunque aún no me queda claro el por qué xD_**

 **Hoy actualicé un poco más temprano yaaay Y con un capítulo un poco más largo que de costumbre, doble yaaay *sonidos de grillos* ¿Alguien ha leído Bajo la Misma Estrella? *(...)* T_T  
**

 **Leorio: Jajaajajaja nadie te quiere porque no he salido.**

 **Yo: Eso quisieras.**

 **Hisoka: Pienso que faltan más escenas XXX entre (T/N) y Killua.**

 **L: ¿Más? Si no ha salido nada de ellos desde su "beso" JAJAJAJA**

 **Y: ¬¬**

 **H: Algo de sometimiento no estaría mal...**

 **Illumi: Buena idea, sometamos a (T/N) *aura asesina***

 **Y: *se pone un bigote falso* No le des ideas -_-'**

 **H: Lo siento... :')**

 **Y: *susurrando* Eres un maldito traidor, no te daré ninguna escena.**

 **H: *quitándole el bigote* ¿Decías?**

 **Y: Está bien ¬¬**

 **H: Qué bueno que nos entendamos, tengo toda una lista de sugerencias...**


	62. Chapter 62

**Buenas noches a todos ._./**

 **Una disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero tenía demasiados trabajos por realizar. Tenía planeado subir este capítulo cuando terminara el siguiente, sin embargo no quería dejarlos abandonados más tiempo xp**

 **Espero lo disfruten, cada vez nos acercamos más al final T_T**

 **¡Osu!**

* * *

Gon te había contado el estado actual, los movimientos y planes que habían realizado desde que te separaste de ellos. En este momento estaban divididos. Knuckle, Shoot, Ponzu y Pokkle se encontraban al Este de Gorteau; su misión principal era acabar con la Hormiga Libélula y con Cheetu, pero ya que Gon no se había comunicado con ellos, no tenía idea de su situación. Morel y Knov se habían adelantado para tratar asuntos políticos en la capital; este último les abriría una puerta que condujera directamente al palacio, aunque la fecha en la que lo haría no era conocida por el pequeño Cazador. No te sorprendía, no era de las personas que prestaban mucha atención a los detalles. Por último, se suponía que el equipo conformado por Gon, Killua y Leorio avanzaría por el Oeste; su principal objetivo era recaudar información y derrotar al mayor número de Hormigas que se cruzaran en su camino antes de reunirse con los demás. Sin embargo, algunas cosas se habían salido de control.

—¿Entonces de qué sirvió todo lo que les dije? —Te cruzaste de brazos molesta—. Si les dejé toda esa información fue para que salvaran a la gente de aquí, no para que fueran a pelear contra el Rey.

—Fue decisión de Knov y Morel —comentó Gon—. No podíamos desobedecer sus órdenes… Por lo menos al principio.

Lanzaste un bufido, era increíble que incluso con tus increíbles "predicciones" no te hubieran hecho caso. Bien, admitías que tal vez no estaban muy bien respaldadas, pero jamás mentirías ni inventarías cosas así. Era indignante que no te tuvieran confianza.

Aunque la culpa era en parte tuya. Pensabas acabar con todo rápido y que ya no hubiera más heridos, pero como ya habías comprobado, las cosas no siempre salen como se tienen planeadas.

—Y… ¿dónde están Leorio y… Killua? —preguntaste un poco nerviosa, más por las reacciones que el segundo podría tener. ¿Y si ya no quería hablar contigo jamás?

—¡Oh, es verdad! —exclamó el niño mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo—. Tengo que avisarles.

—E-espera —Lo detuviste antes de que marcara algún número.

—¿Qué pasa? —Te miró confundido; luego soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de tu temor—. No te preocupes, se alegrarán cuando se enteren de que estás bien.

Agachaste la mirada, aún con esa angustia de haberlos abandonado.

—Si no quieres continuar —Gon prosiguió con tono dulce— lo entenderé. Nosotros te protegeremos.

Lo meditaste por un momento. Podías quedarte detrás de ellos, sin hacer nada más que esperar y rezar que las cosas salieran bien. Sin embargo, no querías volver a ser la misma cobarde de siempre, y aunque fuera difícil dar el primer paso, y sobre todo arreglar el desastre que habías causado, seguirías hacia adelante.

—Aunque es una oferta muy, muy tentadora, no pienso retroceder —Retiraste con lentitud tu mano para que Gon pudiera hacer la llamada—. No voy a huir. Enfrentaré las consecuencias de los actos que he realizado.

—Lo harías tarde o temprano.

—Prefiero tarde… —murmuraste, pensando en lo que le dirías a Killua una vez que lo vieras—. Haz esa llamada ya, antes de que me arrepienta —Lo apuraste sacudiendo tu mano.

Gon obedeció, marcó el número y lo puso en altavoz para que pudieras escuchar. Los primeros tonos que hacían saber que la llamada estaba en proceso te hicieron morderte las uñas. ¿A quién había marcado primero? ¿A Killua? ¿Leorio?

La voz que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea calmó un poco tus nervios.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte.

—¡La encontré, Leorio! —mencionó con emoción el niño.

Las exclamaciones que realizó el médico seguramente te hubieran dejado sorda si el teléfono hubiera estado en tu oído.

—Puedo escucharte fuerte y claro, Leorio —dijiste a modo de queja—. Y por cierto, me encuentro perfectamente bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Sabes todos los contra-ataques que podría hacer en este momento? Tengo mucho material para ganar las batallas verbales… ¡¿De qué estoy hablando?! ¡No es tiempo para esto! —suspiró con pesadez. Algo te decía que no estaba para bromas, o por lo menos, algo serio mantenía su mente más ocupada—. Pásame a Gon.

—Está escuchando.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el Cazador, lanzándote una mirada de intriga.

Leorio exhaló ruidosamente, como si no encontrara las palabras para hablar. Una ligera punzada te recorrió.

—No puedo comunicarme con Killua.

* * *

—E-espera, espera, espera —Ikalgo agitaba sus tentáculos en un intento desesperado por hacer retroceder al niño con intenciones asesinas—. Solo espera un momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿No era tu intención hacerme comida de tus amigos? —dijo con sarcasmo, señalando ligeramente con su cabeza la fosa de agua donde nadaban varias Hormigas a la espera de carne fresca—. Por cierto… ¿No eres un pulpo?

—¡Dije que soy un calamar! Soy Ikalgo, el calamar —recalcó con molestia.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?— comentó el albino mientras arrojaba al suelo los tentáculos que le había cortado a la Hormiga con anterioridad— Los dos tienen tentáculos y nadan en el océano.

—Hay un gran margen de diferencia. No me tomaré la molestia de explicártelo.

—No es necesario… porque pronto dejarás de hablar.

—¡Quitarme mis tentáculos fue venganza suficiente por haberte disparado! —Un sudor frío le recorrió la sien mientras hablaba—. Debía llamar tu atención de alguna forma.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Eres uno de los humanos que vienen a derrotar a Straid, ¿verdad? —Al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención del niño prosiguió—. Estás con (T/N).

—¿Dónde está? —Habló por impulso, y se reprendió mentalmente por eso. Si se mostraba desesperado frente al enemigo, este tendría ventaja sobre él—. Si mientes, no dudaré en asesinarte —agregó, en un intento de recuperar el control de la conversación.

—¡Sí! —Ikalgo afirmó como si su superior le hubiese dado permiso para hablar—. Para serte sincero, no la conozco personalmente, sin embargo, Enyd nos pidió que nos reuniéramos con ella. Mi compañero y yo hemos tratado de juntarlos.

—No fue eso lo que pregunté —El celular de Killua no dejaba de vibrar, así que en un arrebato lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo aplastó. Miró a la Hormiga de tal forma que le hizo saber que no aceptaría más distracciones—. ¿Dónde está?

Ikalgo sudó frío por el aura tan tenebrosa que lo rodeaba.

—E-está con Meleoron, mi compañero. Te llevaré con ellos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Nosotros podemos comunicarnos a través de telepatía. He estado al tato de sus movimientos todo este tiempo. Tú amiga está bien.

Los hombros del albino se relajaron un poco. Estabas a salvo. Pronto te volvería a ver.

Chasqueó su lengua al fijarse cómo había dejado su teléfono. Ahora no tendría forma de comunicarse con Gon o con Leorio. Soltó un suspiro; eran raras las veces que actuaba sin darse cuenta.

—Si se trata de una trampa, te mataré al instante, ¿entiendes?

—Tienes mi palabra —mencionó la Hormiga con sinceridad.

Killua supo que podía confiar en Ikalgo, no solo por la referencia que tú les habías dado sobre las Hormigas que posiblemente se pondrían de su lado, sino por la pureza en su mirada. Algo que admiraba en secreto; la pureza que tú, Gon, e incluso Leorio poseían, y la cual Kurapika perdía. Eso que hacía que desviara la mirada por no sentirse digno de esa cualidad; aquello que quería proteger, al no ser capaz de poseerlo.

—Conozco un atajo por el cual podremos salir de aquí —decía Ikalgo mientras caminaban entre las estalagmitas de la cueva.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó de forma casual el albino— Pudiste hablarme con normalidad allá afuera, en vez de dispararme. Eso dolió.

—B-bueno… Estaba algo nervioso —rio con nerviosismo—. Además, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien más nos mirara. Se podría decir que hay una lucha de poder interno.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Las Hormigas leales al Rey son solamente su Guarda Real. Hay quienes miran al Rey como un títere de aquel hombre.

—Straid.

—Lo he visto una sola vez… Y no me quedaron ganas de volver a hacerlo. Hay algo inquietante en ese hombre.

—Supongo que lo siguen por temor. ¿Acaso es más aterrador que su propio Rey? —inquirió Killua, interesado en la información. No se había puesto a pensar mucho en lo que había detrás de tu llegada a esta dimensión. No podía ser una simple casualidad.

—No es una clase de temor que alguna vez haya sentido… Necesitas experimentarlo en persona.

—Bien, ya llegará el momento —Decidió terminar ese asunto al intuir que no sacaría más información—. ¿Quién más está peleando por el poder? ¿La traidora de Enyd?

—Realmente ella quiere destruir a las dos potencias.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Quiere ser la nueva "Rey Demonio"? —Comenzó a reír por usar una de tus raras referencias, sin embargo, se calló al ver que Ikalgo ponía un semblante muy serio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo nos tiene a Meleoron y a mí —Se posicionó frente a frente con Killua—. Salvó a alguien muy importante para él y para muchas otras Hormigas, pero la mayoría de ellas decidieron retirarse después de la muerte de la Reina. Es una persona solidaria. Le dio a alguien como yo esperanza.

—Yo conozco un lado diferente —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué la sigues? ¿Por qué no huiste como las demás Hormigas?

Ikalgo cerró sus ojos, y los abrió después de un momento, observando al pequeño albino que estaba frente a él.

—Porque… me prometió que me haría renacer como un calamar.

— _«¿Tan siquiera eso es posible?»_ —pensó con una gotita resbalando por su frente.

—Los calamares son hermosos, magníficos, casi divinos —decía la Hormiga con ojos brillantes—. Me dijo: "Ikalgo, si me ayudas, te haré renacer como el calamar más hermoso de todos. Ya no tendrás por qué sentirte avergonzado" —Se limpió las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos—. ¡La seguiré a donde sea, Enyd-sama!

— _«No creo que lo haya dicho de forma literal… Como sea.»_ —Killua se encogió de hombros.

—Casi lo olvido —El pulpo recobró la compostura y le extendió un papel perfectamente doblado al albino—. Me pidió que le entregara esto al "chico de cabello blanco y mirada aterradora".

—Es un apodo demasiado largo —murmuró tomando la hoja. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al leer el contenido. Si lo que estaba escrito allí era verdad, entonces… Las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad—. Lo que dice aquí… ¿Ella te comentó algo?

—No. Solo me pidió que te lo entregara —Hizo un ademán de que había recordado algo más—. Mencionó en que eras el único en poder comprenderlo.

El Zoldyck arrugó el papel. Por supuesto que lo entendía, demasiado bien para su gusto. No sabía si agradecerle u odiarla por eso, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que esa mujer no le agradaba para nada.

Estaba a punto de guardar la nota en su bolsillo, cuando un sonido digital resonó en su cabeza. Casi al instante, su mano fue perforada por una especie de pez espada.

— _«¿Qué demonios…?»_ —Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, otro pez se incrustó en su abdomen—. _«¿Qué está pasando?»_

—Los hermanos Ortho… —murmuró Ikalgo—. ¿Nos descubrieron?

— _Vaya, vaya_ —Killua escuchó una voz, sin embargo, no pudo identificar al dueño—. Así que Ikalgo era un traidor. Rammot tenía razón.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó el albino.

— _Tranquilo, niño. No hay forma de escapar de mi juego. Una vez termine contigo, seguirá ese asqueroso pulpo._

—Killua —Lo llamó Ikalgo tratando de ganar su atención—. No te muevas, conozco la habilidad de ellos y…

—Espera pulpo… Déjame esto a mí —sonrió de lado—. _«_ _Es hora de probar mi nueva habilidad._ _»_

* * *

—¡Estoy tranquila! ¿Qué no miras?

—¡Solo puedo escucharte, y suenas bastante histérica!

—¡No me hables así, _Liorio_! Tú eres el único histérico.

—Cálmense los dos —intercedió Gon al ver como tú y Leorio perdían los estribos por no tener noticias de Killua—. Gritar no resolverá nada. Killua dijo que él se comunicaría con nosotros si algo importante pasaba, debe estar ocupado si no lo ha hecho.

Se escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

—Tienes razón, Gon. Lo lamento.

—Sí, Gon, tendrías toda la razón si no supiera que algo malo pasa cuando Killua no responde —dijiste subiendo la voz con cada palabra que decías.

—(T/N) —habló Leorio—, tranqilízate. Así no podrás pensar bien.

—¡No hay nada que pensar! —Te levantaste y empezaste a caminar como león enjaulado—. Si mi presentimiento es correcto…

—Killua no es impulsivo como ustedes dos, sin ofender Gon —El aludido se rascó la cabeza dándole la razón—. No hay que imaginar el peor escenario, no es momento para alarmarse.

La puerta de la cabaña fue azotada, trayendo tu mirada y la de Gon al camaleón que entró por esta. En su tez verdosa se lograba identificar su palidez.

—¿Es momento de alarmarme?

En cuanto Meleoron dijo lo que temías, saliste corriendo, ignorando los gritos de todos. Lo único que invadía tu mente era el sitio donde Killua debía estar y, sin más vacilación, dejaste que la oscuridad inundara tu alrededor.


	63. Chapter 63

**Primero que nada una disculpa enorme por la demora. Creo que no había tardado tanto en publicar un capítulo... He estado lejos de FF por un tiempo y no hay excusa que valga la pena mencionar xD**

 **Pero en fin, ¡he vuelto! Aunque no sé con cuánta frecuencia pueda actualizar, tengo algunos problememas en cómo desarrollar la historia de aquí en adelante, y no por falta de ideas, al contrario, mi cerebro sufre una saturación de información jajaja Hay muchas cosas que quisiera poner, al principio pensaba hacer este fic de pura comedia... no entiendo desde cuándo puse tanto drama jeje Y todas esas ideas ya no sé cómo ponerlas por esa misma razón, así que sí me tomo mucho tiempo pensando en como desarrollar los siguientes capítulos y por eso me he tardado tanto T_T  
**

 **Por cierto, te deseo un súper feliz cumpleaños Ashiya-chan (súper atrasado también, perdón por eso T_T) Gracias a todos los lectores/ras por comentar y darme su apoyo :')**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo \\(^0^)/**

 **P.D. No soy muy buena en el romace xD**

* * *

Acariciabas el cabello blanquecino de Killua, recargada en la cama con sábanas igual de blancas. Mientras él respiraba tranquilamente con un rostro relajado, tú no dejabas de estar preocupada por su estado. Ya había caído la noche y él todavía no despertaba.

Habías dejado a Gon y a Meleoron atrás, dejándote llevar por la horrible escena de Killua desangrándose. Hubieras preferido no presenciarla. La imagen de su cuerpo debajo de un charco de sangre que cada vez se expandía más y más te dejó inmóvil. Los pensamientos negativos que te inundaron en ese momento te hicieron susurrar un "no" sucesivo.

Él no podía morir.

Y, aunque sabías que no lo haría, el inservible "y si…" no abandonaba tu mente. No estarías completamente tranquila hasta que abriera sus ojos.

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Ikalgo durmiendo. Fue de gran ayuda. No hablaron de muchas cosas por la repentina situación en la que se encontraron, pero te contó sobre la batalla de Killua.

 _«Y dices que yo soy la imprudente… Aún hay cosas que debes aprender»._

En esa habitación llena de camillas de hospital y demás pacientes, solo escuchabas la respiración de Killua junto a la tuya.

Solo tú y él.

No importaba que el mundo entero se estuviese destruyendo allá afuera, porque en ese pequeño espacio y en los pocos centímetros que los separaban, todo estaba bien. Y de cierta forma era extraño. Extraña la manera en la que te sentías estando a su lado.

El papel de hermana mayor te lo tomabas muy en serio; a veces exagerabas y otras lo ignorabas por completo, pero siempre lo mantenías muy en claro cuando alguien quería pasar tu autoridad. En especial Killua. Siempre peleando entre ustedes y queriendo tener la atención de Gon. Sin embargo, ¿desde cuándo comenzaron las palabras bonitas y amables, y los sutiles contactos físicos?

 _«Tal vez despierte si le doy un beso como en "La Bella Durmiente"»._

Al instante enrojeciste. ¿Desde cuándo habían comenzado esa clase de pensamientos? ¿Desde que Gon dijo que eras novia de Killua?, ¿desde su pequeño "incidente" aquella noche?, ¿desde que Leorio mencionó que Killua estaba enamorado de ti? ¿O desde antes?

Culpaste a todos, menos a ti.

 _«Esto no es justo, tienes que despertar para que también te sonrojes, tonto. No se siente bien si soy la única que lo hace»._

Lo culpaste a él, por tener esa mirada tan penetrante que parecía ver tu interior, cada parte de ti que tratabas de ocultar. Notaste cómo cambió con el tiempo; de sospechosa a sarcástica, y de preocupada a tierna. Pero, ¿tú habías cambiado en algo?

Sí. Lo habías hecho.

 _«¿Qué me hiciste?»._

Una lágrima se deslizó por tu mejilla mientras depositabas un suave beso en Killua.

No entendías por qué llorabas. No es que estuvieras triste, pero tampoco llorabas de felicidad. ¿Había un nombre para ese sentimiento entre la alegría y tristeza? Melancolía, tal vez. Pero… ¿por qué?

Quizá la respuesta estaba escondida muy dentro de ti, sin embargo, no te atrevías a dejarla salir. No aún. Querías seguir actuando como su hermana un poco más. Si desnudabas tus sentimientos por completo, no tendrías el valor de confrontarlo directamente, mucho menos controlar el nerviosismo de tu corazón.

 _«¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan malditamente difícil?»._

Delineaste con lentitud los rasgos del Zoldyck, bajando desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz y deslizando tu índice hasta sus labios. Sonreíste al ver su nariz arrugarse por ese gesto. Por lo menos comprobaste que seguía vivo, estaba tan quieto que por un momento te hizo pensar otra cosa.

—Killua —susurraste—, ¿estás despierto? —Esperaste, pero no hubo respuesta. Soltaste un pequeño suspiro y volviste a acariciar su cabello—. Está bien… Duerme.

—No tengo sueño… —Si el lugar no hubiera estado en absoluto silencio, no habrías sido capaz de escuchar su voz.

Tu respiración se detuvo por un momento. Levantaste tu cara para mirar sus ojos azules. Deseabas tanto volver a verlos.

 _«Sigue dormido»._

Volviste a tu posición anterior un poco decepcionada, tal vez estabas imaginando cosas. Sin embargo, ese extraño sentimiento de _deja vú_ no desapareció.

—No volveré a irme —murmuraste.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —Cerraste tus ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en tu cara.

 _«No estoy imaginando nada»_.

* * *

Killua despertó de golpe junto con aquella sensación de haber dormido más de la cuenta. Sostuvo su cabeza con su mano. Había soñado contigo, o mejor dicho, recordó la primera vez que desapareciste y volviste aquella noche, cuando le prometiste que no volverías a irte. Quizá por eso lo había sentido tan real, pudiendo sentir la calidez de tu mano todavía en él.

Un ligero sonrojo pintó sus mejillas. Empezaba a alucinar. Juraría que antes de perder la conciencia te había visto venir corriendo hacia él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ikalgo, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

El albino volvió en sí, recordando el tiempo límite que tenían para la selección.

—Pulpo, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—¡No me llames pulpo! —Ikalgo bufó molesto antes de recuperar la compostura—. Casi dos días.

—Tengo que irme —dijo levantándose—. Debo continuar con el plan.

—E-espera —La Hormiga intentaba detenerlo mientras Killua se quitaba el catéter de su brazo—. Aún no te has recuperado completamente, casi mueres allá. Te trajimos a este hospital clandestino para tratarte.

—¿Mhn? —Un gesto de confusión se plasmó en su rostro—. "¿Trajimos?" —murmuró el Zoldyck mientras miraba al pulpo con una ceja levantada—. ¿Quiénes?

—Tu…

—Ya le he dado mucha sangre, ¡¿acaso quiere matarme?!

Killua abrió los ojos al reconocer tu voz. Se dirigió con rapidez al sitio de donde provenía la riña que al parecer estabas teniendo.

Talló sus ojos con sus nudillos para comprobar que no estuviera soñando.

Allí estabas, a un costado de la mesa llena de recipientes, discutiendo con algún trabajador del hospital.

—Toda la sangre que donaste la utilicé en tu amigo —reprochaba la mujer con cabello de coco—. Si no tienes dinero para pagar los gastos médicos, entonces tendrás que llenar todos estos frascos con tu sangre.

—¡Son demasiados! —Te quejabas mientas mantenías doblado tu brazo derecho—. Moriré antes de poder llenarlos.

—Empieza a tomar líquidos.

—No es culpa mía que _Garu_ nunca te haya hecho caso, _Pucca_. No te quieras desquitar conmigo solo porque soy joven y bonita.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo la doctora con una vena de enojo—. Me quedaré con tus órganos.

Antes de que pudieras decir algo, la mujer desvió su vista al niño que estaba en la puerta.

—No los dejaré ir hasta que hayan pagado en efectivo o con su cuerpo.

—No creí que esto fuera un prostíbulo —dijiste frunciste el ceño y siguiendo con la vista a la doctora mientras salía. Sin embargo, tu mirada se quedó fija en el par de ojos azules que te observaban fijamente—. Killua…

—(T/N).

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ustedes dos. Paseabas tu mirada por la habitación pensando en qué decir. Era más fácil hablar con él cuando estaba dormido.

Cerraste tus ojos con fuerza.

—Yo… asesiné a alguien —Tus palabras salieron cargadas de culpa. Al mirar la expresión de Killua te diste cuenta que no se esperaba para nada esa confesión, ni siquiera tú imaginaste que eso sería lo primero que saldría de tu boca; una disculpa hubiera sido lo más normal. Sin embargo, era algo que tenías que dejar salir—. Sé que… era una Hormiga y que lo hice para salvar mi vida, pero… también sé que era un humano. Tal vez suene ridículo, pero no puedo ver a un animal hablando y no pensar que es humano. Dios, yo… pensaba también matar a Straid… a ese bastardo inhumano, pero… siempre hay "peros".

Apoyaste ambas manos en tu cuello intentando calmarte y hablar lo más claro posible. Si le contarías todo debías hacerlo con total sinceridad y sin enredos.

Al ver de nuevo a Killua te fijaste que este mantenía su vista en algún punto de la pared. No pudiste descifrar su expresión, y por un momento pensaste que sería mejor guardar silencio.

 _«No. Me escuchará, aunque tenga que obligarlo»._

Respiraste profundamente para desaparecer el nudo que se empezaba a formar en tu garganta por el miedo.

—Mentí… acerca de Hisoka y de Las Arañas. Estaba asustada. Mucho. Y cuando… ellos me lastimaron pensé: "¿Por qué yo soy la que tiene que pasar por esto? Debería ser Straid el que esté sufriendo, no yo." Así que mi miedo se transformó en odio, y eso me hizo hacer un trato con ellos: Si mataban a Straid… yo los ayudaría.

Killua apretó su mandíbula, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

—Fue estúpido, lo sé. Pero no podía pensar en nada más —Hiciste una pausa antes de continuar—. No quise… No quería preocuparlos. No quería que vieran el estado en el que estaba. Y encontrarme con Hisoka fue… No sé, la respuesta para escapar del desastre que había hecho. Él me dijo todo lo que Straid estaba haciendo, poniéndome en la mira de todos… Y eso me molestó aún más. Sabía que lo que estaba pensando no estaba bien, que ustedes jamás aceptarían que hiciera algo así —Deseabas que por lo menos te mirara, que hiciera alguna señal de que no te odiaba del todo—. Así que… Por favor, Killua, solo dime algo… lo que sea. Oféndeme, grítame… Si quieres que diga que es la peor decisión que he tomado, lo haré. Si quieres que te diga que han sido los peores días de mi vida, también lo haré… Porque es todo lo que siento. Estoy hablando con total sinceridad.

Estabas al borde del llanto y la desesperación por no obtener ninguna reacción por parte de él. ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar las cosas?

—En verdad eres una idiota.

El corazón casi se te sale de la emoción por esas simples palabras que te dirigió.

—¡Sí! —Asentiste con furor—. Lo soy, y t-también soy torpe e infantil y…

—Eres una idiota… —murmuró, acercándose más a ti con cada palabra que decía—. Una mentirosa… —Te obligó a retroceder hasta que tu espalda chocó contra la mesa, y al fin levantó su vista para encontrarse con la tuya—. Y una asesina.

Tu sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

—Ahh… S-sí… —susurraste.

Sentiste una punzada en el pecho. Bien, no esperabas un recibimiento con flores y chocolates… más esto era demasiado doloroso.

—Pero yo soy peor que tú —Tomó con delicadeza tu mano y recorrió las vendas que cubrían tus dedos—. Por más que me esfuerzo… jamás puedo protegerte.

Killua había dicho que esta vez no te perdonaría, no obstante, era a él mismo al que no podía perdonar. No era capaz de evitar que salieras lastimada.

—Creo que los dos somos un desastre —sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa que reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

Él no te odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo.

Y no permitirías que se sintiera así.

—Killua —Sujetaste con fuerza sus manos, haciéndolo mirarte con sorpresa—. No quiero que te esfuerces por protegerme. No quiero que intentes serme útil —dijiste poniendo tu mano en su mejilla—. Solo quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre.

Varios murmullos y gritos ahogados de sorpresa se escucharon. Volteaste a la puerta y miraste que tanto enfermeras como pacientes estaban amontonados observando la escena.

—Qué romántico.

—Nunca había visto a una mujer pedir matrimonio.

—¿Esto es legal?

—Estamos en un hospital clandestino, eso aquí no importa.

Ambos enrojecieron a causa de los comentarios y se separaron de inmediato.

—N-no lo d-dije d-de esa f-forma —decías mientras negabas con las manos.

Incluso Ikalgo los observaba con lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Pulpo! —Killua lo señaló con molestia—. Sácalos de aquí.

—Entiendo —Ikalgo asintió con ojos brillosos—. Quiere privacidad para darle una respuesta.

—¡No es eso!

La Hormiga logró sacar a los quejumbrosos espectadores, dejándolos solos. Aunque el ambiente era ahora más incómodo.

—¿Vas a darme una respuesta?

—No empieces.

—Lo digo en serio —Te cruzaste de brazos.

 _«Después lo molestaré con este tema, pero por ahora quiero una respuesta»._

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que a mí me pase, no quiero que sientas que tienes esa responsabilidad.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? —mencionó molesto—. Siempre diciendo cosas como esas, y al final eres tú la que te contradices. Qué tiene de malo que quiera protegerte… O acaso, ¿crees que soy un estorbo?

—No —contestaste con firmeza—. A eso me refiero, piensas cosas como "ser de utilidad" cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es estar a mi lado. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí.

Killua lanzó un bufido de frustración.

—Eres tan… ¡Tan egoísta!

—Si es la manera en la que puedo tenerte a salvo seré lo más egoísta que pueda ser.

No querías que ninguno de ellos arriesgara su vida por ti. Mirar a Killua al borde de la muerte te hizo darte cuenta que de entre los cinco, tú eras la más débil, no solo físicamente.

—No quiero perderte…. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en tus ojos—. Si algo malo te llegara a suceder, yo… no podría…

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —Apretó sus dientes antes de golpear la pared lanzando una maldición.

¿Por qué eras así con él? Lo desarmabas totalmente. No podía lidiar con tantas estupideces y darte la razón en todo. Deseaba tanto gritarte que estabas equivocada, que el querer protegerte no era tan simple como "ser útil" y tampoco era un acto altruista. Él era mucho más egoísta que tú.

—Bien, ¿quieres una respuesta? —murmuró, alejándose de la pared y acercándose a ti—. Está bien, me quedaré a tu lado… —Jaló del cuello de tu camisa para que quedaras a su altura—… Solo si prometes quedarte conmigo y no alejarte jamás.

La intensidad de su mirada no te permitió apartar la vista. El peso de sus palabras no te dejó alejarte. Lo único que pudiste hacer fue quedarte inmóvil, sintiendo el calor recorrer tu cuerpo hasta agolparse en tus mejillas.

—¿Eso fue un sí? —Se escuchó susurrar a alguien.

—Es el mejor sí que he escuchado en la vida.

—Shhh… no quiero perderme la escena del beso.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Pulpo, ¿qué demonios te dije?!

Mientras Killua se encargaba de todos los imprudentes, tú te quedaste al margen, no pudiendo aplacar ese cálido sentimiento que burbujeaba en tu interior. Tal vez podrías ser completamente honesta desde ahora.

 _«Solo con él»._

* * *

 **Nobunaga: ¿Cuándo volveremos a salir nosotros? Hemos estado en la banca por mucho tiempo...**

 **Yo: No tengo idea, ustedes eran solo personajes extra.**

 **N: ¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?!**

 **Y: ¿De relleno...?**

 **Feitan: ¿Sabes que podemos matarte?**

 **Kurapika: Ustedes serán los únicos que morirán**

 **Y: ¡Kurapika! Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿viniste a rescatarme del Ryodan y de Illumi?**

 **K: En realidad venía a preguntarte por qué no había aparecido en la historia.**

 **Y: -_-'**

 **Leorio: JAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué se siente que yo tenga más protagonismo?**

 **K: Qué infantil.**

 **L: ¿Qué dijiste, Kukaracha?**

 **K: Infantil y sin imaginación.**

 **Machi: Prepárate a morir, bastardo de la cadena.**

 **Y: Wow, espera. Aquí están prohibidas las peleas.**

 **K: La única que morirá eres tú.**

 **L: ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¬¬  
**

 **Hisoka: ¿Alguien dijo pelea?**

 **Y: No -_-**

 **Illumi: ¿Alguien dijo muerte?**

 **Y: *huye por su vida***


	64. Chapter 64

**Buenas noches :D ¡He vuelto a la vida...! Bueno, solo la mitad de mí xD Actualizaciones locas desmadrugadoras vuelve a escena.**

 **Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ponen súper contenta cuando me llega alguna notificación; es como la luz que me ilumina en la oscuridad llamada escuela jeje Y espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.**

 **Le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario :') No pude contestarte por privado Danny porque al parecer no tienes cuenta 0_0 y apenas voy viendo tu review .13 Pero muchas gracias a las dos *reverencia* He de confesar que las historias de xreader también me decepcionan mucho, por eso decidí crear la propia xD ojalá no me haya salido el tiro por la culata.**

 **En fin, agradecimientos especiales a Wolf's Mist, wavywavy, havanatitiana, Sony-san, Tenshibara, Srta. Ackerman, AI tsukiyomi, Ashiya-Hana por ser mis fieles seguidoras desde el principio y por todo su apoyo (si me faltó alguien díganme xD)**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

 **P.D. Feliz Cumpleaños Sony :D**

* * *

—¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste perderla, Gon?! —Leorio reprendía al pequeño Cazador—. ¡Estaba a tu lado!

Gon se rascaba con nerviosismo la nuca mientras le daba una sonrisa apenada al mayor. No pudo hacer nada para detenerte, de un momento a otro habías desaparecido, dejándolo a él y a Meleoron perplejos.

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos —comentó—. Lo más seguro es que haya ido a buscar a Killua.

—¡¿Cómo demonios lo va a encontrar, si no tenemos la menor idea de dónde esté?!

—No hay que perder la calma— intervino Knuckle—. Se comunicarán con nosotros tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?— preguntó al camaleón que estaba a su lado.

—Por supuesto —respondió la Hormiga mientras fumaba. Sabía que no eras tan irresponsable como aparentabas.

—Qué rápido se hicieron amigos —murmuró Leorio.

No es que no confiara en Meleoron, pero no podía simplemente no sentirse nervioso por la presencia tan cercana de alguna Hormiga Quimera. La última experiencia que tuvo con una de ellas no fue muy agradable.

Por otra parte, su situación actual no era la mejor; la Hormiga libélula que el equipo de Knuckle tenía que haber capturado logró escapar y, por si no fuera poco, Pokkle había resultado herido por Cheetu, quien también escapó. Y ahora agregaba la desaparición de dos de sus compañeros. Sentía que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento.

—El plan seguirá su curso —mencionó Shoot con tranquilidad—. Knov creará entradas que nos llevarán dentro del palacio, solo hay que esperar.

—No sabemos cuándo lo hará, y tampoco hemos tenido noticias de la loca —dijo el médico—. Debemos averiguar su situación para saber cómo proceder.

—En parte fue mi culpa que Palm participara en esta misión —argumentó Gon—. Ella se infiltró al palacio para detener a (T/N) si ella llegaba antes de que pudiéramos encontrarla. No la dejaré en un sitio tan peligroso.

—Está bien que quieras salvar a tus amigos —habló por primera vez Ponzu, quien se mantuvo expectante en la conversación—, pero no olvides que esto es una misión muy importante; estamos hablando de salvar a la raza humana de la extinción. No podemos cambiar el plan simplemente porque ustedes quieren salvar a la minoría.

—No se trata de que sean nuestros compañeros —masculló Leorio—, también son vidas humanas. ¿No estamos aquí para salvarlas?

—Por supuesto, estamos aquí por el bien mayoritario. Al aceptar venir sabían los sacrificios que podía haber —La peliverde los miró desafiante, y antes de que Leorio pudiera replicar, continuó—. Miren lo que provocó que se desviaran del plan solo por intentar encontrar a su amiga. Killua desapareció y ella también, y ahora…

El celular de Gon interrumpió el sermón de Ponzu.

—¡Killua! —gritó antes de que el aludido pudiera decir un "hola" —. ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¿(T/N) está contigo?

— _Lo siento, Gon_ —respondió del otro lado de la línea el albino—. _Tuve un enfrentamiento algo difícil y terminé en el hospital… Y sí, (T/N) está aquí…_

— _¡Gon!_ —Se escuchó cómo le intentabas arrebatar el teléfono a Killua—. _Déjame hablar con él…_

— _Ya hablarás después, nos cobran por minuto…_

El Freecss rio ante la pelea de ustedes dos, sintiéndose como en los viejos tiempos.

— _Ya nos van a cobrar un montón, otros miles de jennis no afectarán en nada._

— _¿A qué te…? ¡¿Medio millón de jennis por una ducha?!_

Todos los presentes pudieron escuchar perfectamente los gritos exagerados de Killua.

— _Hey, para tu consuelo, aunque ha sido el baño más caro que he tomado no lo disfruté mucho_ —comentaste con desinterés—. _No era cómodo saber que me estaban cobrando por minuto el agua caliente. No lo aprecié como se debe._

— _Eso no me consuela_ —respondió con el enojo plasmado en su voz—. _Además, ¡se nota que no te importó mucho ya que duraste horas!_

— _Llevaba casi una semana sin bañarme, ¿qué esperabas?_ _Creo que tú también necesitas uno urgentemente._

— _No me tomaré la molestia de responderte… En fin_ —suspiró—. _Gon, necesito que deposites dinero en una cuenta._

—No hay problema, pero hay algo que me gustaría pedirles.

— _¿Qué es?_

Gon miró a sus acompañantes. Si habías sido capaz de llegar a Killua, también podrías hacerlo con Palm. Tal vez en este momento no estaban en ventaja, sin embargo, contigo ahora con ellos, las cosas podrían cambiar.

Por suerte, Leorio logró entender lo que Gon trataba de decir.

—(T/N) —dijo después de tomar el teléfono—, ¿podrías llegar a Palm con tu habilidad?

— _Lo haré_ —contestaste después de una pausa—. _No puedo creer que la involucraran en esto_ —agregaste, no molesta con ellos, sino preocupada por el futuro que ella pudiera tener.

—Una cosa más —mencionó el joven médico—, detén al cuatro ojos antes de que quede fuera de combate.

— _¿Algo más que desee agregar?_ —comentaste con burla.

—Si es posible hazlo antes de que acabe el día.

— _Con quién crees que estás hablando._

—Con la mocosa más estúpida que conozco, por eso se lo encargo a Killua.

— _Entendido_ —respondió el albino.

— _¡Hey, eso no es justo! Él ni siquiera se baña._

Leorio colgó después de decirles dónde se encontrarían para que los alcanzaran.

—Y así, la balanza vuelve a estar a nuestro favor —sonrió, lanzándole una mirada de autosuficiencia a Ponzu.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo demonios se atreve a colgarme?! —mascullabas molesta mientras se preparaban para irse—. Lo mataré cuando lo vea.

—(T/N) —Volteaste a mirar a Killua por su repentina seriedad—. ¿Estás segura?

¿Estabas segura de qué? ¿De poder llegar a Palm, así como lo hiciste con él? ¿O de continuar hasta Peijing?

Por alguna razón sentías que su mirada te decía tantas cosas y, a la vez, nada en particular.

—Estoy segura —respondiste, recargando tu mano en tu pecho—. Las imágenes se ven tan nítidas en mi mente que siento que puedo ir a cualquier lugar. Además, si estás a mi lado… me siento con más fuerza.

—C-cómo puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad.

—Te dije que sería más honesta desde ahora —dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa, deseando poder tomarle una foto al rostro sonrojado de Killua—. No es tan fácil como crees… Pero eres demasiado adorable para guardarme lo que siento.

—¡Lo haces a propósito!

—Tal vez —sonreíste de manera inocente—. Por cierto —Te acercaste para susurrarle al oído—, si estuviéramos solos… te besaría.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, el albino cubrió con su antebrazo sus labios. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el humo saliendo por sus orejas, fue imposible articular palabra alguna.

Eso sobrepasaba la honestidad, estabas llegando al grado de lo indecoroso. ¿Qué había pasado con tu timidez? La primera vez que tuvieron aquel sutil encuentro, habías salido corriendo, y ahora decías esto. ¿De qué se había perdido?

— _«Solo está burlándose de mí»_ —pensó mientras Ikalgo intercambiaba algunas palabras contigo, ajeno de la situación—. _«Bien, no es la única que sabe jugar»._

* * *

 **Leorio: Qué se cree ese mocoso... ¡Exijo un fic LeorioxOC!**

 **Yo: No pondré eso a votación, nadie quiere leer mierda :3**

 **L: ¡Conmigo sí podrá haber escenas subidas de tono! Por favor... T_T**

 **Y: Urgido :/**

 **Hisoka: Entonces que sea un Hiso-chan x reader 7w7**

 **Y: Podría ser un Escritora-chan x Hiso-chan 7w7**

 **H: Mejor un Hisoka x Gon *^***

 **Y: :')**

 **L: Ahora sabes lo que se siente...**

 **Illumi: Te perdonaré la vida si es un Illumi x Killu**

 **Y: ...**

 **L: ...**

 **H: Hisoka x Killua x Illumi *¬***

 **I: °_°**

 **(T/N): No podría ser un (T/N) x todos? 7w7**

 **Y: -_-**

 **H: 7w7**

 **I: Menos Killu .l.**

 **L: Ya salieron sus verdaderos colores...**


	65. Para los que siguen esperanzados

**Buenos días/tardes/noches queridos lectores, su escritora fantasma aparece después de un MUY largo tiempo. Con mi experiencia en FF sé bien que la notificación de un nuevo capítulo es decepcionante cuando se trata de una nota de autor, así que les pido una disculpa por engañarlos xD  
**

 **PERO no les traigo la mala noticia de que dejaré el fic, al contrario, es para reafirmar que lo sigo teniendo en mente junto con todos ustedes que lo leen.**

 **Últimamente la escuela ha sido muy pesada, no dejándome concentrar en la historia. La verdad fue que perdí el ritmo con el que comencé al principio, y eso en parte ha sido algo frustrante; tener parte del capítulo hecho y no saber cómo continuar. Es algo discordante con lo que les había dicho antes, que tenía tantas ideas que no sabía cómo acomodarlas, y ahora no tenga idea de dónde quedaron todas ellas. Por eso estoy releyendo lo que llevo de la historia para empaparme de nuevo y, ahora sí, desarrollar bien la trama (aunque me dí cuenta que omití varias cosas que tenía planeadas).**

 **Debo confesar que también me afectó el hacerme fan de Boku no Hero Academia xD Cuando te enganchas en otro anime te dan ganas de escribir sobre él. Pero ya me había propuesto terminar este fic primero, así que BNHA será para después jeje**

 **Eso sería todo por el momento, hermosísimos lectores (si aún siguen allí). Aprovecharé las vacaciones de fin de año para ponerme al corriente y tenerles de nuevo capítulos cada semana :D Lento, pero seguro. Es mi propósito de año nuevo.**

 **Se despide LxLawliet, su escritora menos favorita :')**

 **P.D. Feliz Navidad adelantada \\(^0^)/**


End file.
